The Rich Girl and the Werewolf
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: Anna is a 16 year old girl at Forks High School.Her dad is always working out of town leaving her alone.On a trip to the beach she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into Paul,he imprints  I suck at summaries longer summary inside.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is my first ever Twilight Story, so I'm a little nervous about it. Please review/**

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks High School. Her dad is a Billionaire who works out of town a lot so she's constantly left home alone. On a trip to First Beach at La Push with her friends she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Anna McAlister brushed her chestnut brown hair out of her eyes and looked in the mirror. Emerald green eyes stared back at her. She pulled her white shirt down so it met her skirt. Then she rubbed under her eyes making a clump of mascara disappear that had gotten there.

"Time for school," she said and grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. When she got downstairs she fixed her some breakfast of fruit, whole wheat toast and cereal. She had woken up at 5:30 am to run three miles, like she ran every morning before school. It was a good way to start her day. After eating she went to her car a silver Mercedes and cranked it up and drove to school. When she got to school her boyfriend Brock was waiting for her in the parking lot. He walked over to her car and opened the door for her to get out.

"Good morning," he said and leaned down and kissed her.

"Good morning," she sighed and looked up at him. Brock was incredibly handsome, he had blue eyes and short blonde hair, he was exactly the kind of guy her daddy would want her to date, not that her dad liked him at all because he didn't but Brock came from a good family, meaning his family almost had as much money as he did. But neither one of them had as much as the Cullens, something her dad hated because Carlisle Cullen was just a doctor. Well Anna thought it was a great profession and Dr. Cullen was one hell of a doctor and not so bad looking either.

"Come on," Brock said and took her hand in his and walked with her inside. Anna sighed she used to feel sparks with Brock when they started dating, when he kissed her, when he held her hand, but lately she hadn't felt anything. He walked her to her locker and she got her books out as their friends joined them. Aimee and Kevin had been dating almost as long as her and Brock but they seemed to be totally crazy about each other. They also looked good together, Aimee had brown eyes and brown hair and Kevin had dark hair and blue eyes. They both were gorgeous as well.

"Morning," Anna said.

"Morning," Aimee replied as Tiara walked over. Tiara was a beautiful blue eyed blonde haired girl that everyone guy at the school wanted.

"Morning," she said smiling and then focused on Brock. "Hey Brock," she said smiling.

"Morning Tiara," he said. "Oh yeah and she was totally after Brock. Anna had considered letting her have him.

"So we're thinking of going down to the beach at La Push this weekend," Aimee said. "Are you guys in?"

"Sounds fun," Anna said.

"I'll definitely be there," Tiara said and walked away.

"Tiara likes you," Anna told Brock.

"Well I'm with you," Brock told her. "You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Aimee was walking with Anna to lunch later that day.

"What's going on with you and Brock."

"Things used to be amazing between us but lately I'd just rather…things have kind of fizzled out and he wants us to sleep together but we haven't."

"Why?"

"I won't sleep with a guy I'm not in love with."

"Well the way Tiara is eying him, I'm sure she'd love to take him off your hands."

"I just might let her," she sighed and Aimee's eyes widened.

"He seems like the perfect choice,

"I'm not so sure my dad likes him very much, but I just want to be with a guy that makes me happy, that I rush to see everyday, that I hate to leave because I'm so much in love with him."

"That's what its like with me and Kevin," Aimee said happily.

"I can tell," she sighed.

"The sex is great to." Aimee said smiling as they walked in the cafeteria. They saw Tiara sitting with Brock. She was running her fingers across his arm and leaning in close to him.

"She so wants him," Aimee told her as they walked to the table and sat down.

"Anna," Brock said and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Is your dad still working out of town." he asked.

"I'll be right back" Aimee said. "Let's go Tiara," she added and grabbed her arm and they walked away leaving Brock and Anna alone.

"Of course, he's always out of town," Anna said.

"Maybe I could come over tonight and we can…"

"No Brock," she said.

"Are you ever going to sleep with me?"

"Probably not," Anna told him.

"Anna," Brock said. "I'm getting tired of waiting on you."

"Sorry but you're just going to have to wait longer." she told him.

When and Aimee and Tiara got back to the table, Aimee could tell something had happened.

"Anna walk with me to get some lunch," she said.

"Ok," Anna said and stood up and they walked away.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"He wanted to come over tonight and….I told him no."

"He's going to break up with you," Aimee told her.

"I don't care anymore," she sighed. "I want what you and Kevin have, excitement, love, someone I can never get enough of." she told her. "I'm not going to settle for Brock if he doesn't make me happy or I don't love him."

"Maybe if you slept with him you'd know if you love him."

"Did you have to sleep with Kevin to know you love him?"

"No," Aimee answered.

"Exactly, you don't sleep with someone to figure out if you love them, you sleep with them because you already are in love with them." Anna said. "They guy I sleep with for the first time is going to love me and I'm going to love him back." she told Aimee.

"I get it," she said.

"Is everything ok?" Tiara asked Brock. "It looked like you two had a fight."

"We didn't fight, its just…."

"You're not getting anything from her," Tiara said.

"No," Brock said. "Its so frustrating," he added.

"I know," she said. "I would be glad to help you," she said as she ran her hand up his thigh. "I have the whole house to myself tonight," she told him as she cupped him and he groaned. "Come over,"

"I'll be there at 6:00," he said and she removed her hand.

"Great," she said. "See you later." she said and stood up and walked away.

* * *

That afternoon when Anna got home she went to the exercise room to do her P90X. She loved working out and it would help her get rid of some of her frustration. After that she did some Yoga to help her relax, she loved to do yoga. When she was done she took a shower and went to the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

At 6:00 Brock knocked on Tiara's door and she opened it and let him inside, closing it and locking it behind her before grabbing him and pulling him down to her and kissing his lips.

"Come on," she said and led him to her bedroom. When they got to her bedroom he pushed her against the wall and kissed her lips, Tiara pulled at his shirt and he stopped kissing her long enough for her to tug his shirt. As they continued to kiss he backed her to the bed. They stopped when her legs hit the bed and removed the rest of their clothes and fell on the bed together.

* * *

At school the rest of the week Anna still seemed distant to Brock, but Brock didn't even care because he met Tiara every night of the week. It was finally Saturday and they all met to go to First beach at La Push.

"Is everyone ready," Aimee said.

"Yep," Brock said

"Alright then everybody get in the car," Kevin said and they got in and made their way to La Push.


	2. And he said he didn't want to Imprint

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

When they got to the beach they all went down to the water and set up their stuff. Anna sat down on her towel, Brock came over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Babe," he said and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Everything ok?"

"Fine," she said giving him a smile.

Aimee and Anna were at the car getting some sandwiches and chips out. Kevin was in the water swimming which left Tiara and Brock alone.

"So you coming over tonight?" she asked him.

"Definitely," Brock said and he looked around and when he didn't see anyone he leaned over and kissed Tiara on the lips, when he tried to pull away Tiara held him to her. They were still kissing when Anna walked up.

"Brock," she said and he pulled away from Tiara.

"Anna its not what you were thinking," Brock said.

"Yeah it is," Tiara said.

"What else are you hiding from me?" she asked. "Are you sleeping with her to?"

"Anna," Brock said.

"Everyday this week," Tiara said smiling.

"Brock," she said. "We're over," she told him and dropped the sandwiches.

"Anna," he said and reached for her.

"Don't touch me," she said and ran off.

"Anna," Brock said and ran after her but she was way faster than him from all her mornings of running that she was out of sight soon. After a few minutes she stopped and shook her head and put her hands over her face and cried. She couldn't believe Brock was cheating on her. She was so busy thinking about Brock that she didn't see the group of guys not to far away.

* * *

Paul, Quill, Embry and Jacob were hanging out at the beach today. Just talking about stuff. Quill and Embry had imprinted already. Jacob had yet to imprint and neither had Paul. As Paul sat listening to how wonderful it was for Quill and Embry and how much they loved these girls they had imprinted on he couldn't help but think, he never wanted to imprint. He didn't want to feel that kind of pull to someone or feel that way about someone, he didn't want to change his life for some girl especially if the girl was anything like the girls Quill and Embry imprinted on. The girls both rejected them for weeks until finally giving in to be with Quill and Embry. If he ever did imprint he was determined to fight it, he didn't want it. Jacob looked up just as Anna stopped running.

"Who is that?" Jacob asked and they all looked up.

"Don't know," Embry said.

"But she's hot," Quill said and Paul looked up and that's when it happened, the world stopped spinning and he couldn't see anyone but the girl standing in the distance. He felt the pull to her. Just then he watched as she placed her hands over her face and started crying. He wanted to kill whoever hurt her. He let out a low growl.

"Paul," Jacob said and Quill and Embry looked over at him.

"Paul," Quill said

"What?" he snapped. "Who is she?" he snapped.

"We don't know," Jacob asked.

"Why are you…" Quill began. "No way," he said smiling.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Paul imprinted," Quill said and Jacob looked at him.

"Yes," he growled. "I don't want this," he added and just them Anna looked over and her gaze met Paul's.

When Anna looked over she saw a group of guys not to far from her. They most likely lived here, one guy though she couldn't help but thinking was totally hot. Well they all looked hot, they were shirtless and had really nice bodies but for some reason she couldn't help but be drawn to one of them. She wanted to go over and talk to him, she also had a feeling he would take care of her and never let anything happen to her.

"She's looking at you," Quill said.

"I also think she likes what she sees," Jacob said.

"You should go talk to her, she's probably wondering why she feels a pull to you," Embry told him.

"I don't want an imprint," Paul told him.

"Doesn't matter, you can try to fight it but you'll be miserable without her," Quill told him. "And she'll be miserable without you."

"Suck it up," Embry said. "Go on," he added and gave Paul a push.

"Ok," Paul said and he started walking towards her.

"Uh-oh," Anna said to herself, the guy was walking towards her, she couldn't stop her feet as they moved towards him and they finally stopped in front of each other. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Hi," Anna said and Paul smiled. Her voice even sounded perfect.

"Hi," Paul replied. He looked at her, she was wearing a pair of short blue jean shorts, they showed off her great legs, she had on a tank top that was fitted to her body, which looked amazing to him. When she looked up he noticed her eyes were a beautiful emerald green.

"Is everything alright?" he asked

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Anna," she answered.

"That's pretty," he said and she smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Paul," he answered.

"Paul," she said and he nodded. "So do you live here…not here on the beach but at La Push," she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"And you've always lived here?"

"Yeah I grew up here," he told her. "We're Quileute," he told her. "Its our tribe."

"That's cool," she said looking up at him.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Around Forks," she told him.

"Good," he said. Anna looked at him. She couldn't help but think he was perfect and all she wanted to do was touch him. She reached out and ran her fingers across his chest, Paul felt as if electricity was running through his body as she touched him. Anna noticed how hot his skin was as she touched him.

"You're so hot," she said and Paul smiled.

"Thank you very much, so are you," he said smirking.

"Thanks but that's not what I meant," she said. "Your skin is hot."

"I'm fine," he told her.

Jacob, Quill and Embry were watching Paul.

"Doesn't look like he's fighting it to me," Jacob said.

"He can't fight it," Embry said. "I wish it had been that easy with me and Brenna, she never looked at me like that or touched me like that until weeks after we met."

"Mia didn't like me to much either," Quill said.

"Maybe we should go," Jacob said.

"No, I'm sure she has friends not far and we may have to drag Paul away so he doesn't do something stupid," Quill said.

"Good idea," Jacob said.

"So Anna what's your last name?"

"Promise you won't think differently of me when you know."

"I'll try," he said

"McAlister," she said.

"Seriously," he said. "You're like rich, like millionaire."

"Billionaire actually," she said. "And I'm not rich my daddy is," she told him. "And his parents weren't rich, he was just determined to have a better life I guess and so he worked hard and made lots of money."

"So you're used to having everything you want?" he said.

"Yeah," she said and he shook his head. "Paul," she said but was interrupted.

"Anna," someone said and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"What Brock?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, just let me explain."

"Maybe I don't want to hear it Brock," she told him. "There is no excuse," she said. "You slept with another girl, everyday this week. A girl that called herself my friend," Anna said. "I can't trust you anymore. I meant it when I said we're over."

"What was I supposed to do," he said. "You weren't sleeping with me, I had to do something."

"Well then maybe you should get Tiara to be your new girlfriend then."

"Maybe I will," he said. "And what are you doing with this guy?" Brock asked disgusted. "He's not your type Anna, he's below you," he added and Paul growled and stepped forward.

The guys had been watching everything.

"Lets go," Jacob said

"Wait," Quill said. "I think he'll control himself," he added.

"Paul," Jacob said. "Control himself."

"Just wait," Quill said.

"No," she said and put her hand on Paul's chest. "Seriously Brock, you're so shallow and self absorbed. What makes you say that?"

"He lives here Anna," Brock said.

"What their beach is good enough for you but they're not?" she said.

"Anna," Brock sighed. "Anna," Brock said and grabbed her arm and she jerked it out of her grasp.

"Don't touch me," she said. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she told him.

"Anna," Brock said. "Just talk to me a few minutes alone," he said.

"Fine," she said and turned to Paul. "Will you wait just a minute, please."

"Of course," Paul said and she walked a few steps away with Brock.

"Come back with me and give me another chance," he said.

"No Brock, once a cheater always a cheater," she said. "I'm not sleeping with you ever," she told him.

"Fine but I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"I can take care of myself Brock I don't need you."

"You're coming back with me," he said and grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away.

"Let go of me," she demanded.

"No,"

"I'm warning you Brock," she said.

"Uh-oh," Quill said. "Paul's going to loose it maybe we should go," he added.

"Yeah I agree," Jacob said and they started to run towards Paul.

"Or what?" Brock asked and Anna brought her leg up and kicked his arm and he let out a yell and then she threw him to the ground.

"Leave me alone," she said. The guys stopped.

"Whoa,' Quill said. "Looks like she doesn't need us," he added

"Looks like she'll be perfect for Paul," Jacob said smiling,

"That was like the hottest thing I've ever seen," Embry said and they went back to where they were.

"Fine," Brock said. "Have it your way," he added. "But he's probably more of a jerk than I am," he said and stood up and walked away. Anna turned to Paul and walked back over.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I'm fine," she told him. "I can take care of myself," she said.

"I see that," he said and she laid her hands over his.

"So that's your ex," Paul said.

"Yes that's Brock," she told him. "Wonderful isn't he," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah great," Paul said smiling. "So what happened?"

"I wouldn't sleep with him," she said. "So he went somewhere else."

"Well you deserve better than someone like that anyway," Paul said.

"Thanks," she said. "I should get going though," she told him. "It was nice meeting you."

"You to," Paul said.

"Bye Paul," she said.

"Bye Anna," he said and she turned and ran off.

* * *

When she was gone Jacob, Quill and Embry walked over.

"So," Embry said.

"Do you know who she is?" Paul asked. "Anna McAlister."

"Wow, her dad is like a billionaire," Quill said.

"Good luck," Jacob said. "Dads hate you."

"And I'm sure hers will hate you more than most dads."

"It doesn't matter," Paul said. "She's amazing."

"How are you going to tell her?" Jacob asked.

"I have no idea." he said.

"You showed great self control I though you were going to hurt that guy," Jacob said.

"She took care of that herself though," Quill said.

"Yeah that was kind of hot," Embry said.

"It was wasn't it," Paul said smiling.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked.

"Her ex, Brock," Paul told him.

When Anna made it back Aimee was waiting for her.

"What happened?"

"Brock has been seeing Tiara all week," she told her. "Sleeping with her so I dumped him."

"Anna," Aimee said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," she shrugged. "Wait until you hear about the hot guy I met when I ran off."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," she said. "Aimee he's tall, dark and handsome," she told her. "And has the most amazing body," she said. "His name's Paul."

"Is he from La Push?"

"Yeah," Anna said. "He was really nice and I hope I see him again."

* * *

When Anna got home, the maid Claire was there. She knew Claire was of some Native American decent but she doubted it was Quileute though. She and Claire got along really well, Claire was one of the people she felt comfortable confiding in and talking about things to.

"So how was your day?" Claire asked her.

"It was ok, we went down to first Beach, I broke up with Brock, it was a good day."

"And why did you break up with Brock?"

"He was sleeping with Tiara," she told her. "I mean what kind of name is Tiara anyway, its something you wear on your head."

"Honey," Claire said and sat down by her. "Its ok." she told her.

"I can't believe he cheated," she said quietly. "He couldn't wait for me," she added and Claire wrapped her arms around her.

"Its alright honey, you're going to find a guy who deserves you."

"Thanks Claire," she said. "You know I did meet a totally hot guy today at the beach."

"Good for you," Claire said. "Well I'll see you in the morning," Claire told her. "My nephew is coming with me to help me unload some of the bigger stuff I have to use tomorrow, he has a truck and all I have is my small car."

"That's fine Claire," she told her. "I look forward to meeting him."

"Thanks, you're such a sweet girl," she said.


	3. Just Talking

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their story alert and reviewed. Please review this chapter.**

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

The next morning Anna woke up and did her P90X exercise and some yoga then got in the shower and went down for breakfast.

Claire and her nephew would be here soon so she ate her breakfast quickly.

After eating Anna decided to watch a movie, she was walking through the house when Claire walked in.

"Good morning Claire," she said.

"Good morning," Claire replied. "My nephew should be right behind me,"

"Aunt Claire," a voice said and Anna froze, she knew that voice, even if she had only met him yesterday.

"Bring it in here," Claire said and he walked over.

"Alright," he said and Anna turned around she knew that voice.

"Thanks Paul," Claire said and Anna gasped and Paul stood up and looked at his aunt.

"Paul, let me introduce you," Claire said.

"Paul," Anna said smiling.

"Anna," he said smiling. "I was wondering if I'd see you again."

"I was wondering the same thing." she said.

"You two know each other?" Claire asked.

"We met yesterday," Anna said.

"This is the girl you met yesterday," Claire said. "Excuse us," Claire added and she grabbed Paul's arm and pulled him into the other room.

"Anna is the girl you imprinted on," Claire said. "This is a disaster."

"Aunt Claire you know I have no control over this, I never wanted to imprint but I can't fight this," he told her.

"I know," she said. "Don't hurt her Paul."

"You know I could never hurt her," he said. "And I don't know how to tell her everything either."

"Just be honest, the sooner the better," she said. "Do it today,"

"You think she's ready, she just broke up with her boyfriend yesterday."

"She already likes you," Claire said.

"But what if she doesn't ever love me," Paul said quietly.

"Honey, she will love you," Claire said touching his cheek. "Just give her time." she told him.

* * *

Claire and Paul walked back in the other room.

"Is everything ok?" Anna asked.

"Its fine," Paul said. "But you and me need to talk," he told her.

"Are you breaking up with me or something?" she asked.

"How can I break up with you, its impossible," he told her. "Just say you'll go with me," he said.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Really just like that?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Weird huh," she added. "But I know I can trust you."

"Great," he said.

"We'll take my car in case your Aunt needs your truck."

"No problem," he said and Anna walked away.

"Here's the keys to the truck, don't wait for me," he told Claire.

"Paul," she said.

"I'll be careful." he told her.

* * *

"So do you know somewhere we can go to talk where we won't be interrupted?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said nervously.

"No reason to be nervous," Paul said and laid his hand over hers, he could hear her heartbeat speed up. "I would never hurt you or do anything you didn't want."

"Ok," she said. "Why do you want to be alone anyway?"

"So we can talk, maybe get to know each better, so I can take you out on a date."

"Oh you want to take me on a date," Anna said smiling.

"If you'll let me," Paul said. "I know I'm probably not good enough for you and not even in your league, but we'll have fun."

"Don't say stuff like that," she told him.

"Its true," he said.

"And there's a field behind my yard, we won't be interrupted there," she told him and took his hand in hers. "Come on we can walk," she told him.

"I know you're not lazy," she added looking him up and down, he smiled. "Come on," she said and he let her lead him away.

"So you and my aunt get along well," Paul said.

"Yes we do," she said. "She's who I go to when I need advice or need to talk about a guy or something," she told him. "she's amazing."

"Yeah I think so to," Paul said.

"Claire's worked with us a long time," she said. "my dad's never around and she's all I have."

"Where's your mom?"

"She died a few years ago, some guy lost control of his car and hit her as she was driving home."

"That's awful," Paul said and Anna stopped walking and sat down.

"We're here," she said and Paul looked around and sat down

"Its so pretty here," he said. "And green."

"I come here to be alone sometimes, get peace and quiet."

"Its nice here," he said. "I want to know more about you." he told her.

"Well what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Anything," he said. "Everything," he added.

"Well I run every weekday morning before school," she told him.

"How far?"

"Just three miles," she told him. "On the weekends I do P90X," she told him. "I also do yoga."

"So you like to work out," he said smiling.

"Yeah I guess I do," she told him.

"So what else?" he asked.

"I sing sometimes," she said. "Never in front of anyone," she added.

"So are you good?" he asked.

"I've been told I can by the few people who have heard me."

"Maybe I can hear you sometime," Paul said hopefully.

"Maybe," she said smiling. "I want to know all about you as well," she added and he smiled.

"I'm not that interesting," he sighed.

"Do you have your own place?" she asked.

"Yes I do and yes I live alone," he told her.

"Maybe I could see it some time," she suggested.

"Its not much, especially compared to what you're used to," he told her. "But I don't need much for just me," he added.

"Paul I don't care how big your house is," she told him.

"Its not very big you could fit my whole house in your living room," he told her.

"I don't care Paul," she said. "I like you."

"You do," he said smiling. "I like you to," he told her and she smiled.

"Good," she said.

"So can I take you out on a date this weekend?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Maybe I can call you during the week," he said hopefully.

"You better," she said and he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"Well what's your number," he said and she told him and he punched the numbers into his phone and then she heard her phone ring.

"That's me," he said. "Now you have my number." he told her and she saved his number in her phone.

"So what are you thinking about for our date?" she asked.

"It will be a surprise," he told her.

"That good huh," she said smiling.

"Maybe." he said and they fell silent for a few minutes. "Should we be getting back?" he asked.

"Only if you want to," she said.

"So are you saying you don't want to go back home yet?' he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "If you don't have anything to do," she added.

"I have no where to be," he told her.

"Good," she said smiling at him. "This is so weird"

"What is?"

"I just met you but I feel as if I've always known you." she said.

"Its like that for me to," he told her.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"You sound surprised," he said.

"I guess I am," she admitted.

"Anna," he said. "I should get you back," he added.

"Alright," she agreed.

* * *

When they got back Claire was still there.

"I was fixing to load the truck up," Claire told them.

"I'll do it," Paul said and Claire smiled.

"I'll show you where the steamer is," she told him and walked away, Paul followed her.

"So how did it go?" Claire asked.

"I didn't tell her," Paul said.

'Why?"

"I don't think she's ready yet," Paul sighed. "I'll tell her at the end of the week."

"You should tell her before then but whatever you think is best."

"I think its best to wait," Paul said.

* * *

After loading the truck up Paul went inside to say good bye to Anna.

"Well I'm going to take Aunt Claire home, I'll call you later," he said and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You better," she said and he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Bye Paul," she said.

"Bye," he said.

* * *

When Anna got home from school Monday Paul called her.

"Hello," she answered.

"So how was your day?" Paul asked.

"It was ok."

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"Definitely," she said. "You want to come to my house for dinner?" she asked.

"I don't know Anna," Paul said.

"Its just me here Paul, my dad's out of town, he's always out of town."

"Alright," he said. "What time?"

"Well I get home at 3:00 so you can come over as early as 3:30 if you want," she told him.

"I'll be there at 3:.30," he said.

"That sounds great," she said.

"There are some things I have to tell you," he told her. "And I hope you don't hate me after I tell you."

"I don't think I could hate you Paul," she said.

"I hope not," Paul said. "I also hope we can learn more about each other as well."

"Ok," she said nervously.

"No need to be nervous, my Aunt Claire would kill me if I hurt you."

"You're scared of your little aunt," Anna said laughing.

"Hey I may be bigger and stronger but she's crazy about you she's already warned me about not hurting you." he said.

"Well I appreciate her looking out for me," Anna told him.

"She knows me but Anna the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"I believe that," she said. "And I really can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me either," he said.

* * *

**Here is A preview of the next chapter:**

"_What I'm going to tell you is going to be hard to believe but I can prove it." _

"_Ok Paul tell me," Anna said._

"_Anna, I'm a werewolf," he said._


	4. I turn into a Wolf

Here is another chapter. I have a good bit of this written so far so hopefully I'll be able to update quickly.

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

The next day at lunch Anna was sitting down with Aimee.

"So have you and Brock even talked since Saturday?"

"No,' Anna said. "I don't want to talk to him, we're over."

"Oh well what about the guy you said you met, the hot one?"

"Paul," Anna said. "I talked to him last night," she added.

"Oh, so you two are getting along well?"

"Yeah, he's nice and hot and I'm seeing him today."

"Well that's good," Aimee said. "I hope it works out for you."

"Me to," she said.

* * *

That afternoon Anna rushed home from school and showered and changed into a short blue jean skirt and blue top. At 3:30 Paul arrived and she let him inside.

"Hey," he said and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said. "I thought we could have Steak on the grill," she told him "And baked potatoes."

"Sounds good," he said and took her hand in his. "Anna, I have to tell you something, I wish I could put it off longer but I can't because I can't take keeping it from you anymore

and you deserve to know the truth."

"You've got a girlfriend already," she said.

"No Anna, no girlfriend," he said. "But you may want to sit down." he added and she did, he sat by her.

"Then just tell me," she said.

"Can I do one thing before I do," he said.

"Sure," she said and he leaned closer to her, he placed his hand under her chin.

"Look at me," he whispered and she did and he closed the distance between them and kissed her lips. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms slid around her waist  
and he pulled her closer to him as they continued to kiss. Paul threaded his fingers in her hair holding him to when he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers.

"Paul."

"Ok," he said and pulled away. "What I'm going to tell you is going to be hard to believe but I can prove it.

"Ok Paul tell me," she said.

"Anna, I'm a werewolf," he said.

"Seriously Paul," she said shaking her head. "I thought you had something to tell me," she added.

"It's the truth Anna," he told her. "Its why I'm so hot every time you touch me," he added. "My body temperature is 108 degrees all the time." he said. "Are you going to listen?"

"Ok prove it," she said.

"Ok but somewhere with less windows so no one can see," he told her.

"Paul."

"If I'm going to phase, only you can see," he told her. "Please trust me Anna, I would rather die than hurt you."

"Come on then," she said and led him upstairs and into a room that had a TV and stair climber.

"Work-out room?" he asked.

"I do my p90X in here," she told him.

"Is that why you have such a hot body?" he asked smiling as he put his hands on her hips.

"Yeah," she said smiling.

"Ok," he said. "Just give me a second," he added and took his shirt off and then started to remove his shorts."

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed covering her eyes.

"My clothes rip when I phase, so I need to take them off." he explained.

"I'll turn around," she said.

"Ok, but you don't have to," he said smirking and she shook her head and turned around.

"Damn," Paul said a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" she asked and turned around and saw he was standing there naked and quickly turned back around.

"I'm so calm right now," he said. "You make me relax and happy and way to calm, I can't phase," he growled.

"You know Brock said you weren't good enough for me, that you were below me," she said. "He's been trying to get back together the past few days, even though he doesn't really want me," she added  
and she heard a growl and then something hit her legs and she turned around and saw a huge, beautiful gray wolf. "Paul," she said shocked and slowly reached her hand out and touched him.  
"Oh my god," she said as he changed back. "Oh wow," she said.

"I have more to tell you," he told her.

"Maybe you should get dressed," she said and he nodded and got dressed. Anna sat on the floor and Paul sat by her.

"Well you haven't kicked me out or ran from me," he said.

"So werewolves exist," she said. "I never would have believed it." she added.

"Vampires are real as well, it's the only thing we kill, its why we exist. Werewolves were made to kill vampires."

"But vampires kill werewolves to then," she said.

"Yes but its not like we go and kill vampires just to kill they have to be a danger to the community, kill recklessly and stuff." he said. "Or break the treaty."

"Treaty?" she asked.

"We have a peace treaty with one small coven of vampires, if they step on our land we kill them or if they bite a human," he said. "They survive on animal blood."

"Oh," she said. "I don't guess you can tell me who the vampire clan is."

"I can," he said. "The Cullens."

"As in Edward Cullen," she said.

"Yep," Paul said.

"I knew they weren't normal," she said and Paul smiled.

"There is something else I have to tell you," he said. "Its something my kind do."

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Its called imprinting," he said. "Its like when you see her, everything disappears but her, you'd die to keep her safe because nothing else matters.

You're perfect for each other in every way. Its like a soul mate but stronger."

"Wow," she said. "You've imprinted then?" she asked. "Its why you're telling me this," she said quietly.

"Anna, yes I have," he said. "Its why we're talking now." he added. "I imprinted on you."

"Me? When?"

"That day at the beach, I had just finished telling my friends how I never wanted to imprint and then you ran up and I saw you and it happened it was like the world stopped turning  
and everything else disappeared and all I could see was you." he said. "You were crying and upset and all I wanted to do was make you smile and hurt whoever made you cry."

"Paul," she said.

"I'll understand if you don't want me anymore," he said. "but I'm bound to you forever," he told her.

"That sucks for you, if I don't want you," she said.

"Yeah it does but its part of what I am, you can reject me but I can never reject you." he told her.

"Paul," she said. "I could never not want you," she added.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "I thought you would throw me out and tell me never to come near you again.'

"Has that happened before?" she asked.

"Yes it has," Paul said. "You can't break an imprint, so you're alone forever."

"You couldn't love someone else?"

"Maybe but your imprint would always be on your mind," he told her.

"Good thing for you I can't imagine ever wanting anyone but you," she told him.

"Really?" Paul asked.

"Yes Paul," she said and touched his cheek. He smiled.

"You can't imagine how happy that makes me," Paul said as he laid his hand over hers.

"Then why haven't you kissed me yet," she said and he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

"Anna," he said. "I'm sure you know but I have to say it anyway." he added. "You can't tell anyone about me, what I am," he told her.

"I know," she said and he smiled and kissed her again. When he pulled away he wrapped his arms around her and she laid against him.

"Did your ex really say that, that I was below you," Paul asked quietly.

"Yes he did but I never thought that Paul," she said. "Brock is a jerk, a cheating low life jerk and he was just mad because I wouldn't sleep with him."

"Oh," Paul said.

"You are definitely not below me," she said. "I'd rather be below you."

"Don't tease me Anna," he said.

"I would never tease you," she said. "I do want to be below you, just not today."

"Ok, I can wait, I'm capable of patience," he told her. "So do you want to meet my friends this weekend?"

"Are they like you?" she asked.

"Yes they are," he told her.

"Sure," she agreed.

"Great! I'll give you directions to my house and then we can go to Sam's from there."

"No problem," she said.

* * *

They went downstairs a few minutes later and fired the grill up. Anna wrapped the baked potatoes in foil and put them on the grill. She took the steaks out of the marinade and put them on as well.

"Think you can manage to watch them and not let them burn?" she asked Paul.

"Yes I can manage," he answered.

"I'll be right back," she said and went inside. "You don't have food allergies do you?" she asked.

"Nope," he said.

"Ok be right back, I need to put something else in the oven," she said and went into the kitchen to make dessert.

Anna quickly mixed up the ingredients to her caramel brownies and put them in the oven and then joined Paul.

"How's it coming?" she asked.

"See for yourself," he said and lifted the lid.

"Looks good," she told him.

"I told you I was capable." he told her and she smiled

The two of them sat down to dinner. Neither one said much.

"So are you really ok with all of this?" he asked. "I know it has to be weird for you, I know it was weird for me when I found out."

"You didn't take it to well," she asked.

"No," he said. "not well at all," he told her. "You took it a lot better than I did."

"Really?" she asked smiling. "You took it that bad."

"How would you like finding out you turn into a wolf?"

"I don't guess I would like it," she sighed. "But is that the reason you're so…."

"So what?"

"Look like you do," she said.

"It comes with the change, fever broke out and everything got bigger."

"Everything huh," she said.

"Yes everything." he said. "You wouldn't believe how scrawny Jacob, Quill and Embry used to be."

"Has everyone imprinted?"

"No, Jacob hasn't yet and Seth. Seth is the youngest he's only 14." Paul said. "Mia is with Quill and Brenna is with Embry. Leah is the only female wolf." he added.

"That's got to be weird for her and you guys," she said.

"It is because in wolf form we can hear each others thoughts, its helpful if we're looking for something."

"Wow," she said.

"Sam…"

"The leader," she said.

"Yeah," he said smiling. "Sam is with Emily," he told her. "And when you meet Emily don't stare. Sam hates it when people stare at her."

"Why would I stare," she asked.

"Well the truth is Sam lost control one day and Emily was in the way and part of her face is scarred."

"What?" she asked.

"Sam still hates himself for hurting Emily, Sam was the first one of us to phase, he had to handle all of the wolf stuff alone and learn to control things alone." Paul explained.  
"I can't imagine what that must have been like. He's helped everyone of us through this, we were lucky to have him." he told her. "Sam's not a bad guy I promise," he added.

"The girls look forward to meeting you, it'll give them someone else to hang out with besides us."

"Well I'm looking forward to it to,"

* * *

After they finished eating Anna brought out her brownies which she had made a caramel sauce for the top.

"Here try this," she said handing him a big brownie.

"You make this," he said and she nodded and he took a bite as she cut a small brownie for herself.

"These are wonderful," he said as she took a bite of hers.

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

Paul was getting ready to leave now.

"I'll see you this weekend," she said.

"And I will definitely call you tomorrow," he told her. "I have to meet the guys at Sam's before I go home."

"Wait," she said and ran in the kitchen and grabbed the plate she had put the brownies on. "Take this to the guys," she said handing him the plate.

"Anna no, its fine," he said.

"Seriously, I do not need to eat all these," she told him. "Take them to the guys," she added and he took the plate.

"Thanks," he said and kissed her cheek. "The guys will love you before they meet you," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Be careful," she said.

"I will," he said.

**Here is a preview for the next chapter:**

_When they got to Sam's, Paul took Anna 's hand in his._

_"Don't worry, they'll like you," Paul told her._

_"Do I look ok?" she asked._

_"You're perfect," he told her. "Now come on." he said and led her to the porch._

_"Wait," she said and he stopped and turned to her and smiled._

_"Anna what now?"_

_"Never mind," she said._

_"Come on," he said and opened the door and led her inside._


	5. Going to La Push

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who put me on their story Alert. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

When Paul arrived at Sam's everyone was already there.

"Its about time," Jacob said as Paul walked in with a plate of brownies.

"What do you have?" Quill asked.

"Well Anna and I had dinner at her house," he said. "She made these and told me to bring them to you guys," he added and sat them on the counter. The guys immediately tore into them.  
Paul reached in and grabbed one. "Here Em," he said handing to her.

"Thanks," she said and took a bite. "these are wonderful," she said.

"She's going to come over Saturday," Paul said.

"Alright, everyone will behave," Sam said looking to Quill and Embry.

"We'll be good," Quill said.

"We won't mention how hot she looked on the beach when she kicked her ex's ass." Embry said.

"Seriously Embry," Paul said.

"She did what?" Sam asked.

"Her ex boyfriend wouldn't leave her alone, he grabbed her and tried to drag her away and she kicked his arm and threw him and the ground," Paul explained and Emily smiled and Sam held back a laugh.

"Sounds like she's perfect for you," Sam said.

"Ha ha," Paul said.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," Emily said.

"Mia is going to be over this weekend to," Quill said.

"I'll get Brenna to come," Embry said and they looked at Jacob.

"Its ok guys," Jacob said. "I'm used to being the odd man out. Just because I haven't imprinted yet doesn't mean I won't ever imprint." he sighed.

"Jake," Paul said. "There was a time when no one believed I would ever imprint."

"You didn't want to imprint," Jacob said. "But you imprinted anyway," he sighed.

"I was wrong," Paul said.

* * *

Saturday arrived and Anna dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a form fitting top. She left her hair down her curls spilling over her shoulders,  
grabbed her bag and drove to Paul's. When she arrived at Paul's he walked out to meet her.

"Hey," he said and leaned down and kissed her, Anna wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
Paul finally pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Come on let get to Sam's," he said and grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

When they got to Sam's, Paul took Anna 's hand in his.

"Don't worry, they'll like you," Paul told her.

"Do I look ok?" she asked.

"You're perfect," he told her. "Now come on." he said and led her to the porch.

"Wait," she said and he stopped and turned to her and smiled.

"Anna what now?"

"Never mind," she said.

"Come on," he said and opened the door and led her inside. Everyone was in the kitchen.

"Hey everyone," Paul said. "This is Anna," he added. "Anna this is Sam and Emily,"

"Hi," Sam said.

"Make yourself at home," Emily said and Anna looked at her and saw the scar along her cheek but the scar did nothing to take away from how beautiful she was.

"Mia and Brenna," he said and they smiled and waved. Mia was a very pretty, petite blonde with sky blue eyes and perfect ivory complexion.  
Brenna was beautiful as well. She curly strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. "Jacob, Quill and Embry."

"Hi," Jacob said.

"We've heard a lot about you," Quill said.

"Yeah and I know I'm not supposed to say anything but I think the way you totally kicked your ex's ass on the beach that day was hot," Embry said.

"Embry!" Paul, Jacob and Quill said.

"Its ok," Anna said. "Were you spying on us?" she asked.

"Not so much as spying as making sure Paul didn't loose his temper and do something stupid," Quill said.

"He do that a lot?" Anna asked.

"Not since he met you," Jacob said.

"He's a lot calmer now," Embry said.

"Guys!" Paul stressed. "That's really enough." he told them. "I'll get you for this,"

"You have to catch us first," Quill said.

"And you know we're younger and faster," Jacob said and they took off.

"I'll be back," Paul said and kissed her cheek and ran after them.

"I know they're just playing but I'll go make sure they stay under control," Sam said and ran out the door after them leaving the girls alone.

"So you and Paul," Mia said.

"Yeah me and Paul," Anna said.

"How did you take it when he told you about everything?" Brenna said.

"It was definitely a shock but Paul said I took it better than he did," Anna said.

"Yeah he didn't take this to well at first," Emily said. "He's always been so angry and quick to loose his temper," she added. "But since he met you he's a lot calmer," she told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah he is," Mia said. "I think you're going to be really good for him." she added.

"I hope so," Anna said. "I've never met anyone like Paul," she told them. "The first time I saw him was on the beach, he was with Jacob, Quill and Embry.  
I was instantly drawn and attracted to him and that's never happened and when he started walking towards me to come talk to me it was like  
I couldn't stop my feet from walking towards him to meet him halfway."

"Wow, I hated Quill the first time I met him," Mia said.

"Yeah I didn't care to much for Embry either," Brenna said. "I thought he was a egotistical jerk," she added. "No one could look that good and have a good personality  
and be pleasant as well." she said and Anna smiled. "I found out Embry was wonderful, more wonderful than I could ever imagine."

"Yeah I found out the same about Quill," I'm sure everyone remembers how awful I was to him," Mia said. "If I was him I would have walked away from me imprint or not."

"You were pretty horrible to him," Emily said. "Poor guy did everything to get you to like him, Sam kept telling him he had to hang on, give you some space," she added.

"Yeah and when he gave me space is when I realized I didn't want it," Mia said. "Now everything is great with Quill," she added. "And I mean everything."

"Yeah I don't think any of the guys are lacking in that department," Brenna said smiling and looked at Anna. "What about you and Paul?"

"Paul and I haven't done anything, other than kiss," she said.

"Really?" Mia asked surprised.

"Yeah," Anna said. "You two already have though." she asked.

"Oh yeah," Mia said.

"Definitely," Brenna said. "We're with them forever," she added.

"Paul's never even brought that up yet," Anna said.

"He will," Mia said.

"Definitely," Emily told her.

* * *

The guys were all walking along talking.

"So how are things with you and Anna?" Embry asked.

"Great," Paul said. "She took everything a lot better than I did," he told them.

"Hey at least she never hated you," Quill said. "Don't you remember how horrible Mia was to me when we met."

"She was worse than Brenna," Embry said.

"I mean Anna couldn't keep her hands off of you from the first day she met you," Quill said and Paul smiled.

"You two are almost like magnets," Jacob said. "You move with each other," he added.

"So you went over to her house the other night," Embry said.

"That's when you told her about everything," Sam said.

"Yeah and that's all that happened," Paul told him. "Then we cooked dinner and she sent those brownies,"

"Which were amazing," Jacob said.

"So nothings happened between you two?" Quill asked and Paul nodded. "Really?" he asked shocked.

"Why is that so hard to believe," Paul asked.

"Because we know you," Jacob said. "How many girls did you sleep with within a span of a week?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Paul said. "Her ex boyfriend was a real jerk, she wouldn't sleep with him and he cheated on her with her friend."

"Not much of a friend," Embry said.

"Guys, why don't you head back, so I can talk to Paul alone," Sam said. "Go get the grill started."

"No problem," Quill said and they ran off.

* * *

"So Anna have you ever with anyone?" Mia asked.

"No," she said. "My ex boyfriend was a jerk, he cheated on me with a girl that called herself my friend."

"Oh my god," Brenna said.

"That's awful."

"Is that the guy Embry keeps talking about, the one you beat up at the beach?" Brenna asked.

"I didn't exactly beat him up," she said. "He tried to make me go back with him and I didn't want to, I asked him to let me go and he didn't so I made him let me go."

"Have you even talked to him anymore?" Emily asked.

"No," she said. "And I don't want to," she added.


	6. Jacob Black

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**This is where we left off last time:**

_"Because we know you," Jacob said. "How many girls did you sleep with within a span of a week?"_

_"It doesn't matter anymore," Paul said. "Her ex boyfriend was a real jerk, she wouldn't sleep with him and he cheated on her with her friend."_

_"Not much of a friend," Embry said._

_"Guys, why don't you head back, so I can talk to Paul alone," Sam said. "Go get the grill started."_

_"No problem," Quill said and they ran off._

_"So Anna have you ever with anyone?" Mia asked._

_"No," she said. "My ex boyfriend was a jerk, he cheated on me with a girl that called herself my friend."_

_"Oh my god," Brenna said._

_"That's awful."_

_"Is that the guy Embry keeps talking about, the one you beat up at the beach?" Brenna asked._

_"I didn't exactly beat him up," she said. "He tried to make me go back with him and I didn't want to, I asked him to let me go and he didn't so I made him let me go."_

_"Have you even talked to him anymore?" Emily asked._

_"No," she said. "And I don't want to," she added._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Ok Sam what is it?" Paul asked.

"You're a lot calmer since you met Anna," Sam said. "You haven't snapped once," he added.

"I know, its just….she calms me….I finally feel complete since I met her and now that she knows everything, its even better."

"Paul you are a lot like I was when I first phased. I lost my temper easily, its how Emily got hurt," Sam told him. "I don't want you to go through what I did when I hurt Emily."

"Sam I'm ok, I'm not holding any anger in I promise," he told him.

"Ok," Sam said. "Lets get back."

The girls walked outside just as the guys ran up. Quill and Embry grabbed Mia and Brenna.

"Come on Sam wants us to start the grill," they said and looked at Anna.

"You coming with us Anna Banana?" Embry asked.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," she said and they smiled.

"See ya in a few minutes Anna Banana," Embry said and they walked off.

"Let me get the food," Emily said and ran inside. Jacob sat on the steps as Emily ran in then out.

"You coming?" Emily asked Anna.

"Yeah I'll be there in few minutes," she said and Emily walked off. Anna sat by Jacob.

"Hey," she said and he looked over and smiled.

"Hey," Jacob said and he looked over to where Quill and Embry were with their imprints were walking away. When they were gone she turned to Jacob.

"Do all of you imprint?" she asked.

"Its been known to not happen," Jacob said. "Its rare though."

"What happens if it doesn't?" she asked. "Can you be with someone who isn't an imprint?"

"Yeah, an imprint is stronger but I can love someone who isn't my imprint. Its just finding someone to love me who isn't my imprint who will accept all this."

"You'll find her," Anna said. "And if she really does love you, she'll accept all of this."

"You really think I'll find her?"

"I don't think you'll give up until you do," she said and he smiled.

"No," he said. "I won't."

"Any girl will be lucky to have you Jacob," she told him.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Well I don't know you that well but you seem nice and smart," she said. "You're also hot," she added and he smiled.

"That helps huh?"

"Yeah it helps, but its not the most important thing." she told him. "And don't worry so much I know you have to feel left out because everyone here has someone,  
but I'm sure you'll find her soon," she said.

"I really hope so," Jacob said. "I hope I get as lucky as Paul," he added.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't want to spend all this time searching for someone only to have her hate me in the beginning." he told her. "You and Paul clicked instantly, its never been that easy for the rest of them."

"Yeah I heard," Anna said. "Maybe you'll get lucky," she added.

"I hope so," he sighed. "I just don't want to be the exception," he said. "I don't want to be the one left out of all this."

"You won't be left out," she said and he let out a sigh. "Come on Jacob, walk with to wherever we're supposed to be."

"Alright," he said, "Anna Banana," he added and she smiled and stood up and they started walking.

"Jacob you know my last boyfriend was such a jerk and I never thought I'd find someone who wanted to do more than sleep with me," she said.  
"And I know Paul wants that to but he's never mentioned it or brought it up," she added.

"Because he's happy just to be with you," Jacob told her. "Its like that for the rest of the guys to."

"I hope that when I do find someone she'll handle all this like you did," Jacob said.

"I didn't believe him when he told me at first. Then he started taking his clothes off to phase and that freaked me out because he just  
started stripping without telling me why and I was all like why are you taking your clothes off and Paul was all like because they rip when I phase,  
so I turned around and I heard him say something he shouldn't have."

"Why?"

"He said he was to calm to phase," she told him.

"Well how did he phase?"

"I told him what my ex said about him," she said. "Phased no problem."

"It would probably be a good idea to stay away from him, your ex."

"I haven't talked to him since we broke up," she told him. "And I don't want to talk to him."

"Good," Jacob said. "What did your ex say about him?"

"That he wasn't good enough to be with me and stuff like that." she told him. "I never thought that. I know all of you have these preconceived notions about what you  
thought I'd be like just because of my last name and all that." she added. "But my dad they had nothing growing up. His parents both worked and they lived paycheck to  
paycheck just being lucky to pay the bills sometimes. My dad worked really hard his whole life to be where he is now. My parents both raised me to believe that I'm no better  
than anyone else. My dad never liked Brock that much, he'd probably like Paul more than Brock."

"You think so?" Jacob asked shocked. "Paul is not the guy dad's love."

"I can see why you would say that but everything is going to be ok I think." she told him as she felt someone's arms slide around her and then they kissed her neck  
and she turned around. "What took you so long?"

"Sam had to talk to me," he told her.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Of course," he told her. "Come on," he added.

"Bye Jacob," she said and walked away with Paul.

"Should I be worried?" Paul asked.

"Of course not," she told him. "Jacob and I were just talking," she added.

"Really?" Paul asked. "I mean I know girls like Jake he's got the whole tortured brooding loner thing going on."

"Paul he's basically your brother," she said as she ran her fingers up his bare arms, "the thought never crossed my mind," she assured him. "He's just worried he'll never imprint."

"She's out there somewhere," Paul said. "They'll find each other eventually."

"But he may not imprint, that's what he's afraid of, you know he feels left out when he's around all of you and you all have an imprint."

"Don't worry about Jake he'll be fine," Paul assured her.

"I know he will," she said and Paul touched her cheek, she covered his hand with hers and moved it from her cheek and twined their fingers together.

"Jake said we were like magnets," Paul said. "That we move with each other."

"That's not a bad thing is it?"

"Definitely not," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips. "You know I love you," he said and she smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "I love you to."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes Paul really," she said. "Why so surprised."

"I just thought you'd say thank you or something," he said.

"Oh you did," she said smiling. "Well thank you then." she added and he smiled.

"You drive me crazy," Paul said.

"But you love every second of it," she said smiling.

"I definitely do," he said and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

A couple hours later Paul drove Anna back to his house to get her car.

"Do you want to come inside?" he asked.

"Yeah I do," she said. "I'd love to see the inside of your house."

"Come on then," he said and led her inside. Once they got inside she looked around. Yes it was small but she liked it. He had a couch and chair in the living room with a TV, DVD player and a Wii.  
It was actually clean as well.

"I know its small…."

"I like it," she said and walked over and sat on the couch. Paul let out a sigh and joined her.

"Really?" he asked.

"Paul yes I like it," she said. "I really don't need a lot to be happy I promise," she told him. "I'm actually a very low maintenance girl," she said.

"Really," he said.

"Yes Paul really." she said. "I don't need a lot of stuff to make me happy, just someone that loves me…."

"Well I love you," Paul said and she smiled.

"And will never cheat on me."

"I could never cheat on you Anna, its impossible for me to cheat on you." he said and she smiled.

"I love you to," Anna said and he smiled and leaned over and kissed her. Anna slid her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him  
as they continued to kiss. Paul kissed her neck and back to her lips he slowly eased her down on the couch and moved over her, trying not to put all his weight on her.  
Paul kissed down her neck and she let out a moan as she ran her hands over his back. Paul ran his hand down her side and under her shirt he pulled away and gently pushed her shirt up  
and lowered his lips to her stomach. When his lips touched her stomach she let out a gasp and Paul looked up at her and pulled away and sat up.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"You have no reason to be sorry," Anna told him.

"I know you need to move slow and you even told me that and I'm…."

"You're doing nothing wrong Paul," she said. "No guy has ever treated me like you," she added. "I've never felt this way about anyone," she told him.

"Not even about Brock, in the beginning?" Paul asked.

"No," she said. "I never loved Brock," she told him.

"Really?" Paul asked.

"Yes," she said. "I was never in love with Brock." she added. "And I really don't believe he ever loved me," she told him.

"Then he's definitely an idiot," Paul said.

"I think you're biased," she said smiling.

"That's so true," he said. "But all the guys think you're great," he told her.

"Well that's good," she said. "I'd hate to be the one they didn't like."

"They think you're awesome," he said. "I don't think Embry will ever stop talking about you throwing Brock down at the beach."

"Its really not a big deal."

"He's like three times your size," he said.

"I want to change the subject for a second."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Why?"

"He's a vampire," she said.

"Yes and so is his whole family." Paul said.

"But what about him and Bella Swann?"

"There really isn't anything we can do about it."

"I wasn't asking you to do anything about it," she said. "She knows about him."

"Yes she does and his family and us."

"How does she know about you?"

"Well her dad is close with Billy Black, Jake's dad," Paul said. "So Bella and Jake know each other, she came to Jake's house one day to talk to him because when he started to change he avoided her."

"Because she can't know."

"Yeah, well she was defending Jake and she ended up slapping me and I phased in front of her."

"So she knows." she said.

"Yeah she does."

"But her and Edward are like inseparable," she said. "Some people would say that they are like magnets to." she added. "I've seen them together."

"I don't like the guy but he's not going to hurt her," he said.

"You really believe that?" she asked.

"I actually do," he said. "Bella and Jake are close to."

"Jacob likes Bella," she said.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Just the way you said Bella and Jake are close."

"Jake more than likes Bella and she's going to break his heart," Paul said.

"Because she loves Edward," Anna said.

"Yeah because she loves Edward."

* * *

When Anna got ready to go Paul walked her to her car.

"I had fun today," she said.

"Me to," Paul said. "Be careful going home."

"I will," she said and Paul leaned down and kissed her.

"Call me when you get home," he said. "So I know you made it safely."

"I will," she said and he leaned down and kissed her again. When he pulled away he opened the car door for her and she got in and he closed it and she drove off.

**Ok that's it for now, not sure if I'll get to update until Sunday.**

**But here is a preview of the next chapter:**

_When they were in Biology, Bella wasn't there and neither was Anna's lab partner._

_"Miss. McAlister please join Mr. Cullen at his table for lab today since neither one of your partners are here." the teacher said and she gathered her books and joined Edward. The teacher passed out their assignments and told them to get to work and they did. They took turns looking in the microscope identifying things._

_"So how old are you Edward?" she asked._

_"17." he answered._

_"No, not how old are you pretending to be, how old are you for real?"_


	7. Edward and Anna in Biology

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters of Anna, Aimee and Brock.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Anna was driving home singing along to the radio when she heard her car making a strange noise so she pulled off to the side of the road and got out.  
When she got out she saw she definitely had a flat tire. She let out a sigh and walked around and opened the trunk and got the spare and jack out.  
After putting the jack under the car and raising it she took her flat tire off and put the spare on. Then put the flat tire and jack in the trunk and got back in the car and drove home.  
When she go home she called Paul.

"I made it safely," she said when he answered.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I had a flat tire."

"Who changed it? Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I changed it myself."

"You know how to change a flat tire," Paul said shocked.

"Yep."

"That is so hot," he said and she laughed.

"Stop."

"Wait till I tell Embry that," Paul said.

"Paul," she said.

"I'm glad you got there safely, I love you and sleep well."

"You to Paul," she said. "I love you."

* * *

On Monday morning Anna waited for her friend Aimee to meet her at her house. Aimee was going to follow her to the auto place so she could get a new tire and  
then give her a ride to school and take her to pick her car up. After they dropped her car off Anna got into Aimee's car and they made their way to school.

"Thanks for doing this," she said.

"No problem," Aimee said. "So how are things with you and Paul?"

"Great," she said happily. "He's wonderful."

"Why haven't you let me meet him yet?" Aimee asked. "I'm your best friend."

"You'll meet him soon, I'll talk to him and see when is good."

"Ok," Aimee said and she parked her car and they got out. As they walked towards the building Anna saw Jacob standing there.

"Who is that?" Aimee asked. "He's hot."

"That's Jacob Black," she answered.

"You know him?"

"He's friends with Paul," she said. "I'm going to see why he's here. I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok," Aimee said and walked away. Anna walked over to Jacob.

"Jacob," she said.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Waiting for a friend," he answered.

"Bella."

"Paul told you." he said and sighed and looked around for Bella.

"Yeah," she said. "This your motorcycle?" she asked as she touched the handlebars.

"Yeah," Jacob answered.

"That's kind of hot." she said and he smiled and shook his head. "You need to behave Anna Banana," he said and Suddenly he looked up.  
Anna looked back and saw Bella walking over with Edward.

"Be careful, I'd hate to see you get your heart broken." she said.

"I'll be fine," he said and Bella walked over and she saw them talking and then she left with Jacob. Edward walked over to Anna.

"I didn't realize you knew Jacob," he said.

"I know a lot more than you think Edward," she said and walked away.

* * *

When they were in Biology, Bella wasn't there and neither was Anna's lab partner.

"Miss. McAlister please join Mr. Cullen at his table for lab today since neither one of your partners are here." the teacher said and she gathered her books  
and joined Edward. The teacher passed out their assignments and told them to get to work and they did. They took turns looking in the microscope identifying things.

"So how old are you Edward?" she asked.

"17." he answered.

"No, not how old are you pretending to be, how old are you for real?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know what you are," she whispered and he looked at her.

"How do you…the wolves," he said. "I can smell them all over you." he added. "You smell like them, you stink."

"They smell fine to me," she said.

"I'm sure I smell fine to you to but they will say I stink." he said.

"So how old are you?"

"107," he answered. "Carlise changed me." he told her.

"He's a wonderful doctor," Anna said. "He's very kind and compassionate." she added.

"That's Carlise," he said. "So Which one?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she adjusted the microscope.

"Which one of them imprinted on you?" he asked and looked into the microscope.

"Paul."

"I thought you were dating that guy you're always with," Edward said.

"Brock," she answered, "And I was until he cheated on me."

"Good reason not to be with him." he said. "Who did he cheat with?"

"With Tiara," she told him.

"I thought you two were friends."

"Not anymore," she sighed. "She can have Brock, I don't really care. I never really loved Brock and he didn't love me either.  
So he found someone who would sleep with him because I wouldn't."

"Oh," he said.

"Bella and Jacob," she said.

"What about them?" Edward asked and looked over at her.

"She's going to break his heart because…"

"He's in love with her and I know she loves him to." Edward sighed as he slid the next slide on the microscope.

"She loves you more," Anna said.

"I know," he sighed. "But you have to know I've considered the fact that Jacob is better for her in ways I could never be."

"But she chooses you and Jacob is the one who will get hurt and I know what it feels like."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing Edward because you deserve happiness to, everyone does."

"Thank you for saying that and I know you mean it."

"And how do you know that?"

"Paul didn't tell you.'

"No."

"I can read people's minds which is why I know you meant that and that you really are concerned about Jacob, but like a sister for a brother and that you love Paul."

"That's all true," she said.

"Just be careful." he said. "Just because Paul is calmer around you doesn't mean he won't loose his temper, loose control all it takes is one second." he added.  
"For any of us, wolf or vampire."

"I'll be fine," she said.

* * *

After school Anna walked out of the building and saw Jacob standing by his bike. She walked over to him.

"What are you doing Jacob?" she asked.

"I just dropped Bella off," he said. "You stink," he said.

"Well you stole Bella today so I was forced to be lab partners with Edward Cullen."

"That explains it then," he said smirking.

"Jacob…"

"Going home for the day?"

"Actually I'm waiting on my best friend Aimee to take me to get my car."

"What's wrong with your car?" he asked.

"I had a flat tire on the way home Saturday so I had to get a new tire."

"Paul didn't mention having to come and get you," Jacob said.

"That's because he didn't, I changed the tire myself." she told him.

"You can change a flat tire," he said.

"Yes."

"That's hot," he said smiling. "I can give you a ride to get your car," he said.

"Ok," she said. "Let me call Aimee." she added and grabbed her cell phone and called Aimee. She hung up a few seconds later,

"Lets go," she said and she climbed on the bike behind Jacob.

"Hold on," he said and took off. Anna buried her head in Jacobs back. "You know the view is better if you look up, its not that bad I promise," he added  
and she looked up at everything zooming by them.

Not much later he was stopping at the auto shop.

"Thanks Jacob," she said and got off the bike.

"No problem," he said. "And everyone calls me Jake."

"Jacob," she said and he shook his head. "Just be careful, I like Bella but she's going to break your heart, she's too wrapped up in Edward."

"Me and my heart will be fine," he said.

"Ok," she said. "Paul isn't going to get mad is he?"

"About what?"

"Edward and riding the motorcycle with you."

"He'll be ok as long as you tell him."

"Ok."

"So you going to come over this weekend." he asked.

"Definitely," she said. "I don't get to see Paul much during the week, I'll definitely be over."

"Good," he said. "I'll wait and make sure your cars ready before I leave."

"You don't have to Jacob," she said.

"Paul would kill me if I didn't," he said.

"Ok I'll be right back," she said and walked inside, she emerged a few minutes later with the keys.

"Thanks Jake," she said and he smiled. "I'll see you this weekend."

"Be careful," he said.

"You to Jake."

"Call Paul," he said.

* * *

When Anna got home she changed clothes and grabbed a snack and went to sit on the couch. She picked up her phone to call Paul just as it rang. The caller ID said it was Paul.

"I was fixing to call you," she said.

"You miss me?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she said.

"Good I miss you to." he said.

"I saw Jacob today," she said.

"Where was Jacob?"

"At school, for Bella." she said. "He gave me a ride on his motorcycle to the shop to get my car."

"You rode on the back of Jake's motorcycle," he said.

"You're mad," she said.

"No," he said. "Its just you and Jake are really friendly," he added.

"Paul are you really going to go there?" she asked. "Jacob is your brother, basically. I can somewhat understand how he feels when everyone around you  
is in love but you." she told him. "But I got lucky and found you and Jacob hasn't found anyone yet and I just want to make sure he's included because its easy  
to forget someone when you're so happy."

"I get it Anna…"

"But I love you," she said.

"Good because I love you to," he said.

"I have to tell you something else," she said. "Well since Bella skipped school to hang out with Jacob I had to have a different lab partner because mine was also absent."

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen," she said.

"He's a vampire," Paul said.

"I know but I wasn't exactly given a choice," she told him.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Well it wasn't exactly unpleasant and I knew you'd be mad but there wasn't anything I could do about it."

"I'm not mad," Paul said. "Unless he tried something."

"No," she said. "he could smell you on me." she added.

"Good," Paul said.

"So I really hope I get to see you this weekend," she said.

"We can see each other sooner than that if you want," he said.

"When?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon, I'll come over to your house."

"Ok and there are plenty of extra rooms you can stay if you want."

"Really?"

"Yes Paul really, nothing is going to happen." she said.

"I'll stay anyway," he said.

"Great so I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"See you tomorrow," she said. "Love you."

"Love you to," he said.

Thanks to everyone who is reading.

**A preview of the next chapter:**

_"Anna," Bella said and Anna slammed her locker closed and turned around._

_"Bella," she said. "Enjoy your day with Jacob yesterday?"_

_"Actually I did, I always enjoy anytime I get with Jacob." she said. "Why are jealous or something."_

_"I have no reason to be jealous of you. Jacob and I are just friends," she said. "Plus I already have a completely hot and sexy boyfriend." she told her._

_"You do?" she asked._


	8. The Storm

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and added me to their Alert lists and reviewed.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

The next day after school Anna rushed home and quickly showered and changed into a skirt and tank top. There was a knock on her door at 3:30 and she rushed to answer it.  
She opened it and saw Paul on the other side and smiled and quickly pulled him inside and closed the door. She then slid her arms around his neck and stood up on her tip toes to kiss his lips.  
Paul slid his arms around her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"Miss me," he said when she pulled away.

"Always," she said and led him over to the couch to sit down.

"So how was your day?" Paul asked.

"Same as always, school never changes much," she said and he smiled. "But my best friend Aimee insists on meeting you."

"She does?" Paul asked.

"Probably because I talk about you so much."

"You talk about me to your friends," he said surprised.

"Is that a problem, Aimee is my best friend."

"Its not a problem, I can totally meet her."

"Good," she said smiling and he leaned over and kissed her. "So are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry," he said and she smiled.

"Good," she said.

"Are you cooking?" he asked.

"A little later I am."

"What are you cooking?"

"Fried Chicken," she said.

"Yum," he said smiling. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you like Jake so much?"

"I don't know," she said.

"I knew you'd like one of the guys more than the others but I just didn't think it would be Jake."

"Paul."

"I never thought it'd be the one without the imprint," he sighed.

"Don't you know you can trust me and Jacob," she said. "Paul I would never consider cheating on you, I know what that feels like and I love you," she told him.  
"And Jacob, if you can't trust a brother who can you trust."

"I'm being stupid," he said shaking his head.

"Little bit."

"You're really going to let me stay the night?" he asked hopefully.

"If you want," she said. "To bad we have to get up in the morning."

"Well why don't you come stay with me Friday," he said.

"Paul I…."

"You can trust me Anna," he said. "If you only knew what it would do to me if I hurt you in anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Hurting you is like hurting myself," he said. "I will always know if you're hurt because I'd feel it to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do have an extra bedroom, you can sleep there." he said.

"Ok I'll come home after school and get a bag together and then come to your house."

"Great," he said happily.

* * *

After dinner Paul walked Anna to the door of her bedroom.

"Have a good night, sleep well," he said as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You to Paul," she said.

"I'm right across the hall if you need me." he said and she smiled

"Good night," she said and he leaned down and kissed her.

Anna was sleeping when she was awakened by a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightening.

"No," she said as rain poured down and more thunder crashed.

"I hate storms," she said to herself. "Hate thunder and lightening," she said and jumped as another clap of thunder sounded and she pulled the blanket over her head.

Across the hall Paul sat up in his bed.

"Its storming," he said. "Why did I wake up? I always sleep through storms," he said to himself. "Anna," he said and quickly got out of bed and walked across the hall.

"Anna," he said and knocked on the door. "Anna are you ok?" he asked as he continued to knock. "Anna answer me," he said and when she didn't he opened the door.  
"Anna," he said and walked over to the bed, he saw she was buried under the covers. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled them down.

"Paul." she said quietly.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Storms freak me out, the thunder and lightening, I can handle the rain."

"You're scared of thunder and lightening," he said smiling.

"Don't make fun of me," she said and tried to pull the covers back over her as thunder crashed again but Paul wouldn't let her.

"I'm not making fun of you," he said. "Do I need to stay with you?"

"No, No," she said shaking her head and Paul arched his eyebrows. "Anna," he said "You trust me right?"

"Of course I do," she said. "Completely"

"Ok then," he said and stood up and walked around the bed and slid in next to her. Anna rolled over and looked at him.

"Thank you," she said. "How did you know I needed you."

"I just did, I knew something was wrong," he said and she let out a sigh and moved close to him.

"You don't have to jump every time you feel something is wrong with me," she said.

"Anna, its now my job to protect you," he told her. "No matter what anyone else says." he added and she laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

"I'm glad you want me here," he said quietly and kissed her forehead. "Now you need to sleep," he said.

"Ok, good night Paul."

"Good night," he said. "I love you."

"Love you to," she said and soon drifted off to sleep in Paul's arms.

* * *

When her alarm clock went off the next morning, Anna found herself tangled together with Paul. She tried to get up without waking him but Paul shut the alarm clock off and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Not a morning person," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Not really," she said. "I have school," she sighed.

"Well I have to get to work," he said. "But I will call you tonight and definitely see you Friday."

"Yes," she said and got out of bed. "There's another bathroom downstairs if you need to get ready for work." she told him.

"I definitely should," he said.

They were both ready to head out the door, Anna for school, Paul for work.

"Have a good day at work," she said.

"Have a good day at school," he said and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

"I really loved that the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes this morning was you," Paul told her and she smiled.

"I liked seeing you first thing this morning to," she said and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you to," she told him and they got in their cars and went their separate ways.

* * *

When Anna got to school she went to her locker to get her books. Edward and Bella had just walked in the hallway.

"That's Anna," Bella said and Edward looked over.

"Yeah." he sighed. "That's Anna, she seems to nice to be with Paul," he added.

"Maybe," Bella said. "And she knows everything about your family and the guys at La Push."

"Yes Bella." he said.

"I'm going to talk to her," she said. "Alone." she added. "I'll meet you in class."

"Ok," he said and walked away and Bella made her way over to Anna.

"Anna," Bella said and Anna slammed her locker closed and turned around.

"Bella," she said. "Enjoy your day with Jacob yesterday?"

"Actually I did, I always enjoy anytime I get with Jacob." she said. "Why are jealous or something."

"I have no reason to be jealous of you. Jacob and I are just friends," she said. "Plus I already have a completely hot and sexy boyfriend." she told her.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yep and he's not a…" she said. "Vampire," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Paul," she said.

"Paul, really?" Bella asked smiling.

"Yep, Paul," she said and walked away.

"Wait a minute," Bella said as she walked after Anna.

"What Bella?" she asked as she turned to look at her.

"So you don't like Jacob?" she asked.

"Bella, Jacob and I are friends and that's all we can ever be," she told her. "I'm just worried he's going to get his heart broken."

"Because of me," she said quietly. "I do know how he feels about me and I've told him we'll only be friends."

"He doesn't listen very well and he's really stubborn," Anna said.

"You noticed that to," Bella said. "So you and Paul, Jacob didn't tell me about the two of you."

"Its not really his thing to tell I guess, its not like he has to tell you everything."

"I guess not," she said quietly. "So can I ask you something?"

"You can ask, doesn't mean I'll answer." she said.

"Ok," Bella said. "What's the imprint like?"

"Intense," she said. "But amazing and wonderful to have someone feel that way about you."

"Do you feel it to?"

"I didn't know what it was at first but yes I definitely feel it to."

"And you're stuck with Paul forever."

"You don't have to say it like that Bella," she said. "But yes he's stuck with me forever, but I don't have to choose him but I did." she added.  
"And we should get to class." she told her and turned and walked away.

* * *

**That's it for now, I don't know if i'll get a chance to update before Christmas or not. If i do it will probably be Thursday**


	9. Paul and Anna play Matchmaker

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer:** Once again i own nothing.

**A/N: This will probably be the last chapter until after Christmas, unless i get time tomorrow, enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

When Anna got home after school she changed and sat on the couch to call Paul.

"Hello beautiful," Paul said.

"Are you busy?" she asked.

"I always have time for you," he said.

"That's sweet but if you're busy you can call me later."

"I'm really not busy, I actually just got home."

"Good," she said. "So how was your day?"

"Same as always, its not like work ever changes," he said. "What about you?"

"I talked to Bella today," she told him.

"Were you nice?"

"I behaved," she said.

"Good," he said. "Bella is important to Jake, they're best friends," he told her. "And I know you and Jake are getting closer as well…"

"Paul, you're not going there again are you? I love you."

"I know and I love you to," he said. "Just don't come between Jake and Bella, it will only make him mad."

"I would never try to do that Paul," she said.

"Broken hearts are part of growing up," Paul said.

"I know," she sighed. "Believe me I know."

"We all know what its like," Paul said.

"So I'm actually really looking forward to Friday" she said.

"Me to," he said. "I should get home around 5:00."

"Ok," she said.

"What's your dad going to think of me?" Paul asked.

"You're worried about that?" she asked.

"Not really but its really important we do things right which means I'll have to eventually meet your dad."

"Well if he ever decides to come home I'll let you know," she told him.

"Did he like your ex?"

"I don't think so," she said.

"Well that gives me some hope," he sighed. "'I'm sure he'll think I'm not good enough for you."

"That's normal." she told him.

"He's right though I know I'm not good enough for you," he said.

"Yes you are Paul," she said. "You're good enough for me because I say you're good enough for me and I don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks," she told him.

"Its good to hear you say that."

"Paul," she said. "You take care of me and you're not pushing me into things I don't want to do just because you want to."

"I can be patient when I need to be," he said.

"Which I appreciate," she said. "because I know you want to do more than kiss and I…."

"Kissing is fine for now." he said quickly.

"I know you say that but the truth is…..I'm really nervous about everything the more than kissing with you."

"Its ok," he said. "Things will be ok you'll see," he told her. "What if I come over tomorrow?"

"Sounds great," she said happily.

"I'll be there at 4:00,"

"Ok, I'll invite my best friend Aimee, she wants to meet you."

"Ok," he said. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Yes she does," Anna said. "Why? Are you interested or something?"

"NO!" he exclaimed. "I was thinking about Jake, he could never imprint and if she was single…. never mind."

"Ok but I know she thinks Jacob is hot, she saw him when he was at school that day."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she said.

"Love you," Paul said.

"Love you to." she replied.

* * *

Anna was at her locker when Aimee walked over to her the next day.

"Good morning," Aimee said.

"I was fixing to look for you," Anna said. "You busy tonight?"

"No," she said.

"Do you want to come over for dinner and meet Paul?"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Anna said.

"Definitely."

"Well just come over as soon as you get out of school if you want, Paul will be over about 4:00."

"Ok I'll come over as soon as I can."

"Thanks." she said.

* * *

After school Anna rushed home and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and purple top. Not much later there was a knock on the door and she rushed to open it and saw Aimee.  
It looked as if Aimee had been crying.

"Aimee what's wrong?" she asked.

"Kevin, me and Kevin broke up," she said and Anna moved to let her inside.

"What happened?"

"I saw him with another girl, he was kissing her and had his hands all over her… her ass, up her shirt…" she said as she wiped away tears. Turns out I just wasn't good enough for him."

"Aimee that is so not true," Anna said as she led her to the couch and sat down. "So was this the first time?"

"No he admitted he's been sleeping with other girls besides me," Aimee said as Anna handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes and nose.  
"I loved him so much but I should have known he didn't love me…we're to different."

"What does that mean?"

"He's wealthy has plenty of money and I don't….I don't even know why he wanted me."

"Aimee you deserve way better than someone like Kevin," she told her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "You can stay over tonight if you want,  
you can borrow some of my clothes for tomorrow. I have extra everything that's never been used."

"Really?"

"Yes Aimee really. What are best friends for." she said. "And don't worry you'll meet someone wonderful soon," she told her. "And Kevin is the one missing out, he is not good enough for you."

"Thanks," she said smiling. "I'm going to go clean up a little before Paul gets here," she told her.

"Just pick out anything you want from my closet." Anna told her.

"Thanks," Aimee said and disappeared upstairs.

Aimee returned a few minutes later dressed in a pair of jeans and a green top.

"I look ok," Aimee asked.

"You look great," she told her.

"Paul will be here soon then," Aimee said.

"Yes." she said.

"I can't wait to see him, if he's as hot as you say." Aimee said and she smiled as they sat the couch and continued talking.

"You really believe I'll actually meet someone, someone better than Kevin."

"Anyone is better than Kevin." Anna told her as the doorbell rang. "Paul's here," she said excited and jumped of the couch and smoothed her clothes with her hands  
and ran over and opened the door, Aimee followed behind her.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hello beautiful," Paul said and leaned down and kissed her lips, Anna smiled. "I missed you."

"Good," she said and grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "Because I missed you to." she said and he smiled and shook his head.

"You drive me crazy." he said.

"But you love every second of it," she said.

"Yeah I do," he said and leaned down and kissed her again and then grabbed her hand and twined their fingers together

"Come on and meet my best friend," she said and led him inside.

Paul looked up and saw a pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes standing in front of them.

"This is my best friend Aimee, Aimee this is Paul."

"I've heard a lot about you," Aimee said and Paul smiled.

"Well I hope it was all good," Paul said.

"It has definitely been all good and from what I can tell true," Aimee said.

"What exactly has she said about me?" Paul said as he let go of Anna's hand.

"Just that you were really hot, which is true," she said and Paul smiled. "And that you were…."

"Ok we really don't need to go into all of that," Anna said.

"Why not?" Paul asked. "I want to know what you tell your friends about me."

"Nothing I don't say to your face all the time." she told him and he smiled. "How about dinner," she said.

"Sounds great," he said and they went to the kitchen.

"So how long have you and Anna been friends?" he asked Aimee.

"Since elementary school," she told him. "We may have had an occasional fight but we always managed to patch things up," she added. "Which is why I can't believe you waited so long  
to let meet him, this guy you are so crazy about." she said. "She always talks about you, to me anyway. I mean now that she's no longer friends with Tiara because of the whole Brock thing  
and….Well I can't believe she waited so long to let me meet you."

"Aimee," she said.

"What?" she asked. "Although I would have loved to see you take Brock down on the beach that day."

"That was really great and totally hot," Paul said.

* * *

Paul was telling Aimee good night and getting ready to leave.

"It was really nice to meet you," Paul said.

"You to," Aimee said.

"I'm going to walk out with him," she said and Aimee nodded.

"I like her she's really nice," Paul said.

"Good," she said smiling and slid her arms around his neck. "I love you," she told him.

"And you know I love you," he said and leaned down and kissed her.

"I so can't wait to stay the night with you tomorrow night," Anna said.

"I can't wait either." he said. "Its to bad Aimee has a boyfriend."

"Why? You interested?" she teased.

"Never I can only ever want you forever, no matter how crazy you drive me sometimes." he said and she smiled. "I was thinking Aimee would be perfect for Jake."

"Paul she just broke up with her boyfriend today."

"Why?"

"She found out he's been sleeping with other girls besides her and she was so upset when she got here. She kept saying how she wasn't good enough for him."

"Why would she say that?" he asked.

"Kevin's family has a lot of money and Aimee's doesn't," she said and Paul shook his head.

"What did you tell her?"

"That it definitely wasn't true," she said.

"You should seriously see if she'd like to meet Jake," Paul said.

"Well I know she thinks he's hot," Anna said. "She saw him the day he was at school to get Bella."

"The day you rode on the back of his motorcycle," Paul growled.

"Stop," she said smacking his arm. "Jacob is your brother and that's all I think of him as."

"Ok," Paul said.

"I only want you ok," she said.

"Ok," he said and kissed her. "So talk to her and I'll talk to Jake and call you."

"Alright," she sighed. "Be careful."

"I will." he said.

* * *

Anna walked back inside and Aimee was sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat by her.

"I like him," she said. "He seems nice and he is totally hot." she added.

"Isn't he," Anna sighed.

"I see how he looks at you and treats you," Aimee said. "He's totally crazy about you."

"I know and I feel the same way."

"I wish I could meet someone like that, who would feel that way about me," Aimee sighed.

"You will," Anna said. "And speaking of guys you remember the guy that was at school that day with the motorcycle, I told you he was a friend of Paul's," she said.

"Yeah," Aimee said. "He was really hot."

"His name's Jacob and Paul seemed to think he might like you if he met you."

"Really?" Aimee asked. "Should I be dating so soon."

"I think you should do whatever you want," Anna said. "So what do you think if Jake wants to meet you will you?"

"If he wants to," she said and Anna smiled.

* * *

Paul called Jacob and told him he was coming over to his house. He was alone because Billy was fishing with Charlie Swan. When Paul got there he knocked on the door and Jacob answered.

"So what's so important that you rushed over here?" Jacob asked as he let Paul in.

"I found a girl for you," Paul said.

"Maybe I don't want you to find me a girl," Jacob said.

"Jake, it wouldn't hurt to meet her would it? If she wants to meet you." Paul said. "You could end up liking her, She could be the girl you've been waiting for."

"Or she couldn't be," he argued.

"Or she could." Paul said. "She's really pretty and sweet and friends with Anna." Paul said. "She saw you that day you went to the school to see Bella, she said you're hot." he said and Jacob smiled.

"Oh she thinks I'm hot," Jacob said and Paul nodded. "I don't know," Jacob said and Paul took his phone out. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Anna," he said and hit a button.

"Great your going to get your girl on me," Jacob said.

"Yeah be afraid," Paul said and waited for her to answer the phone.

* * *

Anna was talking to Aimee about Jacob.

"I really think you'll like Jacob, he's really sweet and totally hot. He's a good guy."

"I hope he agrees to meet me then," Aimee said. "He probably won't like me anyway." she added and turned away.

"Don't think like that Aimee, if Jacob doesn't like you then he's an idiot." she said as her phone rang. "Its Paul." she said and answered the phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey baby," Paul said.

"Paul," Anna said. "What is it? What did he say?"

"He's being a little stubborn," Paul told her.

"Well something would be wrong with him if he wasn't being stubborn," she said and Paul chuckled. And she stood up. "I'll be right back Aimee."

"What are you laughing at?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing," Paul said.

"So he said no," she said.

"No he didn't say no but he didn't say yes." Paul said.

"Put him on the phone," she said.

"Anna…"

"Paul put Jake on the phone."

"Go easy on him baby," Paul said and handed him the phone. "Don't look so scared Jake."

"I'm not scared," he said and took the phone. "Hey Anna Banana."

"Hey Jake," she said. "So just be honest with me and tell me why you don't want to meet Aimee."

"Its not that I don't want to," he said. "Its just it may not be a good idea."

"Jake, you said yourself you may never imprint," she said and she heard him sigh. "I'm not saying that to hurt you I would never do that. But if not meeting Aimee has anything  
to do with Bella Swan I swear Jacob Black…"

"Hey don't be mean to Bella," he said.

"I would never be mean to Bella but I don't want to see you waste your life waiting on her, when she's totally wrapped up with Edward Cullen," she said and he growled.  
"Do not growl at me Jacob Black," she told him and he let out a sigh. "Look you don't have to meet Aimee but you need to get out there, get off your lazy ass and meet someone she's not going to find you."

"You found Paul," he said.

"Jake has it ever been that easy for the others."

"No," he said. "No it hasn't," he added. "I'll meet her."

"Good," she said and he handed the phone back to Paul.

"So he agreed," Paul said.

"Yep we better set it up quick before they try to back out."

"Tomorrow night," he said. "Your place."

"I'm supposed to stay at your house tomorrow night." she said.

"I know baby but you can come over after the date."

"Do you think Jacob will be comfortable at my house."

"He'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll tell Aimee and you and Jacob be here at 5:00."

"That will be great," Paul said. "Sleep well."

"You to," she said.

Anna walked back in the other room.

"Guess what," she said and Aimee looked over at her. "Jacob agreed to meet you tomorrow night, here, at 5:00."

"Great," she said. "I look forward to meeting him."

"And guess what else," Anna said.

"Just tell me."

"I'm going to stay with Paul tomorrow night at his place."

"Really?" Aimee asked. "Are you going to sleep with him?"

"I think so, but we'll see." she said. 'He stayed over here the other night."

"You two didn't…."

"No," she said. "He's never pushed the issue of sex either," she told her. "I love him and he loves me and I want to."

"He says he loves you doesn't mean its true I learned that." she said.

"No, but I know he loves me I can't tell you how I know but I'm one hundred percent positive he loves me."

"Ok then we're going to buy you something sexy to wear for Paul after school tomorrow then."

"What?

"We'll go to my house first and I'll get some clothes and then we'll go get you something sexy to wear for Paul."

"Ok but I've never bought anything like that before."

"Don't worry it will be fun."

"Ok."


	10. Jake & Aimee

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and  
runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10**

After school Anna and Aimee went to buy something sexy for Anna to wear for Paul. After looking through several things they finally settled on a short black chemise with a slit up each side,  
that was cut very low in the front.

"I hope he likes it," Anna said.

"He'll like it and you definitely have to call me afterwards." Aimee said.

"I will, I may not even sleep with him tomorrow night, I don't know."

"Well don't do anything unless you're sure."

"I won't," she said.

* * *

Anna and Aimee were already dressed and preparing dinner for Jacob and Paul, well Anna was preparing dinner and Aimee was watching.

"So what are you cooking?"

"Well I'm making baked potatoes in here and when the guys get here we're going to grill chicken and steaks depending on what you want, Paul and Jake will probably eat one of each.

"One of each!" Aimee exclaimed.

"Yeah they have big appetites," she said.

"Apparently," she said.

"We'll also grill some corn on the cob on the grill as well."

"I'm a little nervous," Aimee admitted.

"Aimee, Jake is really nice, you have no reason to be nervous."

* * *

Paul and Jacob were standing outside Anna's house.

"You didn't tell me her house was so huge," Jacob said. "Does Aimee live in a big house?"

"I don't think so Anna told me Aimee's family isn't wealthy, which is why she thought she wasn't good enough for her last boyfriend."

"So they broke up," Jacob said.

"He was cheating," Paul said.

"What is it with these guys in Forks and their cheating," Jacob said shaking his head.

"Aimee is Anna's best friend," Paul said as he rang the doorbell.

"They're here," Anna said excited and ran to the door and opened it.

"Jake," she said happily and he turned and looked at her and smiled.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you Anna banana," Jacob said and she shook her head and threw her arms around him and Paul growled and Jacob let her go.

"Don't growl at him," she said and ran her hands up Paul's arms before wrapping them around his neck and looking up at him.

"You want something?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"No," she said and started to lower her arms and walk away but Paul quickly slipped his arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you to," she said. "Come on," she added.

"Ok," she said and walked forward, Jacob was hanging back talking to Paul. "Aimee this is Jacob," she said. "And Jacob…Jacob…" she said. "Jacob Black pay attention."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Aimee this is Jacob. Jacob this is my best friend Aimee," she said and Jacob turned around and his eyes met Aimee's and that's when it happened. His world literally stopped turning "  
and all he could see was the beautiful girl in front of him. All that mattered was he, he felt his heartbeat speed up and as something was pulling him to her. She was smiling at him and  
her smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Aimee," Jacob said. "it's a pleasure to meet you," he said and took her hand in hers and kissed the top of it. "I was told you were beautiful," Jacob said.  
"But beautiful definitely doesn't do you justice," he said.

"Oh wow," Aimee said and Jacob took her hand in hers and led her over to the couch and sat down.

"What the hell just happened?" Anna asked Paul.

"Well I think Jake has you to thank for finding his imprint for him," Paul said smiling as he glanced over at Jacob and Aimee sitting together on the couch.

"No way, Jacob imprinted on my best friend," she said and Paul nodded.

"Hope she's good with weird." he said and Anna walked over to Jacob.

"Excuse me," she said. "I need to borrow him for just a second," she added. "Jacob," she said and he nodded.

"I will definitely be back." he told Aimee and she nodded and turned to watch him walk away.

"So want to tell me anything?" she asked.

"You know what happened," Jacob said. "I just imprinted on your best friend," he told her. "ts not like i can control it. I'm…"

"Don't apologize, I just hope you'll be happy now," she told him.

"Well as long as she wants me and doesn't turn away from me when she learns the truth then I'll be happy," he said. "Thank you," he added and kissed her cheek and ran back to Aimee.  
Paul walked over to Anna.

"Want to go outside and help me cook?" she asked Paul.

"Of course," he said and he followed her into the kitchen and they grabbed the chicken and steaks and went outside, after Paul turned the grill on Anna put the steaks and chicken.  
"Hey me and Jake don't eat that much." he said.

"You can take the rest back to the guys," she told him.

"No wonder they like you so much, you send them food." he said and she smiled. "So you're really going to stay all night with me?" he said.

"Well I can stay all weekend if you want, tonight and tomorrow."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes really," she told him.

"Then you should definitely stay all weekend, I don't want to be apart from you longer than necessary," he said. "At least you graduate this year and we can start our lives together,  
get married and you can move in with me."

"You never even asked me to do either," she said.

"I will when the time comes." he said and lifted the lid and turned the meat over and closed it. "You want a big wedding don't you."

"Small traditional will be fine, I don't have much family," she said.

"You have a great big family now if you hadn't noticed," he said. "Lots of brothers," he added as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Yeah I noticed," she said smiling as Paul raised the lid and she stuck the foil wrapped corn on the grill and Paul turned the meat and put some sauce on it and closed the lid.

"I wonder how things are going inside." Anna said.

Inside Aimee and Jacob were still sitting on the couch talking.

"So you and Anna have been friends a long time."

"Since Elementary school," Aimee said.

"A long time then," Jacob said.

"Well what about you and Paul?"

"I've known Paul a long time we haven't exactly been friends for as long as we've known each other," he said.

"So you live in La Push then," Aimee said.

"With my dad," Jacob told her. "I have an older sister but she's away at school."

"I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Consider yourself lucky then." Jacob said. "Siblings can be a pain in the ass."

"Yeah but I'm sure they're great to have around sometimes though." Aimee said quietly.

"Yeah they are," Jacob admitted. "But you and Anna are close, almost like having a sister."

"She's the closest thing I have to it," Aimee said. "And I'm so happy that she has Paul now. I really haven't seen her this happy in an long time,  
never with Brock even in the beginning. Not since before her mom died really," she said.

"And her dads never around?" Jacob asked.

"Working out of the country a lot," Aimee told him.

"Tell me about you Aimee," he said and she smiled.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, everything," he said.

"Well I should be completely honest with you," she said. "I just broke up with my boyfriend yesterday and I'm not really sure if I should be meeting another guy or dating."

"That's ok Aimee because I can wait for you to be ready to go out with me," he said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that for me, put your life on hold," Aimee said. "Anna told me what a sweet great guy you were," she added.

"She didn't say I was hot," Jacob teased.

"Of course she did," Aimee said. "But I knew that because I had seen you before."

"Oh," Jacob said.

"I don't know if I'm ready to date my mind is saying no but everything else feels this pull to you, like I'll never be happy unless its with you." she said. "That's weird huh?"

"Nope, not at all trust me on that." he said smiling.

"So you don't think I'm strange," she asked.

"I could never think that about you," Jacob said.

"Really because Paul tells Anna she drives him crazy all the time."

"Probably because she does and he drives her crazy but neither of them would want it any other way because they are perfect for each other."

"I noticed that," Aimee sighed.

"But I would never think you were strange or weird Aimee," he said. "I think you are beautiful and amazing and really sweet and I know I'll never meet anyone else like you in my life." he told her  
and he reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Aimee covered his hand with hers.

"Your skin is so hot," she said.

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"Maybe we should check on Paul and Anna," Aimee said and stood up.

"Ok," Jacob said and she led him outside.

"I'm sure things are going fine in there," Paul told her. "Don't worry," he said. "But they have to do this themselves, Aimee has to choose him because she wants him not because of anything else."

"I know," she sighed. "I just…Jake will make her happy and I know she feels the pull to him just like he does," she added. "I know I felt it towards you the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Really?" he asked. "You weren't just mesmerized by my hot body," he teased and she turned to look at him

"Well honestly I was mesmerized by four hot bodies but…."

"Four?"

"Quill, Jake, Embry and you," she said and he growled. "But I instantly thought you were hotter than any of the other guys."

"Instantly, really?" he said as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah, its why I couldn't stop my feet from walking towards you or my hands from touching you."

"Well I like it when you touch me," he whispered as he laid his hand on her cheek.

"Good because I like it when you touch me to," she said and he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him and she slid her arms around his neck and he kissed her lips.  
Anna sighed and leaned into him as she felt his hands roaming over her body.

"Uh-oh," Aimee said. "We're interrupting," she added.

"I don't care," Jacob said. "You two are burning the food," he yelled and Paul pulled away and glared and Jacob who just gave him an innocent smile.

"The food is not burned Jacob Black." Anna said. "And if you know what is good for you…."

"What," he teased. "I'll let you go back to making out with your boyfriend," he said smirking.

"Jake," Anna said. "The food is not burned and no you don't have to go back inside I can make out with my boyfriend while you're here," she told him.

"Well then go ahead." Jacob said smirking.

"Jake," Paul growled.

"Don't growl," Anna said lightly hitting Paul's arm and he looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry," he said quietly and slipped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her forehead before pulling away and pulling the meat off the grill.

"Um….I know me and Paul eat a lot but seriously Anna we're not animals," Jacob said smirking and Anna fought back a laugh and shook her head as Paul turned away to laugh.

"Well you eat enough to be animals, plus you can take what's left to the guys on your way home." Anna told him.

"Or you could bring it to them when you come over tonight, you'll have to go to Sam's tonight," Paul said.

"Of course," Anna said.

* * *

After dinner Jacob and Paul headed out. He and Aimee had exchanged numbers and Anna was meeting them at Paul's house.

"So what do you think of Jake?"

"I think he seems really nice and he's hot and I like him..." Aimee said.

"What is it?"

"I feel a pull towards him, something a lot stronger than I should feel after a first date."

"You'll understand that soon enough," she said. "he'll definitely call you later tonight or tomorrow."

"Good," she said smiling. "Well you be careful tonight."

"I will Aimee, talk to you later," she said as she left. When she was gone Anna grabbed her bag and the plate of food and got in her car and drove to Paul's house.

* * *

When she got to Paul's she walked up to the door and it opened for her and Paul was standing in front of her and took her bag and the plate before Jacob rushed over and picked her up and spun her around.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Jacob said happily and sat her down. "You introduced me to my imprint, I'll owe you forever," he said.

"Jake you just be happy and make Aimee happy. Because she really likes you."

"She does," he said happily and he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You're totally awesome." he said and ran off.

"Glad you made it safely and survived Jake," Paul said and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Well I'm happy you didn't growl at him." she said and he smiled.

"Come on we have to get to Sam's," Paul said. "Jake lets go," he yelled and he ran back over.

"I'll drive," Anna said and they followed her out. "They got in the car and Anna handed the plate to Paul. "Don't eat anything off that plate," she warned him and cranked the car and drove to Sam's.

Anna pulled into Sam's a few minutes later and they got out and she took the plate from Paul. Paul opened the door and they went inside where the rest of the guys and Emily were.

"Its about time," Sam said. "Hey Anna," he said.

"Hey Sam," she said.

"Hey Anna Banana so I hear that you can change a flat tire as well," Embry said. "Do you know how hot that it is." he added and she shook her head. "What have you got?"

"Food from dinner," she said and sat it on the counter and jumped out of the way as Quill tore the foil off. "So where's Emily?"

"In the other room, watching some TV," Sam said.

"I'll just get out of the way then," she said and walked away.

"Not only is she hot but she's a good cook," Quill said as he finished off a piece of chicken. "You are so lucky, Mia burns toast."

"She'll learn," Sam told him. "Now I hear we have news from Jacob today."

"Well I went to Anna's house tonight with Paul to meet her friend Aimee because Anna and Paul thought I might like her."

"Well what Anna said was that you need to stop wasting your life waiting for Bella Swan and to get off your lazy ass and try to meet someone because she wasn't going to find you,"  
Paul said and the guys laughed at the last part.

"Yeah that's what she said," Jacob said. "I don't know why she hates Bella."

"She doesn't hate Bella, she…this isn't about Bella." Paul said.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"I met Aimee…"

"Even though you didn't really want to," Embry said.

"Even though I didn't really want to," Jacob said. "And I saw her and imprinted."

"Congratulations!" Quill exclaimed and Jacob smiled.

"So when do we get to meet her?" Embry asked.

"Not until I tell her everything," Jacob said. "I'm not sure how she'll take it."

"Paul go get Anna," Sam said and Paul walked away.

* * *

Anna walked in the other room and saw Emily sitting on the couch watching…

"Dancing with the stars really Emily," Anna said and she turned around and smiled.

"Yeah I love Dancing with the stars," Emily said and Anna walked over and sat on the couch with her.

"I do to," she said. "Maxs is totally hot," she added. "Even if he is kind of a jerk with a bad temper."

"So how was dinner tonight?" Emily asked.

"Good, interesting," she said.

"Did Jake like your friend?" Emily asked.

"He more than liked her," Anna said.

"What happened?"

"He imprinted on her," she said.

"Seriously," Emily asked.

"Yes he did," Anna said. "I'm really happy for him," she added. "He's so happy right now."

"Of course he is, he thought he would never imprint and he wanted to so bad, not like Paul who never wanted to," she said and Anna looked away.  
"That changed when he met you, found you though," Emily told her.

"I know," she sighed.

"But Jake wanted to imprint so bad."

"I know he did, he felt so left out when he looked around at everyone, they all had someone and he didn't and it was easy to just forget him a lot."

"I know you two talked about it a lot," Emily said.

"Yeah, Paul didn't like it, that I talked to Jake a lot, like something was actually going to happen, he should know better." Anna said as she turned towards the TV.

"He does but because of the imprint it makes him really jealous of other guys even brothers," Emily told her. "And all the guys love you not because your Paul's imprint or your totally hot  
and awesome as Embry would say or because you bring them really good food almost every time you see them," she said and Anna smiled. "But because you genuinely like them and already care  
about them so much and because of the way you treated Jake, none of the other girls would get close to him or be more of a friend to him. I tried but he wouldn't let me," Emily said.  
"You are really an amazing girl."

"Thanks," she said quietly. "You're pretty awesome to Emily, having to deal with all of them all the time, that would be a little over whelming for me."

"You get used to it," Emily said as Paul walked in.

"Anna," he said. "Sam wants to see you," he said.

"Alright," she said and stood up, looking very nervous.

"Sam's not that scary," Emily said as she walked over to Paul.

"Everything's ok," he said and walked in with her. When she walked in all the guys looked at her.

"Anna," Sam said.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked. "Being thrown to the wolves." she added and Sam chuckled.

"No," he said. "Tell me about Aimee."

"She's been my best friend since first grade," Anna said. "I never imagined Jake would imprint on her. I Just…well Paul and I thought they might like each other and it might  
help stop Jake's moping around all the time." she said.

"I was not moping," Jake said and she glanced at him.. "All the time."

"She seems to like Jake to," she said. "She's wondering why she already feels such a strong pull to you and feels so strongly about you."

"So how do you think she's going to take all of this?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Anna said. "He will definitely have to prove it and when you do tell her why you're taking your clothes off don't just start stripping like Paul did giving her no idea why you're stripping."

"Ok I'll tell her," Jacob said smiling.

* * *

Sam let them go a few minutes later and they were all saying good bye to Emily.

"Come on Jake you need a ride home," Anna said.

"Embry is going to give me a ride, I've taken up enough of your time that you're supposed to be spending alone with Paul," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," she said and Paul walked up and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Come on lets go," he said


	11. Breakfast

Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**

Paul and Anna arrived at Paul's house and got ready to go to bed.

"The extra bedroom is right across from my bedroom. You can sleep there or you can join me, its up to you," he said and she nodded.

Anna went inside the bathroom and changed into her pajamas and washed her face. She pulled out the sexy outfit she bought but shoved it back into her bag and zipped it up.  
Then she walked out of the bathroom and to the extra room and then looked at Paul's closed door. She walked over and knocked on it.

"Come in," he said and she opened and walked inside.

"Hey," she said and leaned against the closed door.

"You can come closer Anna," he said and she walked over and sat on the bed by him. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I just have lots of things on my mind." she told him.

"What kind of things?" he asked. "You can talk to me Anna," he said.

"I know," she sighed and laid down on her side and looked at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"Its just I know you have to be getting impatient waiting on me," she sighed.

"I can wait on you to be ready," he said. "To want to sleep with me."

"Wanting to isn't the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I'm nervous about it, I've never been with anyone like that before."

"Anna, I can promise you that I'm nervous to. Yeah I've slept around with other girls before you but with you things are different. You're my imprint, mine forever. And the guys don't help any."

"What do they say?"

"That the first time with your imprint is really intense," he told her.

"Great," she sighed. "So I guess that means double intensity for us, two firsts for me in one night."

"Everything will be ok," he told her.

"I've been thinking about it," she said. "Talked to Aimee," she added. "Considered buying a sexy outfit."

"Did you?" Paul asked quickly.

"What if I did?" she asked.

"Did you?"

"Yes I did," she said.

"And you're going to wear it for me?"

"One day," she said and he moved closer to her and kissed her lips.

"I love you," Paul said.

"I love you to." she said. "And the fact that I get all weekend with you."

"I love that to," he said.

"I would like to spend every weekend with you," she said and he smiled.

"I'm happy you want that, I want that to, I want to spend every second I can with you." he told her and she smiled and settled down into the bed with him.

"Do I need to go to the other room?" she asked.

"Never," he said. "I want you right here beside me." he told her and she smiled and moved closer to him.

"Good because I've never felt safer or felt more complete than when I'm with you." she said and he smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he said. "Its almost like this has been to easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Us. Getting together, being together, how everything just fell right into place," he said. "Its never that easy for any of the other guys," he added. "I just keep expecting to wake up or for you  
to decide that I'm not good enough for you and leave me."

"I'm not leaving you Paul," she told him.

"Even if your dad forbids you from seeing me," he said.

"He won't do that, my dad really isn't that bad."

"He's not going to like me though," Paul said. "This is all I have, I don't have a lot of money and I can't give you everything you want. I'm just a normal working guy and you're dad will take  
one look at me and tell me to get lost."

"Paul my dad worked his ass of to get where he is now," she told him. "I think he's more likely to admire that you work hard.'

"I hope you're right," he sighed. "Dad's don't like me, not one dad has ever liked me."

"Well I'm guessing you've never given them a reason to like you," she said.

"No," he sighed.

"Do we have to do anything tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I'm sure at some point we have to go to Sam's," Paul said.

"I don't know how Emily puts up with you guys all the time."

"Lots of patience and love I guess," Paul said.

"Definitely," she said. "Because you guys are a lot to take sometimes, all of you can be a bit overwhelming." she told him.

"Was it that way for you?" he asked.

"A little bit, still can be sometimes, especially Sam," she said.

"Sam isn't as scary as you make him out to be." he told her. "Sam may be the Alpha, but he's also our friend, our family. We all take care of each other." Paul said.  
"We know if anything happened to any of us, we'd all be there to support each other."

"I know," she said. "That's what I love most about you guys," she told him.

* * *

The next morning when Anna woke up she saw Paul next to her sleeping. He had one arm draped around her holding her close to him. Anna smiled, like she could go anywhere without him knowing anyway.  
She let out a sigh as she tried to wiggle out of his embrace but was finding it impossible. She let out a sigh and turned to see him wide awake watching her.

"Going somewhere?" he asked smiling.

"Trying to," she said and he pulled her closer. "If you let me go I can cook breakfast," she said.

"Really?" he asked. "You'll cook me breakfast," he said.

"Definitely," she said. "But you have to let me go," she told him and he released her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Anna got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth,  
wash her face and brush her hair. After that was done she went to the kitchen and opened Paul's refrigerator and looked to see what he had. She pulled out eggs, bacon, ham, some peppers and onions  
and sausage and went to work. She cracked some eggs in a bowl and mixed them with milk and added salt and pepper. She poured it in a pan and waited for it to cook a little then she added peppers, sausage, onions and cheese in it and flipped the eggs so it was folded in half. When it was done she put it on a plate and put salsa on it and sat it on the table and fixed her ham and cheese omelet and put it on a plate.

"Smells good," Paul said as he walked in the kitchen and saw the omelet sitting on the table. "Looks good to." he added and sat down.

"Do you want anything else with it, I doubt it will fill you up." she said as she took a bite of her omelet.

"I want you to come sit with me," he said and she brought her omelet and then their cups of juice to the table and sat down. 'It looks really good," he said and took a bite.  
"And tastes better than it looks." he added and continued to eat. When he was done Anna still had a few bites to go on her food but looked up at him.

"You still hungry?" she asked.

"You can finish up your breakfast and then fix me another one of these if you want?" he said giving her a charming smile.

"Ok," she said and took her final bites and then went back to the refrigerator and pulled everything out. As she was cracking eggs there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Paul!" a voice yelled. "Your lazy ass up yet."

"Embry," Paul growled.

"Don't growl," Anna said.

"In here," Anna yelled and Embry walked in the kitchen.

"Oh I'm in time for breakfast," he said and Anna smiled.

"Of course, have a seat," she said and pulled out another skillet and sat it on the stove. She mixed up eggs and milk and poured half in each pan and then chopped up the vegetables and added them with the cheese and sausage and flipped each closed and then after a few minutes she picked both pans up, one in each hand and slid each omelet on a plate and sat the pans back down.  
Then poured salsa on top of each omelet and sat a plate in front of each guy.

"You cooked two omelet's at the same time," Embry said.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm ambidextrous, I can use both hands equally well," she said wiggling her fingers and giving them a wink before turning away.

"She's awesome," Embry said and took a bite of the omelet. "And this is awesome," he said and quickly ate the rest of it. Embry brought his plate over to Anna.

"That was great," he said. "Thanks Anna Banana," he added and kissed her cheek and walked away.

"It was really good," Paul said and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Thanks." he added.

"Why is Embry here?" she asked.

"I can hear you," Embry said and she walked into the next room.

"I didn't say I didn't want you here I just asked why, is there a reason you're here."

"Not really?" he said. "On my way to Sam's."

"To eat again?" she asked and Embry smiled.

"Obviously," he said. "But we always go to Sam's on Saturdays."

"Oh," she said.

"Why you two have a date or something?" he asked smirking.

"No," she said. "Although I never did get the date Paul said he'd take me on."

"I didn't did I," he said. "Tonight, you and me are going out alone." he told her.

"We don't have to go out," she said.

"No I owe you a date and I will so take you on a date." he said as her phone rang. She walked over to the counter and picked it up.

"Its Aimee," she said and answered it. "Hey Aimee," she said.

"Do you believe Jacob actually called me last night," she said happily.

"I told you he'd call you," she said and walked out of the room.

Paul glanced at Embry when she left.

"Where the hell am I supposed to take her on a date?' he asked and sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "She's used to rich guys taking her fancy places."

"Yeah and that worked out really well for her," Embry said sarcastically. "Paul I will admit I had all these ideas about what she would be like just because she's rich," he said.  
"But she really doesn't seem to care about all that, she's not going to care where you take her as long as she's with you."

"You think so?" he asked and looked up at Embry.

"I'm pretty sure," he said. "She doesn't expect that from you."

"But you've never seen her house," Paul said. "My whole house could fit in her living room." he added.

"And does she seem happy in that big gigantic empty house?" Embry asked.

"No," Paul sighed.

"She seems to like it here with you," Embry said. "She loves you, not your house or any other kind of material stuff. She loves you."

"Until I meet her dad and he says hit the road loser you'll never be good enough for my daughter."

"You really think he'll say that?" Embry said.

"I do. But Anna doesn't."

"And why doesn't she."

"Well she said her dad worked his ass off to get where he is. That his family had nothing growing up, struggled to pay the bills and put food on the table," Paul said.  
"She seemed to think he'd like and admire the fact that I work hard."

"See there's something," Embry said.

"We'll see." Paul sighed. "We'll see."

Anna walked inside Paul's room and sat on the bed.

"So are you seeing Jake again?" Anna asked.

"Yes, tonight. It will be our first time alone."

"Have fun," Anna said. "Jake is great,"

"Thanks," she said. "So what happened with you and Paul."

"I couldn't go through with it but we talked a lot last night."

"Ok, you'll know when its right they'll be no doubts in your mind."

"I know but I love him and I know he loves me and I just don't know why I can't be normal and have sex with my boyfriend."

"Everything will be fine," Aimee assured her.

"I hope so."

"So have you been up long?" Aimee asked.

"Paul and I had breakfast already and then his friend Embry showed up."

"Let me guess he's as hot as Jacob and Paul?"

"Oh yeah and Embry has this really great personality. He's lots of fun and likes to joke around a lot," she told him. "And before you ask he has a girlfriend, her name is Brenna and  
he's crazy about her and she feels the same way about him. Though how she puts up with him, that's a different story."

"So I guess he's a lot to take in then," Aimee said.

"Yes he definitely is," she told her. "And I haven't even gotten to their other friends, Quill, he's just really sweet and then there's Sam." she said.

"Sam."

"He's…You'll understand if you meet them."

"If…" Aimee said. "You don't think Jacob will introduce me to his friends."

"He will, you just have to wait for him to bring it up." she told her. "Don't ask him."

"Ok," Aimee sighed.

"And call me and tell me how it goes with Jake."

"I will," she said.

* * *

**The next chapter will be Anna and Paul's date and Jacob telling Aimee about how he changes into a wolf...**


	12. Yoga

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

After Anna finished talking to Aimee she joined Paul and Embry in the living room. She sat down by Paul.

"Have a good talk with Aimee?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I did," she told him. "She was really excited because Jake called her last night and he's supposed to be taking her on a date tonight I guess, I don't know if they'll go out  
but she said she was seeing him tonight."

"Good," Embry said. "I really hope she takes all of this well because I don't know what Jake will do if she doesn't."

"I hope so to," Anna said.

"Do you think she will?" Embry asked.

"I think she'll freak out for a few minutes but that she'll be ok with everything," she said. "If the pull she feels for Jake is anything like I feel for Paul she won't be able to stay away from him," she added.  
"I've really never been happier," she said and Paul smiled.

"Good," Embry said. "I really would hate to see her reject him and him go through what Quill and I went through, it was horrible thinking your imprint was never going to love you or accept you or  
want you in their life."

"Why does that happen?" she asked.

"It just does sometimes," Embry told her. "No one can really explain why." he added and Anna turned to Paul.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked Paul.

"That's my cue to go, I'll see you two later," Embry said and left.

"Paul, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said quietly.

"Paul don't lie to me," she said.

"Just thinking about where to take you on a date," he said.

"Paul, I told you that you didn't have to." she said.

"No, I should have taken you on a real date before now," he said. "I just…never mind." he said and looked away.

"Paul," she said and he didn't say anything. "Paul come on and look at me," she said and he didn't turn around. "Seriously Paul I know I'm not the most beautiful girl in the world but I don't think  
I'm so ugly you can't look at me."

"You are not ugly," Paul told her. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world to me." he said softly and laid his hand against her cheek. "I love you," he said.

"Then tell me what's bothering you," she said.

"it's the date tonight," he said. "I know that you're used to rich boyfriends who take you to expensive places and I can't do that," he sighed. "I'm not good enough for you."

"Yes you are," she told him. "Paul all my boyfriends haven't been as you say rich. I've only had three," she added. "My very first boyfriend wasn't rich at all and you want to know where he took me?"

"Sure," he sighed.

"Pizza Hut," she told him. "we at pizza and cheese sticks and he taught me how to play pool," she added. "That was the most fun I'd ever had on a date," she told him. "I really don't like those  
fancy places that Brock would take me to or the other guys I dated took me to. I've told you over and over that it doesn't take a lot to make me happy." she said. "I love you," she told him and leaned  
over and kissed his lips.

"I love you to," he said.

"Paul, I'll love whatever you plan as long as its me and you together."

"Ok," he said. "Now we really should get dressed and head to Sam's," he told her.

"Ok I'll be ready soon," she said and stood up and made her way to take a shower.

When Anna got out of the shower Paul was smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because I have the perfect date idea, we'll have to cut our time at Sam's short though."

"Ok," she said.

"And I'm guessing you didn't bring anything old to wear or comfortable."

"I have jeans and a t-shirt and tennis shoes," she said.

"Well that's what you'll wear later then," he said and she nodded and he went to take a shower.

* * *

Not much later they were on their way to Sam's.

"I really hope you'll like what I have planned for this afternoon." he said.

"Of course I will," she said. "Don't worry so much," she told him.

"I just don't want you to ever regret being with me," he said.

"I don't think I will,"

"Every other girl has," he said.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I'm not like other girls," she said and he smiled as he parked the car at Sam's.

"Believe me I've noticed," he said and got out of the car. Anna got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Paul," she said. "Stop worrying so much about making me happy because you make me happy just because you're breathing and you still want me."

"I'll want you always," he said. "I would have noticed you even without the imprint," he told her. "I would have been drawn in by your beauty but I would have stayed because you're smart and sweet  
and just the most amazing girl I've ever met," he told her and she smiled. "And I don't love you just because of the imprint, I love you because of the wonderful person you are, the way take care of me  
and my friends and I'll love you forever, not because I have to but because I want to," he said and Anna wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. "I made you cry," Paul said shaking his head.

"Its ok," she said and took her hands in his. "Its just that's the sweetest thing anyone, especially a guy, has ever said to me." she added. "My mom was the one that was good with all the sentimental  
stuff and my dad's never around…"

"It gets lonely," Paul said.

"Yeah," she said.

"Why don't you tell me about your mom?"

"I will, one day," she said. "Its just not something I talk about a lot."

"Because it hurts so much still." he said. "I know." he added. "But no time to go into all that now we need to get inside." he said.

When they got walked inside Sam's everyone was already there.

"Glad you two finally made it," Quill said and Anna smiled and walked over and sat down by Jacob.

"Hey Jake," she said.

"Hey Anna Banana," he said

"Aimee called me this morning," she said and a big smile appeared on his face.

"Did she say anything about me?" Jacob asked.

"That you called her and you were going to see her today."

"I did and I am going to see her today," he said. "How long should I wait before I tell her?"

"That's your decision," she said. "She's asking lots of questions about the guys."

"What have you told her?' Jacob said.

"Nothing Jake, that's your job," Anna told him. "I told her not to push you about meeting everyone to let you bring it up."

"I'm a little nervous about that," he admitted.

"Jake you can tell her today or a week from today she'll still take it the same way, it will still be a shock finding out the guy you like turns into a wolf." she said. "Ease her into as gently as possible," she said.

"Not everyone can be amazing as you right." he said smiling.

"I am one of a kind Jake," she said. "There is no one else like me."

"Thank god," Embry teased as he sat down. "The world can only handle one of you Anna Banana,"

"Ha ha," she said. "Well the world can only handle one of you to," she said and Embry smiled.

"You know it," he said as he grabbed a muffin off the table.

"You just ate," she teased and he shrugged and took a bite of the muffin.

"It was really good to, maybe I'll come by in the morning as well," Embry said.

"And maybe you won't," she said.

"I'll see you in the morning," Embry said and ran off followed by Quill, Jacob and Paul.

"You fed him," Emily said as she sat by her. "You'll never get rid of him now."

"I was just trying to be nice, I didn't think about the consequences of my actions," she said.

"So how are things with you and Paul?" Emily asked.

"They're good," she said. "He's just to worried about the fact my dad has money and he doesn't and that I'm used to expensive things, which is so not true," she added. "We have a date tonight,  
our first date really and he's so worried about me not liking it when I could really care less where he takes me as long as its me and him together. I actually hate all those expensive places, everyone's so  
snobby and stuck on themselves, its not my thing." she told her. "I told Paul all that, my best date ever was at Pizza Hut," she told her and Emily smiled.

"Don't worry so much he'll realize that it doesn't matter to you soon enough," Emily told her.

"He's worried about my dad, that my dad won't let us date."

"Dad's genuinely don't like Paul," Emily told

"I know, he said that but it will work out," she told her. "It has to."

"And it always does," Emily told her. "So has Paul told you what you're doing for your date tonight?"

"No but it requires just jeans and a t-shirt and comfortable shoes," she said. "I'm a little worried."

"Well I hope you both have a good time," Emily said.

"Me to," she said as her phone rang. "Its Paul," she said. "Hello."

"Hey baby," Paul said. "While you're with Emily I'm going to get some stuff for our date tonight, the guys are helping."

"Ok," she said. "I'll see you soon."

"Paul is going to get things ready for our date," she told Emily. "All the guys are with him,"

"Helping or being nosy," Emily asked.

"Probably being nosy more than helping," she said as Sam walked into the room.

"Hello ladies," he said and Emily walked over to him and he kissed her. "So where are the guys?"

"With Paul," Emily told him.

"And where is Paul?" he asked.

"I don't know," Anna said. "He didn't tell me and I didn't ask," she said.

"Anna and Paul have a date tonight, their first actually," Emily told Sam.

"Oh," Sam said. "I'm going to see if I can catch up with them," he added and ran out.

"You haven't had breakfast," Emily said and threw him a muffin which he caught and continued running.

"So all the guys are gone and its just me and you," Emily said and sat down by her. "I just have to say you've made quite an impression on everyone here," she said. "You're becoming their  
favorite of all the girls."

"Oh come on Emily you'll always be their favorite, you feed them everyday."

"Yes but you give back as good as they give," she said. "When they tease you, you don't just roll your eyes and laugh you tease back," she added. "They love that especially…"

"Embry," they said together.

"I so don't see how Brenna handles him." Anna said. "And how you handle all of them all the time."

"Its not so hard," Emily said. "You've even made an impression on Sam."

"Sam," she said surprised. "Really?"

"Just the way you've handled everything. I mean you've taken it all pretty well."

"Oh you mean that my boyfriend and all his friends turn into wolves," she said and Emily nodded and they fell silent.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what do you do to stay in shape, you look great."

"Well I do P90X some and a lot of Yoga." she told her. "Yoga is great for toning your body and improving your balance."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yeah and it helps improve your," she said, "flexibility," she sang. "I'm sure Sam would love that."

"Stop," Emily said smiling.

"Its actually very simple and you need nothing more than space," she told her. "Wanna try?"

"Sure."

"First is the warrior," she said and stood up and Emily followed her and stood behind her… After the warrior they did the triangle, the chair, the tree and were doing the downward facing dog  
when all the guys walked in.

"What's going on in here?' Embry asked. "Not that I'm complaining about the view."

"Ok," she said and Anna and Emily slowly returned to normal standing positions. "Its called Yoga," Anna said.

"Why would you do Yoga?" Embry asked.

"Well it tones your body, not everyone can look good without trying," she said and Embry smiled. "Yoga also improves your balance and makes you more flexible."

"Flexible really?" Sam said looking at Emily.

"Oh you've done it now Anna Banana," Quill said.

"Hey maybe you can teach Brenna some of that," Embry said and she shrugged. "How flexible are you?"

"I've been doing Yoga for two years," Anna told him.

"So really flexible then," Embry said and Jacob hit him on the head.

"Stop," Jacob said.

"Yes I am," she said. "And guess what else I am."

"What?" Embry asked.

"Double jointed," she sang.

"You enjoy egging him on don't you," Jacob said.

"Its fun," she said and Paul walked over and slid an arm around her and she leaned against him.

"Really?" he asked. "Its all true?"

"Don't you want to be surprised when you find out," she asked.

"Not really," he said. "Tell me."

"Its all true," she said and he growled and she hit him against the chest. "Don't growl."

"We have to get going for our date," Paul said.

"Alright," she said. "Bye everyone." she said.

"Bye guys," Paul said. "Bye Emily." he added and the two of them left.

* * *

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Its fine," he said as they got in the car and he cranked it and drove away.

"Something's bothering you," she said. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "you really shouldn't say stuff like that."

"Like what."

"Being flexible and double jointed," Paul said.

"Paul," she sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm being over protective and stupid."

"Yes," she said. "These guys are your brothers Paul and if your soul mate can't joke with and tease your brothers who can she joke with and tease."

"Point taken," he said.

"They've all imprinted Paul and you know I love you anyway, more than anything in the world."

"I know," he sighed.

* * *

**Ok so the next chapter is Paul and Anna's date, And Jacob telling Aimee about how he changes into a wolf...**


	13. Date Night

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13**

Paul and Anna changed clothes and were now ready to head out for their date. Anna had taken off her make-up and pulled her hair in a ponytail.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Come on you'll see," he said and led her out. "We don't need a car," he told her and took her hand in his. "I don't even know if you'll like this or not," he said quietly.

"Stop it and just tell me where we're going." she told him.

"A walk in the woods," he said softly.

"Isn't it dangerous in there?" she asked.

"Seriously?" Paul asked smiling. "You really think I'd let something happen to you."

"No," she said. "Lets go," she added and Paul led her to the woods. "So were the guys really helping or being nosy?"

"Both, but more being nosy though," he said and she smiled.

"Of course," she said as the continued to walk.

"Wait," Paul said and they stopped.

"What is it?" she asked and he let go of her hand and she watched him pick something up from behind a tree and walk over to her.

"For you," he said and handed her a perfect red rose.

"Thank you," she said. "Its really pretty," she added and smelled it.

"Come on," he said and took her hand in his.

"Why did you bring a flashlight?"

"For you," he said. "It will be getting a little dark when we head back and while I can see just fine I thought you might need some help."

"Oh," she said.

"I do have to say though I think you're even more beautiful not dressed up," Paul said.

"I doubt it," she said shaking her head.

"I don't," he said and stopped walking. "We're here," he said and Anna looked over there was a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket on it, he led her over and they sat down.  
"Now I know its not the best thing in the world but…."

"Its perfect," she said and he smiled. "I mean what's better than getting to be alone with you. Not having to share you with anyone or having other girls stare at you, its perfect."

"You don't like it when other girls look at me," he said smiling.

"Of course not," she said and Paul smiled as he opened the picnic basket and pulled out sandwiches.

"Sorry its just Sandwiches…"

"Its fine," she said and they ate in silence. When they finished eating Anna moved closer to Paul. "This is actually perfect." she told him as she laid her head on his chest.  
Paul wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," he said and she pulled away, he looked down at her and kissed her lips. Anna wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her closer to him as they continued to kiss.  
She climbed into Paul's lap as he kissed her neck and leaned into him as she felt his hands all over her body. Anna brought her lips back to his and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said and tucked a strand of hair that fell loose from her ponytail behind her ear. "We should just really stop now." he told her and she nodded and climbed off his lap  
and settled beside him. "Look that way," he said pointing and she did.

"What am I looking at?"

"Well if you watch the Sun will be setting soon," he said and she snuggled closer to him and they watched together as the sun set.

* * *

Jacob was picking Aimee up for her date. He knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, my parents are out so we can go ahead and go." she told him.

"You look beautiful," Jacob said smiling and she smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad either," she said and he smiled.

"Well come on," he said and opened the door of the car for her.

"Where are we going?" she asked when Jacob got in the car.

"Somewhere where we'll be alone, I have something important to tell you," he told her and cranked the car and drove away.

When he stopped they weren't far from the woods. He led her a little way into the woods before stopping.

"Ok," Jacob said. "You may want to sit," he told her and she sat down on the ground. Jacob sat by her.

"What is it?" she asked and he smiled.

"One thing first," he said and leaned over and kissed her lips. Aimee leaned into him as she kissed him back. Jacob pulled away.

"Ok," he said. "This is going to be hard to believe but its all true," he told her. "As you know I'm from the Indian tribe Quileute and some of us have special powers.," he said.  
"In order to protect our lands and everyone," he told her. "We're shape shifters and we can turn into wolves,"

"What!" Aimee exclaimed and jumped up.

"Please calm down, I can show you," he said.

"Ok," she said.

"I do have to take my clothes off because they rip when I change."

"I'll turn around," she said and turned around as Jacob quickly striped and phased.

Aimee heard a growl and something bumped her leg and she turned around and jumped back.

"Jacob," Aimee said as he walked towards her, she backed away from. "Jacob," she said. "Don't come any closer," she said and he stopped and let out a hurt whine and changed back.

"Aimee," he said and she shook her head.

"Leave me alone," she said and ran off.

"Aimee stop!" Jacob yelled and grabbed his pants and quickly put them back on and then grabbed his shirt and ran after her. "Aimee!" he yelled. "Please Stop," he yelled.  
He finally found her sitting against a tree. "Aimee," he said and bent down in front of her. "Aimee," he said and reached out to touch.

"Don't touch me," she said and moved away from him. Jacob moved away from her and stood up and put his shirt on.

"Come on I'll take you home," he said and she nodded and stood up. Neither one of them said anything to each other as they walked back to Jacob's car and he opened the door  
for her and she got in and he took her home.

"Aimee," he said when he stopped outside her house.

"I don't think we should see each other again Jacob." she told him.

"Aimee please…"

"Just leave me alone," she said and ran inside. Jacob let out a sad sigh drove off. He went home and parked his car then ran off, when he stopped he was at Paul's house.  
Paul was obviously still on his date with Anna so he sat on the steps and waited.

* * *

Paul and Anna were walking back to his house.

"So I really enjoyed today," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah really," she said. "I enjoy anything with you," she told him and he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him as they continued to walk back to his house.  
When they got closer they saw someone sitting on his steps.

"Who is that?" she asked and Paul looked.

"Jake," he said.

"He had a date with Aimee, he should still be on that date," Anna said.

"Oh no," Paul said and they both walked over to him.

"Hey Jake," Paul said and he looked up at them and he had tears in his eyes.

"Jake," Anna said and she walked over and sat by him on the steps. "Talk to me, tell me what happened," she said as Paul sat in front of them.

"I told Aimee tonight about how I turn into a wolf," he said. "She didn't take it to well," he added. "She backed away from me and ran away from me and told me not to touch her," he said sadly.  
"She told me we can't see each other anymore and to leave her alone." he said and Anna rubbed his back with her hand.

"I'm sorry Jake," she said softly.

"I've tried calling her and she won't answer, I've left messages, I don't know what to do." he said.

"Jake I think the only thing you can do is give her space and let her come to you," Anna told him. "I know you don't want to do that but if you keep on calling her you'll push her further away," she told him.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so," she said. "Aimee will come around Jake, she'll realize soon that she won't be complete without you, she'll miss you like crazy," she told him.

"I hope so," Jacob said and Anna laid her head on his shoulder.

"Things always have a way of working out," Anna said. "Your heart won't be broken forever," she told him.

"I barely know her but I miss her and I don't know how its possible to stay away from her," he said.

"You have to Jake," Anna told him.

"Will you talk to her, now that she knows everything?" Jacob asked and she glanced at Paul and he nodded his head. "Of course Jake I'll talk to her tomorrow,  
give her tonight to think things over and miss you."

"Thanks," Jake said and pulled away from Anna and stood up. "I'll see you two later," he added and ran off. Paul walked up the steps and joined Anna on the porch.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No baby I'm not mad," he said. "You handled that way better than I would have," he told her. "I just really hope she does come around," he added.

"Poor Jake, as if his heart isn't broken enough already," she said.

"I know," Paul said. "Lets get inside," he added and opened the door for her. As soon as the two of them sat on the couch together Anna's phone rang.

"Its Aimee," she said and answered it.

"Hey Aimee," she said.

"Did you know?" she asked upset.

"Aimee calm down," Anna said .

"Did you know Jacob turns into a wolf?"

"Yes I did," she said.

"Let me guess, Paul turns into a wolf and his other friends do to."

"Yes," Anna said calmly.

"How are you ok with that?" she asked. "Your boyfriend, the guy you say you love turns into a wolf."

"I just am ok with it," she said. "He's still the same guy I met that day on the beach," she told her.

"Anna I just don't know," she said.

"Aimee, yes Jake turns into a wolf but he's still the same guy you met at my house. He's still the same guy that really likes you and that you really like as well."

"I don't know about that," she mumbled.

"Don't lie to me Aimee Danielle," she said. "I know how much you like him and I bet you're missing him so much right now and you don't know why."

"That's right," she said.

"That feeling isn't going to just go away, you won't stop thinking about him or missing him until you talk to him and stop avoiding his calls."

"You've talked to Jacob then," Aimee sighed.

"Yes I have," she said. "He was really upset, I told him to let you come to him though," she added.

"I hurt him then," Aimee said.

"Yes you did."

"How could I have broken his heart already?"

"You just did,"

"He'll never forgive me," Aimee said sadly.

"Yeah he will, if you talk to him."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok and I'll see you tomorrow ok,"

"Ok," Aimee said. "Have fun with Paul."

"I will," Anna said.

"I bet the sex is really good since they have that wolf part."

"I wouldn't know that Aimee and how about this," she said. "How about you talk to Jake and try to accept everything before you think about how good the sex is going to be." she added.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow," Aimee said.

"Ok," she said and ended the call.

"So she's coming around then," Paul said.

"Seems like it," Anna said and looked at Paul and moved closer to him and kissed his lips, Paul kissed her back and started to lower her on the couch.

"No," she said and he stood up.

"Fine," he said and stood up and walked out of the room. Anna stood up after a few minutes and followed Paul. He was in his kitchen standing in front of the sink looking out the window.  
She walked over and stood beside him.

"Paul," she said softly and he still stared out the window. "You're mad at me." she added. "I get it."

"Baby I'm not mad at you," Paul said and turned to look at her.

"You're not," she said quietly.

"No I'm not," he said.

"I know you're not used to waiting so long to be with a girl." she said.

"Its ok," he said. "I'll still be here waiting for you when you're ready to be with me in that way."

"Who knows I may be ready sooner than you think," she said and he smiled.

* * *

Paul had taken a shower and was waiting on Anna to join him in his bedroom.

Anna was in the bathroom she had taken a shower and braided her hair in pigtails. She pulled the sexy out fit out she bought when she went shopping with Aimee. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. Then she put her robe on and let out a sigh and walked to Pauls room, tonight was the night.


	14. Talking to Aimee

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14**

Anns stopped in front of Paul's bedroom and took a deep breath and walked inside and shut the door behind her.

"Hey," she said leaning against it. Paul looked up and saw she had her hair in braided pigtails and she had on a bathrobe, a short bathrobe at that and it showed off her bare very toned legs.  
He was wondering if she was wearing anything underneath the robe.

"Hey beautiful," he said smiling. "You wearing anything under that robe?"

"Why don't you come over her and find out," she teased and Paul smiled and was standing in front of her in a few seconds.

"Don't start something you may not want to finish," Paul said.

"Who says I won't finish it," she said looking up at him and Paul leaned down and kissed her lips pushing her up against the door. He pulled away and ran his hands over her body and stopped at the tie of her robe.

"So can I?" he asked.

"You better," she said and Paul untied it and slid it off her body and then stepped back and looked at her.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as his eyes traveled all over her body "Damn you look sexy," he said and she smiled and he placed his hands against the door and each side of her. "You sure about this?" he asked.

"Positive," she said and he smiled and kissed her lips. She slid her arms around his neck as he kissed her and pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching. She felt Paul run his hands over her butt  
then lift her up and she wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her against the door as she pulled away and placed kisses on his neck, she heard him let out a growl and pull away and go back to kissing her lips. He walked over to the bed as they kissed and sat down on the bed so Anna was straddling his lap. Paul pulled away long enough to pull what she was wearing over her head and toss it to the ground. "Damn," he growled when he saw she wasn't wearing anything and he kissed her lips as he lowered her on the bed and moved so he was looking down at her.

"You're perfect," he whispered and lowered his lips to her stomach and she gasped and closed her eyes and moaned as he kissed up her body. He ran his hands down her body and kissed her lips  
and she arched into him. Anna pulled away and raised up and placed a kiss on Paul's chest.

"Anna," he growled.

"Roll over," she demanded. "Now." she said and he did and she moved and looked down at him and smiled before placing a kiss on his chest and then one lower and lower until she stopped at the  
waistband of his pants. 'I don't think its fair that I'm naked and you're not," she said and he smiled as she pushed his pants down and off of him. Paul rolled her over so he was now looking down at her again.  
He ran his hands over her body and then wrapped one of her legs around his waist.

"Are you ready," he asked. Anna could see he was shaking.

"Yes," she whispered and he entered her and she gasped in pain.

"Anna!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine," she said. "Move," she told him and he began to slowly move in and out of her. "Oh god," she moaned and wrapped her other leg around his waist and began moving with him. "Faster," she told him and he did as she said as she moved with him meeting each thrust until finally Paul fell onto the bed next to her.

"Anna," Paul said softly. "You awake?"

"Yeah," she said and he rolled over and looked at her.

"You're really quiet," he said.

"So are you," she said.

"I thought you might be asleep," he said.

"Definitely not," she said and Paul smiled.

"You feel ok though?" he asked. "I didn't hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"No," she said. "I'm fine," she told him. "We were made for each other right?"

"Yes we were," he said. "That's what the imprint says that we're perfect for each other in every way," he told her and she smiled.

"You know I would have been attracted to you without the imprint," she told him and he smiled.

"You think so," he said.

"Oh yeah," she said. "You're hot," she told him.

"So are you," Paul said and kissed her lips and Anna laid her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Anna woke up she was really hot. When she looked over she realized she was next to Paul and they were both still naked. He had both his arms around her, holding her to him.

"Paul," she said trying to get free from his grasp. "Paul," she said tapping him on his shoulder but he still didn't wake up. Anna smiled and pressed her lips against his.  
"Wake up Paul," she sang as she kissed his cheeks and forehead and then his lips again and his eyes popped open.

"Good morning," Paul said and pulled her even closer, which she didn't think was possible.

"Good morning," she said wiggling.

"You trying to get away?" he asked.

"No, I just want to take a shower but I need you to let me go."

"Well ok," Paul said and he let go of her and she pulled the blanket up over her.

"Maybe you could turn around while I get out of the bed," she said.

"Really Anna, its not like I haven't seen everything," he said smiling.

"Paul I…"

"Anna," he said. "I want you to be completely comfortable around me all the time," he told her.

"And I will be," she said. "I mostly am," she told him. "Just…"

"You are perfect," he told her.

"Paul," she sighed and slid to the edge of the bed and quickly got out and ran out of the room. Paul smiled and got out of bed and put a pair of pants on.

Paul and Anna both took a shower and then Anna fixed some pancakes for breakfast. After they ate they both went into the living room and sat down.

"So what time do you have to leave?" Paul asked.

"Well I have to meet Aimee," she said. "See if I can work some magic," she added.

"Well if anyone can its you," Paul said and she smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips. Paul moved his lips against hers and placed his hands on her waist as she moved and straddled his lap.  
She pulled away and placed her lips against his neck and he growled as he gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him. She placed kisses over his neck and ran her tongue over his neck.  
Paul ran his hand down the center of her back and she moaned and arched closer to him and kissed his lips again and the door opened.

"Did I miss breakfast," It was Embry.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry," he apologized and Anna laid her head against Paul's shoulder.

"I'm going to kill him," Paul said.

"No you're not, he's your brother and you won't hurt him," Anna told him.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he said as Anna climbed off Paul.

"Its fine," Anna said.

"It is," Paul said.

"Yeah of course it is because you'll definitely be coming over at least one night this week."

"Maybe more than that," Paul said and she smiled.

"And you," she said to Embry. "If you would knock before you barged in you wouldn't have interrupted anything."

"Sorry Anna," he said softly.

"Its ok I really need to go anyway," she said. "Call Aimee and get her to meet me at home," she told them.

"Good luck," Paul said.

"Jake's Aimee?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, Jake asked if I would just talk to her and I am going to talk to her," Anna said.

"I heard about what happened last night," Embry said and shook his head. "I don't know what we'll do with him if she doesn't come around." he added. "He said you told him to stop calling her and let  
her come to him."

"I did," she said.

"Lets hope he listens," Embry said.

* * *

A few minutes later Paul walked Anna to her car.

"Be careful," he said. "Good luck with Aimee," he added.

"Thanks," she said and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"What if I see you on Tuesday?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect," she said and he smiled and opened the car door for her and she got inside and he shut it and watched as she drove away.

Anna called Aimee on her way home.

"Hello," Aimee answered, she sounded sad.

"Aimee are you ok?" Anna asked.

"I miss him Anna, I feel like something is pulling me to him," she said.

"Aimee, meet me at my house, I'll be there in like twenty five minutes," she told her.

"Ok," Aimee sighed.

* * *

Anna got home and put her bag away. Just as she was walking back downstairs the doorbell rang and she walked over and opened the door.

"Come on in Aimee," she said. "You want anything?"

"No I'm good right now," she said and they sat on the couch.

"Ok Aimee, talk to me," she said and Aimee looked at her.

"Well…" she said. "Wait a minute, you had sex last night!"

"You can tell," Anna said.

"Well not really but you do seem different," she said and Anna smiled.

"So how was it?" Aimee asked.

"Amazing," Anna said smiling. "He's coming over Tuesday night to stay, I'm thinking of asking him to stay Tuesday and Wednesday and then I'll stay with him all weekend again."

"You really do love him and he loves you," Aimee said. "Even with the whole he turns into a wolf thing."

"Yes Aimee. The wolf thing is part of who Paul is but he's still the same guy I met on the beach that day. And no one will take better care of me than Paul or love me more than him and I know that."

"Its just, the whole Jacob turns into a wolf thing, I don't know."

"Aimee, Jake is still the same guy you met that really likes you and that you said you really like."

"I do like him," she said. "And I feel so miserable without him. What is that about?"

"That's something he has to tell you," Anna told her.

"But you know?"

"Yes."

"Because it's the same thing with you and Paul?"

"Yes," Anna said and Aimee let out a frustrated sigh.

"Aimee, Jake is just as miserable as you are," she told her. "When I talked to him after you ran off from him and told him to leave you alone, he had tears in his eyes Aimee," she added.

"I hurt him," she said. "He'll never forgive me."

"Yes he will, he's waiting for you to call him," Anna told her. "Aimee no guy will make you as happy as Jake will," she told her.

"I do want to call him," she said. "Should I?"

"Well I can't tell you what to do," Anna said. "But I'm a lot happier with my wolf," she told her and Aimee smiled slightly. "And seriously Aimee you really never think about that when  
you're with them," she told her. "At least I don't."

"Ok," Aimee said. "I'm going to call him," she added. "Can I go in the kitchen?"

"Go ahead," she said and Aimee stood up and walked in the kitchen.

* * *

Aimee took her phone out and called Jacob.

"Hello," Jacob answered, he did sound sad.

"Jacob," Aimee said.

"Aimee," Jacob said. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she said.

"I'm so glad you called."

"Well I was thinking maybe we could talk," she said.

"Definitely yes," Jacob said happily.

"Really?" she asked. "You're not mad at me?"

"No Aimee," Jacob said. "I just want you to give me a chance."

"Well I do miss you a lot, which is weird because I barely know you," she said.

"I can explain everything but I'm afraid you'll run away again," he said.

"yeah Anna wouldn't tell me anything, she said you had to tell me," Aimee sighed.

"Ok so do you want to meet today?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," she said. "Where?"

"Can you meet me at the park right down from the high school?"

"Yeah what time?" she asked.

"I can be there in thirty minutes," Jacob said.

"I'll meet you there," Aimee said.

Aimee came out of the kitchen smiling.

"I'm going to go meet Jacob," she said.

"Good luck," Anna said.

"Thanks, I'll call you later," Aimee said.

* * *

When Aimee was gone Anna's phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Jacob.

"Hey Jake," she said when she answered.

"Anna Banana I don't know what you said to her but thank you," Jacob said.

"Well don't thank me yet," she said. "Lets see how it works out for you. Good luck Jake,"

"Thanks," he said. "I need it."

"No you don't, she misses you," Anna told him. "Break it to her gently though the whole imprinting thing."

"Ok, thanks again." he said.


	15. Paul stays the Night

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 15**

Aimee arrived at the park right before Jacob pulled up on his motorcycle. Aimee stared at him as he got off the motorcycle.

Damn he was hotter than she remembered. He walked over to her stopping in front of her and smiled.

"Hi," he said and Aimee smiled.

"Hi Jacob," she said. She looked at him and noticed how he was clenching and unclenching his fists, like he was trying not to touch her because maybe he thought she didn't want him to.  
"Jacob," she said and touched his arm and he smiled. "Wow," she mouthed as she felt his arm. "Do you look this way because you change into a wolf?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "It changes our bodies so we can adapt to the change, the bigger you are the bigger you'll be as a wolf.

"Oh," she said.

"Come sit with me," he said and took her hand in his. She didn't flinch away but threaded her fingers with his and followed him. He led her over to a spot under a tree and sat down. Aimee sat by him.  
"Ok so you know how I change into a wolf and Paul does and all my guy friends basically,"

"Yeah," she said.

"Well I know you're wondering why you feel the way you do about me."

"I am," Aimee said.

"Well we, the wolves, do something called imprinting."

"Imprinting," Aimee said.

"Yes. Its like the whole world stops turning when you see her. Nothing else matters but her. You'd die to keep her safe. Its basically your soul mate," he said. "And Aimee…."

"You've imprinted," she said and pulled away from him. "Who?" she asked almost in tears.

"Aimee what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I was thinking I could give you a chance and be with you and now you're telling me you've imprinted and found your soul mate." she said and turned away.

"Aimee, I imprinted on you."

"On me," she said surprised.

"Yes," he said. "You Aimee," he said. "But you don't have to be with me if you don't want to, but I'll always be there for you if you need me. I can never turn away from you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah I know its strange for you but I'll be able to feel when you're hurt or sad or if you need me."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "You don't have to make any decisions today though," he told her and she grabbed his hand.

"Jacob," she said and he turned to look at her. "I really think the best idea would be for us to be together."

"You mean it," he said.

"Yeah of course I do," she said and he smiled.

"I'll make you happy Aimee, I promise," he said and leaned over and kissed her lips.

* * *

Aimee called Anna and told her everything and she sounded happier than she had in a really long time. Anna was glad that her best friend could be happy and that Anna being happy also made Jake happy. Everything seemed to be going great.

It was finally Tuesday and Anna was waiting for Paul to get to her house. She had talked to him and told him he was free to stay tonight and tomorrow if he wanted to and he of course agreed without hesitation. Anna was sitting on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang and she rushed to answer it. Paul was standing on the other side smiling. He sat his bag inside.

"Hey baby," he said and she smiled.

"Paul!" she exclaimed and jumped to him, he caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I missed you," she said and kissed his lips.

"I missed you to," he said and walked inside kissing her lips, he kicked the front door shut and pulled away and put her down.

"If you take me upstairs I'll show you how much I missed you," she said and Paul growled and scooped her up and ran up the stairs. When he walked inside her room he put her down and kissed her lips and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him. They quickly shed their clothes and kissed as they made their way to the bed. Anna gave Paul a push and he got on the bed and she stretched out on top of him, she placed butterfly kisses on his neck and down his chest before taking her tongue and licking up his body, Paul growled and grabbed her hips.

"Don't you dare flip me over," she warned him.

"Anna," he growled.

"You're going to let me be in control now," she told him. "You have all night after dinner to be in control." she said and kissed his lips.

"Anna," he moaned as she kissed his chest. She sat up and placed her hands on his chest and lifted herself up and lowered herself on him and they both moaned as he slid inside her. Paul placed his hands on her hips and she started moving up and down, he helped to steady her with his hands and suddenly she was moving faster on him and they were both moaning.

"Paul," she moaned.

"Damn this is so…." he stopped as she started moving her hips in circular motions on top of him and let out a deep growl.

"Fu…" she panted. "god," she panted as Paul thrust up inside of her

"I'm almost there baby," Paul panted.

"Me to," she gasped as she continued to move her hips in circles and then they both came with a loud moan of pleasure and Anna fell onto the bed next to him.

"Damn baby that was amazing," Paul said and she smiled.

"Good," she said. "It was amazing for me to," she told him.

"I love you," Paul said.

"I love you to," she told him.

Paul and Anna were in the kitchen making dinner, well Anna was making dinner and Paul was watching her.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Chicken and rice," she told him.

"Sounds good," he said.

"Of course it does, you'll eat anything."

"I will not," he said.

"Yeah you will," she said. "Don't argue you know its true," she added and he shook his head as his phone rang. He got it out of his pocket.

"Its Jake," he said. "Hello."

"Paul," Jacob said. "Are you with Anna?" he asked.

"Yes." Paul said.

"I was trying to call her but her phone went straight to voicemail," Jacob said.

"Anna," Paul said. "Jake said he tried to call you and it went straight to voicemail."

"What?" she asked and picked her phone up off the counter. "It shouldn't have done that." she added and picked it up.

"My battery's dead," she told him and opened a drawer and pulled her charger out and plugged it in and hooked her phone up. "There," she said. "I should be good to go soon," she added and stuck  
the chicken and rice in the oven. "Did he need something?" she asked.

"She wants to know if you needed something?" Paul asked.

"Are you going to kill me if I ask to talk to her?" Jacob asked Paul.

"No of course not," Paul said and handed his phone to Anna. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hey Jake," she said.

"Hey Anna Banana," he said. "So a quick question," he added. "Do you think Aimee is ready to meet everyone else this weekend?"

"Well no one is ever ready for Quill and Embry but I think she can handle it," she told him. "I'll pick her up and bring her if you want me to Saturday morning."

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"Of course not," she said.

"Great, I'm going to call her right now." he said. "You are awesome Anna Banana."

"Call her Jake," she said.

"I will," he said and she hung up and handed Paul back his phone.

"Did I hear you say you'd pick Aimee up Saturday morning?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"I thought you were staying with me Friday night," he said.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't go back and get Aimee." she told him.

"Why don't I just stay with you Friday night and you stay with me Saturday night," he suggested. "I can stay with you Sunday night to, we have a teacher workday Monday."

"That sounds awesome," he said. "You can hang out with Emily some Monday while everyone is gone."

"Ok that sounds fun," she said. "So since you're coming back Friday does that mean you're going home tomorrow?"

"I should," he sighed. "I don't want to but if I am going to come back and stay with you Friday I will probably have to go home tomorrow."

"Ok," she sighed. "I miss you so much when we're apart," she told him.

"As soon as you graduate we won't have to be apart." he told her.

"Paul," she said.

"We're going to get married," he told her. "If you'll have me."

"I won't have anyone else," she told him and he smiled.

* * *

After dinner Paul and Anna watched some TV before going to bed. When they got into her bedroom Paul kissed her and she pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"I remember you saying I could be in control after dinner," Paul said as he kissed her neck and she closed her eyes and leaned into him. "Unless you don't think you can handle me again," he said smirking.

"Oh I can handle you," she said and he smirked and kissed her lips. He pulled away and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Why did you even bother with clothes," he said and kissed her lips again, she leaned into him as he kissed her and the rest of their clothes ended up on the floor and they fell onto the bed together.

"I think it gets better every time," Paul said as she curled up next to him.

"Me to," she sighed as she ran her fingers across his arm and leaned up and kissed his lips. "Now tell me," she said as she climbed on top of him. "Think you can handle me again," she said and looked down at him.

"Oh yeah, if you can handle me again."

"I can definitely handle you," she said and stretched out over his body and kissed his lips and along the line of his jaw then down his neck. She ran her tongue across his neck and placed a kiss at his collar bone before biting him.

"Did you bite me," he said shocked.

"Yes," she said smirking and placed a kiss on his chest.

"Anna," he groaned as she sat up. She then hooked one foot behind each of his legs and raised up and Paul grabbed her hips as she lowered herself onto him and they both moaned. After a few seconds Paul guided her as she moved up and down on top of him.

Anna finally fell onto the bed next to him.

"You ok?" Paul asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "But we need to change the bed sheets, they are all wet," she added and Paul smiled.

'Well get up then," he said and Anna stood up and walked over to her dresser and grabbed some pajamas and put them on. Paul shook his head as he put on some pants. Anna grabbed some sheets from another dresser and she walked over and Paul helped her take the sheets off the bed. Paul helped her make the bed up and spread the blanket over the bed and took the sheets to the hamper in the hallway and then went back to her bedroom. Paul was standing by her bed he slid in and laid down, Anna curled up next to him and he smiled.

"I'll never be cold again as long as I have you," she said and he sighed and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you," Paul said. "So tell me the truth," he said. "Is Aimee going to take one look at the guys and run the other way." he asked and Anna laughed.

"I'll make sure she doesn't run away," she told him.

"I'm glad that whatever you said worked and she's going to get to know Jake."

"Me to," Anna said. "Are Quill and Embry bringing Mia and Brenna Saturday?"

"I'm sure Jake asked them to," Paul said.

"Good, she'll like them," Anna said.

"That's good," Paul said and Anna yawned.

"Sorry," she apologized as she yawned again.

"You need to get some sleep."

"We both need to get some sleep, I have school you have work," she told him.

"That's true," he agreed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Paul," she said.

* * *

The next morning Anna woke up to Paul's cell phone ringing.

"Seriously," she said and sat up in bed. Paul was still snoring away oblivious to the cell phone or ignoring, she didn't really know which. She finally found it on the floor and she walked over and answered it.  
The screen said it was Jake. She looked over at the clock and saw it was only 3:00 in the morning, she could sleep for another three hours at least. She answered the phone.

"Its 3:00 in the morning Jacob Black," she said.

"So Paul's with you," he said.

"Yeah do you need him, I can wake him up," she told him.

"No it can wait, I just…I need advice, I shouldn't have called so early in the morning."

"Its ok Jake, is it anything I can help with or is it guy or wolf stuff?"

"Actually you might be better than anyone else for advice," he said and she walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"Ok tell me what's going on," she said.

"Bella…."

"Jacob Black you've imprinted I would have thought Bella Swan would be far from your mind because I swear if you break my best friend's heart…."

"No, its not like that, I want and love Aimee more than you can imagine," he said. "Well I guess you do have an idea of how much," he added.

"Yeah."

"Well Bella keeps calling me and I haven't answered any of her calls."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Jacob you have to tell Bella that you imprinted. If she's your friend she'll be happy for you."

"I know," Jacob said.

"Jake you have to tell her," she told him. "You don't have to be anyone's second choice anymore, you have an imprint who…"

"Barely tolerates me," Jacob finished.

"But cares about you and wants to get to know you and is trying," she said.

"I know," he sighed. "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy for me, nothing ever is."

"Jake, this wolf stuff is a shock to anyone. And Aimee will love you, but it takes time you can't rush it. You have to be patient with her and her ex boyfriend cheated on her, broke her heart Jake," she said.  
"You have to think it may take a little longer with Aimee."

"But you're ex cheated on you and you couldn't stay away from Paul."

"Well the difference is I never loved Brock and I was considering letting Tiara have him anyway," she told him.

"Ok, ok," Jacob said.

"Jake think about what I said."

"I will," he said.

"And go to bed," she told him.

"Ok," he said giving a slight chuckle. "Thanks Anna Banana," he said.

"You're welcome," she said. "Now I'm going to curl back up next to my personal space heater and go back to sleep." she told him. "Good night," she added and put the phone on the table by the bed and curled up next to Paul.

"Who were you talking to?" Paul asked.

"Jake called you," she said. "I handled it, it was about Bella anyway, she's been calling he's been ignoring her."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he needs to tell her he imprinted," she said. "He doesn't have to be anyone's second choice anymore," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I heard some of what you said and it sounded good to me," he said. "You have a way of getting through to Jake that no one else has. He listens to you and respects your opinion," he added.  
"Before imprinting you were the only girl besides Bella he let get close to him." he told her. "You and Jake have a weird connection,"

"Its not weird I just know what its like to be lonely, like he was and want someone to love who really loves you back. I knew how he felt when we met, that's probably what he saw with me," she told him.  
"But I have you now so I'm definitely not lonely and I know you love me and I love you to."

"Good," he said and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep," Paul said and she yawned and soon closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep


	16. Edward to the Rescue

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16**

The next morning Anna and Paul said good bye to each other before leaving for school and work.

"I'll see you Friday, its only a couple of days," Paul told her.

"I know," she sighed and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Be careful," he said.

"You to," she told him and he smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you to," she told him and they got in their cars and went their separate ways.

* * *

When Anna got to school she went to her locker to get her books and wait for Aimee who seemed to be running late. Bella and Edward were walking together to class when Bella saw Anna alone.

"There's Anna," she said. "I'm going to ask about Jacob."

"Bella leave it alone," Edward told her.

"I want to know why he's ignoring me," she said and made her way over, Edward let out a sigh and followed her.

"Anna," Bella said. Anna let out a sigh and turned around.

"Hi Bella, Edward," she said and Edward nodded and took a step back. "Oh come on Edward I don't smell that bad," she said and she saw his lips turn up in a smile.

"Anna," Bella said. "Is Jacob ok?"

"He's fine," Anna answered.

"He's been ignoring my calls, I left him messages but he hasn't called me back," she said.

"I know," Anna said.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Bella its not something that I can tell you," she told her and Edward looked up at her. "But I told Jake he needed to tell you what was going on, that he should call you and explain everything  
whether he listens or not…well you know Jake."

"Yeah I know," Bella sighed. Anna glanced over at Edward.

"Don't read my mind," she told him and he shrugged and looked away. "Bella," she said. "I know you and Jake are close, hopefully he'll call you but if you keep bugging him you're only going to make him  
mad, let him call you give him a day or so."

"Fine," Bella sighed clearly unhappy about not finding out anything. "That's reasonable." she added. "I'm going to class," she said and Edward looked at her.

"I'll catch up in a few minutes, I need to talk Anna," he said and Bella looked at him. "Alone," he said and Bella shook her head and walked off.

"What is it?" she asked..

"Jacob imprinted and he doesn't know how to tell her," Edward said.

"I told you not to read my mind," she told him.

"It was to late by the time you told me," he said. "Do you think he'll tell her?"

"Yes I do," she said.

"Ok," he said. "And you do really stink by the way," he said and she smiled.

"I may stink but I haven't been this happy in a long time," she said.

"Good," Edward said. "I should get to class," he added and walked away.

"Anna!" Aimee exclaimed as she ran up behind.

"Where have you been?"

"Jacob called me this morning," she said happily and Anna smiled. "He said you were going to bring me to meet everyone Saturday."

"I am," she said.

"I'm actually kind of excited," she said and Anna smiled. "So Paul strayed with you last night."

"Yes," she said. "I like having him around." she added smiling.

"Its good to see you so happy again," Aimee told her.

"Lets get to class," Anna said and they walked down the hall together.

* * *

Anna and Aimee were walking to lunch, the halls were mostly empty everyone was already at lunch or their class. A hand reached out and grabbed Anna as she walked by.  
Aimee turned around and saw Brock with Anna.

"Where were you this weekend?" he asked. "I went by your house but no one was home."

"That's none of your business Brock, we broke up," she said jerking her arm out of his grasp.

"You were at La Push weren't you with that guy you met on the beach." he said.

"Brock drop it," she said as Bella and Edward walked by.

"You think he actually likes you, I mean you won't sleep with him either and he's a lot older than me Anna, he'll drop you soon," Brock said meanly.

Edward and Bella were walking down the hall to lunch and saw Brock with Anna.

"Isn't that her ex?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"You think we should do something?" Bella asked.

"No," Edward said. "We shouldn't interfere," he added. "They're talking that's it." he told her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she said and walked away but Brock grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall.

"You're not going anywhere," he said as Bella and Edward walked towards them. They stopped by Aimee who was looking at the two of them as if she didn't know what to do.

"You don't think he'll hurt her do you?" Bella asked Aimee.

"I hope not," Aimee said. "Should I call someone?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Edward said.

"Brock let go of me and let it go," she said trying to pull out of his grasp but he squeezed her arms tighter.

"You're better than a guy like that," Brock said and she tried to kick him but her blocked her foot. "You're better than him."

"No Brock I'm not that's why we're different. I love Paul and nothing you say is going to change it," she said and Brock let her go.

"Love," he said. "You little slut," he said pushing her against the wall. "You're fucking him aren't you."

"What I do is none of your business Brock," she told him.

"You are," he said and shook his head. "That's where you've been at his house," he added.

"None of your business," she said and Brock slapped her across the face.

"Ok that's enough," Edward said and he walked over and put himself between Brock and Anna. "I think you should go," Edward said calmly.

"I think you should mind your own business," Brock said, "And get out of the way." he added angrily.

"I'm not moving," Edward said and Brock looked away and went to hit him but Edward grabbed his arm before it made contact. "Leave," he said.

"This isn't over Anna," Brock said and turned and walked away.

* * *

When Brock was gone Bella and Aimee ran over to them. Anna slid down the wall and sat down.

"Are you ok?" Aimee asked Anna.

"I'm fine," she said. "I am capable of taking care of myself," she told them. "But thanks," she said looking at Edward.

"Just because you're a wolf girl now doesn't mean that I would let someone treat you that way."

"Well thanks Edward," she said and he smiled.

"Call Paul," he told her.

"Ok Edward," she said. "Thanks again," she said and he nodded and walked away with Bella.

"Ok so how does Edward Cullen know about the wolves?" Aimee asked.

"Think about it Aimee, if werewolves exist, werewolves enemies exist and werewolves enemies are….."

"Vampires," she whispered.

"Correct."

"Edward Cullen…all the Cullens…."

"Yes," she said. "But they feed on Animal blood its why their eyes are that golden color."

"Wow," she said. "Why did he tell you to call Paul?"

"Because he knows how the wolves, especially Paul are about the vampires."

"They don't like them."

"Nope," she said. "And that's all I can tell you because Jacob should be telling you all this."

"Ok." she said.


	17. Anna talks to Paul

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17**

After school Anna went straight home and called Paul.

"Hello Beautiful," he said when he answered.

"Paul," she said.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked and Anna heard the worry in his voice.

"I have to tell you what happened today and it will make you upset."

"Ok, I'll try to stay calm."

"Ok," she said. "Aimee and I were walking to lunch when I felt someone grab me, it was Brock. He was asking where I was all weekend because he stopped by. He somehow figured out I was with you  
and started saying all this stuff."

"What stuff?" Paul growled.

"Stay calm," she said softly. "Like how you were going to leave me soon because I wouldn't sleep with you, that you couldn't actually like me." she said. "I told him he didn't know what he was talking about  
and tried to walk away but he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall." she said. "I asked him to let go of me and told me I was better than a guy like you. But I told him I wasn't and that I loved you and  
nothing was going to change that."

"Good," Paul said.

"And he called me a slut and said "You're fucking him aren't you"'" she said. "I told him it was none of his business" she said. "But he still wouldn't drop it and I told him it was none of his business and he slapped me"

"He hit you!" Paul exclaimed.

"That's when Edward Cullen stepped in and got rid of him" she said.

"A vampire," Paul growled. "As long as you're ok." he sighed.

"I'm fine," she said. "But before he walked away Brock said 'This isn't over Anna'"

"You know what I'm coming over and staying until Friday, then you'll stay with me the weekend."

"Paul its not necessary," she told him.

"No, I'll call Sam and tell him and then I'll be over."

"Ok," she agreed.

"See you soon," Paul said. "Love you."

"Love you to," she said.

As soon as Paul hung up the phone he dialed Sam's number and explained what was going on. Sam of course agreed with Paul and told him to go stay with Anna and keep her safe.

* * *

Jacob had been thinking about what Anna had said last night and decided to call Bella and tell her everything.

"Hello," Bella answered.

"Bella."

"Jacob," she said surprised.

"Yeah Bells its me," he said.

"Why haven't you called me back?"

"Well I'm going to explain that now," he said. "I imprinted."

"But that's good for you," Bella said. "Who is she."

"Aimee Parker," he said.

"Wait, Anna McAlister's best friend?"

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"Well that's great," Bella said. "How is Anna doing? Have you talked to Paul?"

"No, what happened?" Jacob asked and Bella told him everything with Brock that happened.

"But she seemed ok right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm sure Paul is already there or on his way there now." he said.

"I still want to be friends if its possible." Bella said.

"I do to Bells but I have to tell Aimee everything that I haven't been able to tell her, she's meeting everyone this weekend."

"Good, I hope it works out for you."

"Thanks," he said.

As soon as he hung up from Bella, Jacob called Anna.

"Jake," she said.

"Hey Anna Banana," he said. "I just got off the phone with Bella and told her everything."

"How did it go?"

"She was happy for me," he said.

"Good."

"She told me what happened today," Jacob said. "Is Paul there?"

"He's on his way," Anna told him. "And I'll be fine."

"Don't open the door for anyone unless you're sure of who it is." he told her.

"Jake I'll be fine," she told him.

"Never though I'd be glad a vampire was around…" he said.

"Jake don't," she said.

"Ok," he sighed.

"Is Paul on his way there?" Jacob asked.

"Yes of course he is," she sighed.

"Anna he's just looking out for you, it'll be a lot better for you if he's there anyway."

"Why?"

"Well because he can keep you safe…"

"Jake I…."

"You can take care of yourself I know," Jacob said. "But everyone has to help some time Anna Banana."

"I know Jake," she sighed. "I'm just so used to doing everything on my own."

"I know you are but you don't have to anymore," he told her.

"I know Jake."

"Paul would be worried about you the whole time if he wasn't there its better for all of us if he's with you."

"Ok," she said as the doorbell rang. "Someone's at the door," she told him.

"Check before you open it," he told her and she walked over and peeked through the peep hole.

"Its Paul," she told him and opened the door.

"I'll see you this weekend," Jake said,

"Alright, bye Jake," she said and hung up. Paul threw his bag in the door and stepped inside and wrapped his arms around her and kicked the door closed with his foot.

"You're ok," he said when he let her go.

"I'm fine, you didn't have to rush over here," she told him.

"Well, I wanted to," he said. 'Plus I want to make sure the girl I love more than anything in the world is safe."

"More than anything in the world huh?" she asked.

"Yes," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips. "you know I love you."

"And you know I love you,' she told him. "So you're hungry." she stated.

"Of course," he said smiling.

"Come on then, lets find you some food." she said and took his hand and led him to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

"You know I'm not picky," he said and she smiled.

"I know but is there anything you'd like to have," she said.

"Anna," he said. "I don't care."

"Chili cheese hot dogs?" she asked.

"You eat that?' he asked surprised.

"Yeah," she said.

"Sounds great," he said and she smiled and went to work fixing everything.

After they ate the two of them went upstairs to her room, they both changed and got ready for bed.

"Its still early," she told him and they slid in bed next to each other. "You can turn on the TV if you want."

"Ok," he said and he turned it on and flipped through the channels finally stopping The Karate Kid, the original one.

"I've seen this so many times," she said.

"Me to," he said. "So you were talking to Jake when I got here."

"Yeah he called Bella today and told her about Aimee," she said.

"How did Bella take it?" Paul asked curiously.

"He said she was happy for him," she told Paul. "and obviously Bella told him what happened today because he called me to make sure I looked before I opened the door."

"He's just looking out for you," Paul told her. "The other guys would have told you the same thing."

"Yeah I guess," she sighed.

"Do you think your ex will do anything?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "But I don't want to talk about him tonight," she told Paul and moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. Paul smiled and draped  
his arm over her waist. "So can I ask something about the whole wolf thing?"

"Of course," he said.

"So Sam is the Alpha, the leader basically,"

"Yes," he said. "But Jake, now that he's phased can be Alpha if he want's its rightfully his by birth and if he wants it Sam has to step down."

"Oh wow," she said. "Jake doesn't want that does he."

"No he thinks Sam should stay the Alpha, he's done a good job of it so far."

"That's good," she said. "Anyway so Sam, being the Alpha gave you an order, you'd have to do it right?" she asked. "You can't go against the Alpha."

"That's right," he said. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Well I think I should learn everything I can about you," she told him. "I mean my life is not so interesting, well it wasn't until I met you and inherited all your brothers." she added and he smiled.

"They just give you a hard time because they like you so much," he told her.

"But I've never seen any of them tease Mia or Brenna like they do me," she said.

"And they probably won't tease Aimee like you either." he told her.

"Why me?"

"You tease back and they like that you play along with them," he told her. "And I don't know how you get through to Jake like you do," he added. "I think there were times Sam didn't know what to  
do with him," he told her. "I think you were just what we all needed," he said. "But especially me," he said and she looked up at him and he leaned over and kissed her.

"So some day, after I graduate and we get married and move into your house," she said and he smiled. "Do you want kids?"

"Of course, I actually love kids," he said. "My Aunt Claire's kids, my cousins they have children already and they're still young now so I love it."

"Do they love you as well?"

"Yes, they call me they're cool Uncle Paul," he said smiling. "Even though we're technically cousins."

"That's sweet though," she said.

"You'll get to meet them next time they visit." he said.

"Good," she said. " I haven't gotten to see her recently, I miss her." she added and he smiled.

"I love that you love my Aunt so much and she's loves you just as much." he told her. "I don't have parents they died when I was young," he added. "I grew up with her, she's the closest thing to  
a mom I've known."

"Do you remember your parents?" she asked.

"Yeah a little," he told her. "But I was young when I lost them, Aunt Claire raised me," he told her.

"Your Aunt is great," she told him.

"When did your mom die?" he asked.

"About five years ago," she told him. "I shut myself away in my room for a long time. Didn't talk to anyone," she said. "My dad worked a lot even then out of town and stuff so my mom and I  
were close," she told him. "I always miss her," she said. "A smell can bring back all this stuff I remember, especially vanilla, she always smelled like vanilla." she told him. "I have friends of course  
but I think Aimee was my only real friend and the truth is I think I needed you and all of your brothers as much as you say they needed me," she said.

"I love you so much," Paul said.

"And I love you to." she said and sat up and straddled his lap and leaned down and kissed his lips and he grabbed her hips tightly and flipped her over so he was looking down at her.

"Are you sure you're up for this tonight?"

"I'm always up for it, if you are," she said playfully and he growled before attaching his lips to her neck, Anna threaded her fingers in his hair holding his head to her neck.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere." he said when he pulled away.

"Sorry," she said softly and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips as they started removing their clothes. Paul pulled back and looked at her.

"You're perfect," he said and kissed her lips.

"You're perfect to," she said and he smiled and kissed her again. He pulled away and ran his fingers down her leg and lifted it and rested it on his shoulder. Then he ran his fingers down the other leg  
and did the same thing before entering her

"Oh god," she said and arched her back as Paul began to move in and out of her. Anna lifted her hips meeting each thrust until Paul finally fell next to her on the bed.

"You are so amazing you know that," Paul said.

"I know," she said and he smiled. "You're amazing to."

"You're beautiful," he said as he ran a finger down her arm and rested his hand on her bare hip.

"You're hot," she said. "And I'm not just talking about your body temperature," she added.

"Well thank you," Paul said and laid her head against his chest.

"I love how warm you are," she said. "My own personal space heater," she added.

"Only yours," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "I love you,"

"I love you to," she told him.

"I want you to be careful at school tomorrow," he told her.

"I will," she told him. "Its not like I go looking for trouble," she added.

"I know baby," he said. "But I worry about you," he added.

"And you think I don't worry about you."

"Why would you worry about me?"

"Just because you're a wolf doesn't mean you're invincible," she told him. "I think about you all the time when I'm not with you."

"Good," he said. "Because I think about you to." he added and she smiled.

"Good," she sighed. "Because I love you," she said and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Paul and Anna argue

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 18**

The next morning when the alarm clock went off Paul reached over and turned it off. Anna opened her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," he said smiling.

"Good morning," she said and sat up in bed. "I could get used to waking up beside you every morning."

"Me to Anna."

* * *

After having breakfast Paul and Anna said goodbye to each other.

"You look to good to be going to school," Paul said as he looked at her skinny jeans, boots and form fitting green shirt with a wolf on it. "Although I love the wolf on your shirt," he added and she smiled.

"I need to give you something," she said. "This is an extra key to the house," she added. "Just let yourself in this afternoon. The alarm pad is to your left."

"I saw it."

"Just punch in one, four, six, seven, star and it will turn it off," she told him.

"Ok," he said and she gave him the key and he put it in his pocket.

"Be careful going to work and have a wonderful day," she said and slid her arms around his neck.

"I will and you be careful and watch out for your ex and have a great day," he told her and placed his hands on her waist and leaned down and kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you to," she said and they got in their cars and went their separate ways.

* * *

When Anna got to school she met Aimee at her locker.

"So did Paul come over last night?" she asked.

"Yeah he stayed the night and he refuses to leave until Saturday morning but that's only because I'm staying with him Saturday and Sunday night."

"We're going to La Push Saturday right?" Aimee asked.

"Yes, you'll ride with me there and Jake will bring you back home."

"So you'll stay with Paul at his house? He has his own house right?"

"Yeah he does, I love his house and he thinks I don't because of how big my house is but I'd rather have a house like his or yours." she told her. "How are things with Jake?"

"Good," Aimee said. "I'm still a little freaked out about the…" she said. "Wolf thing," she whispered.

"Seriously Aimee. Jake is an amazing, sweet totally hot guy," she told her. "The wolf thing, I know Paul shifts into one but I really never think about it when I'm with him or when I'm hanging out  
with any of the guys." she sighed. "I am totally in love with Paul and I love all the guys, I feel like I have four brothers now you know," she said. "They tease and pick at me but I know any one of those  
guys would to anything to help me and keep me safe if they had to. Any of the guys would do that for any of the other guys imprint. it's a big family," she sighed. "Maybe I like that so much because I'm alone all the time or I was until I met Paul." she told her and Aimee smiled.

"I'm still nervous," Aimee said.

"I was nervous to but Mia and Brenna will be there, they're with Quill and Embry and Emily Sam's wife will be there. And Sam will keep them in line."

"Ok," she said. "So how are things with you and Paul?"

"Amazing, unbelievable," she told her. "I never get tired of seeing him or talking to him and when I'm not with him I'm thinking about him. I miss him when I'm not with him."

"I feel that way about Jake," Aimee said. "Its just the whole wolf thing...its taking some getting used to."

"I'm glad that you like Jake," Anna said. "We should get to class."

* * *

Anna was at her car that afternoon about to go home when she felt someone grab her and push her against the car. she looked up at the guy holding her against the car, it was Brock again.

"Brock," she said. "Leave me alone," she told him as she tried to pull away from him but he held her tighter

"I want you back," he said.

"No way," she told him.

"Anna…."

"What happened to Tiara?" she asked.

"That didn't last long," Brock told her.

"Brock you and I are not going to date again," she told him. "Let me go." she demanded as she struggled against him.

"So those guys must be good in bed I heard Aimee's dating one since her and Kevin broke up."

"Just drop it and forget about everything," she pleaded.

"Anna," he said. "I'm sorry." he added and leaned forward and kissed her lips, Anna pushed him away and slapped him.

"Don't kiss me," she told him and he slapped her back and stared at her.

"You didn't make him wait very long before you gave it up for him," Brock said meanly. "I mean we dated two years and you barely let me kiss you," he spat.

"Let go of me Brock," she demanded as she struggled to get away.

"Well I guess you like guys that have no money, if I knew you wanted to go slumming…"

"Shut up Brock!" she yelled as tears filled her eyes.

"No other guy here will want you now anyway," he said meanly and she jerked away from him.

"I'm leaving," she told him. And she turned to open her car door but Brock put his hand against the door so she couldn't open it. "Brock."

"I never would have imagined you would be such a slut," he said and she brought her knee up between his legs and he let out a howl of pain and fell to the ground.

"Leave me alone," she said and jumped in her car and drove away.

* * *

When Anna got home she changed into shorts and a t-shirt and pulled her hair in a messy ponytail and went to her bedroom she sat on her bed and grabbed the picture of her mom that was on  
the table by her bed and laid down in her bed and hugged the picture to her and cried. She thought about all the things Brock said to her, the names he called her what he said about Paul, how mean  
he was to her and tears fell down her cheeks. If her mom was still here she'd know what to do.

* * *

Paul was at work when he suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of pain, not physical but emotional, an overwhelming sadness.

"Wow," Paul said as he stopped working and sat down. Sam worked with Paul and walked over when he saw him sit down.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked.

"Something's wrong with Anna," Paul said.

"Is she hurt?" Sam asked quickly.

"I don't think so, she's just really sad and….." Paul stopped as he started to shake. "Oh my god How can anyone be this sad, feel so much pain…" he added quietly. "I don't know what could have happened."

"You need to go find her," Sam told him. "Now," he demanded.

"Sam I…"

"You'll find her, you already know where she's at." Sam said and Paul nodded and stood up.

"Sam…"

"GO!" Sam told him using his Alpha voice. "That is a direct order," he told him and Paul slowly walked to his car and got inside it.

"I'm coming Anna," he said and cranked the car. "I'll make it go away."

* * *

Anna was still in her room when Paul got to her house.

"Anna," he called out and walked through the living room. He looked to the kitchen and walked through to go to one of the back rooms but knew she wasn't there. "Anna," he said and suddenly ran  
up the stairs. He opened the door to her bedroom and saw she was lying on her bed and she was crying and hugging a picture to her, he walked over and sat down by her

"Anna," he said quietly and she rolled over and looked at him.

"Paul," she said. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Sam sent me to find you," he said. "What happened today?"

"How do you know something happened?"

"I felt how sad and upset you were Anna," Paul said as he laid down on his side to face her. "If it hurt me that much I know you had to be hurting worse."

"You felt how sad I was?" she asked.

"Yes Anna," he told her. "I felt it." he said. "What happened?"

"Brock," she told him as she sat up. "He was saying all these things today."

"What kind of things?" Paul asked as he sat up beside her.

"About you, about me," she said. "He kissed me today and I slapped him. He hit me back."

"He hit you again,!" Paul growled.

"Yeah and tried to keep me from getting in my car."

"What did you do?"

"Kneed him," she said.

"Ouch," he said. "What kind of things did he say?"

"That you guys must be good in bed since Aimee is dating one of you now. He said I didn't make you wait so long before I gave it up." he said. "He said that I like guys with no money and said  
something about going slumming," she told him and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry," he said softly and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder. "What have you got?" he asked. "Can I see?" he asked her and she looked up at him.

"Its my mom," she said and held the picture out to him. A beautiful brown haired green-eyed woman stared back at him.

"You look like her," Paul said. "She was beautiful," he told her and she smiled as he sat the picture down on her table.

"Thank you," she said and kissed his cheek. "I love you." she said. "And you know I don't believe anything Brock said," she told him. "He's just mad and jealous because things are over with Tiara  
and I won't take him back."

"I can't give you everything you want, like he or any of those other guys could."

"Well I don't want a lot of things Paul, I've never been happier than I am when I'm with you."

"You really mean that," he said.

"Of course," she said.

"You would give up all this for me," he said shocked as he gestured around the room.

"If I had to, yes I would," she told him. "But it won't come to that Paul," she assured to him.

"Oh so not only is your dad going to like me and admire the fact that I work hard for a living," Paul began. "He's also going to give me his blessing when I ask you to marry me and buy us a house  
that we never have to make a payment on as a wedding gift." he added sarcastically.

"You don't have to be sarcastic Paul," she said and pulled away from him and stood up and walked away. Paul followed her.

"Anna," Paul said.

"You act like you don't even want my dad to like you, like it would be so much better if he hated you."

"It would be normal if he hates me," Paul told her.

"Well in case you haven't noticed nothing about us is normal Paul!" she yelled.

"I know," he said.

"I never expected you to come rushing here because you felt something was wrong with me," she told him.

"I will always come rushing to get you if I feel something is wrong with you and you can't hide it so don't even think about it."

"I wasn't….Ok maybe I was but Paul you don't have to rush to me every time," she told him.

"Yeah I do," he told her. "I want to make sure you're ok and take care of you." he said. "I like having someone to take care of."

"Well I like taking care of you to," she told him as the doorbell rang. She let out a sigh and walked towards the door.

"Let whoever it is go away," he told her. "we're not done talking."

"No, that would be rude," she told him. "Because I'm not going to argue with you, you can have your opinion about my dad and I'll have mine and we'll find out who's right when he comes home," she said.  
"but it will be me," she added and walked over to the door.

"ANNA!" he yelled as she opened it.

"Jake," she said smiling.

"Hey Anna Banana," he said smiling. "Sam asked me to drop by and check on you and Paul," he told her.

"Come in Jake," she told him and he did and she closed the door. "I'm ok," she told him.

"Why is Paul yelling then?" Jacob asked.

"Its Paul," she said and Jacob nodded as Paul walked over.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked rudely.

"Sam sent him," Anna said. "Stop being rude," she told him and walked past him into the kitchen. Paul walked away from Jacob and Jacob followed him. Paul sat on the couch and Jacob sat by him. Anna walked  
out of the kitchen with three glasses and handed one to Paul and Jacob and kept one for herself and sat in a chair at the end of the couch.

"Are you two having a fight?" Jacob asked.

"No," they answered together.

"We're having a disagreement," Anna said. "I'm going to start dinner."

"It's a little early isn't it?" Paul asked.

"You'll eat anyway," she said and stood up and walked into the kitchen but walked back out. "I'm going to Aimee's," she told him.

"That's not a good idea," Paul told her.

"I think its better than staying here right now," she argued.

"Actually Aimee's on her way here, she should be here any second," Jacob told her.

"Good," she said and went back into the kitchen.


	19. Conversations & Making Up

Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

This is were we left off last time:

_"Are you two having a fight?" Jacob asked._  
_"No," they answered together._  
_"We're having a disagreement," Anna said. "I'm going to start dinner."_  
_"It's a little early isn't it?" Paul asked._  
_"You'll eat anyway," she said and stood up and walked into the kitchen but walked back out. "I'm going to Aimee's," she told him._  
_"That's not a good idea," Paul told her._  
_"I think its better than staying here right now," she argued._  
_"Actually Aimee's on her way here, she should be here any second," Jacob told her._  
_"Good," she said and went back into the kitchen._

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

"I've never seen Anna get mad," Jacob said.

"Because she doesn't get mad normally," Paul sighed.

"Let me go talk to her," Jacob said.

"Might as well," Paul sighed and Jacob stood up and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Anna Banana," Jacob said and she turned around.

"Hey Jake," she sighed.

"What's really going on?" he asked.

"People argue all the time Jake," she sighed and looked away and started drumming her fingers on the counter.

"Anna," Jacob said and placed his hands over hers. "Why are you two arguing anyway?"

"Because he doesn't want my dad to like him," she told him.

"Ok," Jacob said. "Dads as a rule don't like Paul." he told her and she pulled her hands away from his and leaned against the counter.

"But he's never given them a reason to like him, I don't think he's ever actually wanted a dad to like him."

"That's probably true," he said and let out a sigh. "You two are going to have to talk though."

"I know." she said and he smiled. "So how are you and Aimee?"

"I think she's still a little freaked out that I change into a wolf," Jacob admitted. "Sometimes I think she's afraid to let me touch her."

"It will get better," Anna told him as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so," he sighed.

"Jake," she said.

"You don't get what it feels like to us to have your imprint reject you or not want you or be disgusted by you," he said. "This is the person that for some reason some almighty power in the universe said  
is perfect for you in every way and to have that person not want you is the worst kind of pain," he told her. "Every time it happens you feel like your heart shatters into a million pieces and that you'll never  
be whole again until that one second you connect and are given hope for it to just be yanked away and it shatters all over again."

"Jake, is that really how it feels for you." she asked quietly as she rubbed his back.

"Right now yeah because she still doesn't feel comfortable around me and I still think that sometimes she doesn't want me." he said sadly.

"Jake I know you're tired of hearing this but you just have to hang on a little longer."

"I don't know how much longer I can," he said and she laid her head on his shoulder.. "Anything Aimee does it hurts one hundred times worse than anything Bella could ever do to me." he added and then  
glanced at her. "We're supposed to be talking about you," he said and she smiled. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get me to talk about and admit things I would never admit to anyone else."

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe because I actually listen to you," she told him.

"Maybe," he said.

"And I actually like you," she told him and he smiled.

"I like you to Anna Banana," he said.

"You're like the brother I always wanted," she told him and he smiled as she hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Well I'm glad you think of me like that," he said and she smiled as the doorbell rang.

"Aimee," Anna said and ran out of the kitchen and answered the door and the two of them went upstairs to her room.

* * *

"So what's going on?" Aimee asked when they got inside Anna's room. "Jacob explained what happened with Brock and what Sam said about Paul." she added. "He really felt everything you did?"

"He says he did," Anna sighed.

"So why am I here? Why is Jacob here? And why aren't you downstairs talking to Paul?"

"I guess Paul and I had a bit of a disagreement," she told her. "I mean its like he doesn't want my dad to like him, like he wants to be hated."

"Well I guess that's normal for him."

"Well nothing about my relationship with Paul is normal," Anna pointed out. I fell for him the second I saw him and he changes into a wolf," she sighed. "Nothing about that is normal."

"I know," Aimee sighed. "But neither one of you are getting anything accomplished by avoiding each other."

"Well what about you and Jake?" Anna asked.

"What about us?"

"You need to stop being so distant to him." she told her. "You're breaking his heart over and over again."

"I'm still a little freaked out by the wolf thing."

"Aimee you really need to get over the wolf thing."

"I'm trying. I mean we talk and I like him, a lot. We've kissed," she said. "He's a really good kisser."

"You have to spend more time with him Aimee."

"I know," she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"He's downstairs right now," she told her and Aimee smiled.

"Should I ask him to go somewhere?"

"Whatever you think," she said.

* * *

When Anna went upstairs with Aimee, Jacob walked back and sat by Paul.

"So did you find out anything?" Paul asked.

"You don't want her dad to like you," Jacob said.

"I never said that," Paul told him. "I need her dad to like me." he sighed.

"Then why are you being a jerk?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not…" he began but Jacob glanced at him and raised his eyebrows, "maybe a little," Paul admitted. "So the two of you talked about what a jerk I am?"

"No, she somehow turned the conversation around so we were talking about me and Aimee and how things aren't going so well." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry that things aren't going well," Paul said.

"They'll get there eventually," Jacob sighed. "I hope," he added as the girls came downstairs. Anna walked over to Paul and took his hand in hers.

"Come on," she said giving his arm a tug. "Please," she said tugging his arm and he smiled and stood up and let her lead him to the kitchen.

"Jacob," Aimee said and he turned to look at her.

"Thanks for coming Aimee," he said standing up.

"Anna is my best friend, you knew I would come," she said and Jacob nodded.

"I should probably go," Jacob said and walked past her but she grabbed his hand.

"Jacob," she said and he turned to look at her. "We should talk."

"Yeah," he said. "Want to go outside?"

"Sure," she said and he tightened his grip on her hand and led her out to the back deck. He tried to pull his hand away from her grasp but he felt her fingers curl around his so he stopped. "I'm sorry that  
I'm hurting you," she told him and he let out a sigh. "But Jacob I do like you a lot and want to spend more time with you," she told him and he smiled. "Because the whole wolf thing…"

"Still freaks you out a little," he said quietly and she nodded.

"I know I want you," she said. "And we'll get there eventually."

"Well as long as you're pulling me closer and not pushing me away, we can take as long as you need."

"Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be more like Anna about all of this."

"I don't want you to be more like Anna," he told her and pulled her closer to him. He laid his free hand on her cheek. "If you were more like Anna you'd be like my best friend and not my imprint."

"You like having me as your imprint," she said surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised," he said and she looked up at him. "I know all of this is overwhelming believe me I know. I didn't like finding out I change into a wolf much either," he told her. "But I can't change  
it, its who I am but its not all of me."

"I know," Aimee said. "I really want to get to know and love this wonderful guy Anna always talks about," she told him. "She has nothing but good things to say about you," she added and he smiled.

"Well that's good," Jacob said and Aimee smiled and shivered a little. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted and he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "you're so warm," she said and she laid her head against his chest. "Is it because you shift into a wolf?"

"Yes," he said and she looked up at him. "Aimee," he said softly and he bent his head down and kissed her lips. She ran her fingers up his arm and leaned into his kiss. Jacob slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as Aimee clung to him. When he pulled away they were both breathing heavily.

"We should probably give them some time alone," Aimee said.

"You're right," he said and she took his hand in hers.

"Walk me out," she said and he nodded and they went inside.

* * *

When Paul and Anna went into the kitchen he pulled his hand out of her grasp and walked over and looked out the window. Anna let out a sigh and followed him. She laid her hand on his arm.

"Paul," she said. "I don't know why I got so upset," she added. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Its just you act like you don't want my dad to like you when you meet him."

"Anna," he said and turned around to look at her. "Its not that I don't want him to like me, I need him to like me," he told her. "No girls dad has ever liked me."

"Well you've never needed a dad to like you before."

"That's true," he sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said. "I love you."'

"I love you to Paul," she said and he smiled and pulled her to him and kissed her lips. He ran his hands all over her body touching everywhere he could touch as he backed her into the counter. He pulled away  
long enough to lift her on the counter before kissing her again. Anna wrapped her legs around his waist as his lips kissed her neck. Just then Jacob and Aimee walked in.

"Uh-oh," Aimee said and Paul pulled away and looked over at them.

"I see you two have made-up," Jacob said grinning.

"Yeah," Anna said.

"We're going to leave," Jacob said. "I'll walk Aimee out."

"Alright Jake see you two on Saturday."

"Bye Anna Banana," he said.

"Bye Anna," Aimee said. "Bye Paul."

When Aimee and Jacob got outside they stopped by his motorcycle.

"So this is your motorcycle," Aimee said.

"Yeah," Jacob said smiling. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Really?" she asked excited.

"Yes," Jacob said.

"Ok," she said and Jacob climbed on the bike and she climbed on behind him.

"Hold on," he said and started the bike and drove off. Jacob felt Aimee's grip tighten on him as he drove down the road. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Aimee," he told her and he felt her grip  
loosen on him and she laid her head against his back. Jacob smiled as he turned and drove back to Anna's.

He stopped the bike by Anna's car and they both got off.

"I'll see you this weekend," Jacob said.

"Definitely," Aimee said and he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers and pulled away. Then he opened her car door for her and watched as he drove off. When she was gone he smiled, it  
seemed like she might finally be coming around. Then Jacob got on his motorcycle and drove home.


	20. More Conversations

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 20**

"Looks like Jacob and Aimee are getting along better," Paul said.

"It does and I really hope they are," Anna said. "I hope she doesn't push him away again," she added.

"I hope not either." Paul said as he sat on the couch. Anna sat beside him.

"So are you really ok after everything that happened?" Paul asked.

"I'm fine Paul, I just know if my mom was here she'd know what to do about everything."

"You and your mom were close."

"She wasn't just my mom she was my best friend, I could talk to her about anything," she told him.

"Anna I understand all about losing parents, I lost both of mine," he told her. "I was just a kid and I lashed out and got into a lot of trouble because I didn't want to deal with it." he told her. "Why my Aunt  
didn't ship me off somewhere I have no idea," he told her. "Everyone thought I was a lost cause, everyone but my aunt."

"Your Aunt Claire is a saint, I don't think I would have made it without her either," she said. "I shut myself away from everyone but she somehow managed to pull me out, Its amazing Aimee was still ready  
to be my best friend after I pushed her away for so long."

"Because she really is your best friend," Paul said. "My Aunt never lost faith that you would be ok just like she knew I wasn't a lost cause just a little boy who missed his parents so much he didn't know what  
to do," he told her and she smiled and leaned against him. "Some people might even say I had an anger problem, that I was little of a hot head."

"Had an anger problem," she said. "Was a little of a hot head."

"Ok so maybe I have a temper sometimes, not as much as I used to before I met you," he said. "You should have seen me when I was younger, you would have ran the other way no matter how much of a  
pull you felt for me." he told her and she smiled.

"How bad were you?" she asked.

"I got in fights all the time, I stole a car," he told her. "I was really angry all the time," he told her. "That's the real reason Sam pulled me aside your first day at his house," he added. "He was afraid I was holding anger in, I was to calm," he sighed as he started twirling her ponytail around his finger. "He didn't want me to make the same mistake he did with Emily," Paul told her. "I don't think he'll ever fully forgive himself for hurting Emily like that. He's reminded of it everyday."

"Emily doesn't blame him anymore at least," she said and pulled the band out of her hair and it toppled around her shoulders. Paul smiled and ran his fingers gently through her hair. "She loves Sam."

"I know," Paul sighed and they fell silent.

"Its getting late," Anna said. "I have school and you have work tomorrow,"

"We should get some sleep," Paul said and she nodded.

* * *

Anna had changed for bed and was sitting in bed waiting for Paul. He was taking a shower because he drove here straight from work because he was so worried something was wrong with her. When he  
walked in her room he saw her still awake. He slid in next to her and looked over at her.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," Paul said.

"I was waiting for you," she told him and he smiled.

"You didn't have to," he said and she smiled.

"I know," she said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied and lightly touched his lips to hers. "Love you."

"Love you to," she said and pulled the blanket over her and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Paul and Anna got ready for their day. When they walked outside Paul stopped her before going to their cars.

"Anna," Paul said. "Be careful today, especially around that ex of yours," he told her. "You call me, Sam or Jake if something happens, anyone of us will be there to get you," he said and she smiled. "Call me first."

"Of course I'll call you first," she told him. "You didn't even have to say that." she added and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You be careful to," she said. "Don't get into any trouble or loose your temper," she told him.

"I'll try," he said. "Love you."

"Love you to," she said and they went their separate ways to work and school.

When Paul got to work Sam was waiting for him.

"Paul," Sam said and he stopped. "Is everything ok with Anna?"

"Yes Sam everything is fine, you didn't have to send Jake by to check on us," he told him. "Her ex was just bothering her again but it really upset her because he said bad things about me, that's what upset her."

"You didn't think it would," Sam said.

"I wasn't sure, I…."

"Paul, Anna is crazy about you, she does love you," Sam told him.

"I know," Paul said. "I know she does." he added. "I look at Quill and Mia, Embry and Brenna and now Jake and Aimee," he began. "All those girls didn't want anything to do with the guys at first, Aimee  
seems to be coming around but she's still a little freaked out that we turn into wolves," he went on. "I see that and Anna and I weren't like that. She never pushed me away like the other girls did with their  
imprint, I never wanted an imprint but now I can't imagine my life without Anna, I don't know what I would have done if she didn't want me."

"But she did and she does," Sam said and he nodded.

"We need to work," Paul said.


	21. Anna goes shopping

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review. The next chapter is all Jake and Aimee  
**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the good wishes for my grandmother, she's doing much better now.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 21**

When Anna walked inside the school Aimee was waiting for her.

"So I guess you and Paul made up," she said.

"Yes we made up and there was no sex involved," Anna said and Aimee looked shocked. "Don't look so shocked."

"Sorry," Aimee said as they fell in step beside each other.

"So how are things with Jake?"

"We talked last night and I really am trying. I'm happier when I'm around him," she said. "I feel like there's a big hole in my heart when I'm away from him."

"That's the imprint," Anna said quietly. "I still feel that way about Paul," she said. "I guess it's the imprint but its more of the fact that I love him and I just like being around him and I want to be with him  
all the time," she told her as they stopped by Anna's locker and she opened it and put some books in it and then took some out.

"Do all the other guys hate me because I've hurt Jacob so much?" Aimee asked quietly.

"No Aimee," she told her. "Because Mia and Brenna were the same way with Quill and Embry. Brenna said she thought Embry was an egotistical jerk," she added as she leaned against her locker.

"Is he?" Aimee asked.

"No, he's great," Anna said.

"You and Paul never went through this though. You never pushed him away."

"See you're more like the other imprints than me, I'm the oddball, I'm the one who never fought against this." Anna said and started to make her way to class, Aimee fell in step beside her.

"I never did hear the first time you met him story," Aimee said.

"Well you know how I ended up on that end of the beach after running off from Brock. Well I was crying and for some reason I look up and I see these four hot guys, shirtless in blue jean cut-offs." she began.

"Jacob was one of them?"

"Yes and Quill, Embry and Paul of course," she said. "My gaze stopped on Paul and it was like I couldn't stop staring at him. Then he started walking towards me and I couldn't keep my feet from walking  
towards him and we talked and it was like I couldn't keep my hands off of him either."

"Watching you two together, you're like magnets," Aimee said.

"Jake said that to," Anna told her.

"I'm still a little nervous around him, the good nervous feeling you get when you're around a guy you're attracted to," Aimee told her.

"Aimee you and Jake need to spend some time alone," she told her. "You two are perfect for each other, that's what the imprint says, you two are made for each other."

"I think Jacobs getting tired of asking me, because he's afraid I'll say no, I definitely want to get to know him better."

"Then you ask him," Anna suggested.

"What!" Aimee exclaimed.

"You ask Jake, call him and ask him, tell him if he's available and has no wolf duties then you want him to take you on a date tomorrow night," she said. "Tomorrow is Friday."

"Ok," Aimee said.

"Then you call me afterwards and tell me that he said yes."

"You know he'll say yes."

"He won't tell you no unless it involves something with the pack or Sam has him doing something."

"Ok," Aimee said.

"Aimee I know Jake will love it if you ask him out," Anna told her and she smiled.

"Ok I'll call him after school," Aimee said and Anna smiled.

"Good." she said.

* * *

After School Anna went shopping, she wanted to buy something sexy to wear for Paul again. When she walked in the store she looked at several things trying to find something she would feel comfortable  
wearing and that Paul would like seeing her in. Well she found plenty of stuff Paul would like to see her in but nothing she felt comfortable wearing until she saw a see through nightgown. She walked over and looked at it. It was a short white see through nightgown and the bottom was lined with fur, it had a matching thong. She found her size and was about to go buy it when she saw another extremely short, see through gown with matching thong in black, it crisscrossed in the back, she got it to and went to buy them. She was on her way home when her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Where the hell are you?" It was Paul and he sounded upset and worried.

"I went shopping," she told him.

"You could have called me, I was worried when you weren't here," He told her and she heard his voice go calm.

"You knew I was ok though."

"Yeah I did, doesn't mean I can't worry," he said. "What did you buy?"

"You'll find out later," she told him.

"Hurry home," he said.

* * *

When Anna got home Paul was sitting on the couch.

"What have you got?" he asked eyeing her pink bag.

"Nothing for you to see now," she told him.

"Anna," he growled.

"You know growling will get you no where with me," she told him. "Now let me go put my stuff up and change and I'll find something for dinner."

"Ok," he said.

A few minutes later she came back downstairs and found Paul in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was going to start dinner," he said.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"I'm always hungry," he said and she smiled.

"go sit down," she said giving him a push towards the table

"Ok," he said and she opened the refrigerator.

"I did plan ahead," she told him pulling out some chicken. After mixing up everything for a Chicken Taco bake she slid it in the oven.

"Well it looked good while you were mixing it together." he said and she walked over and sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, Paul let his hands rest on her hips. "So any problems at school today?"

"Nope," she said. "How was work?"

"Good," he said and she smiled and leaned down and kissed his lips. Anna placed kisses along the line of his jaw and his neck as he gripped her hips. Anna pressed her lips to his again as her phone rang.

"Damn," she said and pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "I have to get that," she said and got up off his lap and walked to the counter and answered her phone. "Hello."

"I took your advice," it was Aimee.

"What did he say?"

"That he would love to take me out tomorrow," Aimee said.

"I told you Jake would like it if you asked him out, now you need to relax and have a good time with him tomorrow night."

"I'm really going to try," Aimee said. "Because you are right, Jacob is really sweet."

"He is," Anna said.

"Jacob's also really hot and I feel better when I'm with him," Aimee said. "Complete."

"Good Aimee," Anna said. "You're my best friend and I just want to see you happy and Jake is my friend to and I hate seeing him get hurt to," she told her. "But I can't do everything Aimee you have to be the  
one that lets Jake get close to you and well its up to you from there."

"Thanks Anna," Aimee said.

"Call me after your date," Anna told her.

"I definitely will," she said. "I'll let you get back to Paul."

"See you at school tomorrow," Anna said.

"That was Aimee," she told him.

"So she's going out with Jake tomorrow," Paul said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Yeah she thought Jake was a little afraid to ask her out again because she might say no," Anna said. "So I told her to ask him out."

"And she did?"

"Yeah she did they're going out tomorrow night," she told him.

"Good," Paul said. "I'm glad me and you weren't like the rest of the guys," he said. "I don't know what I would have done if you hated me," he added quietly.

"Paul, I could never hate you," she told him and touched his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you to," he said.

* * *

After they ate dinner it was getting pretty late so Paul and Anna decided to go to bed. Paul was lying in Anna's bed waiting for her to come join him. Anna was in the bathroom she was holding the see through  
white gown in her hand and the black one in the other. She finally put the black one up and laid the white gown with matching thong. She let out a sigh and undressed. She put the thong on first and then  
slipped the gown on. It was shorter than it looked on the hanger stopping just below her butt. She then pulled her hair in loose pigtails and put on a white robe over her gown and walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. When she waked in Paul looked up at her.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I had a decision to make," she said . "Maybe you can tell me what you think of my decision," she said.

"Ok," Paul said and sat up in the bed. "Your decision have anything to do with what's under that robe?"

"Maybe," she teased. "You want to see?" she asked and he went to get up. "Stay where you are," she told him and he sat back on the bed but his eyes were glued on her. She untied her robe slowly and let it  
fall to the floor. She saw Paul's eyes widen as they traveled her body. She slowly walked over to him and climbed on top of him straddling his waist. "So what do you think?"

"I think that you're perfect," he said as he ran his hands down her body stopping at her waist. "And that you're the sexiest girl in the whole world," he said and she smiled and leaned down and kissed his lips.

"Well I think you're the sexiest guy in the whole world," she whispered as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his neck, she felt Paul's hands moving across her back as her lips move slowly across his  
neck. She sat up and Paul pulled her gown over her head and tossed it to the ground and then quickly flipped her over so she was lying on her back and he was looking down at her. She smiled up at him and  
slid her arms around his neck as he leaned down and kissed her. She ran her hands down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants. She ran her fingers across the waistband before pushing them down ridding them of the last of the clothes left between them.

Anna and Paul were lying next to each other in bed. Anna was lying on her side with her head resting on his shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her.

"Anna," he said quietly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes I do," she said and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Good." he said.

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I wasn't sure," he admitted. "I know I love you and you love me…"

"You are the only guy I ever want to date," she told him.

"I know our relationship isn't exactly normal, we kind of skipped the whole dating thing," he told her. "I'm going to give you as normal a life as possible…"

"But shifting into a wolf isn't exactly normal," she finished and he let out a sigh.

"Yeah." he sighed. "And as long as there are vampires in the area I'll continue to shift into a wolf."

"You know it really doesn't bother me the whole wolf thing," she said. "You're still Paul the guy that I love, that I'll always love."

"The thing I worry about the most is losing you. You're only seventeen and always and forever is a long time," he said. "I worry about…you could fall out of love with me."

"I could," she said and he let out a sigh and nodded. "But I won't, I don't see how I can. I am connected to you in every way." she told him. "I love you."

"I love you to," he said and she leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Get some sleep," she said and he nodded. "Goodnight Paul."

"Goodnight," he replied.


	22. Date Night part 1 Aimee & Jacob

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 22 **

Aimee was frantically running around her room the next trying to get ready for her date with Jacob. She had already changed clothes seven times and was now standing in front of her full length mirror in her bathrobe. Jacob didn't tell her where he was taking her either for their date. She didn't want to over dress or under dress. She finally decided on a simple brown dress that stopped just above her knee. She  
left her hair down and put on a touch of make-up then went downstairs to wait for Jacob. At 7:00 the doorbell rang and Aimee answered it

"Hey," she said smiling. Jacob was wearing jeans and a button down green shirt.

"You look beautiful," Jacob said smiling.

"Thanks," she said. "You look nice to, really handsome."

"Thank you," he said. "Ready?" he asked.

"Let's go," she said and he took her hand in his and led her to the car. He opened the car door for her and she got in and he shut the door and walked around to the drivers side and got in. He cranked the  
car and looked over at her. He heard her heartbeat speed up.

"Are you nervous?" he asked and she glanced over at him.

"A little," she said quietly. "Kind of our first date."

"Yeah I guess it is," Jacob said giving her a smile.

"You have such a beautiful smile," Aimee said.

"Thank you," he said and backed out of her driveway and drove off. They rode in silence for the first few minutes, Jacob looked over at her occasionally.

"So I'm glad you wanted me to go out with you tonight," Jacob said and she looked over at him. "I was beginning to think you didn't like me."

"I like you Jacob," Aimee told him. "I'm just really having a difficult time with everything."

"Like what?"

"Having all these strong feelings for you when I haven't known you that long," she sighed and turned to look out the window. "I never believed in soul mates, that there was one person in whole world  
that was made for you. Never believed it until you came along with your imprinting and shifting into a wolf." she told him. "Its just all so strange we're just teenagers." Jacob let out a sigh.

"Aimee you never have to be with me if you don't want to," he told her.

"I know," she said softly. "And I like you Jacob, I want to be with you, I want to try anyway," she sighed and Jacob smiled

"That's all I'm asking for Aimee." he told her. "I won't push you into anything."

"I know Jacob," she said quietly. "I'm sorry its taken me this long to get here, but I'm glad we're going out," she told him and he smiled.

"I am to Aimee," he said and pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant and parked the car and turned it off. "Have you ever eaten here?" he asked.

"A few times," she said quietly. "Its one of my favorite places." Jacob smiled and got out of the car. Aimee took a deep breath to calm her nerves and grabbed her purse and went to open the door but  
it opened for her. "Jacob," she said and he smiled and held his hand out.

"Come on," he said and she placed her hand in his and got out of his car. "Lets go get a table," he told her and led her inside. They stopped at the podium and waited for the hostess to seat them. She lead  
them towards the back of the restaurant and put their menu's on a table and walked away. Jacob held Aimee's chair while she sat down and then went around and sat across from her. Aimee picked her menu  
up and looked around. It seemed to be date night a lot of couples were chatting over meals or leaning over the table talking intimately to each other. Aimee finally opened her menu and tried to decide what she wanted just as their waitress walked over.

"Hello," she said as she put two small square napkins down. "I'm Tina and I'll be your waitress tonight," she added smiling at Jacob "What can I get you to drink?"

"Water," Aimee said.

"Water for me to," Jacob said and Tina smiled letting her eyes travel over Jacob before walking away. Aimee shook her head and continued to look over her menu. "What's wrong?"

"Our waitress can't stop looking at you," she said and he smiled.

"She's not my type," Jacob said. "You are." he added and she smiled. "So what do you want?"

"The grilled shrimp skewers with a baked potato."

"Loaded baked potato?" he asked smiling. "If you want it you can have it."

"Ok loaded," she said and he smiled as the waitress sat their waters down.

"You ready to order," she asked staring at Jacob.

"Yes we are," Jacob said. "Aimee you go first," he said and the waitress' smile disappeared and she turned to Aimee.

"I want the grilled shrimp skewers with a loaded baked potato."

"Alright," she said and turned to Jacob and leaned down to him and smiled. "What can I get for you?" she asked.

"The 9oz steak with a loaded baked potato," he said. "You get another side," she said and Jacob looked over his menu, "mac and cheese," he said and she wrote it down and took the menu's from them and left.

"She's flirting with you," Aimee told him shaking her head. "I'm sitting right here and she's flirting with you like I'm not even here." Aimee said and took a sip of her water.

"Are you really worried about her?" he asked.

"No,' she sighed. "I know I don't have to be but it doesn't mean I can't be jealous," she said nervously and started rubbing her hands together. Jacob reached across the table and took her hands in his.

"Relax ok," Jacob said. "Don't let some trampy waitress ruin our date." Aimee smiled

"Ok," she said. "So I'm looking forward to meeting everyone tomorrow," she told him. "Anna says everyone is great." she said.

"Yeah everyone is great," Jacob told her. "We always have a good time together," he said smiling.

"I'm nervous about meeting everyone," she admitted.

"Well they're glad to be meeting you, so I'll stop talking about you so much."

"They don't hate me?" she asked. "Its ok if they do."

"No Aimee they don't hate you," he said softly as he rubbed his thumbs over her hands. "Why would they?"

"Because I hurt you so much," she said softly.

"Definitely not Aimee," he said and she pulled her hands out of his grasp. "No one is going to hate you."

"I hope not," she sighed.

"No one is going to hate you because they all went through the same thing we have…are…have," he said and she smiled.

"I really am sorry I'm so difficult," she apologized.

"Its ok," he said.

"So you said all the imprints acted like me?" she asked and he nodded. "Then how do you explain Anna?"

"I don't know," Jacob shrugged. "I've wondered that to," he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I've never seen two people so tuned to each other," he told her.

"Yeah they are," she agreed as the waitress returned and sat their plates down in front of them.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked as her eyes landed on Jacob. "Steak sauce?"

"No, I'm good," Jacob said and she walked away.

"Me to," Aimee said and Jacob smiled.

"Sorry if you're not having a good time," Jacob said.

"Well I can't blame her for not being able to take her eyes off of you," Aimee said and picked her fork up to start eating.

"So are you planning for college after you graduate high school?" Jacob asked.

"I was considering it," she said. "I wanted to get far away from here but now I'm thinking University of Washington or Seattle University." she told him.

"Where did you want to go?"

"Florida State or University of Miami." she said and Jake smiled.

"And you won't go to those now?" he asked and she shook her head. "Why?"

"I want to stay close to you," she told him and he nodded. "Anna however can get in anywhere she wants, she has a 4.0 and she really wanted to go to Berkley or Columbia."

"Those are both far away," Jacob said and Aimee nodded. "Think she'll still go to one of those."

"I don't know, I'm sure she hasn't thought about it." Aimee said. "But now that she has Paul, I don't know what she'll do." she sighed. "I have never seen her happier and I know she will not want to leave  
him, she hates being apart from him just one night." Aimee told him and took a sip of her water. "Is that the imprint or just Anna and Paul?"

"Its part of the imprint, but Anna and Paul just like being around each other." he told her and she nodded and went back to eating her food.

"So what do you want to do after dinner?" he asked.

"I don't care," she said quietly.

"Would you like to see a movie?" he asked.

"We can see a movie," she told him and he nodded.

Aimee and Jacob finished eating he paid the check and him and Aimee walked to the car together.

"So," he asked as he cranked the car. "What kind of movie would you like to watch and don't say I don't care because you do."

"Something sweet or romantic." she said smiling and Jacob smiled and shook his head.

"I should have known," he said and backed out of the parking space and drove away.

"Well if we see what I want this time next time we can see something with car chases and things that blow up." she said and he smiled.

"So there will be a next time," he said smiling.

"I hope so," she said.

When Jacob and Aimee got to the movie theatre Jacob bought two tickets to the latest romantic comedy and they went in and got seats in the theatre. About thirty minutes into the movie Jacob laid his hand  
over Aimee's and ran his fingers across her hand until she flipped it over and he threaded his fingers with hers. Aimee looked over at him and smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to  
watch the movie. When the movie was over they were still holding hands until Jacob opened the car door for her to get in.

* * *

Jacob walked Aimee to the door after their date.

"I had fun with you," she told him.

"I had a good time to," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips. He rested his forehead against hers. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered and she smiled.

"Definitely," she sighed and he kissed her lips again and stepped back so she could go inside. "Goodnight Jacob."

"Good night," he said and she went inside.


	23. Date Night Part 2 Anna & Paul

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 23**

Anna was upstairs in her room getting ready for her date with Paul. He was ready and waiting on the couch downstairs and probably getting impatient. She finally put on a simple black dress that stopped  
a few inches above her knee and grabbed a light jacket to go over it. She slipped on her black shoes and checked her make-up and hair and then went downstairs.

"I'm ready," she said and Paul stood up and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful," he said smiling.

"Thank you," she said and looked at his button down blue shirt untucked over a nice pair of jeans. "You look handsome."

"Thanks," he said. "You ready?" he asked and she nodded. They walked out to Paul's truck and he opened the door for her and she got inside and he shut it and went around to the drivers side and got in  
and cranked the car.

"So I'm taking you to dinner first and then afterwards, we'll do whatever you want," he said and she smiled.

"Sounds good to me," she said and he smiled as he pulled out of her driveway.

"So did everything go ok at school today?" Paul asked.

"Yes it did," she told him. "You don't have to worry so much."

"You know I will always worry about you," he told her and she smiled. "You can't get mad about it, I can't help it."

"I worry about you to," she told him. "And you can't tell me not to."

"You're so stubborn," he said.

"I know," she said proudly. "But so are you."

"I know baby, I get told that all the time." he said and she smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later Paul parked the car outside a restaurant.

"We're here," he said and she smiled.

"Good, I'm hungry," she said and he chuckled and got out of the car grabbing his jacket from the back. She reached down and grabbed her purse. Paul walked around and opened the door for her and she  
got out.

"I'm hungry to," he told her as he shut the car door.

"But you're always hungry," she said as she slipped her hand in his. He curled his fingers around hers and they walked to the restaurant.

"Why do you have a jacket?" she asked. "You never get cold." she added.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see," he said.

When they went in they were soon seated and their waitress came over.

"Hello my name Tara, what can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"Water," Anna said and she turned to Paul and smiled.

"And for you?" she asked as she let her eyes wander over his body.

"Water for me to," he said and she walked away.

"So what are you getting?" he asked.

"I'm thinking the grilled chicken with the cheese and mushrooms on it with baked potato, butter, sour cream only," she said. "What about you?" she asked smiling. "Wait let me guess."

"The 10oz sirloin with fries." she said.

"Actually I was thinking about steak and shrimp with fries." he said and she smiled.

"I had most of it right," she said smiling as their waitress walked over and sat their drinks down.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes we are," Anna said and the waitress turned to her.

"I want the grilled chicken with mushrooms and a baked potato, butter sour cream only."

"Ok," she said and took Anna's menu, "and for you," she asked and turned to Paul and let her eyes travel his body again.

"The steak and shrimp with fries," he said and she smiled and took his menu making sure to brush his hand with her fingers before she walked off

"I may have to kick our waitress' ass," Anna said and took a sip of her water.

"Why?"

"Well she won't stop looking at you. You didn't notice the way she was looking at you?"

"I wasn't really paying attention." Paul told her.

"She's still staring at you," Anna said crossing her arms over her chest. "And then how she made sure to touch you as she took your menu," Anna said shaking her head.

"Why are you acting like this?" Paul said. "You know that I love you and would never even consider leaving you for anyone," he told her and she let out a sigh and uncrossed her arms.

"Yeah the imprint makes sure of that," Anna said softly.

"Its not just because of the imprint," Paul told her. "The imprint drew me to you but I fell in love with you all on my own," he told her and reached across the table and covered her hands with his. "You  
know nothing is going to change how I feel, not your stubbornness or some slutty waitress, not your dad when I finally get to meet him, nothing." he told her and she smiled.

"Nothing could change how I feel about you either," she told him. "I love you." Paul smiled and moved his hands off hers.

"So how do you think Aimee is going to do tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"I think she'll be ok," Anna told him. "We'll just have to wait and see." she added as the waitress sat their plates down in front of them.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked as she looked at Paul.

"No I'm ok," he said and she smiled down at him and gave him a wink and turned to walk away.

"I don't need anything either, I'm fine," Anna said loudly and the waitress gave her a hesitant smile and walked away.

"You know she winked at me," Paul said smiling.

"Are you enjoying this or something?" Anna asked sharply.

"Watching you get all jealous and mad because some girl won't keep her eyes or hands off me," he said smiling. "Yeah I am, you're even sexier when you're mad." he added and she smiled and shook her  
head and started to eat. When they were done the waitress came and got their plates.

"Any dessert?" she asked.

"Yes," Paul said. "The triple chocolate meltdown," he told her.

"That is really good," she said smiling.

"Two spoons, we'll share it," Paul told her and her smile faded and she walked away.

"What did you order?"

"Well it's the best thing I ever tasted," he said. "I know you like chocolate but its this chocolate cake with a fudge filled center with dark and white chocolate drizzled over it topped with vanilla ice cream and  
hot fudge."

"Oh wow that sounds wonderful." Anna said dreamily.

"Anyway I have something for you," Paul told her. "I was going to give it to you earlier but you were having your fit over our waitress." he teased. "So I made you wait."

"You got me something," she said surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised," he said. "I know its not like stuff you're used to but I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it," she told him and he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a box and handed it to her. She took it and smiled as she opened. Inside was a silver necklace with a wolf charm on it. The wolf seemed to sparkle when the lights hit it. "Oh wow," she said.

"You don't like it," he said.

"No I love it," she told him and he smiled. "The wolf is sort of gray like you," she added and he smiled.

"I was hoping you would pick up on that," he said and she took it out of the box.

"It really is so pretty," she told him and she took off the necklace she had on and put it in the box.

"You don't have to put it on now," he said.

"Yeah I do," she said. "Well you do," she added and he smiled and stood up and walked over to her and sat beside her on chair and she lifted her hair up and he put the necklace on her. When he fastened it  
she let her hair drop and turned to look at him. "Thank you," she said and Paul leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you to," she told him and he smiled and stood up and went back to his seat. Just as he sat down the waitress sat their cake down.

"Enjoy," she said and walked away. Paul picked up his spoon and put some cake on it.

"Try it," he said and held out the spoon, she took it and took a bite.

"Oh wow, that is delicious," she said and Paul smiled.

"Told you," he said as he picked up the other spoon and started to eat. When they were done the waitress came and took their plate.

"Anything else?" she asked Paul.

"Just the check," he said and she nodded and walked away. Anna excused herself to go freshen up and the waitress brought the check back. She saw Anna was gone and sat the check down.

"She finally left you alone," she said.

"Only for a few minutes," Paul told her.

"Well when you get tired of hanging out with girls, you can give me a call," she said and slid her number to him. "I'm a lot more fun, more experienced and prettier."

"I doubt it," Paul said smiling. "But I don't hang out with sluts anymore, " he added and the waitress gasped. "I happen to love the woman I'm with very much more than you can even imagine," he said angrily.  
'I happen to think she's lots of fun and experience isn't everything but she has all the experience I need or want and no one is more beautiful than her," he added as he started to shake, "especially not you," he spat as Anna walked over.

"Paul," she said. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned and looked up at the waitress. "Maybe you should walk away now," she told her and looked at Paul. The waitress sighed frustrated and walked away. "Calm down Paul, breathe in and out. "You can't phase here," she said in a whisper she knew he could hear. "Pay the check and lets go," she added as she rubbed his arms. "Calm down please." she pleaded and his shaking finally ceased and he paid the check.

"Lets go beautiful," Paul said smiling and grabbed his jacket and her hand and led her out. When they were in his car Anna looked over at him.

"What did she say to you?" Anna asked.

"Who?"

"The waitress! What did she say to make you so angry you could have phased?" she asked concerned.

"Saying stuff about you," he told her. "No one talks bad about you when I'm around," he added angrily. "I let her know that," he said and Anna nodded.

"If you had let me kick her ass like I wanted we could have avoided all this," Anna told him and he laughed.

"I'll listen next time," Paul assured her. "I love you,"

"I love you to," she said and he smiled and cranked the car. "So what are we doing now?"

"Whatever you want," he said.

"Lets go back to my house and lock ourselves in my room for the rest of the night," she said smiling and he smiled.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," he told her as he smiled and headed back to Anna's house.


	24. Locked Away

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 24**

When they got back to Anna's she barely got the door shut and locked before she felt Paul's lips on her neck.. Anna turned around to face him.

"You can't even give me time to shut the door," she said smiling and he shook his head and kissed her lips pressing her back against the door. She slipped her arms around his neck as she felt his hands  
running down her sides and finally resting on her ass. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her upstairs to her room. When he walked inside her room he kicked her door  
shut and Anna unwrapped her legs from around his waist. Paul wrapped his arms around her and slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor leaving her in just her black lace panties and bra, Paul let  
his eyes travel her body.

"Damn baby you're killing me," he groaned and kissed her lips. "You are so sexy," he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. Anna leaned into him as she moaned his name. She pushed away from him and  
looked up at him.

"We need to get you out of these clothes," Anna said and started to unbutton his shirt but her hands were shaking and she couldn't get the buttons to unbutton. "Damn buttons," she cursed and Paul smiled.

"Here let me do it," he said and raised his hands to unbutton his shirt but Anna slapped his hands.

"I'll be the one undressing you tonight," she told him. "Hands on me," she told him and he smiled and put his hands on her hips and kissed her neck as she tried to unbutton his shirt again. "I can't think when  
you kiss me like that," she told him. "Stupid buttons," she said and finally just started pulling at his shirt and buttons flew everywhere. "Finally," she sighed and ran her hands over his chest and pushed his shirt  
off his shoulders and he kissed her lips as she ran her hands down his chest stopping at his pants. She undid the button and slowly unzipped the zipper and pushed his pants down and he stepped out of them and scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He gently laid her on top of it and then lowered himself on top of her. He reached around her and undid her bra and threw it to the floor and then kissed her lips. Anna closed her eyes as his lips touched her neck and between her breasts, and her stomach. He looked up at her and smiled before lifting her left leg up and kissing her ankle; he placed small kisses up her leg all the way to her hip before doing the same to the other leg. Anna let out a sigh as he rested his chin on her stomach. Anna placed her hands on his face and he moved up to kiss her lips before what was left of their clothes ended up on the floor.

Anna was lying in Paul's arms as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I enjoyed my date with you tonight," she told her.

"I did to," he said. "You did however ruin my shirt."

"Well those damn buttons wouldn't cooperate," she told him. "I'll buy you a hundred shirts if you want me to," she added.

"No baby I don't want you to do that," he told her. "It was kind of hot when you ripped my shirt open."

"Stop," she said smiling and they fell silent. "Paul."

"What is it?"

"What did she say to you?" Anna asked softly.

"It doesn't matter because its not true," he told her. "You're more beautiful and there is no one I could want more than you ever." he promised.

"I know, I don't doubt how you feel about me Paul I just don't like seeing you get mad."

"I know," he said. "But in the future if you ever see me like that don't get so close to me, I could hurt you," he told her. "And I never want to do that to you, it would kill me." he added softly.

"I know Paul," she said. "But I trust you and I love you."

"I love you to," Paul told her.

"So some day far in the future, you do want kids?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he said. "Do you?"

"Yes I do," she said. "Some day in the distant future I'm only a teenager now, I'm not ready for kids yet. I want to graduate high school and go to college."

"Oh but you graduate this year right?"

"Yes," she said.

"Where are you going to college?" he asked.

"Well I had applied to Berkley and Columbia before I knew you, early acceptance," she told him and he nodded.

"Did you get in?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "But now I don't want to go so far away," she told him.

"Anna I won't be the reason you don't go to school where you want to," he told her.

"You won't," she told him. "But I don't want to leave any of my friends or you," she added.

"Well where were you thinking of going?"

"Washington State, Seattle University or University of Washington," she told him.

"You don't have to change your plans or future for me," Paul told her.

"I know," she said softly.

"Your dad probably won't react well to that either," Paul sighed.

"Paul you let me worry about my dad's reaction," she told him. "He's never here anyway."

"Doesn't mean he will like your decision to change colleges because of me."

"Its not just because of you." she told him. "I just don't want to be so far away from everyone."

"Ok but if you had never met me you would still be going to Columbia or Berkley," he stated.

"I don't know that for sure, I could have changed my mind anyway," she told him. "But there is no use in arguing about it because I've made up my mind," she told him and leaned over and kissed his lips  
and then laid her head back on his shoulder.

"You are so stubborn," he sighed.

"I know," she said and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so used to you being here all the time or me being at your place," she added. "I don't know what I'll do when my dad comes home and we can't  
stay the night with each other anymore."

"Me either baby," Paul said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Me either."

"You know what I just thought of?"

"What?"

"I don't know your last name," she said and Paul turned his head to look at her.

"Oh its Redmen," he said.

"Paul Redmen," she said and leaned over and kissed his lips. "I love you," she whispered and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I love you to," he whispered as she kissed his cheek then along the line of his jaw. Paul closed his eyes and tilted his head back as she kissed his neck and placed small kisses across his chest and stomach.  
"Anna," he moaned and she smiled and climbed on top of him straddling his waist. Paul rested his hands on her waist and smiled up at her. She leaned down and kissed his lips, she felt Paul running his hands across her back and down her sides as she kissed him. She pulled away and looked down at him before lifting up and lowering herself onto him, they both moaned as he slid inside her. Paul rested his hands on her hips and steadied her as she moved up and down on him until she finally collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. After a few minutes Paul moved her next to him.

"You're amazing," Paul told her and she smiled.

"I know but you're pretty amazing to," she said and he smiled.

"Good night Anna, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Good night Paul, I love you."

"I love you to," he said and they settled in bed next to each other and soon drifted off to sleep.


	25. Anna & Aimee on the way to La Push

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 25**

The next morning when Paul woke up Anna was still sleeping. He ran his fingers through her hair and across her cheek. Anna sighed and leaned into him.

"Its time to get up Anna," he said. "Anna," he said louder. "Get up," he added and gave her shoulder a small shake and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," she said and sat up.

"Morning," he said.

"What time do I have to be at Sam's with Aimee?" she asked.

"Around 12:30," Paul told her.

"Ok," she said. "Do you want breakfast?"

"You know I do," he said.

"Well then get dressed and get downstairs," she told him.

"Yes ma'am," he said and jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes. Anna smiled and shook her head as she got out of bed and dressed and made her way downstairs.

* * *

When she got in the kitchen Paul was already in the kitchen. Anna walked over and got a pan and some eggs and started to cook, eggs and bacon. When it was done she brought Paul a plate over and  
then hers and sat down at the table with him.

"Looks great as always," he said and she smiled as he started eating.

When they were done eating Anna started pulling stuff out of the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

"I'm making cookies to take to Sam's, well cookies and rice krispy treats," she told him.

"You're spoiling them," Paul told her. "They're going to expect food every time you come over now."

"I don't mind," she told him as she got a bowl out and sat it on the counter.

"Ok well I'm going to head home, I'll see you soon," he said and kissed her lips. "You're staying over at my place tonight?" he asked.

"Of course I may have to take Aimee home but maybe we'll get lucky and Jake will want to take her somewhere."

"I'm sure he will," Paul said. "Seth and Leah are supposed to be there today, you haven't met them yet."

"Ok," she said. "Leah is the only girl wolf right?"

"Yes," Paul said. "Seth is her little brother," he added.

"Ok I look forward to meeting them," Aimee said and he smiled.

"I'll see you later," he added and kissed her lips. "Love you."

"Love you to," she said and he left.

* * *

Anna started making the cookies and rice Krispy treats in the shape of wolves. When she was done baking and letting them cool off she went to take a shower and pack a bag so she could get ready  
to go. Aimee showed up around 11:45 and Anna let her in.

"So are you ready to go?" Anna asked.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," Aimee said nervously.

"Hey its going to be ok, all the guys are really nice and so are their imprints," Anna told her. "Just relax."

"I'll try," Aimee sighed.

"Good," she said. "Now are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Aimee said enthusiastically and Anna grabbed two plates from the kitchen.

"What is that?" Aimee asked.

"Cookies and rice krispy treats for everyone, the guys like it when I bring them stuff," Anna told her. "Paul says I'm spoiling them but I don't care," she smiled and Aimee shook her head.

"You really like all of them then huh?"

"Yeah I do," she said and grabbed her bag and purse and slung it over her shoulder.

"You're spending the night with Paul," Aimee stated.

"Yep," Anna said smiling. "Lets go." she said and they went and got inside her car.

"So how was your date last night?" Anna asked once they were on their way to Sam's.

"It was great," Aimee said smiling. "I do really like Jacob. We had dinner and saw a movie. Our waitress hit on him the entire time."

"That's ridiculous." Anna said. "Paul and I went out last night to and our waitress hit on him, I threatened to kick her ass but he wouldn't let me," she added and Aimee smiled. "Then when I went to the  
restroom she sat down in my chair and tried to give him her number and said stuff about me, he was getting close to phasing, he was really mad."

"Oh wow!" Aimme exclaimed. "What did she say?"

"He won't tell me just that I'm all he wants and I'm more beautiful and all he wants," Anna sighed. "I mean the imprint makes sure of that anyway."

"Anna you have to know its not just the imprint that's keeping Paul around, he loves you," Aimee told her.

"I know he said the imprint drew him to me but he fell in love with me all on his own." Anna told her.

"I know he loves you, I see it every time he looks at you," Aimee sighed and shook her head. "When he sees you his eyes light up and he gets the biggest smile on his face and seeing you two together,  
you are so perfect together," she told her. "And I know you love him, I see it in your eyes to."

"I just like being around him," Anna said. "And being with him, I hate being away from him even a second, I'm way to attached I know but I love him." she smiled and Aimee smiled to.

"Its good that you have someone you can feel that way about and that feels the same way about you, you deserve it."

"Thanks Aimee," she said. "Now talk to me about you and Jake."

"I'm getting used to the fact that he turns into a wolf," she began. "It still freaks me out a little but I know he's still Jacob, the Jacob that I'm starting to really like and possibly love," she sighed. "He's way  
to patient with me."

"That's just Jake, I love all the guys that I've met at La Push, Embry, Quill, Jake and Sam," Anna said. "But besides Paul of course I'm closer to Jake, he's a really good friend."

"I know you two talk a lot and Paul didn't like it," Aimee said. "But he needed a friend like you, someone to listen to him and that he would actually listen to."

"I know Paul said its amazing how I could get through to him like no one else could," Anna told her. "But I was so lonely being by myself all the time and I found Paul and the guys just when I needed them,  
I love having all of them in my life now and you will to Aimee."

"I hope you're right," Aimee sighed and looked out the window.

"I am but its also like having a bunch of brothers," Anna told her.

"You always wanted brothers," Aimee said smiling.

"Yeah I have." she said. "But Seth and Leah are supposed to be there today, I haven't met them yet."

"Seth and Leah."

"Leah is the only girl wolf and Seth is her little brother."

"So they're both wolves?" Aimee asked.

"Yep," Anna told her and changed the station on the radio.

"I'm still nervous," Aimee sighed and looked out the window. "What if they don't like me?" she asked worried.

"They'll like you Aimee, its not going to be nearly as bad as you think," Anna assured her. "I've never met Leah or Seth though so I can't promise anything about them."

"Ok," Aimee said and took a deep breath.

"Jake won't let anything happen to you," Anna told her.

"So this whole wolf pack thing there's an Apha right? A leader?"

"Yes that would be Sam because he was the first to phase and he helped all the guys through it," Anna explained. "But I don't know if Jake told you but he's the Alpha by blood, if he ever wanted to be  
Alpha, Sam would have to step down."

"But he doesn't want to?" Aimee asked.

"No he doesn't," Anna sighed. "But one day he may be the Alpha, you never know."

"So what's Sam like?" Aimee asked curiously as she turned the radio down a little.

"Intimidating at first but harmless to us," she told her as she turned off the road. "Almost there," she told Aimee and Aimee took a deep breath. "Relax," she told her as she pulled into Sam's driveway. "  
We're here."

"Ok," Aimee said.

"Let's get out of the car," Anna said and turned the car off and opened the door and got out then reached in the back and got the two plates of cookies she made for the guys. Then closed the door. Aimee took  
a deep breath and got out as well just as Quill and Embry ran out.

"Anna Banana!" Embry yelled. "You brought food," he added and ran over with Quill.

"What did you bring?" Quill asked.

"Just cookies and rice krispy treats," she told him.

"Yummy," Embry said and took both plates just as Paul and Jacob stepped outside.

"Lets go," Quill said and they turned to run back to the house.

"Embry!" Anna yelled and he stopped and turned around. "Don't touch anything on that plate until everyone is inside," she told him.

"Ok," he said and Quill laughed.

"You either Quill," Anna said and he stopped laughing and nodded and went inside with Embry. Anna walked over to Aimee. "Lets go," she said and led Aimee to the porch where Paul and Jacob were waiting.

"Hey," Anna said and Paul smiled down at her as he slid his arms around her waist.

"I told you you're spoiling them, they expect something every time you come over here," Paul told her and she smiled.

"That's ok, I don't mind," she said as she slid her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Lets get inside," Paul said and she nodded. "We'll see you two inside," Paul said and Jacob nodded.

"Everything is going to be ok Aimee," Anna assured her. "Maybe you can calm her down, she's really nervous about meeting everyone." she said to Jacob.

"I'll try," he told her and she smiled.

"See you inside," Anna said and walked in with Paul.


	26. Aimee meets everyone

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**CHAPTER 26**

**

* * *

**

When Paul and Anna went inside Jacob turned to Aimee.

"There isn't anything to be nervous about," Jacob told her. "They're going to like you."

"Even after the way I treated you?" she asked looking down at the ground. Jacob put his hand under her chin and tilted her head to look up at him.

"Yes, because they've all been there," Jacob told her. "Mia and Brenna understand how you feel and everyone else understands," he explained and wrapped his arms around her Aimee leaned against him. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she sighed and Jacob kissed her lips and took her hand in his and led her inside.

When Paul and Anna got inside Emily was in the kitchen with Sam.

"Anna," Emily said smiling and she walked over. "Its always good to see you," she added and hugged her.

"You to Emily," she said smiling.

"You should come around more often," Emily told her.

"Hey Anna," Sam said.

"Hey," Anna said.

"The wolf shaped cookies are great," he said.

"I'm glad you like them," she said smiling just as Seth ran in from the other room with a cookie.

"You made the cookies?" he asked happily.

"Yes," Anna said.

"You're Anna, Paul's Anna," he said smiling.

"Yep and you must be Seth," Anna said and he smiled.

"Yep," he said smiling as Leah walked in and stood behind him. Anna looked up at the girl standing behind him. She was tall and had a perfect figure, long dark hair and brown eyes. She was pretty but she's be prettier if she wiped the scowl off her face.

"So you're Anna McAlister," Leah said.

"Yeah and you have to be Leah," Anna said as Leah looked her up and down.

"You're not what I expected," Leah said.

"Oh," Anna said. "I'm guessing that's a good thing," she added.

"Yep," Leah said and walked away.

"Don't worry about her she's always like that," Paul said.

"Hey," Embry said walking over with a wolf shaped cookie in his hand. "Where's Jake?"

"outside calming Aimee down," Paul told him.

"She's really nervous about meeting everyone," Anna said. "So behave," she told Embry.

"Anna Banana," Embry said. "I didn't scare you away did I?" he asked and she smiled.

"No but Aimee is already having a hard time with everything, the whole wolf thing, just please behave." Anna told him and he smiled. "Or I won't bring you any food anymore," she teased and his smile faded.

"Man you didn't have to say that Anna Banana," he said. Ok I promise.," Embry said as the door opened and Jacob walked in with Aimee and everyone turned to look at them.

"Ok everyone," Jacob said, "this is Aimee," he told them. "Ok Sam and Emily," Jacob said gesturing to them and Aimee looked.

"Welcome to our home Aimee," Emily said and walked over to Aimee and hugged her..

"Quill and Mia," he said and Aimee looked over.

"Its nice to finally meet you," Quill said.

"Embry and Brenna, Leah and Seth," Jacob said and Aimee looked to each of them. "And you know Anna and Paul already," he told her and she nodded and took a deep breath,

"Its nice to meet everyone," Aimee said quietly.

"Make yourself at home," Emily told her giving her a warm smile.

"Thanks," she said and Emily walked over to Aimee.

"Come on," she said. "I think its girl time," she added and all the girls smiled and disappeared into the other room.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Emily said and they all settled onto the couch.

"So," Mia said. "Things seem really good between you and Paul."

"They're wonderful," Anna said smiling. "You guys were right about the sex, I have nothing to compare it to but its amazing every time," she told them and they smiled.

"So what does your family think of him?" Brenna asked.

"Well my family hasn't met him," Anna confessed.

"But Embry said you spend the night at his house or he stays at your house all the time, you two are like never apart," Brenna said confused.

"Well my dad works away a lot, he's out of town currently and I don't know when he'll be back but when he does he'll learn I broke up with Brock and am now with Paul."

"Good luck with that," Emily said.

"So Aimee," Mia said. "Anna introduced you and Jacob."

"Yeah," she said nervously.

"Hey me and Brenna didn't exactly like Quill and Embry when we met them," Mia told her. "but Jake is a really amazing guy."

"I know," Aimee said. "And I'm getting used to the idea that all the guys turn into wolves."

"And Leah," Emily said.

"Leah to!" Aimee said shocked and all the girls nodded.

"Paul said she's the only female wolf and Seth is her little brother and I'm guessing he's the youngest right now," Anna told her.

"You're right," Emily said and Aimee let out a sigh and looked away.

"Seth is adorable though," Anna said. "He's so cute."

"And he looks up to all the guys especially Jacob because of how close their parents are." Mia told her.

Emily looked at Aimee and laid her hand on her knee.

"I know it's a lot to take in but you're doing fine," Emily told her and Aimee smiled.

"Don't worry Aimee I told Embry to behave," Anna told her and Brenna looked over at her.

"And he listened, he never listens to anyone except Sam and that's only because of the whole Alpha thing." Brenna said. "What did you do?"

"Told him I wouldn't bring him anymore food," Anna said smiling and leaned back against the couch.

"Yeah that would do it," Brenna sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Threaten to take away food."

* * *

"Ok guys lets get out of here," Sam said when the girls were gone and led them out of the house.

"Maybe you should hang out with the girls," Embry suggested to Leah.

"Why?" she snapped. "They don't want me in there, none of them like me."

"Well maybe if you would be a bit nicer and try to get along with them they would," Paul told her.

"Like you have room to talk about being nice and getting along with anyone," she huffed.

"Leah," Sam said and she turned to look at him and then turned and walked back into the house. She let out an angry sigh and walked into the room with all the girls in it and stood in the doorway. She  
thought about just going home when Anna turned around and looked at her.

"Leah," she said and all the girls turned to look and became quiet. "Do you want to join us?" she asked. Leah thought about saying no and throwing some insult to her, but she was Paul's imprint and she  
was able to keep him in line and put up with…well put up with him.

"Sure," Leah said and walked over and found a place to sit down.

"So Paul took you on an actual date last night," Emily said to Anna.

"Yeah and our waitress hit on him the entire time and he wouldn't let me kick her ass," Anna said shaking her head and the girls smiled. "And I have no idea what she said to him when I went to the restroom  
but she really made him mad, he was shaking when I got back to the table," she told them and they all looked at her wide-eyed. "He didn't phase but he was probably close."

"She probably said something bad about you," Leah said.

"Yeah that's what I though but he wouldn't tell me anything," Anna sighed.

"So how did you meet Paul anyway?" Leah asked. 'Girls like you don't hang around here a lot." she added.

"Leah," Emily said.

"Its ok," Anna said. "Well Me and my friends came to the beach I was dating a guy named Brock at that time and I found out he had been cheating on me with a girl who called herself my friend, Tiara," she said  
rolling her eyes. "What kind of name is that anyway Tiara, its something you wear on your head," she said shaking her head. "So I found them kissing on the beach and then found out that they had been sleeping together. I guess he got tired of waiting on me," she sighed. "Well I definitely broke up with him and ran off and that's when I found Paul, well he was with Jake, Quill and Embry. I looked up and our eyes met and I felt a tug, a pull to him. He started walking towards me and I couldn't stop my feet from walking towards him and we talked and now we're here," Anna told her.

"Embry said you kicked your ex's ass," Leah said.

"That's like all he ever talks about," Anna sighed. "But I didn't really kick his ass, he just ran after me on the beach and I was with Paul and he tried to force me to go back with him, he grabbed my arm and I  
just kind of kicked his arm and threw him to the ground."

"Wow you are perfect for Paul," Leah said smiling.

"Embry said Jake mentioned your ex had been bothering you," Brenna said. "Has he?"

"Well he had yeah but lately he hasn't," Anna told them.

"Is it true that Edward Cullen stepped in one time when he was bothering you?" Mia asked interested.

"Yeah he did," Anna said softly.

"How did Paul react to that?" Leah said. "Did he try to run over there or loose his temper?" she asked.

"Well he was upset about it of course but more because the fact that Edward Cullen is a vampire than some other guy was there when he couldn't be," Anna explained. "And I told him everything as soon as I got home, because I knew he would be mad."

"Wow, Paul has definitely changed a lot," Leah said shaking her head. "I didn't think it would ever happen." she sighed. "You're good for him." she told her and Anna smiled.

"Well I love him." Anna said.

"Aimee," Mia said and Aimee turned to look at her. "So you and Anna have been friends a long time."

"Since Elementary school," Aimee answered.

"So you and Jake are getting along now?" Brenna asked.

"Yeah we are," Aimee said quietly. "I mean I definitely freaked out for a while but Anna reminded me that Jacob is still the same amazing guy I met and liked before I found out about the whole wolf thing. That he's still the same guy."

"I would really like to know why Anna was the only one of us who didn't fight the imprint," Mia said curiously.

"I would to," Anna sighed as tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You two are like more tuned into each other than Sam and Emily are and they've been together a long time." Brenna said. "I mean all the guys can feel our feelings sometimes especially when we're upset but  
Embry told me about the day Sam sent Paul to you because of how upset you were, he didn't have to call you he went straight to you,"

"Yeah I remember that day Brock was saying all these things to me and he had slammed me into my car and he was saying all these bad things about Paul and he wouldn't leave me alone and it upset me more  
that he said bad things about Paul than anything else," Anna sighed and looked away.

"How did you get away?" Leah asked.

"I kneed him," Anna said smiling.

"I bet that hurt," Mia said smiling.

"Well he did let out a howl of pain and fall to the ground," Anna told them.

* * *

All the guys went outside to start lunch. They were going to grill food again.

"So Jake," Embry said. "How are things progressing with Aimee?"

"Slowly," Jake said. "Sometimes I think she doesn't want to be around me but then there are times when I wonder why I thought that because she does want to be with me." he sighed and looked over at Embry. "The date was her idea though, she asked me out."

"She did," Quill said.

"Yeah, I think Anna suggested it to her of course," Jake told them.

"She did," Paul said. "Anna said she had told you no so often that she was afraid you wouldn't ask again so Anna told her to ask you out herself."

"I'm glad that Aimee listened to her," Jacob said smiling.

"Well we'll be ready to start cooking soon," Sam said. "Go see if the girls want to come outside," he added and the guys ran back to the house to get the girls.

The guys all ran inside the house and told the girls they could come outside if they wanted and they all did. Anna walked over and took Paul's hand in hers and smiled at him.

"Come on," he said and pulled her out after everyone else. When they stepped onto the porch Anna's phone rang.

"Hold on," she said and got her phone out of her pocket. "Its my dad," she said and answered it.

"I'll meet you over with everyone else," Paul said and he walked away.

"Hey Daddy," she said.

"Anna," he dad said. "Guess what?"

"Just tell me."

"I'll be home in a few days," he told her.

"Really!" she exclaimed.

"Yes on Tuesday," he told her.

"Well I can't wait to see you I have a lot to tell you," she said excitedly.

"Well I'll be ready to hear everything," he said. "See you on Tuesday."

"See you on Tuesday Daddy," she said.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you to," Anna said and ended the call and stuck her phone in her pocket and ran to find Paul.


	27. Anna falls asleep

Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 27**

Anna didn't have to look far Paul came around the corner as soon as she stepped off the porch.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"You could feel how happy I am," she said smiling.

"Of course," he said and slid his arms around her. "Now tell. what is it."

"My dads coming home," she said happily.

"Really?" he asked. "When?"

"Tuesday," she told him. "You'll finally get to meet him."

"Yeah," Paul said.

"Paul," Anna said. "Its going to be ok."

"He won't like me but I can't wait to meet him," Paul said giving her a smile.

"Good when he gets home I'll tell him about you and let you meet him."

"Ok," Paul said.

"I'm going to go tell Aimee," she said and walked over to where Aimee was standing talking to Mia and Brenna.

"Aimee guess what?" she said happily.

"Well whatever it is its good," Aimee said smiling.

"My dad will be home Tuesday," she said.

"Well that's great!" Aimee said and hugged her. "You can finally let Paul meet him."

"I know, I do hope it all turns out ok," Anna sighed.

* * *

Paul walked over and joined the guys who were putting steaks and chicken on the grill.

"What is it?" Embry asked.

"Anna's dad is coming back into town Tuesday," he said. "I'm finally going to meet him," he added. "And I'm actually nervous I'll say the wrong thing." he shook his head. "I don't know what to say to him."

"Well I know what I wouldn't say," Embry said.

"What?" Paul asked looking over at him.

"Its nice to meet you sir, I'm the guy sleeping with your daughter," Embry teased.

"Seriously Embry," Paul growled.

"I'm just teasing," Embry said.

"This is Anna's dad," Paul told him. "And he's going to hate me."

"Maybe not," Quill said hopefully.

"Would you want your daughter to date me?" Paul asked him.

"Well…probably not," Quill said truthfully. "But you just have to make him see you're perfect for Anna and that you love her."

"And that you would never hurt her, that you'll protect her and keep her safe," Embry told him.

"And don't loose your temper," they both said.

"I won't," Paul said quietly. "But what if he like forbids her from seeing me," he said worried.

"I don't think Anna is going to let that happen, just because he may not like you doesn't mean he'll forbid you from seeing her," Quill said. "What you have to is show him you're not a bad guy,  
that you care about his daughter and will protect her and keep her safe," Quill told him.

"And Paul the truth is you really aren't a bad guy you're just a little hot headed sometimes and you have a bad track record when it comes to girls before Anna but anyone who knows you sees how  
much you've changed since you met Anna." Embry told him. "You just have to be yourself,"

"Be myself huh," Paul sighed. "Maybe Jake should go as me parents seem to like him or you," he said to Embry.

"Paul," Embry said. "You know that it has to be you."

"I know," Paul said quietly and looked over to Anna who was talking to the girls.

* * *

It wasn't much later until the food was done and everyone went to fix a plate. Paul walked over to Anna and slid his arms around her waist.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Of course," she sighed. "But why are you so nervous, upset?" she asked.

"How do you know that?"

"Well I know I'm not nervous or upset and I can feel someone is so it has to be you," Anna told him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Just been thinking about meeting your dad."

"Paul, he'll like you."

"You keep saying that Anna, but have you prepared yourself for if he doesn't, because he is more likely to not like me."

"Paul meeting him is at least a week away, he doesn't get home until Tuesday," she told him. "Lets just have fun together because when he gets home you won't be able to sleep over anymore and  
I won't be able to sleep over with you."

"I know," he sighed and tightened his arms around her. "I don't know how I'll make it not seeing you everyday."

"Me either," Anna sighed and leaned into him. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you to," Paul said and Anna turned around to face him.

"I love you no matter what my dad says or how he feels about you," she told him as she laid her hand against his cheek.

"I love you to no matter what," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Come on lets get some food before its all gone," Anna told him and he smiled and followed her over to the food table.

After they ate Aimee ran over to Anna.

"Jacob is going to take me home," Aimee told her. "So you can leave with Paul," she added and Anna smiled.

"Have fun with Jake," Anna told her and Aimee smiled.

"I will, you have lots of fun with Paul," Aimee said.

"I intend to," she said smiling as Paul walked over.

"What do you intend to do?" he asked.

"Just have lots of fun with you tonight," Anna told him and he smiled.

"Jake is taking Aimee home then," he said.

"Yep," Anna smiled and slid her arms around his neck and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

* * *

A couple hours later Paul and Anna went to Paul's house. Anna carried her bag into Paul's bedroom and sat it down. Paul was behind her and he slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Paul, its still early," she said pulling away and turning around to face him.

"Well what do you want to do then?" he asked.

"Watch a movie and curl up with you on the couch," she said.

"Ok fine, I can be the sweet boyfriend for a few hours," he said smiling and she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Come on," she said and took his hand in hers and pulled him out of the bedroom.

Anna led him to his living room and sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her for Paul to sit. He walked over and sat by her.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said and he turned the TV on and flipped through the channels.

"You say that now," Paul said.

"I promise it doesn't matter," she said and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he flipped through the channels.

"If you see something you like just say so and we'll watch it." he told her and she smiled and looked to the TV.

"Stop!" Anna said suddenly.

"What is this?"

"My favorite movie, Pretty Woman," she said smiling and Paul shook his head but left it on the channel and watched it with her. During the movie Paul heard Anna laughing at certain parts, and  
quoting certain parts. Towards the end. he noticed she had gotten quiet and he looked over and saw she was asleep.

"Seriously," he said. "So much for a lot of fun," he mumbled to himself. He stood up and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his room and laid her in the bed and covered her up. He smiled down  
at her and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Sleep well," he whispered and then slid in next to her.

* * *

In the middle of the night Anna woke up not remembering going to sleep with Paul. She was still in her clothes from this afternoon. She sat up in bed and looked at Paul who was sleeping and smiled. She  
tried to slip out of bed to change without waking Paul but she should have known better.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To change out of these clothes into my pajamas," she told him. "I'm guessing I fell asleep," she said and he nodded.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Its ok," he said. "You're awake now," he added and she smiled.

"You're going to have to wait a minute," she said and jumped out of bed and grabbed her bag and went to change. Paul sat up in bed and waited for her to get back. When she walked in his room  
Paul couldn't believe his eyes. Anna was wearing an extremely short tight black lace nighgown. It Criss-crossed in the back and clung to her body showing off every curve. She walked over to him  
and straddled his waist.

"Damn baby," he growled. "You're going to kill me," he groaned. "You have no idea how sexy you are," he said as he ran his hands over her body.

"Well my plan was to do this after the movie, it wasn't my intention to fall asleep," she told him and leaned down and kissed his lips. She felt Paul's hands run over her body. She kissed his chest as she  
felt him lifting her gown up. She pulled away long enough for him to pull it over her head and toss it to the ground before she returned her lips to his chest.

"Anna," he moaned and she pulled away and looked at him. He smiled before rolling her over so he was looking down at her. "This may be the last night we get to be like this for a while," he said as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"I know," she gasped as he flicked his tongue behind her ear. Anna ran her hands down his body and stopped at the waistband of his pants and slid them off his hips and down his legs and he kicked out  
of them. Paul ran his fingers up her leg and kissed her lips. Then he wrapped her legs around her waist and Anna moaned as he slowly entered her. Paul began to slowly move in and out of her as she  
lifted her hips to meet his thrusts until their breath quickened and Paul finally fell next to her on the bed.

"I'm going to miss being with you every night," Anna said as she was lying next to him. "Just being able to lie in your arms and talk to you," she sighed as she ran her fingers over his chest.

"We have tomorrow and Monday night left," Paul told her. "And I think we'll find someway to be together with your dad home."

"I know and I am glad he's coming home, he can finally meet you," Anna said. "I really hope you two can get along," she sighed.

"I hope so to," he said. "I am going to try to get along with him." he told her.

"I know Paul," she sighed. "Good night," she yawned. "Love you."

"Good night Anna, Love you to," he said.


	28. I'll love you forever

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**I haven't decided if Anna's dad will be in the next chapter or the one after that but I will promise it will be within the next two chapters.  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 28**

Anna woke up the next morning next to Paul, she looked over at him and smiled. Anna leaned over and kissed his cheek and then tried to get out of bed but Paul grabbed her and pulled her back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Well I considered going to make breakfast," she said. "After I get some clothes on," she told him and he leaned down and kissed her. "So you want breakfast?"

"Do you even have to ask," he said smiling.

"Then let me get up." she said giving him a push.

"Fine," he sighed and rolled off of her and Anna got up and ran to the bathroom to get some clothes on.

* * *

When Paul got downstairs Anna was already mixing something up.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," she told him.

"Sounds great," he said.

"And because I know how much you eat, I will also be making you scrambled eggs and bacon."

"See you know me so well already," he said and she smiled as she cracked some eggs in a bowl for scrambled eggs and started cooking.

Anna brought Paul his plate first and then she put two pancakes on her plate and brought it to the table.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Orange juice is fine," she said and walked over to get it.

"No, you go sit down I'll get it," he said and went and got two glasses and filled them and sat one down next to her plate and then put the other by his and sat down. "Tell me about your dad," he said as he  
took a bite of food.

"Well he travels the world for business, after my mom died he threw himself even more into his work than he already did," she said. "I barely see him, he's missed every birthday since I was twelve but he  
always remembered to call and send a card with a check in it. Now than I'm older its an email every birthday and a transfer from his bank account to mine," she sighed. "He makes sure I'm taken care of but its  
not the same as having him here all the time." she told him. "When I was a kid I remember him being a lot of fun and making me laugh all the time," she said and took a drink of juice. "Now that I'm older, I don't know," she sighed. "But he's my dad, the only family I have left," she told him.

"I understand, I would feel the same way if I still had one of my parents." he said and she smiled.

"You still have your Aunt and lots of cousins," Anna said. "My mom was an only child and her parents are dead, my dad has one brother and he lives in Ireland," she told him. "So I never see or hear from him,"  
she added. "Uncle James," she said and took a bite of her pancake.

"What's your dads name?"

"Jackson," she answered.

"Hey, I know its not the same but you have the whole pack now," he told her and she looked over at him and smiled. "And we may not have a lot of money but we all love you."

"I know," Anna said quietly. "And you should know by now that I don't care how much money you have or don't have."

"I know," he said. "And things will work out, even if it doesn't seem like they will they always managed to work out. Mia was forbidden from seeing Quill when her dad first met him but things fell into place  
for them because they're meant to be together just like we are. So even if your dad does hate me, things will work out eventually if we're patient."

"But Paul you're not known for your patience," Anna said smiling.

"I know," he sighed. "But I'm just going to have to be patient when he doesn't like me."

"Don't think so negative," Anna told him.

"One of us has to be prepared for the worst," he said and she let out a sigh.

"Paul I'll still love you whether my dad likes you or not," she told him.

"I know that," he said quietly.

"Don't worry so much, just be yourself, because he has to like you for you."

"Ok," Paul sighed. "But you should still prepare yourself for the worst that way you won't be let down when he doesn't like me."

"Paul I'm done talking about this with you right now," she said and took a drink of her juice.

"Ok," he sighed.

* * *

After breakfast Paul and Anna went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So are you coming over tonight, we only have two nights together before my dad gets home."

"I'll be there," he said quietly.

"You don't have to," she said softly. "If you don't want to," she added and looked away.

"I always want to see you," Paul told her. "Don't ever doubt that," he told her and she looked over at him. "I love you."

"I love you to," she said giving him a smile. She leaned over and kissed his lips.

* * *

A couple of hours later Anna was getting ready to leave Paul's house.

"So I'll see you in a few hours," Anna said unsure.

"Yes Anna," he said. "I'll see you soon."

"Ok," she said. "Love you."

"Love you to," Paul said and leaned down and brushed his lips across hers.

"Bye," she said and walked to her car.

* * *

When Anna got home she let herself inside and went upstairs to her room to put her stuff away. She then changed in her work out clothes she decided she needed to work out she hadn't been doing much of  
that lately. She put in her workout video and went to work. About an hour later she was sweaty but she felt better. She then went to take a shower putting on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and went downstairs to find something to eat for dinner. She walked in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She moved things around not really finding anything she liked, she was to busy wondering when Paul would  
get to her house or if he had changed his mind about coming over. She wasn't so sure he actually wanted to come over. She closed the refrigerator and let out a sigh as she walked to the cabinets to see if there  
was anything in there she wanted to eat. She finally decided to just make a sandwich, So after making a turkey and cheese sandwich, she got a coke out of the fridge and went and sat at the table. When she  
was done with her sandwich the doorbell rang. She quickly hopped up out of her seat and went to answer it hoping it was Paul on the other side. When she opened the door she saw Paul on the other side with  
a bag in his hand.

"Hey," Anna said quietly. "You coming in?"

"Yes of course I am," he said and sat his bag down inside and walked in. Anna shut the door behind him and turned to face him.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No baby I'm not mad at you," Paul assured her. "Why would you think that?"

"I just go the feeling you'd rather not be here tonight," she shrugged.

"I want to be wherever you are Anna but we're going to have to get used to being apart we have tonight and tomorrow night and then that's it for a while." he said.

"I know," she said softly. "I'm going to really miss being with you every night, I don't know how its going to be being apart from you, I haven't been apart from you since we started dating, not for a long time."

"I know, I'm not going to like being apart from you anymore than you're going to like being apart from me, but we're going to have to deal with it someway. We can still call each other on the phone, I know its not  
the same but it will have to do."

"Its better than nothing," Anna sighed and Paul wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest. "Have you eaten yet? I would ask if you're hungry but that answer is always a yes."

"Don't tease me Anna," Paul said and she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Well come on and we'll take your bag to my room," she said and Paul smiled and locked the door, picked his bag up with one hand and picked Anna up and threw her over his shoulder with his other arm.

"Paul!" she exclaimed. "Put me down," she demanded as he ran up the stairs. "Paul!" she yelled as he ran in her room. He dropped his bag then he laid her on her bed. "That was so uncalled for," she told him and he moved to lay beside her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he smirked.

"Yeah you could," she said smiling as Paul kissed her neck, she pulled away from him and rolled over so she was facing him. "I love you, don't forget that," she told him.

"I could never forget it and you know I love you to," he said and she smiled.

"I know but if the worst does happen and my dad does try to forbid me from seeing you, I don't want you running to some other girl," she said.

"Anna, I would never do that, I couldn't, if I can't have you I'll be alone forever," Paul told her.

"Well its not like you couldn't find another girl, I mean have you seen you," she said. "You're so hot," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair, "And incredibly sexy," she added as she ran her hands over his chest. "You're really the most amazing man I have ever met," she told him. "I'm so glad we found each other that day on the beach."

"Me to Anna," he said. "You are the most amazing girl in the world, you're so sweet and smart and beautiful and you know I'll love you forever."

"Yeah I know," Anna said smiling. "I'll love you forever to," she told him and he smiled as she moved closer to him and kissed his lips.


	29. Dads finally home

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 29**

The next morning Lilli and Paul said good bye to each other and went their separate ways to work and school. When she got to school Aimee was waiting by her locker for her.

"So your dad will be home tomorrow," she said.

"I know," Anna sighed as she opened her locker and got her books out.

"You're nervous."

"Yes Aimee he doesn't even know I broke up with Brock yet and I have to tell him Brock and I broke up and I have a new boyfriend who's older than me by more than just a year or a few months."

"You're worried he won't like Paul," Aimee said.

"I actually am, I may say I'm not but the truth is I'm so worried he won't like Paul," she admitted. "I really hope he likes him." Anna said as Aimee's cell phone rang.

"Its Jake," she said happily.

"Go on," Anna said smiling.

"See you in class," Aimee said and answered the phone and walked away just as Bella and Edward walked over.

"Hi," Bella said.

"Oh hey Bella, Edward."

"Hey Anna," Edward said. "Anna, I just want to say I hope everything works out with your dad meeting Paul."

"Edward I thought I told you not to read my mind," she said quietly.

"You may have," he said smiling.

"Thanks though," she said. "I think I'm going to need all the luck I can get, I'm not sure how my dad's going to react to Paul."

"Did he like a Brock?" Bella asked.

"I don't think he did or maybe he's never going to like any guy I date no matter who it is," Anna sighed.

"Speaking of Brock has he bothered you anymore?" Edward asked.

"No, I guess he's going to leave me alone," Anna said.

"Guys like him don't just give up," Edward said. "He's used to having and getting everything he wants,," Edward said. "Trust me on this I've been around a very long time and I've seen his type over and  
over," he added. "I would think he's planning something and he's going to show up when you least expect it, so be careful ok,"

"Ok," she said.

"If something happened to you Paul would loose it," Bella said. "And we all know how Paul's temper can be, he would probably kill Brock if he did something to you."

"You mean if Sam would let him kill Brock," Anna sighed. "You know how Sam is."

"Yeah I know," Bella said. "Sam is a really good guy."

"Yeah he is," Edward said. "But even Sam has his limits on what he will forbid someone from doing, I think when it comes to protecting the girls he'd let them do just about anything they had to."

"And you think that's wrong?" Anna asked.

"No, I'd kill for Bella to," Edward said quietly. "If someone tried to hurt her. I'd protect her anyway I could." he added. "Just like Paul would do for you."

* * *

That night Anna cooked dinner for Paul, he would leave in the morning and she would only get to see him for a few hours on the weekend. Anna made fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, rolls and corn  
on the cob. When Paul got to Anna's he went to the kitchen.

"Smells good," he said and she smiled. "Its almost done by time you take a shower it should be ready."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"No I'm saying you've been working hard all day and you'll feel better after a shower." Anna told him.

"Ok," he said. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he added and went upstairs.

When Paul returned back downstairs Anna had the food sitting on the table for him.

"It looks wonderful," Paul said and Anna smiled.

"Well come and eat," Anna said and Paul walked over and they sat down at the table.

"So how was school?" Paul asked.

"I'm not sure you want to know," she answered quietly and shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"I always want to know how your day went," he said. "Is that ex of yours giving you trouble."

"No I haven't heard from him in weeks," she told him and took a bite of chicken.

"Then what is it?"

"I talked to Edward Cullen today," she told him.

"Oh," Paul said and Anna could tell he was trying to stay calm. "What did he want?" he asked furiously.

"Well he said he hoped everything worked out when you met my dad," she said.

"That was nice of him," he said. "What did you say to him?"

"That I'm probably going to need all the luck I can get," she sighed. "I mean the truth is my dad probably won't like any guy I date no matter if its Brock or you."

"You told Edward Cullen this?" he asked.

"And Bella."

"What did they have to say?"

"Edward asked if Brock had bothered me anymore and I said no I guess he's going to leave me alone."

"What did he have to say to that?" Paul asked angrily

"That guys like him don't just give up, that Brock is used to having and getting everything he wants,," she said. "Edward said he's been around a very long time and has seen his type over and over," she sighed.  
"He thinks Brock's planning something and he's going to show up when we least expect it, he wants me to be careful."

"He really believes that?" Paul asked shaking his head.

"Apparently."

"I won't let anything happen to you," Paul promised. "I won't let him hurt you."

"I know," she said smiling. "Bella said if something happened to me you would loose it and with your temper you would probably kill Brock if he did something."

"I probably would," Paul admitted.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"I'm not mad at you, I don't like the leech…"

"Edward," Anna interrupted.

"Edward," Paul spat. "But he's been there at school when I couldn't be and I'm thankful that he was there to protect you when I couldn't be." he sighed.

"Paul," Anna said. "I know you don't want to hear it but other than being a vampire Edward isn't that bad, you two probably wouldn't get along well anyway. You'd get along better with his brother Emmet,  
if they weren't vampires."

"The big one," Paul said and Anna nodded. "Well its never going to happen, me and leeches getting along so we can stop talking about it."

"Of course," she said and went back to eating.

"So how was your day?" Anna asked as Paul was helping her load the dishwasher and clean up the kitchen.

"It was good, work is always the same, it's a job, If I didn't work with Sam I'd probably hate it."

"Its good that you can work with your friends." she told him.

"It is," Paul said as he closed the dishwasher and started it. "So I say we stop talking about Edward Cullen and work and school and enjoy our night together."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Anna said and slid her arms around his neck. Paul leaned down and kissed her lips, sliding his hands down her body and sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her upstairs. When he got to her room he walked inside and kicked the door shut behind him. He put her down and slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Paul took a moment to let his eyes travel over her body. She was wearing loose fitting pajama pants and a cami top, her hair was in a ponytail. Paul reached up and pulled the band out of her hair and it fell around her shoulders, he ran his fingers through her hair and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Paul," Anna said softly and he pulled away and looked at her, "Is everything ok?"

"Of course," he said and she smiled.

"Come on," she said and took his hand in his and led him to the bed. She turned the covers back and laid down and pulled Paul down beside her. "I don't want you to leave tomorrow."

"I know and I don't want to either," he said. "Think your dad would notice if I snuck in your bedroom window." he asked.

"I don't know I've never tried that."

"Not even with your ex?"

"Brock and I never slept together," she told him. "And I never wanted to sleep with him so I had no reason to sneak him in," she said. "Now you, I have every reason to sneak in," she added smiling.

"Let's see whether he likes me or not first," Paul said as Anna moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. "I don't want to get you in any trouble by sneaking in your window."

"Don't worry so much about my dad now," she told him.

"Anna, you may act like you're not worried and say you're not worried about your dad liking me but I know you are," he said. "Deep down you have to, you just don't want to tell me."

"Paul," she sad softly and looked up at him. "Of course I'm worried about it, but I'm trying to think positively about everything."

"How's that working for you?" he asked smirking.

"Better than you would think." she told him and he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you to." Anna sighed and leaned into him.

* * *

The next morning Anna and Paul had breakfast together and then walked outside together to go to work and school.

"You will call me later after you talk to your dad?" Paul asked.

"Of course I will," she told him. "I miss you already," she sighed and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I miss you to," he told her and she laid her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you to," he said smiling her and he leaned down and kissed her lips again. "Call me tonight."

"I will," she sighed. "Be careful at work."

"Be careful at school," he replied and they got in their cars and went their separate ways.

* * *

The school day ended rather quickly for Anna. Aimee, Bella and Edward had wished her good luck with her dad and Paul before she left. She walked across the parking lot to her car. She was still thinking about  
her dad coming home and having to tell him about Brock and Paul and then him meeting Paul and if she was being perfectly honest with herself, the chances of her dad not liking Paul were higher than the  
chances of him liking Paul. She let out a sigh as she continued walking to her car. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going still lost in her thoughts and she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized and looked up. "Brock."

"Hello Anna," he smiled. "I've missed you, I've been out of town for a while."

"Oh," she said and moved to walk around him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"You still dating that guy?" he asked.

"His name is Paul and yes I am," she told him. "Let go of my arm." she demanded as she tried to pull her arm away from him.

"I thought you might have came to your senses while I was gone and dumped him."

"I came to my senses the day I dumped you," she told him. "where have you been anyway?"

"Well I had the flu for a few days and then I had to go out of town for a family thing," he told her.

"Well I have to go," she told him.

"Anna, when you do come to your senses I'll be ready to take you back," he said and pulled her close to him.

"I don't want you back, just leave me alone," she told him and jerked away from his grasp.

"I'm back now Anna," he said as she ran to her car. "And I won't stop until you're mine again." he said to himself.

Anna ran the rest of the way to her car and jumped in and locked the door and cranked it. She took a deep breath and backed out of her parking space and drove home. Her dad would most likely be there  
when she got home and she was excited and nervous to see and talk to her dad. It had been months seen she seen him last. About twenty minutes later she pulled into her driveway and went inside her house.  
She walked in and went upstairs to her room. She hadn't seen her dad yet but she knew he was here, his coat was on the couch. After putting her bag up she went back downstairs and saw him coming out of the kitchen.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"I was wondering when you would get home," he said smiling and she ran over and threw her arms around him.

"I missed you," she said as he hugged her back.

"I missed you to," her dad said. "Let me look at you," he said. "You're growing up so fast, you look just like your mother," he told her and she smiled as she took her dad's appearance in. His dark hair was getting streaked with gray, It looked like he had put on a few pounds but he wasn't fat, he still looked healthy.

"So how long are you here this time?"

"Two weeks," her dad answered and she smiled.

"Good."

"So come sit down and tell me what's been going on with you," he said and they walked to the couch.

"So how's your friend Aimee, right?"

"Yes Aimee and she's doing really good," Anna answered.

"She's dating the guy that lives down the street right?"

"Kevin, no not anymore she broke up with him," Anna told him.

"Why would she do that?"

"He was cheating on her dad, with another girl," she told him. "Sleeping with another girl," she added and her dad nodded.

"Can't really blame her then," her dad sighed.

"But she has a new boyfriend and he's amazing," Anna told her dad. "They're crazy about each other," she added. "His name is Jacob."

"And do you like Jacob?" her dad asked curiously.

"Yeah I do, he's really nice." she answered.

"So how are you and Brock?" he asked. "We'll have to have him over for dinner soon," he added. "You and him make a great couple."

"Dad there's something I have to tell you about Brock," she told him.

"What is it?"

"We broke up or rather I dumped him," she told him and took a deep breath and waited for her dad's reaction.

"Why would you do that!" her dad exclaimed. "He comes from a good family, you two are perfect for each other," he went on.

"DAD!" she yelled. "Stop," she told him and she let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What happened?" he asked. "What could he have done that would make you leave him."

"He slept with another girl," she told him.

"Once?" he asked.

"More than once dad," she told him.

"You won't give him another chance?" her dad asked.

"I thought you didn't like Brock," she said.

"Well I don't, I'll never like any guy you date but I can accept him," her dad told her. "I thought you two would last longer," he sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"I will not be with a guy who cheats on me ever, Brock and I are over and we are NOT getting back together," she told her dad. "And I mean it."

"Ok," her dad said but it was clear he wasn't happy about it.

"Ok so here's the thing I need to tell you," she said. "I have a new boyfriend and he's the most amazing guy in the whole world. He's sweet and attractive and a lot smarter than he wants to give himself credit  
for, He takes care of me and treats me better than Brock ever thought about treating me." she told him as a smile broke out on her face.

"You're serious about this guy," her dad said shocked.

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Paul Redmen," she said.


	30. Edward to the Rescue again

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 30**

"Paul Redmen," he repeated. "I don't know any Redmen's,"

"I know," she sighed. "Him and Jacob are friends, Aimee's boyfriend Jacob," she added. "They live at La Push." she told him and waited for his reaction.

"You're dating a guy from La Push," her dad said as if he couldn't believe it.

"There's nothing wrong with him daddy," she said. "Don't say it like that."

"But he'll never be able to take care of you," her dad told her.

"Yes he will daddy," she said calmly.

"He won't and I won't let you date someone that can't take care of you," he told her.

"Dad, taking care of me doesn't involve spending lots of money on things I don't need or want like Brock did and would do," she told him. "I don't need a lot to make me happy, I don't have to live in a huge house  
to be happy or have lots of stuff. A roof over my head and food on the table," she said.

"You are so much like your mother," he sighed.

"Daddy, I really, really like this guy," she told him. "No the truth is I love him and I don't want you making assumptions about him until you meet him."

"Oh you'll let me meet him," her dad said and she smiled.

"Yes daddy, I want you to like this guy, I love him and am not breaking up with him anytime soon."

"Invite him for dinner, let me know when," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said and hugged him.

"Is he a lot older than you?" her dad asked.

"Not much," she told him. "He is out of high school already," she admitted. "But I will be eighteen next month and will graduate from high school. Then after summer I'll go to college."

"I know," he said quietly. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Berkley or Columbia, I know you were undecided last time we talked."

"Neither," she told him. "I'm going to Seattle University," she said. "I already applied and have been accepted and I'm going to live on campus to get the full experience I think, but I can still pull out of it I want  
to but I have a dorm room."

"So does this decision to stay closer to home have anything to do with Paul?" her dad asked.

"Dad this is my decision," she told him.

"A decision I'm paying for," he told her.

"Actually I have a full scholarship, I applied for it."

"I'm sure Paul will be happy," her dad snapped.

"I haven't even told him yet," Anna said. "He said to go where I wanted, not to change any plans for college because of him. But I am going where I want and it's a good school and we shouldn't spend lots  
of money on a school thousands of miles away just because we can." she argued.

"We'll talk about it later," her dad said finally.

"We can talk all you want but my minds made up and I'm going to Seattle University and I don't care if you and Paul like it or not its my decision," she told him and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower for dinner," she said and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

After taking a shower Anna went to her room and laid across her bed and called Paul.

"Hello beautiful," he answered.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Is everything ok?"

"My dads home," she told him. "And I think he's determined not to like you before he meets you," she told him.

"Its ok baby," Paul said. "Things always have a way of working out," he assured her.

"I know, he's upset because I dumped Brock even though he cheated on me," Anna told him as she rolled over on her back. "I think he's also mad because I'm not going to Berkley or Columbia," she admitted.

"You're not," Paul said shocked. "I thought you were definitely going to one of those."

"No I'm already in at Seattle University and I knew my dad wouldn't like it so I applied for and received a full scholarship,' she told him. "I can even live on campus if I need to."

"Anna, I told you not to change your plans because of me."

"I'm not. I'm not changing my mind about this," she told him. "Its my decision to make not yours or my dads," she said.

"I know but Anna if its not what you really want…"

"Its my decision," she said stubbornly.

"I know it is," he sighed.

"So how about dinner Friday night?" she asked. "My house, so you can meet my dad."

"That sounds great to me."

"Ok I'll clear it with my dad and give you a time later." she told him.

"That's fine."

"I love you."

"I love you to," Paul said and Anna hung the phone up and went downstairs.

* * *

Her dad was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So how about dinner with Paul Friday night?" she asked.

"That sounds good to me," her dad said. "I need to meet this guy you're crazy about."

"I know Dad, just don't go in determined not to like him that's not fair to me or him." Anna told him.

"I know its not," her dad sighed.

"So what do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"We can order Chinese food," her dad suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll call and order," she told him.

"Ok," he said and Anna went into the kitchen to get the number and menu. Five minutes later she went back into the living room.

"It will be here in thirty minutes," she told him and he nodded as she walked over and sat on the couch with him.

"So how's school going?"

"Good," she told him. "Its school, its always the same," she added.

"But you're not hanging out with Brock anymore,"

"No but I'm still friends with Aimee," Anna said. "And I've sort of made two other friends since Brock and I broke up."

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swann."

"Dr. Cullen's son and the police chiefs daughter."

"Yes dad that's who they are." she said and they fell silent. "So what time do you want to have dinner Friday?"

"I assume Paul has a job," her dad said.

"Yes he does," Anna answered. "I know he works with his friend Sam but I've never asked what they do,"

"You don't think you should know that?" he dad asked.

"I guess I should but I don't care what he does dad," she sighed. "But I'll ask him when I call him to tell him about dinner."

"Alright," her dad sighed.

"So is 6:00 ok for dinner Friday?" she asked hopefully.

"6:00 is fine," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said and hugged him. "I'll call him after dinner."

* * *

After dinner Anna went up to her room and grabbed her cell phone off her desk and flopped on her bed and called Paul.

"Hey baby," he answered.

"So dinner at 6:00 Friday," Anna told him.

"That sounds great," he said.

"Good," she said. "Paul."

"What is it?"

"You work with Sam right?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Well what is it you and Sam do?" she asked. "My dad was asking."

"Oh we work on houses," he said. "We build them, repair them, work on them. Pretty much anything to do with houses."

"Well that's cool," she said.

"If you say so," he sighed. "I mean its not like it's something your dad will like."

"I don't care Paul, he doesn't have to like your job, he needs to like you, accept you, at least tolerate you."

"Baby I want him to like me to but I'll still love you and want to be with you if he doesn't."

"I'll love you whether he likes you or not," she said. "I'll always want to be with you Paul, nothing is going to change that."

"I know," he said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"How do you know I'm smiling?" he asked.

"I know you," she said.

"Well you were right," he said. "But I always smile when I'm talking to you or with you or thinking about you." he told her and she smiled.

"Now you're smiling."

"Of course I am," she told him. "I love you," she said.

"Ok," Paul said. "I love you to," he told her. "So how was school?"

"It was ok," she said nervously thinking of her run-in with Brock and whether she should tell Paul about it.

"What are you not telling me?" he asked.

"I saw Brock today," she said quickly.

"What happened?" he growled.

"Nothing,"

"Anna," he said.

"He said he missed me and asked if I was still dating you."

"You told him you were," Paul stated.

"Yes I did and he said that he thought I might have come to my senses while he was away and dumped you."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I came to my senses the day I dumped him." she said and she heard Paul chuckle.

"Bet he didn't like that."

"Of course not," Anna sighed. "So I asked him where he had been."

"where had he been?" Paul asked curiously.

"He had the flu…."

"Serves him right," Paul interrupted.

"Paul," she said

"Sorry," he apologized.

"No you're not but its ok," she told him. "So he had the flu and then was out of town for a family thing." she let out a sigh. "I told him I had to go and he said that when I do come to my senses he'll be ready  
to take me back."

"Like that will happen," Paul growled.

"Paul don't get upset," she told him.

"Anna I'm going to have to do something about him to make sure he leaves you alone," Paul said.

"No Paul."

"Maybe if I break a bone…"

"Paul!" she exclaimed.

"I won't break anything he needs, maybe an arm or a leg," he said.

"Paul."

"Ok, Ok a couple of ribs," he sighed.

"Paul Redmen," she snapped.

"A finger," he said hopefully.

"You can't break his bones," she told him.

"Anna."

"I mean it," she said in a final sort of way.

"Ok for now but I swear if he hurts you Anna I am going to do something about it."

"Paul you don't need to get into trouble because of me," she said softly.

"Oh I'm already in trouble because of you," he teased and she smiled.

"Paul please," she said.

"Ok," he sighed. "I don't want you getting Sam to Alpha order me or something."

"Paul I…"

"I know you thought about it," he said. "Don't deny it."

"Ok I did for a second but only because I love you and don't want anything to take you away from me."

"I love you to," he said. "And nothing is going to take me away from you."

"Ok Paul, I'll talk to you tomorrow," she told him.

"Talk to you tomorrow," he said and hung the phone up.

* * *

The next day when Anna got to school Aimee was standing outside the doors talking on the phone. Anna shook her head she knew she was talking to Jake. Anna stopped by Aimee.

"Tell Jake I said hey," Anna said and Aimee smiled.

"Anna says hey," Aimee said. "Yeah of course." she said. "He wants to talk to you." she told her and handed her the phone.

"Hey Jake," she said.

"Hey Anna Banana," he said

"What is it Jake?" Anna asked.

"I talked to Paul last night," he said.

"Jake I…."

"He told me about Brock and…"

"Nothing happened Jake," she argued.

"I know but you know if something does and Paul doesn't get to Brock one of us will."

"Jake," she sighed.

"Have a good day," he said cheerfully.

"You to Jake, talk to your girlfriend," she said and handed Aimee the phone and went inside the school.

"Stupid wolves," she mumbled as she walked to her locker. "Overprotective guys," she mumbled as she opened her locker and threw books in and grabbed books out and slammed it shut.

"Something wrong?" someone asked and Anna turned around and saw Edward.

"You can't pick it out of my head," she snapped.

"I could," he said. "But you told me to stay out of your head." he said and she smiled.

"I did," she sighed.

"Problems?" Edward asked.

"Just a stubborn wolf for a boyfriend and stubborn wolves for friends," she said.

"Yeah wolves can be pretty stubborn," Edward said.

"But I guess vampires can be to," Anna sighed and looked up at him.

"Yeah," Edward sighed.

"Where's Bella?"

"She should be here soon," Edward answered as Aimee walked over.

"Anna," she said and looked at Edward.

"Oh hey Edward," Aimee said and Edward looked over.

"Good morning Aimee," he said. "I should get to class," he added and walked away.

"Anna, Jake said you can't get mad at them for trying to look out for you and keep you safe."

"Yeah I can," Anna told her. "I'm fine I don't need Paul or anyone doing anything to get into trouble because of me. I'd never forgive myself if they did."

"Anna, you have to trust that they know what they're doing," Aimee told her.

"I know that they know what they're doing, I just don't like the idea of what they would do."

"Don't think about it," Aimee told her.

* * *

Anna was in the hallway after class walking to lunch when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her into the next hallway which was empty. She felt herself being slammed into the wall and she looked up  
and saw Brock.

"Brock," she said. "What the hell do you want?"

He smiled and placed his palms against the wall on each side of her and leaned in close to her.

"So you're really going to choose that guy you're with over me?"

"Yes," she answered. "His name is Paul."

"I thought maybe it was just some phase you were going through some kind of fantasy. You know the rich girl and the poor guy."

"He's not exactly poor Brock," she told him. "And Paul isn't a phase," she told him and tried to slip out under his arm but he caught her. "I love him."

"No Anna you only think you love him," he said.

"I know how I feel and I love him."

"You loved me once to," he said and leaned closer to her and brushed his lips across her neck.

"I never loved you," she told him. "Why do you think I never slept with you?" she asked. Brock looked shocked and took a step away from her.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"I said I never loved you Brock," she told him. "You had to know I didn't, you didn't love me."

"Yes I did!" he exclaimed.

"You slept with another girl Brock, if you really loved me you wouldn't have done that." she told him. "Brock you and I are definitely over and there is no hope for us to ever get back together."

"Don't say that!" he exclaimed and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the wall.

"Brock stop," she pleaded. "That hurts."

"We can't be over," he said and slammed her into the wall.

"Brock Stop!" she exclaimed. "You're hurting me." He squeezed her arms and slammed her into the wall again.

"Brock!" she yelled.

Edward and Bella were walking to lunch together. Edward looked over at her and smiled as she slid her hand in his. Then Edward suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"_Brock Stop!" she exclaimed. "You're hurting me." _

"I think its Anna," Edward said. "And Brock." he added and quickly turned down the next hallway. As him and Bella turned down the hallway they saw Brock with Anna.

Brock slammed her into the wall and took one hand and grabbed her chin.

"Its not over Anna," he said and leaned over and kissed her lips. Anna tried to push him away but she couldn't so she bit down on his lip.

"Ouch!" he yelled and wiped blood off his lip.

"You bit me!" he exclaimed and slapped her across the face and went to grab her again but he was pulled away.

"You should leave now," Edward said.

"What are you her protector or something?" Brock asked.

"No, I'm not," Edward answered. "He's not as nice as I am, I'm going to leave you alive," Edward said. " Leave," he told him as Bella ran over to check on Anna.

"Anna," Bella said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she sighed.

"Call Paul," Bella told her.

"No Bella no need to worry him.."

"I think you know he's already worried," Bella told her and she nodded

Paul and Sam were working together, looking over the plan for a house when Paul suddenly felt a jolt of pain. Sam looked over at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Anna," Paul said as more pain shot through his body and he started to shake. "Something's wrong."

"Sit down," Sam said and found a chair for Paul to sit in and knelt in front of him. "Paul…"

"Damn," Paul cursed as more pain shot through his body. "It has to be Brock." he growled as he continued to shake.

Edward finally got Brock to leave and walked over to Bella and Anna.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"She says she is," Bella answered. "I told her to call Paul."

"You know she's right," Edward said. "As much as I hate to admit it, if what I hear about you two is true he's really worried, he probably feels you're in pain."

"Ok," Anna said as she tried to stand up. Edward took her hands in his and helped her.

"Thanks," she said and pulled her phone out and called Paul.

"If you know Anna's hurt you should go find her," Sam told him.

"I know," Paul said. "But I know its Brock that's hurt her and if I see him…she asked me not to hurt him." Paul said.

"Well then don't hurt him," Sam ordered. "Today at least, you can't hurt Brock." he said and Paul smiled.

"Ok, I'm going," Paul said and stood up as his phone rang. He ran and answered it.

"Anna," he answered quickly.

"Yeah its me," she said.

"What happened? Are you ok? Did Brock hurt you?"

"I'm fine, calm down," Anna sighed. "Yes I ran into Brock today and I'm ok."

"What did he do to you?" Paul asked angrily.

"Paul I…"

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"He sort of slammed me into the wall a few times. Grabbed my arms and kissed me."

"WHAT!" Paul yelled. "I'm going to kill him."

"No you're not," Anna told him. "I'm fine."

"And how are you fine?" he asked.

"You sure you want to know?"

"YES!"

"Edward Cullen."


	31. Paul meets Anna's dad

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 31**

"Edward Cullen!" Paul yelled. "What did he do?"

"Got rid of Brock for the moment," she said quietly.

"Anna, is he still there?" Paul asked angrily.

"Yes him and Bella," Anna told him.

"I want to talk to him," Paul growled.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Paul asked.

"You're upset and mad and I won't let you yell at him."

"Anna, baby I'll try to control my temper, just let me talk to him."

"Fine," she said and looked at Edward. "He wants to talk to you."

"Its ok," Edward said and took her phone.

"Paul," Edward said.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"I thought Anna told you," he said.

"What is she not telling me?" Paul asked.

"She told you everything at least everything I saw when I found them. Brock was slamming her into the wall and she was of course begging him to stop," Edward told him.

"Is she ok?" Paul asked.

"She's ok," Edward told him. "A little sore I'm sure, she might be bruised later on her back but she's ok." he said. "Talk to Anna," Edward said and handed the phone back to her.

"Are you done checking up on me?"

"Yes," he answered. "Anna, I controlled my temper, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I told you I was," she said. "I'm ok." she told him.

"Ok," he sighed. "I'll talk to you later,"

"Yes Paul," she said.

"Ok get to class then." he said.

"Go back to work," she told him.

"I love you." she said

"I love you to,"

Anna hung up her phone and looked over at Edward.

"Thank you again," she said.

"You're welcome Anna."

* * *

Friday finally got here a lot quicker than Anna wanted. It wasn't that she didn't want her dad to meet Paul, she was just nervous about how it would go. She decided to cook something but she didn't know  
what to cook. She thought about steaks but quickly disregarded that. Then she considered some type of pasta but decided against that because of the messiness of it. Finally she decided to go with some sort  
of chicken. Maybe the taco chicken or the barbeque chicken she wasn't sure. She figured Paul would eat the Barbeque Chicken so she decided on that and went to the grocery store. She got the stuff she needed  
to fix barbeque chicken, cheddar mashed potatoes and green beans. When she got home she put everything up until it was time to cook. She was walking out of the kitchen to go shower when he dad walked in.

"So today is the day I get to meet this Paul guy," he said.

"Yes you do and please be nice," she told him.

"I'll try," he said and Anna let out a sigh and went upstairs.

* * *

After taking a shower she dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice long sleeved green shirt. She brushed her hair and left it down, pulling some of it back. She then put on her make-up and a necklace and slipped  
on some shoes and went downstairs.

"I'm going to start cooking he'll be here at 6:30." she told her dad.

"I'll go start getting ready then," he said and went upstairs.

Anna let out a sigh and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

Anna had everything on the table and was ready a few minutes before Paul was supposed to be there. She walked into the living room and saw her dad coming down the stairs. He was wearing a pair of tan  
pants and a blue button down shirt.

"I look ok," he asked.

"You look great dad," she told him as the door bell rang.

"That's Paul," she said nervously and walked to the door.

"Here we go," she said to herself and took a deep breath and opened the door. Anna couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face when she saw him. "Hey," she said and he smiled.

"Hey," Paul said and Anna looked at him. He was wearing a light green button down shirt untucked over a pair of nice tan pants.

"You look nice," she told him.

"You look beautiful," he said and she smiled.

"Come in," she said and moved aside to let him walk in and shut the door behind him. She led him to the living room where her dad was waiting.

"Dad," Anna said and he stood up off the couch. "This is Paul," she told him. "Paul my dad."

"Hello Mr. McAlister, its nice to meet you," Paul said and held his hand out. "Anna's told me a lot about you."

"Yes I've heard a lot about you to," her dad said as he shook Paul's hand.

"Dinner's ready so we can go eat," Anna said and led them to the dining room.

"It looks great," Paul complimented.

"Thank you," Anna said and they all took seats and fixed their plates.

"So Paul," her dad said. "You've lived in La Push your whole life?"

"Yes I have," he answered.

"And do you have any siblings?"

"No I'm an only child," he said quietly.

"Like me," Anna put in.

"So do your parents still live in La Push?" her dad asked.

"No," he answered. "My parents died when I was twelve." he told him. "car accident."

"Oh," her dad said. "I'm sorry I had no idea."

"Its ok, my Aunt Claire took me in, it couldn't have been easy for her putting up with me, I was difficult."

"Of course," her dad said as if its what he expected Paul to say. "Most kids get into trouble." he said.

"So tell me how did you meet my daughter?" he asked.

"She was on First beach with her friends and she apparently had run off from them," Paul said. "She was obviously upset because she was crying so I walked over and talked to her and things just went from  
there."

"So how old are you exactly?"

"I'm twenty-one," he answered.

"So you're four years older than my daughter," her dad said. "And you do realize she is only seventeen."

"Yes sir I do," Paul said.

"Dad I'll be eighteen next month," she told him.

"Yes I know but right now you're seventeen," her dad said.

"And I can take care of myself, I've been doing that for years," she told him.

"Anyway so Paul what kind of job do you have?"

"I work with a friend of mine that Lives in La Push. His name is Sam. We work on houses, fix the insides once their built, occasionally we'll help build."

"Oh that's nice," her dad said airily. It was clear that's not what he thought. Anna glared at her dad. He wasn't even trying to like Paul.

* * *

Once they were done with dinner Anna cleared the table and they went into the living room.

"Well I have some work I need to do, I'm sure Paul can find his own way out."

"Yes sir," Paul said and looked over at Anna as her dad walked away.

"Come on I'll walk you out," Anna told him and walked to the door and stepped outside with him.

"So how do you think it went?" he asked.

"I think this may be the lat time I get to see you while my dad's here," she said softly as a tear ran down her cheek. Paul stepped forward.

"Its ok baby," Paul said and wrapped his arms around her. "Things will work out." he assured her. "I love you, always."

"I love you always to," she told him as she laid her head against his chest. She pulled away and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Anna leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him  
pulling herself as close as she could get to him, She ran her hands over his body as she deepened the kiss. Paul felt her tongue run across his lips and his lips parted and Anna quickly stuck her tongue in his  
mouth touching his tongue with hers. Paul let out a moan and pulled away.

"Baby, you're kissing me like this is the last time you'll ever see me," Paul said and Anna looked away. "Its not the last time you'll see me," he assured her. "Things will work out. I'll call you ok."

"Ok," she said softly. "I'll call you later tonight," she told him and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "Have a good night."

"You to Paul, drive safely," she told him and he smiled and walked to his car. Anna walked back inside her house. She took a deep breath and went to find her dad. After searching his bedroom, the kitchen and  
the living room she finally found him in his office staring at the computer screen obviously working. She knocked on the open door and he looked up.

"Anna," he said. "Come on in." Anna slowly walked inside and sat in a chair.

"Ok go ahead and tell me what you think."


	32. Things always have a way of working out

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 32**

_You to Paul, drive safely," she told him and he smiled and walked to his car. Anna walked back inside her house. She took a deep breath and went to find her dad. After searching his bedroom, the kitchen and the living  
room she finally found him in his office staring at the computer screen obviously working. She knocked on the open door and he looked up._

_ "Anna," he said. "Come on in." Anna slowly walked inside and sat in a chair._

_"Ok go ahead and tell me what you think."_

**

* * *

**

"Anna, Paul is a few years older than you."

"Only four years dad."

"Seventeen and twenty-one may only be four years but it's a lot when you're a teenager and he's a grown man, experience wise," her dad told her and she let out a sigh.

"Dad," she said softly.

"Anna I really don't want you to see him," her dad told her.

"Why?"

"Because he is a lot older than you and because he's not good enough for you."

"Yes he is," she argued as her eyes filled with tears. "You can't do this to me."

"Anna I don't want you to see him and that's final," he told her as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I really don't like you right now," she told him and ran out of his office and to her room and shut the door and locked it. She grabbed her cell phone and threw herself on the bed and called Paul.

"Anna," he said quickly when he answered. "What's wrong?"

"My dad doesn't want me to see you anymore," she cried.

"Really?" Paul asked sadly.

"Yes," Anna cried. "I really hate him right now."

"No you don't you're just mad and hurting," he said. "Anna," he said softly.

"I miss you already, I don't know how I'm going to make it without seeing you."

"Me either baby," he said. "I love you."

"I love you to Paul," she told him. "And he can't keep me away from you," she sniffed.

"Anna please don't cry," Paul said softly.

"Paul he's just told me I can't see you and it hurts," she told him as she rubbed her hand over her chest. "My chest really hurts."

"Its going to be ok," he assured her. "As long as we talk to each other everyday to get us through we'll be ok."

"I don't know Paul."

"We'll make it work," Paul assured her. "Now get some sleep, have good dreams."

"You to Paul," she said and hung up the phone.

* * *

That night Anna fell into an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning all night not really resting at all. When she got up the next morning her dad was already in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Her dad looked up  
as she walked in.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I didn't sleep well last night," she sighed.

"Anna I know you're upset with me because I told you not to see Paul…."

"Dad he is good enough for me, I don't see how you could think he isn't," she argued.

"He won't be able to take care of you," he dad told her.

"Why dad because he'll never have a big house like this or lots of money," she said. "In case you haven't noticed none of this makes me happy. Mom's dead, you're gone all the time and I'm always alone. I've  
never been as happy as I am when I'm with Paul."

"You'll find someone else," her dad told her.

"No I won't and I don't want anyone else."

"Don't be so stubborn Anna Danielle," he said.

"I could tell you the same thing," Anna said defiantly.

"Anna that's enough," her dad said in a final tone. "Brock is coming over I've invited him."

"I thought you didn't like him," Anna said.

"Well after a guy like Paul, Brock looks better and better to me."

"So it doesn't matter to you that he cheated on me and is untrustworthy."

"Everyone makes mistakes Anna," he told her.

"Even you," she told him.

"Enough."

"I can't stay and wait for Brock I have plans," she told him.

"If they're with Paul cancel them," he told her.

"Actually I'm meeting Bella Swan," she told him. "And I don't know when I'll be back." she added and went upstairs. Anna quickly took a shower and dressed and went back downstairs.

"Anna," her dad said.

"Have fun with Brock, maybe you'll realize what a jerk he is if you actually spend time with him," she said and walked out slamming the door behind her. She got in her car and drove towards Bella house,  
except she didn't actually know where Bella lived or her number. When she came to the coffee shop she pulled over and got out and got a cup of coffee and a muffin. She sat at a table and called Jacob.

"He Anna Banana," he answered.

"Hey Jake," she said softly.

"Paul told me what happened. Your dad will come around."

"I hope so Jake," she sighed. "Anyway I actually called to get Bella's number."

"Why?"

"Because I told my dad that's where I was going." she said. "I can't be home right now," she added.

"Ok do you have something to write it down on."

"Yeah go on," she said and wrote down the number he gave to her.

"Thanks Jake, you're awesome."

"He'll come around Anna," Jacob told her.

"I hope so."

Jacob called Bella as soon as he hung with Anna.

"Hey Jake what is it?"

"I just got off the phone with Anna. Her dad has told her she can't see Paul anymore and they're both miserable. She's fixing to call you and ask if she can hang out with you."

"Of course she can come over but Alice is here."

"I don't think she'll care," Jacob sighed.

"I know she won't," Bella said and looked over at Alice she was waving her hands around trying to get Bella's attention. "hold on a minute."

"Ask Jacob to get Paul to the mall."

"Jake can you get Paul over to the mall?" Bella asked.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Why?" Bella repeated.

"Because Anna might be there." Alice told her.

"Anna might be there," Bella told him.

"Ok I'll get him there," Jacob said.

"Call me when you're there," Bella said.

"Ok Bells, thanks," he said.

* * *

After hanging up with Jacob Anna finished off her muffin and called Bella. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello," Bella answered.

"Bella hi, its Anna," she said.

"Hey Anna, Jake just called me and said you'd be calling." she said.

"Oh," Anna said.

"Just come on over," she said and gave her directions.

"Thanks Bella," she said and hung the phone up.

A few minutes later Anna pulled up outside Bella's house. She walked up and knocked on the door. Bella opened it and let her inside.

"Thanks for letting me come over," she said quietly.

"No problem," Bella said as a tall skinny girl with dark hair walked in. Anna recognized her immediately as Alice Cullen.

"You should have told me you had company, I wouldn't have interrupted." Anna said softly.

"You're not interrupting," Alice said smiling. "So you're Anna, I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope," she said.

"Definitely," Alice said. "Plus your Paul's imprint and from what I hear he's changed a lot since you came along."

"Well I'm not sure if that will last much longer," Anna told her.

"Jake told me your dad won't let you see Paul anymore," Bella said. "Why?"

"Because he's different than him," Anna sighed. "Maybe I should remind my dad he once was Paul until he made all of his money and now he thinks he's better than someone like Paul," she sighed.

"We're going shopping," Alice said. "Lets go." she added.

"Well I haven't got anything else to do," Anna said and Alice led them outside. They three of them got in Anna's car and she drove them to the mall. When they got there they went from store to store looking at things. They were coming out of a store where Anna had bought a new pair of jeans when Bella's phone rang. She answered and hung up a few seconds later.

"We have to go to the food court now," Bella said.

"I'm not sure I want any food," Anna told her.

"Anna trust me you want to go to the food court," Alice told her. "Come on."

"Fine," she agreed and the three girls walked to the food court.

* * *

Jacob, Paul and Embry were at the food court by the pizza place waiting for Anna, Bella and Alice.

"I don't know why you drug me here Jake," Paul grumbled. "I'm not in the mood for this," he added and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop complaining," Embry said. "We have a surprise for you," he told him.

A few minutes later Bella, Alice and Anna walked over.

"I'm glad you finally got here," Jacob said.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Well I'm tired of watching a certain someone mope around and complain all day." Jacob said and Anna looked over and saw Paul.

"Paul," she said and he turned around.

"Anna!" Paul said shocked and she smiled and ran over to him. She threw her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"It hasn't even been a day but I miss you so much," she told him.

"I miss you to," Paul whispered. "But we may not like being apart but we'll manage somehow," he told her. "I love you to much to give you up."

"I'm not giving you up, my dad has to come around somehow," she told him and pulled away and looked up at him. Paul brushed her hair away from her face and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"So how long before you have to be back home?"

"I don't know I kind of stormed out on my dad." she told him. "He invited Brock over." and Paul growled.

"Don't growl," she told him and he smiled.

Jacob walked over to Bella and Alice.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a few minutes."

"Ok," Bella agreed.

"I'll tell them to meet us back here in a couple of hours." Jacob said and walked over to them.

"Hey Anna Banana," Jacob said.

"Hey Jake," she said smiling.

"We're going to wander the mall, meet us back here in three hours," he said and she nodded. "I know its not much but its all we can do."

"Thanks Jake," Anna said.

"As much as I would love to take credit for this the two of you should really thank Alice Cullen it was her idea," he told them and she nodded.

"I will." Anna said.

"We'll take your bags to your car for you," Jacob said and Anna handed him her bags.

"Thanks Jake," she said and he nodded and walked away.

"Well come on," Paul said and took her hand in his. "We have three hours together."


	33. Brock goes to Far

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

_"We're going to wander the mall, meet us back here in three hours," he said and she nodded. "I know its not much but its all we can do."_

_"Thanks Jake," Anna said._

_"As much as I would love to take credit for this the two of you should really thank Alice Cullen it was her idea," he told them and she nodded._

_"I will." Anna said._

_"We'll take your bags to your car for you," Jacob said and Anna handed him her bags._

_"Thanks Jake," she said and he nodded and walked away._

_"Well come on," Paul said and took her hand in his. "We have three hours together."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 33**

"Have you had lunch?" Paul asked.

"No I didn't even have breakfast before I left the house," she told him.

"Come on lets get you some lunch," Paul said. "What do you want?"

"The pizza smelled really good," she said and Paul walked her over to the pizza place and they got in line. After getting their pizza and something to drink Paul found them an empty table and they sat  
down and started to eat.

"I never expected when it was suggested to come to the mall that I would see you," Anna told him.

"Well I should have known something was up when Jake suggested a trip to the mall," Paul said and Anna smiled. "He doesn't like to shop or the mall and its not like we wear a lot of clothes."

"I noticed," Anna said smiling. "But I'm glad you agreed to go with him and didn't throw some kind of fit about it." she said and he smiled as he finished off his pizza. Anna finished hers a few minutes later  
and they got up and Paul took her hand in his and they walked away together.

"It hasn't even been a day yet but I feel like I've been away from you a lot longer." Anna told him

"Its even worse for me," Paul told her.

"I'm sorry, I know you feel everything I feel."

"Its ok," Paul said softly. "So tell me again why you stormed out of your house without eating."

"You don't want to know," Anna told him.

"Tell me anyway."

"My dad told me he invited Brock over," Anna told him.

"I still don't believe he did that?" Paul asked upset. "When he knows that he slept with another girl while he was with you."

"I don't know either," she sighed.

"I thought he didn't like Brock."

"He didn't until he met you," Anna told him and shook her head.

"I didn't think I was that bad," Paul said quietly.

"You're not, my dad is just being ridiculous."

"So I saw you had a lot of bags," Paul stated. "What was in all those bags Jake took to your car?"

"Clothes," she answered. "Jeans, shirts stuff like that." she added and he nodded.

"I can't believe I have a vampire to thank for today." he said shaking his head.

"Its not that bad," Anna told him. "Alice isn't that bad," she told him.

"I know the Cullens aren't that bad Anna but it doesn't mean I have to like them." he told her. "I mean I'm grateful to Alice for having this idea so we can see each other and I'm so glad Edward was  
there at school with you to stop Brock from hurting you as much as he could have." he said and she smiled. "I know you seem to like them…"

"I've only really met Alice and Edward." she told him.

"But you seem to like them."

"I do," she told him. "But you're the one I love more than anything in the world," she said and she saw him smile. "I don't know how I made it before I met you."

"Me either," he said and let go of her hand and slid his arm around her waist. She looked over at him and he stopped walking and pulled her to him and kissed her lips.

"I love you," Anna whispered and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you to Anna," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on," Anna said and took his hand in hers.

"Where are we going?" he said.

"Where do you want to go?"

"You know I don't care if your with me." he told her.

The three hours passed by quickly and Anna found herself telling Paul good bye.

"I'll call you later," she told him.

"Ok," he whispered. "Be careful," he told her. "If your dad's inviting Brock over….please be careful."

"I will," she told him. "Don't worry." she said and laid her hand against his cheek.

"Not an option," he told her and she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you to," she told him and he kissed her again and they reluctantly went their separate ways.

* * *

When Anna got home her dad was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Its about time you got home," he said.

"I told you where I was going I went to Bella's house and then I went shopping with her and Alice Cullen," she told him and held her bags up shaking them.

"We need to talk," he told her.

"Ok so talk," she said.

"You've changed since I've been gone, you would have never just walked out on me like you did before you met Paul." he said and she dropped her bags and crossed her arms.

"Well you never demanded I date a certain guy before you met Paul," she snapped. "And I can guarantee you that Brock is one hundred times worse than Paul could ever hope to be." she told him.  
"You don't even know Brock not really and you barely know Paul either."

"Anna," he said softly. "Brock will be better for you in the long run."

"No he won't, I don't trust him and I never will," she said. "And the fact that I told you he cheated on me, slept with another girl while we were still together and you still want me with him that's ridiculous."

"He can take care of you."

"Take care of me or buy me stuff I don't want?" she asked and glared at him.

"That boy you think you love will never be able to take care of you or provide for you."

"That "boy's" name is Paul and I don't think I know I love him," she told him. "And I don't understand why you hate him so much." she said. "Is it because he doesn't have a lot of money because dad you  
didn't always have money."

"I know that Anna and that has nothing to do with it."

"Then what?" she asked exasperated throwing her hands up in the air. "He has a job its not like he's lazy and refuses to work. He has his own house it may not be big but its his…"

"Anna," her dad interrupted.

"I'm done, I'm going to my room," she said and grabbed her bags and went to her room. Her dad watched her go up the stairs and then let out a sigh and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

Anna spent the rest of the weekend trying to avoid her dad and she was actually glad when Monday came and she could go to school. She hoped to not see Brock today because she knew he would  
be mad about her running out when he was supposed to come over. She let out a sigh and walked to her locker and got her books out. She closed her locker and turned around and came face to face  
with Brock.

"Brock," she said and leaned against the lockers.

"I really didn't appreciate you running out when you knew I was coming over." he said.

"I didn't want to see you," she told him. "My dad was the one who invited you not me."

"Well at least your dad likes me best and you'll be getting rid of that Paul guy soon."

"I will NOT be getting rid of Paul especially not for you," she told him. "And don't feel so good about my dad liking you best because he doesn't like you much either."

"Anna," he exclaimed and slammed his hand beside her on the lockers and she jumped.

"Please leave me alone, if you ever really loved me you would leave me alone," she said and ran off.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to drag by. Anna was constantly looking over her shoulder for Brock, worrying he might try something again. She talked to Paul every night this week but she never told  
him about her run in with Brock Monday or any other day because she knew he would worry. Paul also knew something was wrong but he never pressed her for details. It was finally Friday and Anna came home from school and went upstairs to her room and threw her bag down and gathered her stuff for her shower. After her shower she went downstairs and her dad was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. He turned to look at her when she walked in. He closed the refrigerator and looked at her.

"So do you feel like going to dinner?" he asked.

"Sure," she shrugged. "We both have to eat." she told him. "I'll grab my jacket and bag and go get something," she said and a few minutes later she was on her way to get dinner. She stopped outside  
her favorite fast food place which was surprisingly empty. She let out a sigh and went to walk to the door but didn't get any further because someone grabbed her wrapping an arm around her waist and  
put their hand over her mouth and drug her away. After a few minutes Anna felt herself being pushed against a tree she dropped her bag and looked up at her attacker.

"Brock," she whispered.

"Anna," he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she struggled against him. "Let me go."

"No." he said. "And there is no one here to save you this time," her smiled and Anna shuddered.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want," he said. "You."

"Its not going to happen," she told him and he squeezed her arms.

"Ouch," she cried. "Please let me go," she pleaded.

"No," he said as he slammed her into the tree, she felt her head hit the tree multiple times as he continued to slam her into the tree. "I always get what I want Anna," he roared.

"Please Brock," she pleaded quietly and he pulled her to him, tears were running down her cheeks. "I love Paul," she said quietly and she saw him narrow his eyes and push her away much harder than he needed to and she hit the tree again and fell down to the ground not moving.

"Get up Anna," Brock ordered but she didn't move. "Anna," he said angrily. "Get UP!" he demanded and he finally bent down and grabbed a fistfull of her hair and yanked her head up and he saw her eyes  
were closed and he let go of her hair and her head hit the ground. She seemed to still be breathing but Brock jumped up and looked around frantically before running off.


	34. Anna's Rescue

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 34**

Paul was watching TV at his house alone. His cell phone was beside him waiting for Anna to call. After about twenty more minutes he picked up his phone to call her but was hit with an overwhelming  
surge of fear and then pain.

"Oh my…" he said. "Anna," he got out. "Something's wrong," he said panicked and pulled himself off the couch as more pain hit him. He grabbed his keys and jumped in his truck and drove to Anna's  
house.

* * *

Not much later Paul was beating on the front door to Anna's house. Her dad threw open the door and glared at Paul.

"What do you want?" he asked meanly.

"Where's Anna?" he asked and pushed his way inside. "Is she ok?" he asked looking around. "ANNA!" he called.

"She's not here," her dad told him.

"Where is she?" Paul yelled.

"Getting dinner," her dad told him.

"Something's wrong," Paul told him.

"How do you know that?"

"You've never loved or cared about someone so much that you can feel when something is wrong with them." Paul stated. "I know something is wrong, I feel it."

"That's ridiculous," her dad said as Paul's phone rang.

* * *

Brock ran back to the restaurant where he grabbed Lilli and looked around as Edward was pulling up with Bella. They got out of the car as they saw Brock jump in his car and speed off like he couldn't  
get away fast enough.

"That was Brock," Bella said and Edward nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Wonder what he's up to." he said and walked around to Bella and took her hand in his . "It can't be good whatever it is," he sighed. "Come on," he said and led her to the restaurant  
but stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Blood, I smell blood," Edward said and Bella looked at him wide-eyed. "I have to check it out."

"I'm going with you," Bella told him and he nodded and Edward led the way.

When he found the place he smelled the blood he looked down and saw Anna on the ground with blood around her.

"Anna!" Bella exclaimed and ran over. "Anna," she said and she didn't move. "She's still breathing," Bella told him. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Paul is going to kill him," Edward said to himself as he walked over. "And I can't say that I blame him or would try to stop him," he sighed. "Call Paul," Edward told her. "Anna's phone should be in her bag."

"Ok," Bella said and grabbed Anna's bag and opened it.

"I'm going to call Carlisle we'll take her to my house, less questions that way. Tell Paul to meet us there."

"Ok," Bella said and grabbed Anna's phone out of her bag. She quickly scrolled through and found Paul's number and called him.

* * *

"Its not so ridiculous," Paul said as he got his ringing phone out of his pocket. "Its Anna." he said and quickly answered. "Anna, what's wrong? Where are you?" he asked worried

"Paul its Bella."

"Bella why are you calling from Anna's phone?"

"Paul she's hurt, it looks bad," Bella told him. "She needs a doctor, meet me and Edward at his house he's taking her to Carlisle."

"I'm on my way," he said and hung up the phone and went to walk towards the door.

"Where is she?"

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan found her and said she's hurt. Edward is taking her to his house to see Carlisle and I'm going to meet them."

"Then I'm going with you," her dad said and Paul started to argue. "We'll take my car," he said and threw Paul the keys. " I trust you know the way," he said.

"Yeah," Paul said.

"Then lets go," her dad told him. "Get there as fast as you can, this is my daughter."

* * *

After he got off the phone with Carlisle, Edward walked back over to Bella.

"I'm going to carry her to my car," he said and bent down and scooped her up in his arms and walked to his car. When him and Bella got to his car he put her in the backseat. And then him and Bella got  
inside he cranked the car.

"Call Jacob," Edward said.

"Why?"

"Paul needs someone to help him keep control and you know we'll be no help."

"Ok," Bella said and she picked her phone up and called him.

"Jake," Bella said when he answered.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"I need you to get to the Cullen's house."

"Why would I do that?"

"Anna, she's hurt and Edward and I are taking her to Carlise and Paul is on his way and well you know Paul."

"I'm on my way," he said.

"Jake," Bella said.

"What?"

"Couldn't hurt to bring Sam," she said.

"I'll pick him up on my way."

"Thanks Jake."

A few minutes later Edward pulled up outside his house Emmet threw the door opened and rushed out to help.

"Do you know what happened?" Emmet asked.

"No," Edward said and reached to get Anna.

"I got her, you need to get cleaned up," Emmet told him and Edward looked and noticed he had Anna's blood on him.

"Ok tell Carlisle I'll be there soon and Paul is on his way and Jacob is coming with Sam."

"Ok, I'll let everyone know." Emmet said.

"Bella go with Emmet," Edward told her and she nodded.

Emmet ran her inside to the room Carlise had gotten ready for her and laid her gently on the bed.

"Paul, Sam and Jake are on their way," Bella told Carlisle.

"Ok," he said and he bent down to look at Anna.

"Is she ok?" Bella asked worriedly.

"That's what I'm going to find out," he said. "Bella maybe you could go out and meet Paul, Jacob and Sam."

"Ok," she said and quickly left. Carlisle let out a sigh and started to clean the blood off.

"Emmet," he said. "Go get Alice to find her something to wear and bring it to me."

"Ok," Emmet said and quickly left. Carlise took the scissors and cut her clothes off and continued to clean the blood off her head.

* * *

Bella had only been watching about five minutes when she saw a car pull up with Paul behind the wheel. He quickly jumped out and ran up to Bella.

"Where is she? What happened? Is she ok? What's going on?" he asked quickly.

"Whoa!" Bella said. "She's in with Carlisle now and he's cleaning her up and checking her over," she told him. "But Paul, she was unconscious when we got her here."

"No," Paul said quietly and shook his head. "I'm going to kill him," he growled angrily.

"Maybe you can wait on that for a while, she'll want to see you when she wakes up." Bella told him as Anna's dad walked up.

"This is Anna's dad," Paul told her.

"Oh hi," Bella said. "I'm Bella,"

"Hello," he said. "My daughter is inside?"

"Yes she's with Carlisle now, if anyone can help her its him."

"He is the best doctor around," Paul admitted and Bella smiled. "Come inside," she told him, "You can wait in there." she said. "Oh Jake and Sam are on their way as well."

"Why?" Paul asked as Anna's dad walked ahead of them.

"Paul, your imprint is hurt and I thought you might need a friend…."

"And an Alpha," he added quietly.

"I know your temper," she sighed and he nodded.

* * *

When they were inside Paul saw Edward walking down the stairs and he walked over to him.

"Tell me what you know about what happened to Anna," he said.

"All I know is that Bella and I were going to get dinner and when we got out of the car guess who we saw running from the woods behind the restaurant."

"Brock," Paul growled angrily.

"Yep, he ran from the woods and looked around before jumping in his car and driving away really fast like he couldn't get away fast enough." Edward said. "I have no doubt he's the one who did this to  
her considering everything else he's done."

"I know," Paul said as Anna's dad walked over.

"What do you mean the other stuff he's done to her?" he asked. "What exactly is going on?" he asked and Edward and Paul looked at him.

"She hasn't told you anything?" Edward asked shocked.

"Just that he slept with another girl," her dad said. "What the hell is going on?"

"Brock has been harassing Anna at school," Paul told him. "And now he's gone to far and I'm going to take care of him." he added angrily.

"Paul is telling the truth, Brock has been hurting her at school almost stalking her, its like he's obsessed or something." Edward told him. "She was unconscious when we found her."

"Is she going to be ok?" Paul asked quietly.

"I hope so," Edward sighed. "You know Carlisle will take good care of her."

"Yeah I know," Paul said and walked a few steps away and leaned against the wall and covered his fave with his hands.

* * *

Jake and Sam arrived a few minutes later and walked over to Paul.

"Do you know how she is?" Jacob asked.

"No," Paul said quietly as he stood up. "She's still in with Carlisle, we haven't heard anything," he told him. "Edward said she was unconscious when they found her." he said shaking his head. "I'm going  
to kill Brock as soon as I know she's ok."

"You're not killing anyone tonight," Sam told him.

"Damn it Sam, you can't do that to me," Paul said angrily.

"You need to be here for Anna tonight, you can always take care of Brock later," Sam told him. "But you can not kill him," he ordered.

"Damn it," Paul growled. "I don't know what's taking so long," Paul said and started walking back and forth. "It has to be bad if its taking so long," he said worriedly as he continued to pace.

"Paul," Edward said and he turned his head.

"What!" he snapped.

"I was just going to offer to step inside and see how its going," he said calmly.

"Oh," Paul said. "Ok," he added and Edward nodded and knocked on the door and opened it and closed it behind him.


	35. Anna's dad makes an offer

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

"_Paul," Edward said and he turned his head._

_"What!" he snapped._

_"I was just going to offer to step inside and see how its going," he said calmly._

_"Oh," Paul said. "Ok," he added and Edward nodded and knocked on the door and opened it and closed it behind him._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 35**

When the door opened and closed Carlisle looked up and saw Edward.

"How is it going?" he asked. "Paul might pace a hole in the floor soon."

"She still hasn't woke up which isn't good," Carlisle sighed. "She's got a lot of bruises and bumps, a big bump on her head but other than that she seems ok," he told him. Edward looked over at Anna.

"She has to be ok," Edward said. "Who knows what Paul would do if she isn't," he said and walked over to the bed and bent down by the bed.. "Anna, you know you can't leave Paul alone, who knows  
what he will do without you." he said and let out a sigh and stood up and turned to Carlisle.

"Ow," Anna groaned and Edward and Carlisle quickly turned to look at her.

"She's waking up," Edward said and Carlisle walked over as she opened her eyes.

"Anna," he said. "Hi I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Hi," she said painfully.

"Anna, can you tell me how you feel?"

"I hurt all over," she told him.

"You'll be sore for a while," Carlisle told her.

"Hey Anna," Edward said.

"Edward," she said.

"Paul's here," he said and she smiled.

"He's not being difficult is he?" she asked.

"No, he's not," Edward told her. "Your dads here to and Sam and Jacob."

"Oh," she said.

"I'll go tell them you're awake," Carlisle said. "Come on Edward."

* * *

When the door opened and Edward and Carlisle walked out they all turned and rushed over.

"She's awake," Carlisle told them. "But she's still in a lot of pain," he told them.

"I want to see her," Paul demanded.

"Of course you can," Carlisle told him.

"I'd like to go first," her dad said.

"That sounds fair," Sam said and Paul turned and glared at him and started to say something but Sam just shook his head.

"Fine," Paul snapped and walked away.

"Go on in," Carlisle told him and he nodded.

* * *

Anna's dad walked inside her room and over to her bed.

"Anna," he said.

"Dad," she said surprised.

"Anna," he said. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Its not your fault," she said as she moved around in the bed.

"Who did this to you," he asked.

"Brock did this dad," she told him. "I told you I didn't want to see him but you didn't listen," she told him as her eyes filled with tears.

"He really did this," her dad said.

"Yes." she told him as a tear ran down her cheek. "Why do you want me with him?"

"Anna," he said softly. "I don't exactly want you with him, I don't exactly like him."

"What is so wrong with Paul?"

"Nothing," her dad admitted. "Its just, you are all I have left and I know you would never settle down with Brock but with Paul, you just might after you graduate settle down and move away and you're  
all I have left now."

"Dad, when I do settle down with Paul I won't be further than La Push," she told him as she moved in the bed groaning in pain. "I would like to see Paul now before he throws a fit."

"Yes of course I'll get him," he said and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you to Dad," she said and he walked to the door and opened it. As soon as it opened Paul rushed over.

"She wants to see you," he said and Paul nodded and her dad opened the door and moved to let him in. Paul ran over to her bed and sat by her.

"Paul," she said quietly.

"Anna," he said softly and her eyes filled with tears. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I hurt everywhere," she said as the tears fell down her cheeks. Paul gently put his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest and cried.

"Its ok baby, I know you're hurting," he told her.

"He wouldn't stop, he just kept slamming me into that tree. My back and head hurt so much," she cried.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," Paul said as he kissed the top of her head. "If I could make it go away I would," he said softly as her dad slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him. "I love you."

"I love you to," Anna said.

"So guess who else is here," Paul said.

"Who?"

"Jake and Sam," he said and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Anna I'm going to make sure Brock never hurts you again," he told her. "I'm going to take care of it."

"Paul, please don't get into any trouble for me," she said. "I need you here with me."

"Anna I would never leave you. I'll take care of Brock and I won't get into any trouble doing it either," he told her.

"Paul," she said.

"Don't argue with me about this," he told her. "Because you know I hate to do something that hurts you."

"Paul," she said.

"Anna I'm not going to do anything tonight, tonight I'm with you."

"You promise."

"Yes Anna I promise," he told her and gently kissed her lips.

"I want to see Jake and Sam," she told him.

"Anna," he said softly and she saw a hurt look cross his face.

"Paul, I just need to talk to them, please," she said.

"Ok," he said and got off the bed. "I'll be back later then." he told her and walked to the door and opened it and walked out. When he walked out everyone looked at him. "She wants to talk to Sam  
and Jake," he said and walked away. Sam and Jacob looked at each other before walking into the room.

* * *

Sam and Jacob walked over to the bed and stood beside it.

"Hey Anna Banana," Jacob said.

"Hey Jake," she said. "Is Sam here."

"Yes Anna, I'm right here," he said.

"I...um...need you to do something," she said as she painfully moved in the bed.

"What do you need?' Jacob asked.

"Keep Paul out of trouble," she said. "I know he wants to go after Brock but I don't want him to get into any trouble because of me." she said.

"Anna, you can't deny Paul his right to protect you," Jake told her. "And you know if Paul doesn't take care of him one of us will."

"Jake," Sam said and he shook his head. "Anna, Paul isn't going to do anything tonight but you know he's really angry about what happened. Protecting you is all he's thinking about right now," he  
explained. "But we'll all try to keep him out of trouble but you know how stubborn he is."

"I know," she said softly. "But you'll keep an eye on him when I can't make sure he doesn't do something stupid. He'll listen to you two," she said.

"Maybe," Jake said. "You just concentrate on feeling better Anna Banana," he said and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to call Aimee ok."

"Ok, thanks Jake." she said and he nodded. 'I'll see you later." he added and turned and walked out of the room.

"Anna," Sam said. "I promise to do everything I can to keep Paul out of trouble. I won't order him not to do anything though. You have to agree that Brock needs to be taken care of."

"I know," she said. "Thanks."

"I'll send Paul back in," he told her.

* * *

When Sam walked out Carlisle was beginning to talk to everyone about Anna.

"I want to keep her here overnight just to keep an eye on her," he told everyone. "I have no doubt she'll be fine but she's in a lot of pain. You can't see the bruising, its all over her back and upper  
arms," he explained. "I really want to keep her here because of the bump on her head," he told them. "She should be able to go home tomorrow."

"I want to stay overnight with her," Paul said and everyone looked at him and saw it was no use arguing with him about it.

"That's ok with me," Carlisle said.

"Its ok with me to," Anna's dad said quietly.

"Ok then," Carlisle said.

"I'll tell Anna good night and head home," he said. "I'll come back in the morning."

"Of course." Carlisle said.

"I'll go with you and get my truck," Paul said.

"Maybe you can bring some of her own clothes back for her, she might be more comfortable with her own things."

"Of course," Paul said.

"Jake, will you stay until I get back?" he asked softly.

"Of course I will," he said.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll go tell Anna," he added.

"I'll go with you," Anna's dad said.

When they walked in they both walked over to Anna's bed.

"Anna," her dad said softly. "I'm going home for the night," he told her. "But I'll be back in the morning."

"Ok," she said.

"Paul is staying with you tonight," he told her.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes," her dad said.

"But I'm riding back to your house with your dad to get my truck and some clothes for you then I'll be back. Jake will stay with you until I get back."

"Good," she smiled.

"I thought you'd like that, I know how much you like Jake."

"Its hard to not like him," she said. "Be careful and don't make any stops on the way back," she told him.

"I promise," he said and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "Love you."

"Love you to," Anna said.

"I'll wait outside," Paul said.

When he was gone her dad turned to her.

"You're going to let him stay with me?"

"Yes Anna I am," he sighed. "I know I was wrong Anna, and I'm going to try to like Paul. I know he'll take care of you.," he sighed. "I know I'm never around but I lost your mom and I don't want to loose  
you to and I came close to losing you tonight because of Brock," he told her. "After seeing you and Paul tonight, I know he'll take care of you." he said and she smiled. "Try to get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night dad," she said and he kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

When her dad walked out of the room Edward and Bella were in the hallway.

"Paul is outside with Jacob and Sam," Edward told him.

"Thank you," he said. "You found her?" he asked.

"Yes me and Bella found Anna," Edward told him.

"And you're the one who's helped her at school?"

"Yes," Edward said.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome but I was glad to help. Anna's is a really great girl and Paul…well Paul and I may not get along but he loves her and will take care of her."

"I know," he sighed. "Thank you."

* * *

When her dad stepped outside he heard arguing. He walked down the stairs and towards the arguing and saw Sam, Jacob and Paul.

"We have to do something about Brock," Paul said angrily. "We can't just allow him to walk around after everything he's done to her." he fumed. "I don't know why I haven't done something sooner."

"Because Anna asked you not to," Jacob told him.

"Paul do you know why Anna wanted to talk to me and Jake?" Sam asked.

"No she didn't tell me," he snapped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She wanted us to keep you out of trouble," Sam said and Paul uncrossed his arms and let out a sigh.

"But Sam, you both have to agree something has to be done," Paul said.

"I won't argue on that with you," he sighed. "Just let me think of something, don't go doing anything on your own," he ordered.

"Damn it Sam!" Paul cursed and Jacob smiled.

"You don't do anything either Jake," Sam ordered.

"Damn!" Jacob said.

"Sam I…"

"Stop," Sam told them and he nodded towards Anna's dad.

"You're ready to go then," Paul asked.

"Yes," he said and Sam noticed it looked as if he was deciding whether to say something or not.

"Is there something you want to say?" Sam asked.

"Well I heard you three arguing," he said. "And I know I may not be the best dad in the world but I do love my daughter and Brock definitely needs to pay for what he's done to her tonight and all the other  
times I've learned about tonight." he told them. "I can make it go away if something were to happen, if he were to disappear or have some sort of accident," he told them and all three of them looked shocked.

"We'll take care of it," Paul told him. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Paul you get Anna's dad home and come straight back here, no one is doing anything tonight." Sam told him and he nodded.

"Jake you go inside with Anna, I'm going to find Carlisle," Sam said.


	36. Night at the Cullens

Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 36**

Paul and Anna's dad walked to his car. Paul dug the keys out of his pocket and handed them to her dad.

"No you go ahead and drive back," he told him and Paul nodded and slid into the drivers seat as her dad walked around and got in the other side. Paul cranked the car and turned the car around and  
headed away from the Cullen's house.

"I meant what I said back there."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"I can make it go away if something happens to Brock," he told Paul.

"That's very tempting Mr. McAlister," Paul said.

"Call me Jackson," he told Paul.

"Jackson," Paul said. "You have no idea how tempting that is to me," he sighed. "The only reason I haven't done anything yet is because Anna asked me not to."

"Which does prove you love my daughter," he said. "And I was just being an overprotective jerk."

"What was so wrong with me that you were pushing Anna towards Brock?" Paul asked.

"The truth is there is nothing wrong with you," he sighed. "I just… I saw how much she loves you and you love her even if it was only for a few minutes at dinner one time and I saw you two  
tonight," he told him. "You two are like magnets are something," he sighed. "And the thing is Anna is all I have left, her mom is gone and no one may not believe it but I do love my daughter and I don't  
want to loose her to and I know…well I see….she's going…she could settle down and move away with you…"

"We'd only be as far as La Push," Paul told him. "And I do want to marry Anna someday, not anytime soon, she's has to graduate high school and I know she's starting college after she graduates." he said.  
"I would never want to interfere with any plans she has."

"Good," he said smiling. "She changed colleges to stay closer to you."

"I never asked her to," Paul told him. "I never wanted her to change colleges because of me but she's really stubborn and said she's made up her mind and not to mention it again."

"Yeah she is stubborn she gets that from me," he said and Paul smiled.

* * *

When they got to Anna's house Paul turned the car off and handed her dad the keys.

"Come on inside and get Anna some clothes," he told him and Paul nodded and got out of the car.

He opened the front door and led Paul inside.

"I'll just go get her some clothes," Paul said and walked up the stairs and into her room. He quickly packed clothes for her some t-shirts and comfortable pants because he knew she was in a lot of pain.  
He then grabbed her hairbrush off her dresser and put it in the bag he found in her closet. A few minutes later he was done and walked back down the stairs.

"I'm going to head back to the Cullen's now," Paul said.

"Ok, you take care of her tonight," her dad said.

"I think you know I will."

* * *

After talking with Sam and Paul ,Jacob went back inside and to the room Anna was in. he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Anna Banana," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'm ok," she said. "I'm still breathing."

"You have no idea how thankful we all are for that," he told her.

"So Paul really hasn't been that difficult has he?"

"No more than usual," Jacob told her and she smiled. "Aimee will come by and see you tomorrow either here or at home wherever you are."

"Good, we haven't spent that much time together lately," Anna told him. "I miss her."

"Well I know she misses you to," Jacob told her and she smiled and looked away. "Anna what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said as she shook her head.

"Anna you want to look at me and say that," he said.

"No," she answered.

"Anna come on, you know you can talk to me."

"Yeah I know," she said quietly.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked and Anna heard the concern in his voice.

"What are you guys planning to do to Brock?" she asked and turned to look at Jacob.

"Anna don't worry about that," Jacob told her. "We're going to take care of it." he added. "But no definite plans have been made yet."

"I don't want any of you getting into trouble," she told him.

"Don't worry about us Anna, we won't get into any trouble ok," he assured her.

"Why do I believe you when you say that?" she sighed.

"Because you know it's the truth," he told her and she smiled. "Paul will be back soon."

"I know," she sighed as the door opened and Carlisle walked in.

"Jacob," he said and Jacob just nodded towards him as he walked over.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked her.

"Do you want the truth or for me to just say I'm ok?"

"How about the truth," Carlisle said as his lips turned up in a smile.

"Well my back hurts, my arms hurt, my head hurts, I actually don't think there's any part of me that doesn't hurt. I hurt every time I move."

"I know you're hurting you have a lot of bruising especially on your back," Carlisle told her and he turned to Jacob. "Jacob do you mind stepping out in the hallways while I check her over again."

"Of course not," he said. "I'll just be in the hallway," he told Carlisle giving him a glare.

"Jake be nice," Anna said and he looked at her and smiled.

"I will for you Anna Banana," Jacob said and turned around and walked out.

"He actually listens to you," Carlisle said.

"Jake," she said.

"Yeah Jacob he usually doesn't listen to anyone except Sam and he has to listen to him." Carlisle told her.

"I know, Emily sort of said the same thing," she said as she felt Carlisle checking the bump on her head. "He listens to me because I actually listen to what he has to say to."

"That could be it," Carlisle said. "Lets roll on your side so I can look at your back again," he told her and she did. He lifted her shirt to look at the bruising again. "You're definitely going to have lots of bruising back there." he said and put her shirt back down and she rolled back over and looked at him.

"How do you do it?" she asked. "Work with people in a hospital everyday and stay in control."

"I've been around a long time," he told her. "I've learned to control the need and want for human blood." he said. "If I have to be around forever I might as well use my time helping people and doing something good than anything else," he said.

"A lot of people wouldn't though," Anna said.

"You're right a lot of people wouldn't see things as I do," he told her. "I guess that's my gift or curse however you want to see it."

"Wanting to help and having compassion for people," Anna said. "I think more people need that gift."

"You're right," he agreed.

"Dr. Cullen.."

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, who found me? No one ever told me that."

"Edward and Bella," he told her. "Well Edward smelled your blood and that's how he found you."

"Oh," she said softly. "Edwards been rescuing me from Brock a lot lately," she sighed.

"He wasn't just going to stand by and let Brock hurt you," Carlisle told her and she nodded.

"You don't have any idea what they're planning for Brock do you?" Anna asked softly.

"Sorry I don't," Carlisle said kindly. "The wolves generally don't let vampires know about their plans." he told her and she nodded.

"I didn't think so," she sighed.

"Anna don't worry about the pack they can take care of themselves," Carlisle told her. "You concentrate on feeling better. Now I know you missed dinner are you hungry?"

"A little," Anna admitted.

"What would you like, I'll send someone to get something," he told her.

"It doesn't matter I'm not that picky," she told him and he nodded.

"I'll go let Jacob come back in."

* * *

Carlisle stepped outside and saw Jacob sitting in the hallway. Jacob stood up as soon as he saw Carlisle walk out.

"She's doing good Jacob," Carlisle told him. "She's going to be in a lot of pain for a while and more bruises are going to start to show as time passes. She'll be ok." he told him. "Aside from worrying about  
the pack getting in to trouble because of her and Brock she's fine."

"I told her not to worry about us," Jacob said.

"Try telling her again," Carlisle said kindly.

"Alright."

"Oh and Anna said she was hungry, do you know what she might like to eat, I'll send someone out to get it."

"She's not really picky," Jacob told him. "I would just order pizza or something she wouldn't want you to go to any trouble for her."

"Ok," Carlisle said and walked away and Jacob let out a sigh and walked inside Anna's room.

Jake sat on the edge of the bed by Anna.

"Carlisle is going to order pizza for you and I'm sure Paul will eat when he gets back." Jacob told her.

"That's fine," she sighed.

"Anna," Jacob said. "We need you to concentrate on getting better, healing completely from what happened tonight," he said. "Not worrying about us, we can take care of ourselves and we'll be fine  
and won't get into any trouble."

"Jake," she started to argue.

"No Anna, I'm not allowing you to argue with me on this," he told her. "All we want you to do is get better and come home," he said and she nodded. "And if you're worrying about us its going to distract  
you from taking care of yourself and getting better."

"Jake you can't exactly expect me not to worry about the man I love more than anything in the world and the four guys who have become like brothers to me," she told him. "I love all of you and the  
thought that something could happen to any of you because of me," she told him as her eyes filled with tears.

"No No, don't cry," Jacob said. "Please don't cry," he said softy and gently slipped his arms around her. "Nothing is going to happen to any of us," Jacob assured her. "We're all going to be around a long  
time to tease you and pick on you," he told her. "We're not going anywhere," he assured her and she looked up at him. "Now," he said. "Stop crying," he said softly as he gently wiped away her tears with  
his thumbs. "Or Paul is going to think I did something and try to kick my ass when he gets back." he told her and Anna laughed.

"I'm sorry Jake," she apologized.

"You don't have to apologize Anna," he told her.

* * *

Paul finally pulled up to the Cullen's house. He jumped out of his truck and grabbed Anna's bag and walked up to the door. He was about to knock when it opened and he saw Edward standing there.

"I heard you coming," he said. "You're thoughts about Anna are pretty loud," he told him and moved so Paul could come inside.

"I'm just worried," Paul told him.

"I understand," Edward told him. "And I know you're going to do something to Brock and…"

"And what?" Paul asked upset. "You're here to tell me I shouldn't do anything, I should just let it go," he added angrily.

"Of course not, something needs to be done about him," Edward said. "But right now all Anna is doing is worrying about you and the rest of the pack and what you're going to do to Brock and that  
somethings going to happen to one of you or that one of you will get into some kind of trouble because of her. She's really upset about it and Jacob is doing a good job of calming her down but he's  
not you," Edward told him.

"Edward I don't think I ever said….well….Thank you for being there for Anna when I couldn't." he said as Carlisle walked over.

"Good you're back," Carlisle said and Paul quickly looked over him.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong with Anna," he told him first. "Physically she'll be fine and all the bruises will fade in time," he told him.

"I'm going to go," Edward said and turned and walked away.

"Of course the bruises are going to get worse before they get better," Carlisle began. "And I know there will probably be more bruises that show up later that we haven't seen. I'm going to examine her  
again tomorrow and decide if I should really let her go home tomorrow."

"And what if she doesn't go home tomorrow?" he asked.

"I can keep her here," Carlisle told him. "And you know she'll be taken care of."

"I know," Paul said quietly.

"And as long as she's here you're welcome to stay with her," Carlisle told him.

"Really?" Paul asked shocked.

"Yes, she's a lot calmer around you and relaxed," Carlisle told him and Paul couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. "I mean Jacob is doing a good job of keeping her calm and relaxed but he's not you."

"I know," Paul sighed. "Her and Jake are really close," he told Carlisle.

"I can tell," Carlisle said. "Anna said she was hungry so I ordered her some pizza, Emmet went to pick it up. There should be plenty for you as well."

"Thank you," Paul said. "Where's Sam?"

"He's out front waiting for Jacob."

"Ok, I'll go see Anna so Jake and Sam can go home."

"Ok and Paul make sure both of you get some rest." Carlisle told him before walking away.

* * *

When Paul walked in Anna's room he saw Jacob sitting next to her on the bed. He threw her bag down and walked over.

"Is everything ok?" Paul asked.

"Its good," Jacob said and stood up. He nodded his head towards the door and Paul walked over with him.

"Anna is really worried about the pack getting into trouble or hurt because of her, you know when we deal with Brock," Jacob said low enough to where Paul could hear him but Anna couldn't.

"I know she is," he whispered back.

"I tried my best to calm her down but she was crying Paul," Jake said quietly.

"She worries to much," Paul sighed. "Thanks Jake, for staying with her."

"It was no problem," he told him.

"Sam is waiting out front for you," Paul told him.

"Call me if anything changes and no matter what call me tomorrow, I'm going to pick Aimee up and bring Aimee with me to see her."

"Ok Jake," Paul said and Jacob walked over to Anna.

"Hey Anna Banana," he said. "I'm going home now so you're stuck with Paul the rest of the night."

"Ok Jake," she said. "Thanks."

"Eat dinner and get some rest Anna," he told her and kissed her forehead. "Me and Aimee will see you sometime tomorrow."

"Ok Jake you and Sam be careful."

"We will." he said and Paul walked over with him to the door.

"You get rest to Paul, you won't be any good to Anna if you don't," Jacob told him.

"I will Jake," he said and Jacob nodded and turned and walked away.

* * *

When he was gone Paul shut the door and walked over to Anna and laid down beside her in the bed.

"I'm glad you're back," she said.

"Sorry I was gone so long," he told her. "But I'm back now and I'm not leaving your side tonight."

"Good," she said.

"I brought some of your clothes," Paul told her. "Your hairbrush and toothbrush," he added.

"Thank you, I will probably change in the morning but I'm really comfortable right now."

"What are you wearing anyway?" he asked as he looked at her. She was wearing a t-shirt that was gigantic on her.

"Its Emmets I think," Anna told him. "I needed something that wasn't so tight on my back and arms. I'm still sore all over."

"I know you are," he said and gently kissed her temple. "But you're going to get better and heal now," he told her. "Carlisle is a great doctor I can't deny that," he sighed. "He'll take care of you." she smiled.

"I know," she sighed as there was a knock on the door. Paul got up and walked over to open it and saw Emmet on the other side with three pizza boxes two bottles of coke.

"Here," Emmet said as he handed everything to Paul. "Carlisle said Anna was hungry."

"Thanks," Paul said and Emmet walked away and Paul closed the door behind him and walked over to Anna. "Emmet brought food," he said.

"Good I'm so hungry I could probably eat a whole pizza myself," Anna said. "Which leaves two for you," she teased.

"You need to eat so you can get some sleep," he said.

"Ok," she said and he opened one of the boxes of pizza so they could eat.

* * *

After they finished eating Paul took the pizza boxes to the kitchen and threw the two empty ones away and placed the other in the refrigerator. Then he went back to Anna's room.

"Ok Anna," he said as he laid down next to her. "Time for sleep."

"You to," she told him. "You need sleep to." she added.

"I know and I'm going to sleep right here beside you," he told her.

"Good," she said and turned on her side to face him letting out a groan of pain.

"Anna," he said. "I wish I could make it go away."

"Don't worry Paul, I'll be ok," she told him.

"Now get some rest," he told her and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you to," Anna said and laid her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


	37. Emmet, Paul & video games

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 37**

Paul woke up the next morning and Anna was still asleep. He looked over at her and kissed her forehead. Then he got out of bed and looked at Anna, she rolled over to her side, the shirt she was wearing had rode up and he could see some of the bruises on her back that Brock had left and he let out a low growl. He took a deep breath and covered Anna back up and walked back and forth across the room thinking of all the ways he could kill Brock, make him suffer for what he did to Anna. He walked to the door and opened it and Emmet was on the other side.

"Move," Paul growled.

"No," he said. "You shouldn't go and do something because you're angry. What if Anna wakes up and you're off doing something to Brock." he told him. "You need to be here for Anna. As much as I know  
you don't want to be in this house with us. You can't leave Anna."

"Damn," Paul growled. "You're right," he admitted.

"So why don't you just come with me and play a video game. Blowing things up and shooting people will make you feel better." Emmet said and Paul let out a sigh.

"Sure, why not," Paul said and he walked over to the bed and kissed Anna on the cheek and tucked the covers around her and then walked out with Emmet.

* * *

"So how did you meet Anna?" Emmet asked.

"On the beach, she had just found out Brock was cheating on her with one of her friends and she ran off. So I went to talk to her and things went from there."

"So how did she take everything when you told her?" Emmet asked.

"Surprisingly well," Paul said. "I was waiting for her to run the other way from me especially when I told her about the imprinting and we're soul mates."

"But she didn't," Emmet said.

"She said she couldn't imagine being without me," Paul said.

"And its true that you sometimes feel what she's feeling?" Emmet asked.

"Yes," Paul said. "And she can feel what I feel as well." he added. "But things are different with me and Anna."

"How?" Emmet asked.

"Well for one, Anna has been the only imprint ever to not reject the guy. Emily, Aimee, Mia and Brenna all rejected the guys when they were told the truth."

"Anna never did," Emmet said.

"No never," Paul said. "She may get pissed off at me occasionally but its never been anything we can't work out." he told him as they walked in the room together and Emmet went and put the video  
game in and brought the controllers over to the couch and the two of them sat down.

"So I'm guessing things with you and her dad are better now?" he said. "Edward mentioned her dad didn't want you two together."

"Yeah he didn't," Paul said. "But he seems to like me now, you know since the guy he did like almost killed his daughter." he added angrily. "But he's going to let me continue to see Anna and right now  
that's all that matters."

"So the imprint makes you really jealous to then?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Ridiculously jealous." he added. "So much so that I used to be jealous of how close her and Jake are."

"Anna and Jacob." Emmet said shaking his head.

"I know I had nothing to worry about, its just they are really close and no one is able to get through to Jake like Anna can. He actually listens to her."

"Which is good," Emmet said.

"Yeah," Paul sighed. "Anna doesn't want me to do anything about Brock."

"She doesn't want you to get into trouble because of her."

"But something has to be done about him."

"You're right," Emmet agreed and Paul looked shocked.

"Yes I agreed with you and Edward agrees with you to as I'm sure the rest of the pack does," Emmet said.

"Of course they do," Paul sighed and looked away.

"Well lets play," Emmet said and handed Paul the other controller and they started the game.

* * *

When Anna woke up the next morning Paul was gone. She let out a sigh and tried to sit up in bed. It took a while but she finally sat up painfully. She was trying to get up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said and the door opened and Alice walked in. "Hey Alice."

"I came to see if you wanted something for breakfast, Carlise sent Emmet to the grocery store for some food when he got your pizza last night.." she said.

"Oh sure I could eat some breakfast but what I'd really like is a shower."

"That we can do to," Alice said. "Where's your bag?" she asked and Anna pointed by the door and Alice went and picked it up. "Alright come on, I'll show you where its at," Alice told her and helped her out  
of the bed and showed her where the bathroom was.

"Maybe a bath would be better," Anna sighed. "Considering how much it hurts to stand."

"Ok," Alice said and helped her into the bathroom and helped her sit on the toilet seat while she filled the bathtub. "Can you manage on your own or do you need help."

"I don't know," Anna said quietly. "But I think I'll be ok," she added and Alice nodded.

"I'll step outside then." Alice said and left the bathroom.

It took longer than normal but Anna finally managed to get a bath and a pair of the pants and a t-shirt that Paul had packed for her. When she opened the door Alice was on the other side.

"Where's Paul?" Anna asked.

"Him and Emmet have bonded over some video game where you shoot people and blow things up," Alice told her.

"Sounds like something Paul would like," Anna said smiling.

"They're just right down the hall," Alice told her. "I'll put your bag back in your room and we can go find him."

"Ok," Anna said and Alice disappeared and returned a few seconds later.

"Come on," Alice said and she helped Anna down the hall. "When you're better we have to go shopping," Alice added. "You like shopping?"

"Yeah I like to shop," Anna told her.

"So what do you think?" she asked. "When you're all healed and better we go shopping."

"Sounds fun," Anna said as they approached the room the boys were playing the video game in and heard yelling.

"That has been going on all morning," Alice told her as they stepped in the room. Anna smiled as she looked at Paul and Emmet pushing buttons on the controller and yelling at the TV. A few minutes later there was some type of big explosion and Paul buried his head in his hands.

"NO!," he yelled.

"I win," Emmet said and Paul looked over at him and sat the controller down.

"Anna," Paul said and turned around.

"You lost," she said smiling.

"Its not funny," he said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah it is because you're always so good at everything," she told him and he stopped in front of her and slipped his arms around her waist. "But don't worry I won't tell anyone a vampire kicked your ass  
at a video game."

"You must be feeling better if you're teasing me," he said and lightly kissed her lips.

"I was taking Anna to get some breakfast," Alice told him. "You haven't eaten either."

"Just show me where everything is and I'll fix something." Paul said.

"You can cook?" Anna asked shocked.

"Yes how do you think I survived before I met you?" he asked.

"You ate at Sam and Emily's," Anna said.

"Just wait you'll see," Paul said and turned to Alice. "Which way?"

"This way, come on," she said. "Anna you can sit down and hang out with Emmet." she told her and Anna slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. Once she was on the couch Paul followed Alice to  
the kitchen.

Emmet sat the controller down and walked over to the couch and sat down with Anna.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Emmet asked.

"Better," she answered. "Still sore of course," she told him. "But I'm ok."

"Good," Emmet said. "Paul was upset this morning, pacing the floor," he told her. "So I suggested that blowing things up and shooting people might help him feel better."

"Thanks Emmet," she said. "For keeping him here."

"Well I wasn't going to stop him from leaving if he turned down the game," Emmet told her. "That guy deserves to pay for what he did to you and before its over he will, its only a matter of when. You  
can't deny Paul his right to protect you."

"I know," she said quietly.

"So do you think Paul can cook?" Emmet asked.

"Not a chance," she said smiling. "He's in the kitchen right now trying to figure out what to do."

"How do you know?" Emmet asked.

"I can feel it," she told him.

"Alice will help him," Emmet told her. "So you and Paul really feel each others emotions."

"Yeah we do," she told him. "It was really weird at first but now I'm used to it."

"Yeah I guess it would," Emmet agreed as Paul walked in the room.

"Paul," Anna said and turned towards him.

"Breakfast is ready," he said as he walked over to her. "Come on," he added and took her hand in his and helped her up..

"So how did it go?" Anna asked.

"Not so bad," Paul told her as he walked with her to the table to eat. Paul helped her sit down in front of a plate that was already at the table.

"Bacon, scrambled eggs and toast," she said. "Looks good," she said and picked up her fork and started to eat. Paul sat down in the chair next to her and ate his breakfast as well.

When they finished up breakfast Paul was helping her up from the table when Alice walked in.

"Anna," she said and Paul and Anna looked over at her.

"What is it Alice?" she asked.

"Carlisle is ready to see you to make sure everything is ok for you to go home." she told her.

"Alright," she said as Alice walked over to her. "Lets go."

"It shouldn't take to long," Alice told Paul. "You can go back with Emmet and blow stuff up and shoot more people." she added and Paul shook his head and watched as Alice walked away with Anna.  
He went the other way and found Emmet sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat down by him and Emmet handed him the controller and they started to play. As Alice led Anna down the hallway they heard them yelling at the game.


	38. Finally Home

_**Summary: **__Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 38**

Alice led her back to the room she slept in where Carlisle was waiting for her.

"Good morning Anna," he said.

"Good morning," she replied.

"Its good to see that you're up out of bed," Carlisle said. "Come sit down."

"I'll go check on Emmet and Paul," Alice said and left the room. Anna slowly walked over and sat down on the bed.

"So how do you feel this morning?"

"Sore, but I'm ok." Anna answered as he started to feel the bump on her head.

"You haven't had any dizziness or been nauseous?" he asked.

"No."

"Headaches?"

"I hurt all over, the headache just kind of blends in with everything else." she told him.

"Let me check your back," he said and Anna laid on her side and Carlisle pulled her shirt up to check her bruises.

"You'll be sore for a while but you're up and moving around which is good, it will help," he told her as she slowly sat up. "I see no reason why you can't go home today," he told her and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked excited.

"Yes Anna, just be careful getting around."

"I will," she smiled.

"No heavy lifting or strenuous activity," he told her. "So that means none of your P90X," he smiled.

"How did you know I did that?"

"Edward kind of picked it out of your mind," he admitted.

"Oh," she said. "I told him to stay out of my head," she smiled.

"Just be really careful and you should stay home from school for a few days," he told her.

"Carlisle I…"

"Don't argue with me on this," he told her. "Edward or Bella or someone will bring your school work to you if your worried about getting behind," he added.

"Fine how long do I have to be out of school?"

"I'll give you an excuse for the whole week."

"A whole week!" she exclaimed

"Yes. And have Paul call me if you start feeling different, especially if you start feeling worse instead of better."

"I will," Anna said smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Anna," he said kindly. "You just have Paul or someone call me if anything changes."

"I will," she said. "Can I go tell Paul?"

"Of course," Carlisle said and Anna smiled and slowly stood up and started walking out of the room and down the hallway to Paul.

* * *

It took longer than it usually would have taken but Anna finally made it to where Emmet and Paul were playing the same video game. Anna looked at him and smiled.

"Anna," Paul said and sat the controller down and turned around. "You're happy so it must have been good news."

"Carlisle said I could go home," she told him and he smiled. "But that if I started feeling worse or anything changed to get you to call him."

"Definitely," Paul said smiling and he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"He also said I have to miss school for a whole week and no P90X," she told him.

"You'll survive," Paul told her and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you to," Anna said.

* * *

Not much later Paul and Anna were in his truck and he was driving her home.

"I called my dad and he's waiting for both of us," Anna told Paul. "I just don't know how I'm going to get up the stairs to my bedroom."

"I'll help you or carry you whichever you want," Paul told her.

"But you're not going to be there overnight or the next day. You have a job and responsibilities at La Push that I can't take you away from."

"Sam has relieved me from werewolf duties for the next week," Paul told her. "So I can take care of you, its what he would do for any of the other guys."

"But you also have a job Paul," she told him.

"I know and I can miss a few days from that to, Sam won't mind," Paul told her. "You don't worry about me, you just concentrate on getting better." he told her as he parked his truck outside her house.  
"Now I'll help you inside," he said and got out of his truck and grabbed her bag then went around to her side and opened the door and helped her out. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Anna sighed. "Lets go," she added and he put an arm around her and helped her inside her house.

When they walked in Anna's dad was waiting for her.

"How are you?" he asked nervously.

"I'm a little sore still but Carlisle said I would be ok," Anna told him.

"Good," he said relieved. "Paul," he said. "Thank you for bringing her home and staying with her and taking care of her."

"There is no need to thank me, I love taking care of Anna, Mr. McAlister."

"Jackson," he corrected him.

"Of course Jackson," Paul said. "You want to go up to your room?" Paul asked .

"I'm not sure I'm ready to go up the stairs yet," Anna said looking up the stairs.

"Why don't you stay in the guest bedroom down here until you get ready to go upstairs," her dad suggested.

"I didn't think of that," Anna said softly.

"Just tell me where it is and I'll'' help you get there," Paul said.

"But all my stuff is in my room," Anna said.

"Anna your stuff can be brought down here, whatever you want from your room," her dad said.

"I'll do it myself," Paul told her. "You write down everything you want from your room and I'll bring it to you."

"Paul…"

"No complaints," he said and Anna nodded. "Lets get you to the guest bedroom," he added and Anna walked with him.

Paul got Anna settled on the bed and her dad brought her a piece of paper and a pencil and she started to write what she wanted from her room. When she was done Paul took the list and went to get everything. Anna was sitting up in the bed flipping through the TV channels when her dad walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Anna said.

"I owe you an apology," he said. "I never should have tried to make you be with someone you didn't want." he told her.

"No you shouldn't have," she said.

"Paul seems like a good guy," her dad admitted. "I know he'll take care of you and that he loves you."

"Yes he'll take care of me and I love him to," she told him. "So does this mean you're going to try and get along with Paul and like him."

"Yes," he said. "We're getting along better already."

"Good," Anna said smiling. "I'm glad you're getting along better." she added as Paul walked in with two bags of stuff.

"I think this is everything on the list," he said as he sat the bags down.

"I'll let you two get everything put away." her dad said.

"Thanks dad," Anna said as he walked away.

* * *

Paul started pulling the books and clothes Anna asked for out of the bag and putting them where she wanted them. After he got everything fixed he walked over and sat on the bed with Anna.

"So I hope your dad is going to let me stay overnight because I'm not going anywhere," he told her. "I'll sleep on the couch if I have to."

"I don't see why he wouldn't if you two are trying to get along," Anna told him as her cell phone rang. She picked it up and saw the screen had Jake on it. "Its Jake," she said smiling and answered it. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Anna Banana how are you feeling?"

"Better," she told him. "Carlisle let me go home."

"Good you're at home," Jacob said. "So you feel good enough for visitors?"

"Of course," she said happily.

"Great, I'll be there with Aimee soon," he said.

"Great!"

"And Embry and Quill might be dropping by as well," Jacob said. "And Sam's on his way to talk to Paul and he's bringing Emily with him."

"Great the whole pack is dropping by," Anna said. "I better warn my dad," she told him.

"See you later," Jacob said.

"Ok Jake," she said and hung her phone. "So it looks like the whole pack will be here soon we better warn my dad." she told Paul.

"Ok," Paul said as his phone rang.

"That's probably Sam, Jake said he's coming to talk to you." Anna told him as Paul picked up his phone.

"Hello," Paul answered. It was Sam. "Yeah Sam we're at Anna's house."

"I'll be by soon," Sam told him. "I was just going to get you to come here but Emily wants to see Anna so we're both dropping by."

"Of course," Paul said. "Its not like we're going anywhere."

"Alright then I'll see you in about an hour," Sam told him.

"Ok," Paul sighed and hung up the phone. "I should go tell your dad to expect visitors." he told her and stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Paul found Anna's dad in the kitchen making a sandwich. He looked up when Paul walked in.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Paul said. "Some friends are going to be dropping by soon to see Anna," he told him. "Her friend Aimee and Aimee's boyfriend Jake, Sam, my boss and his wife Emily and two other friends, Embry and Quill."

"Alright," her dad said. "Visitors will be good for her, right?"

"Yeah," Paul said. "Of course they will."

"So do you and Anna want lunch?" he asked.

"I'll go ask her," Paul told him. And turned and walked away.

When he walked back in her room Anna was reading a book.

"So what did he say?"

"He said ok," Paul told her. "Now do you want lunch?"

"Sure I can eat something," she said. "Surprise me," she told him.

"Ok I'll be back with lunch soon," he told her.

"Paul remember I don't eat as much as you do," she smiled.

"I know," he said quietly and walked out of the room.

* * *

While Paul was fixing lunch for him and Anna, her dad went to talk to her.

"Dad hi," she smiled as he walked in and over to her bed and sat down.

"So Paul told me you're having visitors soon," he said.

"Yeah," she smiled. "They're all great dad, don't worry," she assured him.

"Of course they are," he sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked.

"No, everything's great," he sighed.

"Dad I want you to let Paul stay here with me while I have to be out of school this next week and tonight."

"Anna…"

"He'll sleep on the couch dad," she told him. "You don't have to worry about anything happening. Paul's never done anything I didn't want him to or took advantage of me if that's what you're  
thinking," she told him.

"I wasn't thinking that," her dad said quietly.

"Then what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Its nothing, don't worry about it," he said. "Paul can sleep on the couch," he told her.

"Thanks," Anna smiled as Paul came back with lunch.

"I'll let you eat lunch," her dad said and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before getting up and leaving.

Paul walked over and handed her a plate that had a sandwich and chips on it and a can of coke,

"Thanks," Anna said as he sat down on the bed.

"Is everything ok with your dad?" Paul asked.

"I'm not sure, something's bothering him though." Anna sighed.


	39. What's bothering Anna's Dad

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 39**

After him and Anna finished eating Paul took their plates to the kitchen. Paul was walking out of the kitchen when he heard Anna's dad on the phone.

"Its impossible for me to get away right now," Paul heard him say. "My daughter has been in an accident and she's hurt really bad and I need to be here." he added. Paul watched as her dad seemed to  
be listening to whoever was on the other end of the phone. "NO!" he yelled. "I will not just hire someone to stay with her, that's ridiculous, This is my daughter, she's all I have." he said angrily. "No I don't  
want to loose your business," he said. "But I can send someone in my place," he offered. "Yes I know you've been my client since I first started before I had anything and I appreciate you sticking with me through everything and all these years." he said. "But I need to be here with my daughter," he told him. "You won't settle for less than a meeting with me," he sighed. "I'll see what I can do," he said and  
hung up the phone. Anna's dad turned around and saw Paul standing there.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Enough," Paul said and walked over to Anna's dad. "What's going on?"

"Client of mine is demanding I meet him," he said.

"And he doesn't care that you're daughter is hurt and you should be here."

"No," he said quietly.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Paul asked. "Anna said she thinks something is bothering you."

"Part of it yes," he said.

"Well what else?" Paul asked.

"I was just wondering if you're going to handle Brock or if I am."

"I told you I'd take care of it and don't worry things will be fine." Paul assured.

"For some reason I believe you when you say that."

"If you have to go Anna will understand and someone will stay with her or I'm sure Sam and Emily will let her stay with them," Paul said and he nodded. "She'll be taken care of that I can promise you."

"I know,"

"Anna already knows something is bothering you," Paul told him. "Just go and talk to her," he added. "And Brock will be taken care of that's something you don't have to worry about," he assured him. "I  
will take care of Anna and deal with Brock."

"Ok," her dad sighed. "Paul. You've been dating Anna for a while now and I know you two love each other and I can see how you two are together how you're just drawn to each other," he said. "And I  
haven't seen her smile the way she smiles when she's with you in a very long time," he sighed. "You make her happy and she makes you happy," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "But she's  
young and I don't want her making mistakes and getting into trouble when she still has her whole future ahead of her."

"I would never do anything to jeopardize Anna's future or that would get her into trouble," Paul told him.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally," he said. "But I was young once," he added and Paul smiled. "I know things can get carried away sometimes because of strong feelings and hormones," he went on.  
"Just exactly how far have things gone with you and my daughter?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Paul asked.

"No," he sighed. "I don't," he added.

"What is it that you do?" Paul asked.

"I'm a consultant. I get paid lots of money to give companies good advice and marketing strategies. And I've been lucky so far in that I've never led any company wrong yet."

"You should go talk to Anna," Paul told him.

"You're right," he sighed and walked away.

* * *

Anna's dad walked inside her room a few minutes later.

"Anna," he said and she looked over at him.

"Is everything ok?" she asked as he walked over to her bed. He sat down by her.

"Yes everything's fine," he told her. "I just, I have to go out of town again."

"Already," she said quietly. "Right now."

"Yes, I tried to explain I couldn't that I needed to be here with you but they didn't understand," he explained. "They're my biggest clients Anna, been with me from the beginning when I had nothing, if I  
don't meet with them I could loose them as clients and then other people might pull as well. If that happens I won't be able to take care of you." he told her.

"I understand if I have to go, I don't want you to go though," she said softly.

"I don't want to go either," he told her. "But I've been talking to Paul and I know you'll be taken care of when I leave."

"When do you leave?"

"In the morning," he told her.

"Ok," she said quietly.

"Thank you for understanding," he said. "I'll be back before the end of the week, it shouldn't take to long."

"Ok," she whispered.

"I love you," he said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you to dad," she said and her dad stood up and walked out of her room.

Paul was standing in the hallway.

"She understood about it, I told her I should be back by the end of the week," he said.

"Good," Paul said.

"Maybe you should make that call to Sam and Emily," he said.

"I'll do it right now," Paul said and got his phone out of his pocket and called Sam. "Sam," Paul said when he answered.

"Is everything ok with Anna?" Sam asked immediately.

"Anna's fine," Paul told him. "I just sort of need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well Anna's dad has to leave in the morning, he couldn't get out of it, he tried," Paul began. "And Carlisle said Anna couldn't go back to school for a week," he added. "If it isn't to much trouble I was hoping  
she could stay with you and Emily."

"When will her dad be back?" Sam said.

"By the end of the week," Paul told him.

"Its no problem Paul," Sam said. "Emily will be glad for the company during the day," he added.

"Great, we'll be there some time tomorrow, I'm going to bring her after her dad leaves."

"Ok we'll be expecting you then," Sam said. "And we're on our way there now anyway."

"Thanks Sam," Paul said and hung the phone up. "Everything's taken care of," he told him.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

* * *

Paul went back to Anna's room after talking to her dad. He laid down next her on the bed.

"Anna," he said softly. "Baby are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Your dad doesn't want to leave you right now Anna," Paul told her. "But he knows I'll take care of you and he'll be back by the end of the week."

"I know," she sighed.

"So how would you like to stay with Sam and Emily for the week?" Paul asked.

"I don't want to be in their way," she said.

"Anna you won't be and its already taken care of," he told her. "And anyway everyone should be here to see you soon."

"Good, it will be good to see them."

"We'll go to Sam and Emily's tomorrow morning after your dad leaves.," he told her.

"Ok," she said.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later when the doorbell rang.

"There they are," Paul said. "I'll go introduce everyone to your dad," he added and she nodded.

Anna's dad had just opened the door when Paul walked in the room.

"Mr. McAlister, I'm Sam," the man on the other side of the door said. "This is my wife Emily," he said and he turned to look to the woman standing next to him.

"Come in," he said and Sam and Emily walked in as Anna's dad saw more cars pull up. So he just waited for them to get out and come in before shutting the door.

"Sam, Emily," Paul said.

"How's Anna?" Emily asked.

"She's still in pain, more pissed off Carlisle won't let her go to school for a week though," he told them and Sam smiled.

"That sounds like Anna," Aimee said as she walked in with Jacob behind her. "Hey Mr. McAlister," Aimee said.

"Hello Aimee," he said smiling as he shut the door.

"Let me introduce everyone and then I know Anna would like to see you." Paul said. "You've met Sam and Emily," he added. "And you know Aimee and this is Jacob next to Aimee," he told him. "And these two are Quill and Embry," he told him.

"Everyone just make yourself at home," he said.

"Thank you Mr. McAlister," Jacob said.

"And please everyone can call me Jackson," he told them. "Let me know if you need anything," he told them.

"Thank you, we will," Sam said and they all watched as he walked away.

"So do you guys want to see Anna?" Paul asked.

"Of course we do," Jacob said. "Lets go now," he added.

"Then you and I have to talk Paul," Sam told him and Paul nodded.

"Follow me," Paul said and he led them to Anna's room. He stopped in the doorway.

"Anna," Paul said and she looked over. "So you have some visitors."

"Anna Banana," Embry and Quill said together as they walked in and she smiled.

"Hey guys," she said as Jake, Aimee, Emily and Sam walked in.

"Anna," Aimee said. "I am so glad you're ok, when Jake called me and told me what happened…I thought I was going to loose my best friend," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm fine Aimee, please don't start crying because I will to." Anna told her.

"Yeah and none of us want any crying right now," Jacob said as he walked over to Anna.

"Jake," she said smiling.

"Well you look a little better than you did last night," he said.

"Anna," Emily said.

"Hey Emily," she said quietly. "Thank you for letting me stay with you and Sam this week until my dad gets back."

"Anna its not a problem, we take care of each other, I'll be glad to have another woman around even if its only for a week," she told her and she looked over at Sam.

"It really isn't a problem Anna," Sam told her. "Don't worry about it." he told her and she nodded. "Paul," Sam said and he nodded.

"I'll be right back baby," he said and she nodded as he walked out with Sam. Emily and Aimee walked over and sat on the bed with her and Jacob followed Paul out as Embry and Quill walked over to the bed.

"We really are glad you're ok Anna," Quill said.

"You have no idea how worried we were when we heard what happened to you," Embry said. "We don't want you leaving us anytime soon," he told her. "We won't to be able to tease and annoy you for a  
long time."

"Embry," Anna said. "I'm going to be around for a long time," she added and he smiled "Someone has to keep you in line," she told him and he smiled.

"Good," he said. "I should go find Sam, come on Quill," he added and they left.

"What's going on Emily?" Anna asked. "Why did all the guys suddenly disappear?"

"Pack business," Emily answered. "Don't worry about it."

"Pack business being Brock?" she asked.

"Yes," Emily answered. "And its best not to interfere. That boy could have killed you Anna," she said.

"What are they going to do to him?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Emily told her.

"I don't care what they do to him," Aimee said. "Because I think he deserves everything he gets." she added.

"Aimee," Anna said quietly.

"He does." she said.

* * *

Paul led Sam into the next room, Jacob walked in moments behind them followed by Quill and Embry.

"I thought I said I only wanted to talk to Paul," Sam told them.

"No way Sam," Embry said. "Anna may be Paul's imprint but she's our friend as well," he added.

"And there's no way you're not including me in this," Jacob told him. Sam let out a sigh.

"So what the hell are we going to do about Brock?" Quill asked.


	40. Plans for Brock

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

**Sorry its been so long but I've been really busy lately.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 40**

_Paul led Sam into the next room, Jacob walked in moments behind them followed by Quill and Embry._

"_I thought I said I only wanted to talk to Paul," Sam told them._

"_No way Sam," Embry said. "Anna may be Paul's imprint but she's our friend as well," he added._

"_And there's no way you're not including me in this," Jacob told him. Sam let out a sigh._

"_So what the hell are we going to do about Brock?" Quill asked._

* * *

"Ok Sam do you have a plan?" Embry asked.

"What are we going to do about Brock?" Quill asked.

"You guys can do whatever you want," Paul told them. "I'm going to kill him." he added angrily.

"Paul you can't just go out and kill him," Sam told him and all the guys looked at Sam. "No matter how much you want to." he added. "We're not murderers, no matter how much he deserves it."

"Well then I vote for castration," Embry said.

"Definitely not," Sam told him. "Brock just needs to be scared."

"So does that mean you're at least going to let me kick his ass, give him some bruises and break a few bones," Paul said.

"Yes," Sam sighed. "You can't kill him," Sam ordered.

"Damn," Paul growled. "Well when do I get to kick his ass?" Paul asked.

"When you get Anna to my house tomorrow you, me and Jake will go deal with Brock," Sam said.

"Hey," Embry said. "Why don't me and Quill get to go?"

"Because you two are staying with Emily and Anna," Sam told them. "She'll need you two there," he told them.

"Fine," Quill sighed.

"Jake and I are not laying a hand on Brock," Sam told them.

"We're not?" Jacob asked turning to look at Sam.

"No we're not, we're going to make sure Paul doesn't kill him," Sam said.

"Ok so how are we going to get him to meet us and where?" Paul asked.

"I'll take care of it," Sam told him. "Now lets get back to Anna." he added.

* * *

"Anna," Emily said. "You have to know they're going to do something. Sam isn't going to let Paul take it to far. But that boy needs to be taught a lesson," she told her.

"But you don't know Brock's family like I do," Anna said softly. "If something happens to Brock his dad won't stop until he finds out who did it and makes them pay, throws them in jail or something." she told her.  
"I can't let that happen," she whispered.

"Anna, they can take care of themselves, don't worry," Emily assured her as the guys walked back in. Paul walked over to Anna and Emily stood up so he could take her place. He sat down by her and she turned  
to look at him.

"Why are you worrying about us?" Paul asked. "Don't worry, you need to concentrate on healing and feeling better."

"I'll heal just fine, worrying about you won't distract me from that," Anna told him.

"Anna, please," Paul said.

"You can't tell me not to worry about you and the guys," she said stubbornly.

"Apparently not," Paul sighed. "But while everyone is still here I have to go talk to your dad,"

"Fine," Anna sighed and looked away from him. Paul stood up and shook his head before walking out of the room.

When he was gone Jacob walked over and sat by Anna on the bed.

"Ok Anna Banana," he said. Talk to me," he added and Aimee stood up and walked over where everyone else was standing. "Anna you know, deep down that something has to be done about Brock," he told her.

"Jake," Anna said quietly.

"Anna please, none of us want to see you hurt anymore," Jacob told her. "Please just listen to us and cooperate."

"Fine Jake," she sighed but she was clearly unhappy about it.

"Anna," he said and she looked over at him. "You know we're just looking out for you and trying to keep you safe."

"I know Jake," she said quietly.

"So you'll stop being stubborn?" he asked. "At least about this?" he added and she smiled.

"I'll try Jake," she told him.

* * *

Paul went upstairs, thinking that was where Anna's dad was. He went from room to room and finally found him in the room at the end of the hall. The door was open and Paul could see he was packing. Paul  
knocked on the door and he looked up.

"Come in Paul," he said and Paul walked in and over to him. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes its fine," Paul told him. "But I'm going to be handling Brock tomorrow."

"Oh," he said. "Do you need my help with anything?"

"No," he said. "I just wanted you to know."

"If you think you'll run into any trouble you can call me. Brock's dad isn't the only one with connections, if you run into trouble and need my help, I'm only a phone call away."

"I'll remember that," Paul said.

"You'll need my number."

"Of course," Paul said and pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to him. He quickly put his number in and handed it back to Paul. "I'm going back to Anna and let you get packed." Paul said and turned  
to leave.

"Be careful," he called out.

"I always am," Paul told him and walked out of his room.

* * *

Paul went back downstairs and saw everyone was still in Anna's room.

"We were getting ready to leave but were waiting for you to get back," Sam said.

"Alright," Paul said. "I'll walk all of you to the door," he added.

"Get some rest and Sam and I will see you tomorrow," Emily told her.

"Ok," Anna said.

"And as soon as you're settled in we'll all drop by for a visit," Embry told her. "Just get some rest tonight."

"Ok," Anna sighed and everyone else told her bye and Paul walked them to the front door. He returned a few minutes later and laid down next to Anna in the bed.

"You're not going to be difficult about tomorrow are you?" Paul asked her.

"No Paul," she sighed. "As long as you guys are careful."

"We'll be careful Anna," he told her. "I promise." she nodded and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you," Anna said quietly.

"I love you to," Paul whispered. "And please don't worry so much about me and the other guys, we'll be fine." he assured her. "I'm not leaving you anytime soon, that's a promise."

"I know you're not leaving me," she sighed.

"Then you have to trust me to handle this," He said softly.

"I trust you Paul, I thought you knew that." she said as she raised her head up and looked at him.

"Yes Anna I know you trust me." he said. "Now you should get some rest," he told her and lightly touched his lips to hers.

"Don't leave," she said as she tightened her arms around him.

"Anna, I don't think your dad will be too happy if he looks in here and sees me in bed with you."

"Don't worry so much Paul." she said and laid her head back on his chest. "I love you," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you to Anna," he whispered.

* * *

The next morning when Anna woke up Paul was asleep next to her. She slowly untangled herself from him and started to get out of bed but felt Paul's hand gently grab her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well I thought I would go to the bathroom and brush my hair, I'm sure I look awful," she told him.

"You look fine to me," he smiled.

"Well you always think that," she told him. "Then I thought I would go to the kitchen and get some breakfast, I'm sure you're hungry to."

"Of course I am," he said.

"Ok so are you going to let me get up?"

"Would you even listen if I told you not to," he said.

"No," she answered.

"That's what I thought," he said shaking his head and smiling. "Ok lets get up then." he added and got out of bed. Anna slowly got up and went to stand up. "Wait for me to get over there," Paul said quickly.

"Paul, I'm not completely helpless. I'm just a little slower than normal right now and a little sore but I feel better than I did yesterday and I'll be back to normal soon."

"I know Anna," he sighed. "I'll go find you something for breakfast,, unless you think you can cook."

"No, You can find me something for breakfast," she told him and he smiled and walked out of her bedroom. Anna shook her head and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

When Paul walked into the kitchen Anna's dad was already in there drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," Paul replied.

"So Anna up already?"

"Yes, she'll be in here soon, I told her I'd find her something for breakfast." Paul told him and he started looking through the refrigerator.

"So how is she feeling this morning?"

"Good enough to order me to the kitchen," Paul told him. "So you're all ready to leave for your trip?"

"Yeah as soon as Anna gets in here, I'll head out to the airport." he said as Paul started searching through cabinets. He finally pulled out some bagels and put them in the toaster. When they were done Anna  
slowly walked into the kitchen. Paul looked up and noticed she had changed clothes she was wearing black pants and white tinkerbell shirt. "I made you bagels," he said.

"Sounds good," she sighed. "Morning dad."

"How do you feel this morning?" he asked.

"A little better," she answered. "But I'm going to be fine."

"I know," he said quietly. "You two enjoy your breakfast, I have to get to the airport and catch my flight," he told them and walked over to Anna. "Be careful," he said and kissed her forehead.

"You to," she said.

"Paul…"

"Don't worry she'll be taken care of," he told him and he nodded and walked out of the room.

"So when you're done with breakfast we'll go up to your room and pack you a bag for the week so we can get to Sam's."

"Are you sure I'm not going to be in their way?" she asked.

"Yes Anna and we have to stop by my place because I'm staying with you."

"Good because I want you with me," she told him as he brought her bagels and some orange juice and then sat down with his bagels and a cup of coffee.

The two of them were finishing up their breakfast when her dad walked in.

"Ok you two, I'm leaving now, I'll see you at the end of the week," he told them. "If anything happens just call me."

"Ok dad," Anna said. "Have a safe trip."

"Of course," he said and looked up at Paul.

"If anything happens I'll make sure you get a phone call," Paul told him. "but I'm going to take care of everything."

"Ok," he said and picked up his suitcase and walked out of the kitchen and then out the front door.

"So you ready to go pack your bag for the week?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Do you think you can walk upstairs or do you want me to carry you?"

"I don't know if I can walk upstairs yet," she answered quietly.

"So I'll carry you," he said and stood up. Anna stood up as well and they walked together to the stairs, then Paul picked her up and carried her up to her room. When they got inside her room he put her down  
and they walked inside. Anna walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Ok just tell me what you want to pack," he said and Anna began telling him what she wanted and where it was and he gathered everything together and placed it in her suitcase. When he was done he walked  
over and sat by her on the bed.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You don't have to thank me Anna," he told her. "You know I'd do anything for you," he said and laid his hand against her cheek.

"Paul," she said softly and ran her fingers through his hair. "Kiss me," she whispered and Paul smiled and leaned down and touched his lips to hers, he slowly ran his hands down her sides and rested them on her waist. Anna felt his hand slip under her shirt and his fingers ran across the bare skin of her back. As he moved his hand higher on her back he felt his flinch in pain and he pulled away.

"Anna," he said. "You're not well enough for this yet."

"Paul I…"

"Don't argue," he told her. "Anna I love you more than anything and I don't want to hurt you worse that you're already hurt."

"Ok," she said quietly and looked away from him.

"Anna," he said and placed his hand under her chin. "Come on look at me," he said quietly and Anna turned her head. "I love you and I promise as soon as I can touch you without hurting you, when you're healed completely, there isn't anything that will stop me from making love to you. If you want to lock ourselves away and stay in bed all week that's what we'll do."

"All week?" she asked. "Really?"

"If you think you can handle it," he teased.

"Maybe you should be asking yourself that, do you realize how long its been?"

"I know," he whispered. "But give your body time to heal and then we'll be together like you want again."

"Fine," she sighed.

"Ok then," Paul sighed. "Lets get to Sam's."


	41. Going to Sam's

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 41**

Paul helped Anna to his truck. He put her suitcase in and then went around and got in on the other side.

"Just a quick stop at my house and then off to Sam's," Paul told her and cranked his car.

"Ok," she said.

Not to much later Paul parked his truck at his house.

"I just need to go inside an get a few things together so I can stay at Sam's with you," he told her. "Because if anyone thinks I'm not going to be right beside you all week they are so wrong." he told her and  
she smiled. "I'll come around and help you out," he told her.

"I'm not helpless Paul," she told him as she opened the door. But he was on the other side before she could even try to get out. "Damn werewolves and they're super speed," she cursed and Paul smirked at her.

"Baby you're still sore I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said softly. "You don't want Carlisle to make you miss two weeks of school instead of one do you?"

"No," she said as Paul took her hand in his and helped her out of the truck.

* * *

When they got inside he led her to the couch.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," he told her and she nodded. About ten minutes later Paul sat next to her on the couch. "Are you ready to get to Sam's?"

"Yeah," she sighed and he leaned over and gently touched his lips against hers and pulled away. She let out a sigh and leaned back against the couch.

"Anna, baby what's wrong?" he asked concerned. "And don't say nothing I know better."

"Paul, I think I've proven that I'm not going to break," she told him. "Its ok if you touch me and kiss me."

"Anna," he whispered. "You know I get carried away sometimes and I'm not going to take a chance and hurt you while your still healing."

"It hurts more when you don't touch me," she said softly.

"Anna," he whispered and he gently pressed his forehead to hers. "I hate not touching you and being apart from you," he told her and she smiled. "I hate when you're not in my bed…."

"I kind of hate that to," she said and he smirked.

"Its not even about the sex either, even though its always great," he told her. "I like having you in my arms, waking up beside you," he said.

"I like that to." she said as she took his hands in hers.

"I like knowing your mine."

"I'll always be yours as long as you're mine." Anna said.

"You never have to doubt that," Paul whispered and leaned forward and kissed her lips, Anna rested her hand on his shoulder as Pauls hands wrapped around her and ran over her back. She gasped in pain when  
he touched her back.

"Anna see," Paul said. "You're still hurt."

"Just a little sore," she told him.

"Anna you just have to be patient ok," Paul told her and placed his hands on her cheeks, so he was holding her face in his hands. "I bet by the end of the week you'll be better and we'll lock ourselves away  
from everyone, I promise," he told her and leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers and then dropped his hands to cover hers.

"So you do still want me?" she asked quietly.

"I could never not want you Anna," he told her. "You know how much I love you."

"And I love you to," she whispered.

"Now are you ready to go to Sam's?"

"Guess so," she sighed.

* * *

A few minutes later Paul and Anna were walking into Sam's house. Jake, Embry and Quill were already there. When they walked in Emily walked over to them.

"Hey Anna," she said.

"Hey," she replied quietly.

"Lets get you settled in," Emily said and she led Anna and Paul to the extra bedroom.

Once they got in the bedroom Paul set their suitcases down.

"I'm going to check on lunch," Emily told them and slipped out of the room.

"You're fixing to leave aren't you?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but I'll be back," Paul told her. "Quill and Embry are staying with you and Emily."

"Jake has to go with you?"

"Anna, I know Jake's like your best friend, you're closer to him than the other guys," he sighed. "But I need Jake and Sam there with me today."

"I understand Paul," she said quietly and he wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head against his chest. "Be careful, stay out of trouble," she said.

"I'll be ok," he said and looked down at her. "I love you."

"I love you to," she said softly and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Lets get some lunch," he told her and took her hand in his and led her out of the room.

After they all finished up lunch Sam looked up at Paul.

"Its time to go," he told him and Paul nodded. Anna stood up as Paul and Jake did.

"I'll be back soon," Paul told her and leaned down and kissed her lips and walked out the door.

"Don't worry," Jake told her. "Everything will be ok," he said and she nodded and he walked out after Paul.

"Anna," Emily said and she turned to look at her. "I'm making a cake for later, you want to help me?"

"I don't know how much help I'll be," she said and Emily walked over to her and laid her hand on her shoulder.

"It might help take your mind of what Paul's doing right now." Emily said and Anna looked at her and nodded and walked to the kitchen with Emily and they started to make a cake. "Anna, you do have to let Paul  
do this," she told her. "Whether you approve or not." she added. "Because we won't always approve of what the guys do," she sighed. "But you know something has to be done about Brock, he'll never leave you alone if something isn't done. And the more he bothers you and hurts you the crazier its going to make Paul until he can't control what he does to him." Emily told her. "But everything will be ok." she assured her.

"I hope your right," Anna said quietly.

* * *

Sam had somehow lured Brock out into the woods where they wouldn't be seen.

"Jake and I are going to stay here, remember you can't kill him Paul." Sam told him.

"I remember," Paul growled as Brock stepped into view.

Paul walked from where he was standing with Sam and Jacob and over to Brock.

"Brock," Paul growled and Brock spun around to see who called his name. His eyes widened.

"I know who you are," Brock said turning his nose up. "You're that guy that's dating Anna, that she thinks she's in love with," he said. "Paul."

"Yep," he said and took a step towards him and Brock took a step back. "That's me. I'm the guy who's girl you've been messing around with," he said angrily. "And you know what Brock that doesn't make me  
very happy." he added. "I don't like it when people touch things that belong to me," he growled.

"You going to do something about it?" Brock asked arrogantly, smirking up at Paul.

"Actually I am," Paul said calmly.


	42. Out in Woods

_**Summary: **__Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 42**_

"_I know who you are," Brock said turning his nose up. "You're that guy that's dating Anna, that she thinks she's in love with," he said. "Paul."_

"_Yep," he said and took a step towards him and Brock took a step back. "That's me. I'm the guy who's girl you've been messing around with," he said angrily. "And you know what Brock that doesn't make me very happy." he added. "I don't like it when people touch things that belong to me," he growled._

"_You going to do something about it?" Brock asked arrogantly, smirking up at Paul._

"_Actually I am," Paul said calmly._

* * *

Paul advanced towards Brock and Brock looked around him nervously trying decide which way to run. Brock quickly ran to the left but Paul was in front of him before he could get two feet away.

"How…" Brock began but that's all he got out before Paul grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him before throwing him into a tree. Brock's body hit the tree with a loud thump and he fell to the ground. Paul walked  
over to him and Brock looked up at him and slowly stood up. As soon as he stood up Paul's fist came around and hit him in the jaw and Brock's head snapped to the side as Paul's other fist came around to hit his  
jaw on the other side. Brock's arm came up and he took a swing at Paul but he dodged it as Brock brought his other fist around and Paul grabbed his fist and squeezed it hard and twisted Brock's arm behind his back and Brock let out a cry of pain as Paul threw him across the ground and he skidded to a stop against a rock and Paul heard a loud crack, like Brock's arm just broke. Paul walked over to him and Bock looked up at him. Paul bent down and lifted him from the ground.

"Stay away from Anna," Paul growled and threw him across the woods, he was stopped by a tree and fell to the ground twisting his leg with a loud crack. Paul walked over to him as Sam and Jacob ran behind him.

"Paul that's enough," Sam told him as he laid his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul let out a growl and bent down and picked Brock up by his shirt. "Paul!" Sam yelled. "Enough!" Sam ordered and Paul turned to glare at Sam and then looked back at Brock.

"You'll stay away from Anna," he said calmly. "You won't talk to her or go near her. If you're walking down the hallway or the street and you see her coming you'll turn around to avoid her," Paul told him. "I better  
not hear that you've been harassing her again," he told him. "Because I will find out if you do and i won't be as nice next time," Paul said and let go of him and he fell to the ground and Paul walked off.

"Go after him," Sam told Jacob and he nodded and ran off. "Jake!" Sam yelled and he stopped and turned to look at Sam. "Don't go back to the house without me ok."

"No problem," Jacob said and ran off.

* * *

Sam bent down next to Brock and checked him over. He definitely had one broken arm and one broken leg. He would have plenty of bruises as well. Sam got his cell phone so he could get Brock to the hospital.

"Yes, this is Sam Uley at La Push, I've found a guy in the woods, looks like he's been attacked by an animal," he added. "Ok," Sam said. "I'll wait here for you," he added and hung up the phone. "I'm really sorry about this," Sam said and he quickly slipped his shorts off and phased so he was now a huge black wolf. He walked over to Brock and Brock looked up at him and Sam took his paw and swiped it across Brock's chest and broken arm and leg. Then he walked away phased back and put his shorts on and waited for help to come get Brock.

* * *

Anna and Emily were mixing everything together to make the cake, Quill and Embry sat at the table eating a sandwich and joking back and forth when suddenly Anna pushed the bowl away from her and  
crossed her arms.

"I can't just bake a damn cake right now, its not taking my mind off what Paul is doing to Brock," she said angrily. "He's probably enjoying it," Anna said as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against  
the wall. Embry quickly got up and ran over and stood in front of Anna.

"Anna Banana," Embry said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Anna looked up at him. "Brock is going to be ok, he might have a few broken bones and bruises but that's it." Embry told her.

"And Paul is just going to stop, I know he'd rather kill him." Anna said.

"Paul's not going to kill him," Embry told her.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"Sam gave him the Alpha order," Embry told her. "He can't kill him. So no matter how much he wants to he can't, he can't go against Sam."

"But what about Brock, if he tells his dad it was Paul…."

"Don't worry Anna, Sam's taken care of everything. Even if Brock tries to say Paul did it, no one will believe him."

"Why?"

"Sam's not going to let anything happen to Paul, we take care of each other Anna," Embry told her.

"I know," Anna whispered. "It doesn't mean I don't worry about all of you." she said softly.

"We know Anna," Embry told her. "We can't let anything happen to you, you're one of us now and we all love you."

"I know Embry, I love all you guys to," she said quietly and he smiled.

"Besides we can't loose you, you're to good of a cook," he teased and Anna smiled and hit his arm.

"Oh so now I know why you really keep me around," she said and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Anna laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks Embry," she said quietly and pulled away and looked up at him. Embry smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Now woman," he said. "Get your ass back over there and bake me a cake," he teased as he slapped her ass. Anna's mouth flew open in shock and Embry winked at her and walked back over and sat at the  
table with Quill. Anna shook her head and walked back over to stand by Emily. She looked over at Emily.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Its ok," Emily told her. "We all get like that sometimes," she told her and Anna let out a sigh and smiled. "So are you just going to let Embry get away with slapping your ass?"

"Well I might tell Paul what happened," Anna said and Embry's eyes widened.

"Seriously Anna Banana," Embry said.

"No," she said. "I'll take care of you for that myself." she told him as she poured the cake batter into pans and slid them in the oven.

"Anna," Embry said and she turned around and looked at him.

"Yes," she said innocently.

"What…."

"You're not afraid of a girl are you?" Anna teased and Quill laughed.

"Normally no, but you're Paul's imprint. That makes you dangerous by association."

"Its not like I can actually hurt you," Anna said. "And I wouldn't do that anyway."

* * *

"Paul," Jacob yelled as he ran after him. "Paul stop," Jacob called out and he let out a frustrated sigh and stopped. Jacob ran to catch up with him.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked and Paul looked over at him.

"Jake," Paul said quietly. "If Sam hadn't put the Alpha order and stopped me I would have killed him."

"No you wouldn't have, you may have a bad temper but you wouldn't have just killed him."

"No wonder Anna was so upset, she knew I would kill him if I had the chance," he said shaking his head.

"Anna loves you and Brock got what he deserved and you know that, we all know that," Jacob told him. "But you need to pull yourself together before we go back to Sam's. Anna's there waiting for you," he told  
him. "Plus Sam said we had to wait for him."

"Ok," Paul sighed and sat down on the ground. Jacob sat beside him. "I'm glad its over."

"Me to," Jacob sighed.

Sam caught up with Jacob and Paul not much later.

"Everything's taken care of," Sam told them.

"What did you do?" Paul asked quickly.

"All I'll say is that Brock was attacked by an animal, that's the story that the hospital and anyone else have." Sam told them.

"Of course," Jacob said.

"Come on lets get back." Sam told them and the three of them made their way back to Sam's house.

* * *

Anna was sitting at the kitchen table with Embry and Quill. She hadn't said much at all which wasn't normal for Anna. Anna looked up suddenly.

"Its over and he's on his way back," Anna told them. "Hopefully they'll be here soon."

Fifteen minutes later Anna was pacing the kitchen.

"What's taking them so long?' she asked. "They could get here really fast," she said looking from Embry to Quill.

"Anna we don't know ok," Embry told her.

"We're here to watch out for you and Emily." Quill told her.

"Anna, they'll be here soon," Emily told her.

"How long did it take you to be able to be so calm about all this?" Anna asked.

"It took a while but this is our life Anna," Emily told her. "They need us just as much as we need them, even if none of them want to admit it." she added.

"Paul's here," Anna said quickly and looked to the door as it opened and Sam, Jacob and Paul walked in. Paul looked at Anna as Sam walked over to Emily and wrapped his arms around her. Paul walked over to  
Anna stopping in front of her. He looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"You ok?" Anna asked quietly.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Are you?" he asked.

"Now that you're here I'm much better," she told him and Paul wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you to." Paul said.

"So did everything go ok here?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I had a small breakdown, tantrum, whatever, but Embry pulled me back together," she said and Paul glanced over at him and he smiled nervously. "Then he slapped me on the ass and told me to bake  
him a cake."

"ANNA!" Embry exclaimed.

"Really?" Paul asked looking over at him.

"Yeah but I'll get him back for it, when he's not expecting it," she said and Paul smiled.

"Alright, baby I'll let you take care of him then."

"Oh no," Embry said shaking his head and Anna smiled over at him. Then she looked over and saw Jacob leaning against the wall, Emily was trying to talk to him but it wasn't doing any good. It didn't even look  
like he was listening. She finally gave up and walked back over to Sam.

"Let me go talk to Jake," Anna told Paul and he glanced over at Jacob.

"Ok," Paul said and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Be right back," she told him and watched her slowly walk over to Jacob. He let out a sigh and walked over and sat down with Embry and Quill. Paul looked at Embry.

"So you slapped Anna's ass," Paul said.

"I was teasing," Embry said nervously.

"I know," Paul said. "That's why I'm going to let Anna handle it," he told him

"Oh no," Embry said shaking his head.


	43. Dinner

**Summary: **Anna McAlister is a 16 year old girl at Forks high school. On a trip to First Beach at La Push she finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her and runs into none other than the resident hot head Paul, what will happens when he imprints on her. ( Not good at summaries, its better than it sounds.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 43**

Anna walked slowly over to Jacob and stopped in front of him.

"Jake," she said and he looked down at her and smiled.

"What is it Anna banana?" he asked.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine Anna," he sighed.

"Would you tell me if you weren't ok?" she asked.

"Anna," he sighed.

"Why don't you call Aimee, go and spend some time with her," Anna suggested. "It might make you feel better."

"It probably would," he sighed. "Things have been so crazy lately I haven't seen her much."

"Call her Jake, I know she'll want to see you." Anna told him and he nodded. "I know you pulled Paul together after everything,  
so thanks."

"No thanks necessary," he told her.

"Call Aimee, spend time with Aimee, alone." Anna told him. "It will be good for both of you."

"Ok," Jacob smiled.

* * *

After she finished talking to Jacob, Anna slowly made her way over to Sam.

"You," she said pointing to Sam and he raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Yes Anna," he said.

"Why don't you get dressed and take Emily out," she suggested. "How long has it been since you two have gotten to go out and spent real time together, alone."

"A long time," Emily answered.

"I guess so," Sam sighed.

"Everything will be fine here," Anna told her. "I may be a little sore and moving slow. But I can still cook and I can feed the guys  
and you two can go out, get away for a little while," Anna told them and Sam opened his mouth to argue. "I know you have responsibilities here Sam but you deserve a night out with your wife, we'll call you if anything comes up, even if it doesn't seem important." she said and Sam looked over at Emily.

"It would be nice to get out for a little while." Emily said.

"Ok," Sam said. "We'll be ready to go by 6:00." he added.

"No problem." Emily said smiling and Sam walked away. Emily turned to look at Anna.

"Thank you," Emily said smiling.

"No problem," Anna told her.

"I've got to figure out what I'm going to wear," Emily said excited and walked out of the room.

* * *

When Emily was gone Paul walked over to Anna and slid his arms around her waist.

"Have I told you how amazing you are," he whispered in her ear and Anna smiled.

"Not lately," she said and turned around in his arms.

"Well you're absolutely amazing," he said and she slid her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you to," Anna said and Paul leaned down and kissed her lips as he pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Anna was cooking dinner when Emily and Sam came downstairs. She looked over at them. Emily had her down and it hung in loose curls. She was wearing a simple black knee length dress. Sam was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt.

"Emily, you look beautiful," she said and Emily smiled as Anna walked over.

"Sam," she said stopping in front of him and brushing something off his shirt and straightened it. "You clean up good," she said and  
all the guys laughed.

"We'll be back later," Sam told her. "Behave," he told all the guys.

"Sam don't worry, if anything comes up we'll call you otherwise, have fun and enjoy a night out. I don't want to see you back before midnight unless we call you," she told him.

"I think I liked it better when you were a little afraid of me," Sam said.

"No you don't," she said and Sam shook his head and led Emily out of the house.

"Alright boys," Anna said. "Dinner is almost done, so why don't you guys be helpful and get some plates and stuff out."

"No problem," Embry said and him and Quill got up and walked to the cabinet and got the plates out.

"Hey Jake!" Embry yelled and Jacob stuck his head in the kitchen from the other room.

"What?"

"You eating with us?" Embry asked.

"No, I'm going to meet Aimee," he said smiling.

"Have fun," Anna told him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said and he smiled.

"And what exactly would that leave out?" Jacob teased as he walked into the kitchen and over to Anna.

"I don't know, if I think of something I'll let you know," she told him and he smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he told her. "Don't let them drive you to crazy," he told her and she smiled. "And make them do the dishes from dinner," he told her.

"We heard that," Embry said.

"And don't worry we'll do the dishes, Anna cooked and we're eating so we'll wash dishes," Quill told him.

"Good," Jacob said. "Where's Paul?" he asked.

"He's somewhere in the house, bedroom maybe," Anna answered as she went back to finishing dinner.

"Paul!" Jacob yelled and Paul walked in the kitchen a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked panicked.

"Nothings wrong," Jacob sighed. "I'm leaving to meet Aimee, I'll see you and Anna tomorrow," he told him. "Don't let Embry and Quill try to get out of doing the dishes after dinner."

"Definitely not," Paul told him. "Have fun with Aimee."

I will," he said and turned and walked out.

"Ok, everythings done," Anna told them.

"You fix your plate first," Paul told her and gave Embry and Quill a glare and they stepped back and let Anna fix her plate and when  
she was done and had sat at the table, Paul, Quill and Embry piled the remaining food on their plates and joined her at the table. The three boys quickly ate their food.

"Food was great!" Quill said.

"As always," Embry added.

"Dinner was great," Paul said and leaned down beside her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks." he said and she smiled as she continued  
to eat. When she was done Embry took her plate and the three guys started to clean up the dishes and the kitchen. Anna went in the living room and watched TV while they finished.

* * *

When they were done with the kitchen Embry and Quill told Anna they were leaving and took off for the night. Paul walked in the living room and next to her on the couch. She looked over at him and then back to the TV.

"What you did for Sam and Emily was really nice," Paul told her. "They never get much alone time together and I can't remember the last time they actually went out together," he added. "I know they both appreciate it." she looked over at him.

"None of the other girls have ever volunteered to let them go out." she asked confused.

"I think you're probably the first imprint that's thought of it or been able to handle it," Paul told her. "Sam and Emily wouldn't have left if they thought you couldn't." She smiled.

"That's good," she sighed. "Sam and Emily deserve a night out away from everything." she sighed and looked back to the TV.

"Anna," he said softly and ran his finger down her arm. "I think its time for bed." he whispered.

"Why?" she asked. "All we're going to do is sleep."

"Anna, I know you're tired. You've helped Emily bake a cake and cooked dinner for us. You're also still healing from Brock." he told her. "You need your rest," he said softly.

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"Anna, don't be so stubborn," he told her.

"You can't tell anyone not to be stubborn Paul," she said and he let out a sigh.

"All I'm trying to do is take care of you," he said softly and Anna looked over at him.

"I'm sorry Paul," she told him. "Its just I want to be back to normal, I want to be able to walk without hurting, I want to go to school not be out a whole week because of what happened," she told him. "I want you to be able to touch me like you want and I want without it being painful."

"And everything will go back to normal, sooner than you think probably," Paul told her. "I'm not going anywhere Anna, I love you."

"I love you to Paul," she told him and he leaned over and kissed her lips. "I'm going to get ready for bed." she told him and stood up. Paul watched her as she slowly walked away.

* * *

A few minutes later Paul walked in the bedroom and saw Anna was turning the covers back on the bed. He walked over and stood beside her, he laid his hand on her hip and she leaned back against him.

"Anna," he whispered and kissed her neck. "Come on," he said and finished turning the covers back and Anna laid down and he covered her up and walked around and slid in the other side beside her. Anna moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and she looked up at him and moved to kiss his lips.

"Anna," Paul said and she looked down at him.

"So I can't kiss you now."

"Of course you can, Anytime you want but Anna…"

"Fine," she said and laid back down and rolled to her side so her back was to him.

"Damn it Anna, do you think I want to tell you no?" he asked. "I don't Anna, I love you more than you can imagine," he sighed. "I'll go sleep on the couch."

"No," she said and rolled back over.

"Anna, I'll always want you but you know somewhere in the back of your mind that you aren't healed enough from what Brock did to you. It still hurts when I touch your back and you're still getting around slower."

"Not as slow as I was and its only been a couple of days."

"By the end of the week you may be back to normal."

"Or I may not," she sighed.

"Maybe close enough to normal for us to do everything you want," he said and she smiled.

"But my dad is supposed to be back this weekend," she sighed. "He said he would anyway."

"We'll deal with all that later, just get some rest," he told her and she smiled.

"I hope Sam and Emily are having fun on their date," Anna said as she laid her head on Paul's chest.

"Me to," Paul said.


	44. A night together

**Sorry its been so long since I updated this but Back to La Push just took over my brain.**

**Anyway please review, my birthday is tomorrow and reviews would make me happy!.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 44**

Sam took Emily to a small restaurant in Forks for their date. They were shown to a table and they looked over their menu's quickly and ordered when their waitress came over.

"It feels good to be alone," Emily sighed. "Out on a date with my husband." she added.

"Yeah it does feel good to be out together," Sam said.

"We should have done this a long time ago," Emily told him.

"I know," he sighed. "I am glad Anna offered us this night out."

"Me to," Emily smiled. "Its cute how she told you not to bring me home before midnight."

"I remember when she used to be scared of me." Sam smiled.

"Yeah," Emily said. "Anna and Paul have been good for each other."

"They have," Sam sighed. "We thought Paul would never actually date one girl or imprint."

"Him and Anna are perfect together," Emily told him. "So tell me what have you got in store for me after dinner?"

"I have no idea this is all I have planned right now, but don't worry I'll think of something." he told her and she smiled.

"Better make it good," Emily teased.

"Or what, you won't come home with me tonight," he said playfully and she smiled. "You're so beautiful Emily and you get more beautiful everyday," he said and Emily tucked her  
hair behind her ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you to Sam." she said and they fell silent. "You think things went ok at home."

"Yes I know the guys love Anna so they won't get out of line but if they do I know that Paul can handle them and make sure they do behave." Sam told her.

"Yeah I know that to," Emily sighed.

"So is there anything you'd like to do after dinner?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter Sam," she told him. "Surprise me."

* * *

Anna was still lying awake in Paul's arms.

"Paul," Anna said.

"You're still awake," he said surprised.

"Yeah, I can't sleep," she said. "You think Sam and Emily are having a good time?"

"I think they're enjoying being alone," Paul told her. "They never get to be alone, Sam has all his Alpha responsibilities and Emily's always cooking for us," he sighed. "It was nice  
of you to offer to let them have a night out."

"They deserve it," she sighed and looked up at Paul and leaned up and kissed his lips. Then she placed kissed on his neck and across his chest. Paul closed his eyes and let out a moan as Anna continued to kiss his neck.

"Anna," Paul said and she looked up at him,

"I'm not going to break," she told him. "I'm not as fragile as you think I am."

"Damn it Anna, I know that," he said and sat up. Anna let out a sigh and sat up as well.

"Then shut up," she told him and straddled his lap and leaned down and kissed his lips. Paul gently ran his hands down her sides and rested then gently on her hips. Anna placed  
her lips on his neck and flicked her tongue out behind his ear before kissing down his neck and across his chest.

"Anna," he moaned and she pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"Paul," she whispered and he gently rolled her over so she was lying on her back he was hovering over her looking down at her.

"You're determined to make me loose control," he whispered and lowered his body gently on hers and kissed her neck.. Anna closed her eyes as Paul continued to kiss her neck as  
he ran his hands down her sides gently. He ran his fingers under the hem of her shirt as he kissed her lips. And tugged her shirt up, she raised up slowly and Paul pulled her shirt  
off and threw it on the floor.

"You sure you're up for this?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she said softly and Paul placed his lips against hers before kissing down her body stopping at the waistband of her pants. Paul began to ease her pants down and he heard her wince in pain.

"Anna," he said.

"Don't even think about it," she told him.

"Anna I really don't think your body can handle it right now." he told her. "But that doesn't mean we can't do other stuff ok," he said and she nodded as he gently pulled her pants  
off and pulled the covers off of them.

"Paul what are you doing?" she asked as he ran his hand down her leg and then placed his lips at her ankle and placed kisses all the way up her leg stopping at her hip before going to the other leg and doing the same for the other. He placed his chin on her stomach and looked at her. Anna ran her fingers through his hair. "Paul," she said quietly.

"I promise you'll like it," he told her and Anna saw him raise his head up and lower it down. She felt his fingers spread her open and he thrust his tongue inside and she let out a moan as he continued to move his tongue inside her.

"Oh god!" she moaned as she pushed her hips down and his tongue went deeper and she finally felt her release and Paul moved up and rested his chin on her belly.

"Paul," she said.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "But what about you?" she asked him.

"I'll be ok," he told her.

"No Paul," she told him. "Roll over," she demanded giving him a push and he didn't bother arguing and rolled over. Anna moved on top of him settling herself between his legs.

"Anna You…."

"Shhh," she said and raised up on her knees and removed his pants. Paul looked at her as she slowly moved her hand down taking his length in her hand and slowly started moving her hand back and forth.

"Damn it Anna," Paul groaned as she sped up. "Anna," he moaned and she stopped. Paul looked at her when she stopped and noticed she was moving down on the bed and her mouth was moving closer to…

"Anna," he said and she looked up at him. "You don't have to."

"I know but I want to, but I've never done this before so…."

"Its ok," he said and she moved closer finally taking his tip in her mouth and sucked on it. Paul groaned and tried to keep his hips still. She slowly took more of him in her mouth as she sucked on him and then she stopped and Paul looked down at her as she removed her mouth from him.

"Anna…" he began but stopped when he felt her tongue run down his length before she took him in her mouth again taking his whole length in. "That's it baby," he moaned and tangled his fingers in her hair guiding her to the pace he wanted which she complied to. "Anna I'm going to…." he said and he got his release. Anna sat up and looked down at him.

"Anna I'm….you didn't have to do that," he told her.

"I know," she said. "But I love you."

"I love you," Paul told her and she laid down on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her and they laid silently for the next few minutes. "Anna,' he said.

"yeah."

"I should change the sheets before Sam and Emily get back," he told her.

"Alright I'll get up and help you," she told him and slowly sat up and got out of bed.

"No Anna, you just get dressed and I'll take care of it," he told her as he got out of bed.

"Ok Paul," she said and he walked over and kissed her lips.

"It won't take me long," he told her and Anna went to her bag and got some pajamas out and slipped them on. Paul put his pants on as well before taking the sheets off the bed  
and putting them in the washing machine and starting it. Then he got some more sheets and walked back upstairs. Anna was sitting in a chair by the window waiting for him.

"I'll be done in a minute and you can get to bed," he told her and she smiled.

"Do you want some help?" she asked as she moved to stand up.

"No Anna," he told her. "You just sit there and I'll be done in a minute," he told her and Anna let out a sigh and watched as he quickly made up the bed and then walked over to her. "Come on," he said and scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her. Then he walked around to the other side and slipped in beside her.

"You don't have to do all this for me, I can take care of myself," she told him.

"I know that Anna, you don't think I know you can take care of yourself and that you don't really need me," he sighed. "But I love taking care of you Anna, I'll always take care of you." he said and she smiled. "Even if you don't need me to."

"I always need you and want you Paul," she told him and he smiled and kissed her lips.

"Get some rest," he told her and she laid down and moved close to him and soon fell asleep.

* * *

After dinner Sam led Emily to his truck and opened the door for her to get in, Emily climbed in the truck and Sam walked around and got in the other side and started it.

"So where to?" Sam asked, Emily looked over to him.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I'm ok with just going to a movie."

"Ok, movie it is," Sam said and he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the movie theater.

When they got to the movie theater Sam walked around and opened the car door for her and took her hand in his and led her to the movie theater. He bought tickets for the  
latest romantic comedy and they went in the theater to find seats.

"I wish we could do this more often," Emily said softly.

"Me to," Sam whispered and laid his hand over hers, Emily flipped her hand over and Sam laced his fingers with hers. Emily smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as the movie started.

Sam was now walking Emily up to their door.

"So what time is it?" Sam asked Emily and she looked at her watch.

"12:01," Emily answered.

"I guess that means we can go inside without Anna getting mad,"

"Guess so," Emily smiled.

"Well I had a good time out with you tonight," Sam told her.

"I did to," Emily said and Sam leaned down and pressed his lips against Emilys. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Sam laid his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. "So Mrs. Uley any chance I'll get invited in?" Sam whispered as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Maybe," Emily smiled as she ran her hands over his chest.

"So is there a chance I might get lucky tonight?" he asked.

"A very good chance," Emily said and Sam smirked and scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside.


	45. Always Love You

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 45**

The next morning when Anna woke up she felt herself hugged tightly against Paul. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Paul looking down at her.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Good morning," she replied with a smile and sat up.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked. "I didn't hurt you last night." Anna heard the concern in his voice and she looked over at him and laid her hand on his cheek

"I'm fine Paul," she assured him. "You worry way to much."

"Well its only because I love you," he told her and she smiled. "More than anything in the world."

"I love you to Paul," she said. "More than anything or anyone," he smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips. Anna knew she would never get tired of him kissing her, His kisses made her heart feel like it would beat out of her chest and like electricity was running through her body.

"Now how about we get up and see if Sam and Emily are awake yet."

"I want to know how their date went last night as well," Anna said and threw the covers off of her and got out of bed. Before she was out of bed though Paul was beside her.

"I am capable of getting out of bed by myself," she told him.

"Yeah baby I know," he sighed. "You don't think I know you can take care of yourself."

"Paul." she whispered, she laid her hand against his cheek. "That doesn't change how much I always want you and I'll always want you and need you," she told him and he smiled and laid his hand over hers. "I love you."

"Love you to," he whispered.

"Now lets go get some breakfast," she told him and he took her hand in his and gently pulled her out of bed.

* * *

When the two of them walked in the kitchen Emily was already awake and cooking.

"Good morning you two," she said cheerfully.

"Morning Emily," Paul said.

"Good morning," Anna replied and walked over to stand by Emily. "So how was your date?"

"It was great," Emily smiled. "I really can't thank you enough for giving us the opportunity to go out together alone," she told her  
and Anna smiled.

"It was no problem Emily," she told her. "I'd be glad to do it again for you two."

"Thanks Anna," she smiled as Sam walked in and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek before she went back to cooking.

"Anna," Sam said and she looked over at him.

"Yes Sam."

"I really appreciate you letting me and Emily get away last night," he told her.

"It was no problem Sam," Anna told him. "And I was just telling Emily, I'd be glad to do it again, just ask."

"Thanks," Sam said as Paul walked over and slipped his arms around Anna's waist.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked.

"I'm so tired of resting," she groaned. "Resting is doing me no good at all," she told as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Its Doctor's orders." Paul told her and kissed her neck.

"Since when do you listen to doctors," she said as she turned around to face him. "Or anyone for that matter." she added.

"Since it will help you get better," he told her.

"Fine," she sighed. "Let go of me and I'll go rest." she let out an aggravated sigh and pulled out of Paul's embrace and walked over and sat at the table. Paul let out a helpless sigh and looked over at her. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder and Paul let out a sigh and walked over to Anna and knelt down in front of her.

"Anna," he said quietly. "Baby, I know you're frustrated right now that you can't do everything you want when you want."

"I can't do those things because you won't let me." she said stubbornly.

"Anna," he sighed. "You can't sit there and tell me you're not still in pain when you move a certain way or when you're touched on your back"

"I know," she whispered and looked down away from Paul.

"Anna," he said and she looked up at him. "I love you," he whispered and she looked up at him. "And I'm just trying to take care of you."

"I know."

"I also know you really don't need me to take care of you," he said. "But I just need you to trust that right now I know what you need better than you might because you're being so stubborn."

"Like you have any right to talk about anyone being stubborn," she told him. "You're like the most stubborn person on the planet." she smiled.

"Well stop trying to steal my title then," he teased and she smiled.

"I love you," she whispered and laid her hand on his cheek.

"I love you to," he said and leaned up and kissed her lips.

"And I'll try not to be so stubborn," she told him and he smiled. "Now I'm sure you're hungry so go eat because I'm sure you have somewhere to be," she sighed.

"Not until later today," he told her. "I have patrol after lunch," he told her and she nodded. "But I'll be back after patrol ok."

"Ok Paul, I'll be fine, you know I'll be ok."

"I know," he sighed.

"Go eat," she told him and he leaned over and kissed her forehead and stood up. He walked over to Emily and Sam who were both staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You've changed so much sine you met Anna," Sam told him.

"It's a good change Paul," Emily told him as she handed him a plate and he put some food on it but not nearly enough for him to eat. He walked over and sat in on the table in front of Anna.

"Eat," he said and handed her a fork then walked back over and fixed his plate and sat it by Anna's and then fixed two glasses of orange juice and sat one in front of Anna and the other by his plate and sat down.

"Thank you," Anna said quietly and Paul smiled as he started to eat.

* * *

When the two of them finished eating Anna stood up and grabbed her plate and Paul's empty plate.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked quickly.

"Well unless your still hungry I'm going to take our plates to the sink," she told him. "I think I can handle that."

"I know," he sighed. "And I don't want anything else." he told her and she walked over and took their plates to the sink. Sam had just finished eating.

"Come on Paul," Sam said.

"I thought I wasn't patrolling until later."

"You're not patrolling now, we're going to talk now." Sam told him and he let out a sigh. The last thing he wanted to do was talk. Sam kissed Emily and walked out the door. Paul stood up and walked over to Anna and kissed her. I'll be back later," he told her and followed Sam.

"Just be patient," Emily told Anna. "Its like that for all the guys when something happens to one of us. You're hurt and he blames himself because he wasn't there to keep it from happening." Anna sighed.

"What happened isn't Paul's fault."

"I know that and you know that and somewhere in the back of his mind Paul even knows that," Emily sighed. "But taking care of you, Anna you just need to let him for right now." she said. "Sam and Paul are a lot alike," she went on. "You know Sam was the very first one of the guys to phase, he had a temper a lot like Paul's."

"Really?" Anna asked shocked. "He always seems so calm and in control."

"Now," Emily said. "It took him a while to get that way." she sighed. "That's why he always warns the guys to be so careful around you girls," Emily told her. "One mistake, one time is all it takes for them to loose control for someone to get hurt."

"I understand that." Anna whispered. "I know that the one thing Paul is afraid of is that he'll hurt me, that he'll loose his temper and hurt me."

"It's the one thing all the guys are afraid of." Emily told her and Anna nodded.

* * *

"Ok Sam, What did I do now?" Paul asked. It always seemed like he had done something wrong, Sam was always pulling him aside to talk.

"You haven't done anything wrong Paul," Sam assured him. "But you can't blame yourself for what happened to Anna." Sam told him.

"I should have been with her, I just, I hate to see her hurt," he told him. "And I know she hates my hovering and over protectiveness right now but I want to make sure she's completely well before she does something that can hurt her."

"You know Anna is very independent, she's had to take care of herself so its more difficult for her to let you take care of her." Sam explained. "Even if she knows she needs to."

"I know," he sighed. And he did know that it was just difficult for him to see the person he loved more than anything in the world, his soul mate, his imprint hurt and not want his help. It actually hurt a little that she didn't really need him to take care of her. He should have known he'd get the most independent imprint anyway.

"You two take care of each other remember she always wants you around, just keep doing what you're already doing." Paul nodded and let out a sigh.

* * *

When Paul and Sam arrived back at Sam's, Anna was sitting outside on the porch reading a book.

"Anna," Sam said.

"Hey Sam," she said quietly and Sam walked inside. Anna continued reading her book. Paul let out a sigh and walked over and sat beside her, Anna continued to read her book as he moved closer to her. Paul looked over at her. She looked so beautiful with the sunlight reflecting on her hair, the way her hair fell in her face as she read, not purposely ignoring him he knew, but the two of them needed to talk.

"Anna," he said softly and she let out a sigh marked her place in the book and closed it lying it beside her.

"Its ok for me to sit outside Paul," she said in a defeated tone before he said anything.

"I wasn't going to say anything about that Anna," he shook his head. "I'm not sorry about trying to take care of you and being over protective," he began. "But Anna I do realize you're really independent and used to taking care of yourself, that you've had to be that way." he went on. "And I know," he added as he brushed her hair away from her face. "I know its difficult for you not to be able to do what you want or have me hovering over you all the time."

"Paul you know what happened isn't your fault," she said. "I don't blame you," she told him and took her hand in his. She glanced down looking at the contrast of their skin tones, his beautiful tanned skin next to her white pale skin. "So stop blaming yourself for it," she said and heard him sigh. She laid her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over his lips. "I love you so much Paul and all I need is you, just to be with you whether we're watching a movie together or just talking to each other. Or saying nothing at all but just lying in each others arms. I just want you to know you're all I want and all I need."

"You're all I want and all I need to." Paul said and leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you to." Anna assured him. "And I fully intend on marrying you someday and being with you, forever."

"I want that to," Paul sighed and gently put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Anna smiled as she laid her head  
against his chest, loving the warmth of his body and his arms around her. "I suppose you want a big wedding," he sighed.

"Paul no, medium sized wedding is fine," she said as she moved her head off his chest and looked up at him.. "I mean I am only going to get married for once, so I'm going to do it right." he smiled.

"You graduate from school in a couple of months."

"I know," she sighed and laid her head back on his chest. She could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and moved closer to him.

"I was thinking, after you graduate," he began nervously, "If you wanted to….I mean you don't have to or anything….But you could move in with me." he finally said. Anna pulled away and looked up at him surprised.

"You want me to move in with you?" she asked.

"If you want to, after you graduate, you know before you start college." he said quietly. Anna smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Sounds good to me, I'd love to move in with you."

"Really?" Paul asked a smile breaking out on his face.

"You actually thought I'd say no," she smiled as she shook her head. " I thought that was the plan anyway, me moving in with you."

"It was but I thought maybe you had changed your mind."

"I may change my mind about a lot of things Paul but the one thing I could never change my mind about is you."

"That's the imprint," he whispered.

"No, I'd want you imprint or not. I love you."

"And I love you," Paul told her and leaned down and brushed his lips across hers before wrapping his arms around her and gently pulling her closer to him. "Always."


	46. Lets go Home

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

** Sorry its been so long since i updated, hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 46**

The next few months passed by and Anna found herself getting ready for graduation. Her dad had gotten home a few days ago so he could be at her graduation as well. She was  
in her living room walking back and forth as Paul sat on the couch watching her.

"Anna," he said and she turned to look at him and smiled. "Come over here." she walked over and he took her hand in his and gave her arm a gentle tug and she sat by him. "Don't be nervous you're going to be fine," he assured her.

"What if I trip walking across the stage?"

"You won't trip."

"Or stutter or mess up my speech."

"You won't mess up your speech, you're valedictorian for a reason Anna," he told her and her and she smiled.

"I wish I had as much confidence in me as you do." she sighed.

"Don't think so much about messing up." he told her and she smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you to Paul." she said. "Is Jake coming?"

"Oh yeah, Aimee invited him so you know he'll be there."

"Good," she smiled as her dad walked in the room.

"You two ready to go?" he asked.

"We're ready," Anna sighed.

"Good, could I have a minute alone with her before we go," her dad said to Paul.

"Sure, I'll just meet you at the school," Paul sighed and stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

"Anna, I want you to know how proud I am that you are graduating from high school today." he told her. "And that you will be going to college, maybe not where I want you to go  
but you're going and I'm glad that you're still going and didn't decide not to go because of Paul."

"Dad, Paul would never ask me to not go to college if its what I wanted." she told him.

"I can see that and I can see he's not going anywhere anytime soon," he sighed. "And I know you're planning on moving in with him after you graduate."

"Dad I…"

"Its ok Anna because I know he'll take care of you and won't let anything happen to you. He's proven that already and he's proven how much he loves you."

"I love him to," she said and he smiled.

"I know," he said and Anna stepped towards him and circled her arms around him.

"I love you to daddy," she told.

"Love you to," her dad said. "Now lets get to you to the school."

* * *

Not much later Anna was sitting with the rest of her classmates getting ready to make her speech. The principal was making his speech now. When he finally stopped talking he introduced Anna as the valedictorian and she walked up to the podium and looked out at everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said as she looked around the auditorium. "Fellow classmates," she added. "We finally made it," she smiled. "I know some of us never thought we'd make it this far. We've been through a lot together. Some of us have lost friends but we've also gained new and unexpected ones along the way. And no matter what road we've chosen to go down next, whether its college or going straight into a job that we're all in store for a great journey" she finished.

After everyone's name had been called they threw their hats in the air everyone filed out of the auditorium. Paul was waiting with Anna's dad in the foyer of the auditorium, Jacob walked over a few minutes later and joined them.

"You seen Aimee anywhere?" he asked.

"No, waiting on Anna, I'm sure they're together." Paul told him.

"You're probably right," Jacob sighed as Aimee and Anna walked out of the auditorium together.

"Jake," Aimee said smiling and ran over and threw her arms around him. "I'm glad you made it," she said. "See you later Anna," Aimee said and walked away with Jacob.

"Congratulations," her dad said. "I know I said it already but I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks dad," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'll see you at home." he told her.

Paul slid his arms around her and she smiled.

"Congratulations," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Love you."

"Love you to," she sighed and laid her head against his chest.

"So you're moving in this weekend?" he asked.

"Yeah, give me a few weeks to settle in with you before college starts," she told him and he smiled. "But just so you know I haven't even begun to pack my stuff up yet."

"Anna."

"I'll get Aimee to help me," she told him.

"Good, me and the guys will come help you load everything up."

"You boys might as well use all those muscles," she told him and he smiled.

"You ready to get out of here?" he asked hopefully.

"Lets go," she said and Paul smiled and led her to his truck.

* * *

The next morning Aimee was over at Anna's house helping her pack things up to move into Paul's.

"I can't believe you're actually moving in with Paul," Aimee said as the two of them were placing her books in a box.

"Me either," Anna sighed. "But it feels right, being with Paul."

"So when are you officially moving in his house with him?" Aimee asked.

"Well the guys are coming by tomorrow to load all my boxes up in my car and Paul's truck and I'm sure we'll have to make more than one trip as well."

"So what does your dad think about you moving in with Paul?"

"I don't think he's to happy about it but he knows Paul loves me and that I love him and that Paul will take good care of me," she told her. "He wants me to be happy and Paul  
makes me happy."

"I know he does," Aimee sighed. "I know the two of you are going to be happy together."

* * *

That night after Aimee left Anna was having dinner with her dad.

"So the boys are coming to help move your stuff tomorrow," her dad said quietly.

"Yes."

"You're really moving in with Paul."

"Yes daddy but its not like you'll never see me again," she told him. "La Push isn't that far."

"I know," he sighed.

"I'm going to be ok," she assured him.

"Oh I know that," her dad smiled. "You think I would agree to let you move in with him if I didn't know you'd be ok and that he would take care of you." he said.

"Yes dad Paul will take good care of me," she smiled.

"Just finish college," he said.

"I will," she promised.

"And Anna," he said and she looked over at him. "I'm to young to be a grandfather so be careful,"

"Dad!" she exclaimed embarrassed. He just chuckled.

"I mean it," he told her.

"I know you do daddy and just so you know, I'll address this with you once and that's it."

"Ok," her dad said confused.

"Paul and I are always careful," she told him. "In fact just so you know he's a little to careful sometimes and it frustrates the hell out of me," she told him. "But we're careful, none  
of us are ready for a baby yet," she sighed. "One day yes but not anytime soon." she told him. "And we're done talking about this."

"Ok," he agreed.

* * *

The next morning Paul came over with his truck so they could load Anna's boxes. Some of the other guys were there as well with Sam's truck and they all began carrying boxes downstairs from her room and putting them in the two trucks. Once they were loaded the guys waited outside so Anna could talk to her dad. Anna found her dad in the kitchen looking out the window.

"Dad," she said and he turned around.

"You all ready to go then," he said and she nodded.

"Take care of yourself Anna," her dad said. "You may not believe it but I will miss you."

"I'll miss you to daddy," she told him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll call you later."

"Ok," her dad said and Anna let go of him and turned and walked away. When she walked outside Paul was standing on the porch waiting for her.

"You ok?" he asked and she smiled and nodded.

"I'm great. Moving in with you is what I want to do. I can't wait to get to your house and get all my stuff unpacked," she told him and he smiled.

"Well then lets go," he smiled and took her hand in his and led her off the porch, he opened his truck door for her and she climbed in and he shut it behind her before rushing to the other side and climbing in, then he started the truck and looked over at Anna.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Paul, its just this is the only home I've ever known, I've never lived anywhere else."

"Anna you know you don't have to move in with me, I'll still be waiting for you if you wanted to wait."

"I don't want to wait Paul," she said and looked over at him. "Lets go home," she told him and he smiled and drove out of her driveway back to La Push.


	47. A Day Alone

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 47**

Over the next few months Anna settled in with Paul and started college. She found that she really enjoyed living with Paul and in La Push. Things were going great for them, they  
had been living together for four months now and Anna thought Paul was going to ask her to marry him, she really wanted to marry him. Not that she needed a ring or piece of  
paper, but now that she had found the perfect guy, she wanted to have a perfect wedding. She let out a sigh as she stared out the window in the kitchen. Paul had been working late a lot the past few weeks, All the guys had been doing more patrols because they caught a vampire scent, they finally managed to catch the vampire last night so Anna hoped that it meant she might finally get a night alone with Paul. She had dinner in the oven and it should be ready when Paul got home. She opened the oven to check on dinner when  
the phone rang. She let out a sigh and walked over to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey baby," Paul said.

"Hey are you on your way home?" she asked hopefully.

"No Anna," he told her. "I'm going to be a little late."

"Ok," she said sadly. "I'll just put your dinner up for you," she added. "Again." she sighed.

"I'm sorry Anna," he apologized. "But I have a surprise for you," he told her.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight," she sighed.

"See you tonight," he said and she hung the phone up.

Anna went to the kitchen and pulled dinner out of the oven and turned the oven off. She went to put some on a plate but she suddenly wasn't every hungry so she stuck the pan back in the oven for Paul and went upstairs and took a shower deciding that she would just go to bed early because at least if she was asleep she couldn't miss Paul. It had been weeks since the two of them had spent any kind of real time together because when he wasn't patrolling he was working late. They hadn't even had a real dinner together in weeks. A lot of times she was asleep when he got home and he left before she woke up. If something else was going on she just wished he would tell her, if he decided he didn't want her anymore or if had somehow fallen out of love with her all he had to do was tell her and she's move back home it would hurt but she would leave if he wanted her to. Anna got out  
of the shower and put her pajamas on and went to the empty bedroom. She let out a sigh and laid down in the empty bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

When Paul got home later that night the house was completely quiet. The first thing he did was look for Anna, finding her asleep in the bed. He walked over and sat on the bed and looked down at her.

"I love you Anna," he said and leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then he got up and took a shower. After his shower he went downstairs to get something to eat. He opened the oven and saw what she had fixed for dinner. He pulled the pan out and saw it hadn't even been touched. He let out a sigh and spooned some in a plate and quickly ate it and then went upstairs and slipped into bed next to Anna.

* * *

The next morning when Anna woke up she was lying on something very warm. When she opened her eyes she saw Paul lying next to her. She was sure it was just a dream because he was usually already gone to work by the time she woke up so she just closed her eyes, laid her head on his chest and hugged him tighter, refusing to open her eyes or let go because she knew he would disappear.

"Anna," Paul whispered. "Wake up," he said as he ran his fingers down her arm. She shook her head and held him tighter refusing to open her eyes or move because she knew he would disappear, but his touch felt so real. "Wake up Anna," he whispered again.

"No," she said quietly as she shook her head.

"Come on Anna," he whispered. "Please wake up."

"You'll disappear," she said quietly and Paul closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling his heart break when she said that.

"Anna," he said quietly. "I'm not going to disappear, I promise," he told her. "Just open your eyes and look at me." Anna slowly opened her eyes and saw Paul was still lying in bed with her.

"Paul," she whispered.

"Anna, I'm really here," he told her and she sat up and looked over at him.

"Why aren't you at work?" she asked quietly. "You're always gone when I wake up," she whispered.

"Anna I'm so sorry that I haven't been around, that I've had to patrol so much to catch that damn leech and that I've been working so much lately…"

"Its ok Paul," she whispered. "I'm kind of used to being alone."

"Anna," he said as he sat up quickly. "I'm just trying to make things better for you," he told her. "This house is all I have. I don't have lots of money stashed somewhere or  
invested or anything. This is it and I know you're used to having a lot more Anna and I just want to give you everything you want."

"Paul have you heard me complaining about anything?" she asked him. "I love it here with you," she told him. "I don't need you to work yourself to death trying to give me everything you think I want." she said. "Because you're taking away the one thing I want more than anything."

"What?" he whispered.

"You Paul," she told him and he smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

"So you don't have any classes today right?" he asked.

"No," she said as she shook her head.

"I have the whole day off from work and patrol," he told her and she smiled. "All day and all night."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes and I want to spend today with you, every minute." she smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Anna." he said. "So lets get out of bed and get our day started." he leaned over and kissed her lips, Anna wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him so their bodies were pressed together she could feel the warmth of his body through her shirt as she felt Paul's tongue run across her lips, she parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, when Paul's tongue touched hers Anna let out a moan as their tongues battled with Anna finally relenting and leaning into Paul. Anna pulled away and placed kisses down his neck and over his shoulder.

"Anna," he groaned.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't use that innocent tone, you know exactly what you're doing," he growled.

"Of course I do, why do you think I'm doing it," she told him and leaned over and pressed her lips against his chest as Paul laid back down pulling her on top of him. Anna locked lips with Paul again as she stretched out on top of him. Anna sat up and Paul pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, she leaned back down and kissed him as he rolled over so he was staring down at her now. Anna ran her hands over his body stopping at the waist band of his boxer shorts and pushed them over his hips and Paul kicked them off as he placed his lips against her neck and Anna let out a moan and closed her eyes as he continued to place kisses on her neck. When Paul moved his lips off her neck he looked down at her and she gave his chest a push and he smirked and rolled over pulling her with him. He slid his hands down her body and pushed her pants down and Anna kicked them off and placed her lips against his before sitting up. Paul grabbed her hips as she raised up and guided her onto him, they both groaned as he slipped inside her. A few seconds later Anna placed her hands on Paul's chest and started rocking back and forth, Paul groaned as he gripped her hips tighter guiding her to the pace he wanted. Anna placed her hands on top of his and looked down at him as she lowered her body so that their torso's were pressed against each other and started moving her hips in circles, Paul let out a loud growl of pleasure as Anna's moans filled the room.

"Anna," Paul growled as her pace quickened and he gripped her hips tighter until Anna finally fell beside him on the bed.

* * *

About an hour later Anna opened her eyes and looked over at Paul.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Paul smirked.

"I'm going to take a shower," Anna told him.

"Maybe I'll join you," he smirked.

"No Paul, you don't want to shower, I know what you want," she told him.

"I'll behave," he told her.

"You never behave," she smiled but rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said and he smiled as she threw the covers off of her and ran to the bathroom with Paul running after her.

* * *

Anna walked over to the shower and turned the water on and stepped inside, Paul stepped behind her and pulled the shower curtain over. Paul touched his lips to Anna's neck as the water cascaded over their bodies.

"Paul, you said you'd behave," Anna told him.

"But you said I never behave," he smiled and placed another kiss on her neck.

"Paul," she moaned as his lips kissed behind her ear. Anna pulled away from him and turned around to tell him that they weren't going to do anything but shower but all the words left her mind when she looked and saw the water running over his chest and six pack abs.

"Damn," Anna gasped and Paul smirked.

"Were you going to say something?" he asked.

"I was going to tell you we were just going to shower so I could fix breakfast," she told him.

"That's what you want?" he asked and she looked up at him and he smirked.

"Yes," she told him. "I know you want breakfast," she added.

"Ok Anna," he sighed and leaned down and kissed her lips. "We'll just shower this time," he added and she smiled.

* * *

After their shower Anna cooked them a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes. Once they ate and cleaned the kitchen up the two of them went outside. Paul sat down and pulled Anna with him so she was sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him.

"I missed you these past few weeks," she said softly.

"I missed you to Anna," he told her. "More than you can imagine." he added. "I may have slept next to you every night but it wasn't the same as spending time with you and having dinner with you and just being together."

"I know Paul," she sighed. "I was beginning to think you might have fallen out of love with me," she said and she heard a gasp of surprise come from Paul. "If you had all you had to do was tell me and I would leave. If you didn't want me anymore all you had to do was tell me." she whispered but Paul could tell she was crying.

"I'll always love you Anna," he told her and she looked up at him. "I could never fall out of love with you and I'll always want you," he told her as e wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks with his thumbs. "Don't ever think I don't Anna," he told her. "I don't ever want you to leave me," he said quietly as he tightened his arms around her. "I love you Anna so much."

"I love you to Paul, you're all I want."

* * *

Anna and Paul spent the rest of the day together after having lunch they were sitting on the couch watching a movie together when Anna's cell phone rang. She let out a sigh and answered it.

"Hello."

"Anna," it was a girl from one of her classes.

"Hey Jennie," Anna replied.

"I'm in Forks, close to La Push and I was hoping you could meet me with that book you said I could borrow."

"Jennie I'm actually spending all day with Paul today," Anna told her.

"Your boyfriend," Jennie said. "I can definitely understand you wanting to stay with your boyfriend all day."

"Anna," Paul said.

"Hold on Jennie," she said and looked up at Paul. "What?"

"Go meet her with the book," he told her.

"Paul, I…."

"I'm not going anywhere Anna I just have a short errand to run, I'll beat you back here actually, then we can have the rest of the afternoon and night together," he told her. "I promise," Anna let out a sigh. "Anna have I ever broke a promise to you?"

"No," she sighed and he smiled.

"Go meet your friend and I'll see you when you get back," he told her and leaned over and kissed her lips. "Love you." she smiled.

"Love you to," she replied. "Jennie."

"He sounds sweet," Jennie said and Anna laughed.

"I don't think sweet is the word anyone would use to describe Paul," Anna told her.

"He sounds sexy to," Jennie told her.

"Now that is a word lots of women use to describe him," she sighed. "I'll meet you at the diner in twenty minutes," she told her.

"Alright Anna see you soon," Jennie said and Anna hung the phone up.

"Ok, I'll be back in no more than an hour," she told him.

"That gives me plenty of time," he told her.

"I don't know what you have planned but I better like it," she told him and his lips turned up in a smile.

"Oh don't worry baby, you'll love it," he told her and she smiled. "Now get going so you can get back."

* * *

As soon as Anna was gone Paul got off the couch and quickly started getting things together for what he had planned. Once everything was ready he went upstairs and jumped in the shower and waited for Anna to get back.

* * *

Anna drove to the diner to meet Jennie and deliver her the book. When Anna got to the diner she parked by Jennie's Honda Accord and got out. Jennie was about an inch taller than Anna and she had blond hair and brown eyes, she was from California. Jennie got out of her car as well and Anna handed her the book.

"Thanks a lot Anna, I'll let you get back to Paul," she said.

"Alright Jennie, I'll see you in class," she told her and hopped back in her car and drove back to La Push, back home. Anna parked her car outside the house she shared with Paul and got out. She walked to the door and saw a note taped on it with her name on it. Wondering what Paul could possibly have planned for her she reached for the note and opened it.


	48. Candlelight & Rose Petals

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed. Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 48**

_Anna parked her car outside the house she shared with Paul and got out. She walked to the door and saw a note taped on it with her name on it. Wondering what Paul could possibly have planned for her she reached for the note and opened it._

* * *

Anna opened the note and read what it said.

_Anna,_

_I really hope you like the surprise I have planned for you.  
Just come inside and follow the trail of rose petals to each place until you reach the last one.  
I love you now and always,_

_ Paul._

Anna smiled and walked inside and shut the door behind her. The lights were out in the house and she saw a trail of rose petals and candles and she follwed them to the couch where there was a note on the end table. Anna sat down and opened the note and read it.

_I will never forget the day I met you on the beach here in La Push. How beautiful you looked, how drawn I was to you.  
I remember how you weren't afraid to talk to me or touch me. I am so happy that we found each other_ _and now that I have you I'm never letting you go._

Anna smiled and stood up taking the note with her and following the trail of red rose petals and candles across the room to the TV where a note was taped to it. She pulled it off and opened it and read it.

_I remember how I told you the truth about me, how I phase into a wolf and that I had imprinted on you and that we were soul mates.  
I thought you would run away from me forever and want nothing to do with me. You don't know how surprised I was when you didn't run away  
and you still wanted me, wolf and all. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met Anna and I know I've said it already but I love you._

"Oh wow," Anna sighed and put the note with the others and followed the trail to the kitchen where there was a note on the refrigerator, she grabbed it and opened it.

_The day I told you I loved you, I never expected for you to tell me you loved me to. I was expecting you to say thank you or to try and not hurt my feelings  
because you didn't love me. What I never expected was for you to say you loved me to and for you to still love me and be putting up with me all these months later._

Anna smiled and placed the note with the other ones following the short trail of rose petals to the table where there was a note lying on it. Anna sat at the table to read it.

_I remember spending the night with you for the first time and although we did nothing but sleep next to each other, I still love being with you like that.  
Some of the best nights were spent just lying next to you, listening to you breath and seeing how beautiful and peaceful you look when you're asleep._

Anna stood up and followed the trail of roses and candles out of the kitchen and to the stairs where there was a note on the second step, she sat and read it.

_I know our first date wasn't what you were used to, a walk and picnic in the woods. But it was perfect. Sitting on a blanket and watching the sunset.  
I only hope that we can watch many more sunsets together._

Anna walked up a few more steps and sat to read another note.

_Our first fight. I hate fighting with you and I know I can't expect us to never fight but I also know we'll always work it out because we can always be honest  
with each other and talk about anything. I hope you know you can talk to me about anything because you're more than just the woman I love, you're also my best friend._

Anna smiled as she stood up and walked up the steps and stopped at the closed bedroom door and tore the note off. Paul had written read before you walk in on it because he knew she'd open the door and walk inside the bedroom if he didn't. Anna let out a sigh and read the note.

_I remember the first night we made love. The sexy outfit you wore, how sexy you looked. Everything about that night was amazing and every other time we've made love has  
been amazing and I know its just going to get better because it always does with you._

Anna took a deep breath, she couldn't believe Paul had done all this,leaving a trail of rose petals and notes about their relationship, she wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. He really could be sweet when he wanted to be. Anna opened the door expecting to see Paul but he wasn't in there. The bed had rose petals on it and candles surrouncing it and a wrapped box on the bed with a note on top of it. Anna laid all the other notes on the table and climbed up and sat on the center of the bed. She opened the note first and read it.

_You moving in with me has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I get to have you around all the time, I love having you next to me every night and waking up with  
you every morning and I want you to be the woman I go to bed with and wake up with for the rest of my life. You can open the box now._

Anna smiled and opened the box she took some tissue paper out and saw a small black velvet box. She let out a gasp as she picked it up and opened it to find it empty.

"What?" she said to herself and picked the tissue paper up and went through it to make sure it wasn't there. "Why would he give me an empty box?" she asked herself as tears filled her eyes just as the bedroom door opened and Paul walked in and over to the bed.

"Anna," he said and she looked over at him. He held out his hand and she placed her hand in his. "Come here," he added and she got off the bed and he held her hand in his and he placed her so she was standing in front of him and took her other hand in his.

"I love you more than you can ever imagine. I love just being around you, you make me a better person. The two of us are perfect together. I never used to look past the next day when I was with other women but with you I look ahead far into the future and see us together and happy, I never want to be without you," he said and Anna could feel her eyes filling with tears. "I'm never bored with you, you complete me Anna and I'm going to love you the rest of my life." he said and tears fell down Anna's cheeks. "So Anna," he said and he dropped down on one knee and Anna gasped. "Will you marry me and love me the rest of my life?" he asked and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"YES!" Anna exclaimed and Paul smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up and kissed her. "And I'll love you the rest of my life." she told him and he kissed her again. Anna looked at her ring. It was a beautiful white gold ring with a princess cut diamond and each side had three small round diamonds. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "Paul its so beautiful," she said happily.

"You really like it?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Paul its beautiful, I love it." she smiled. "And I can't wait to show it to everyone." he smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I can't wait to start planning the wedding and I have to call Aimee and tell her and my dad," she said and Paul leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I think you can do all that later," he whispered and she smiled as he placed a kiss on her neck and then her lips before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to the bed.

* * *

Anna was lying awake in Paul's arms, she had her head lying on his chest and she could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as he was breathing. She let out a content sigh as she felt Paul's fingers running up her arm.

"You're awake," he said.

"Yeah," she sighed. "How long have you been planning tonight?"

"For awhile Anna," he told her.

"I really can't wait to tell everyone and show them how beautiful my ring is and how you asked me." she he told him and he smiled. "I wonder what my dad is going to say?"

"Well I think he'll be ok with it," Paul told her.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"I talked to him before I asked you," he admitted and Anna say up and looked over at Paul surprised.

"You talked to my dad before you asked me to marry you," she asked shocked.

"Yeah," he said as he sat up and took her hands in his. "I mean I was going to ask you whether he wanted me to or not but I knew it would be a lot easier for all of us if he agreed," he sighed. "I mean he let you move in with me." she smiled.

"So how did the conversation go?" she asked.

"Well I really wanted to talk to him in person but he wasn't home of course so I called him on his cell phone," he told her. "He gave me his number when all of that stuff was going on with Brock so I called him up to talk to him."

"How did that go?" she asked.

* * *

_Paul pulled out his cell phone and scrolled until he found Anna's dads number and called him._

"_Jackson McAlister," he answered._

"_Mr. McAlister, its Paul," _

"_Is something wrong with Anna?" her dad asked quickly._

"_No Anna is fine, she's going to school and seems to be enjoying her classes," he told him._

"_Good," her dad sighed relieved. "Well then what is it you need?"_

"_Well you know that I love Anna, more than anything in the world," Paul began. "And I want to ask her to marry me," he told him._

"_You want to marry my daughter?" he asked._

"_Yes, you know I'll make her happy."_

"_I know," he sighed. "You're going to ask her whether I want you to or not aren't you?" he asked._

"_Yes I am," Paul admitted. "I just know it will be easier on Anna if you agree to let me marry her," he told him. "I know she'll want you to walk her down the aisle and give her away and all that stuff that dads usually do."_

"_You think so?" her dad asked hopefully._

"_Definitely," he told him._

"_Ok Paul ask my daughter to marry you."_

"_Really?" Paul asked surprised._

"_Yeah really." he told him. "Why do you sound so surprised?"_

"_I expected more of an argument from you about this," Paul admitted. "I know you don't exactly like me."_

"_Paul after everything you've done for Anna and seeing the two of you together it makes it difficult to not like you. I know she'll be happy and taken care of with you and that's all that matters."_

"_Thanks," Paul sighed. _

* * *

"It went good actually," Paul told her. "He knew I was going to ask you to marry me whether he wanted me to or not." he added and Anna smiled. "I also told him you'd probably want him to walk you down the aisle."

"I do want him to walk me down the aisle," she said. "I have to call Aimee, she has to be my maid of honor of course."

"Well we'll tell everyone tomorrow they'll all be at Sam and Emily's." he told her.

"Good," she sighed. "So when are you thinking that you want to get married?"

"The sooner the better for me," Paul told her and she smiled.

"Well before or after Christmas?" she asked him.

"Can you plan a wedding in less than four months?" he asked her.

"Yes I definitely can," she assured him. "Paul most girls have planned their weddings since the time we were five," she told him and he smiled. "When their kindergarten boyfriend tied pine straw around their finger on the playground at school." he smiled. "So I can definitely plan a wedding in less than four months."

"Ok so what about after Thanksgiving?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," she sighed. "December tenth?" she asked.

"Perfect," he smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips. "December tenth," he sighed.


	49. Happily Ever After

**This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who read and added me to their alerts and favorites. Enjoy the chapter and please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 49**

The next day Anna called her dad to tell him the news even though he already knew.

"Jackson McAlister," he answered his phone.

"Daddy."

"Anna," he said happily. "Things must be going well you sound happy."

"I am really happy." she told him. "Paul asked me to marry him last night."

"So what did you say?"

"I said yes of course." she said happily. "December tenth daddy put it down on your calendar, that's when we're getting married."

"I wouldn't miss it Anna," he told her. "Plan the wedding of your dreams, whatever you need just ask."

"Thanks daddy," she said.

* * *

Paul and Anna made their way over to Sam's after she talked to her dad. Everyone else was already there when the two of them arrived.

"You two are late," Jacob said.

"Sorry I had to call my dad," Anna told him and he nodded.

"He's out of town again?" Aimee asked as she slipped her hand in Jacob's.

"Always," she sighed. "Anyway Aimee I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk and talk a little," she added. "That way," she said and pointed with her left hand.

"Of course we haven't….." Aimee stopped as she glanced at her hand. "OH MY GOD!" Aimee exclaimed. 'Is that what I think it is?" she asked excited.

"Uh-huh!" Anna smiled as Aimee grabbed her hand.

"Oh wow that's beautiful!" she sighed. "Good job," Aimee said to Paul.

"Thanks," he said.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked confused.

"Anna and Paul are engaged," Aimee told him and she showed Anna's hand to Jacob.

"Oh wow!," Jacob smiled. "Congratulations!" he exclaimed and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Thanks," Paul smiled.

* * *

**About four months later**

Anna stood in a room looking at herself in the mirror. Today was the day she would be marrying Paul. She knew Paul would look incredibly handsome in his tux. She took a deep breath and ran her hands over her dress as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Anna said and the door opened and Aimee walked in with Jacob.

"Anna you look beautiful," Aimme said as her eyes teared up. "I can't believe my best friend is getting married." Anna smiled.

"You look gorgeous Anna banana," Jacob told her and kissed her cheek. "Paul is going to…I don't know if there are words to describe what he'll think when he sees you." Jacob smiled. "But you look so beautiful." she smiled.

"Thanks Jake," she told him. "You're looking really handsome in that tux," she told him, he tugged on his jacket and smiled.

"I do clean up good," he said.

"Aimee you look beautiful to," she told her as she looked at Aimee in her floor length silver bridesmaid dress.

"Thanks," Aimee smiled as there was a knock on the door and her dad walked in.

"Anna, you look so beautiful," her dad told her. "I can't believe your getting married today," he said. "I wish your mom could be here."

"Me to daddy," she smiled.

"Well its time to start," he told them. "Which is good because Paul is looking really anxious and fidgety in that tux."

"Don't worry he's not going to bolt or anything," Jacob assured them. "He knows I would drag his ass right back here." he added and Anna smiled

"Lets do this guys," Anna said and they all left the room to line up. The music started to play and everyone lined up to walk in. Once Aimme and Jacob took their places Anna heard the music start and the doors opened and she stepped inside with her dad. She glanced at Paul and saw what her dad meant, he did look really anxious but he also looked really sexy in the tux.

When the doors opened Paul looked and saw Anna and she looked gorgeous. Her hair hung in spiral curls, she wore a simple white beaded barrette in her hair. Her dress was a floor length white gown, her shoulders were bare, but the gown was fitted at the top from her breasts to her waist where it started to flare out. The dress had embroderied designs on it with crystal beading and sequins. The back had a semi cathedral train. She held a simple bouquet of red and white roses in her hands. Anna and her dad finally made it t the front where he placed her hand in Pauls and took his seat. Anna handed her bouquet off to Aimee and Paul took her other hand in his.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered.

"You look really sexy in that tux," she whispered back and the minister began their ceremony, Paul and Anna decided to write their own vows to each other.

"Anna, meeting you that day at First Beach changed my whole life. You've made me a better person and changed my whole life," he told her. "I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy." Anna smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

"The day I met you I definitely wasn't looking for a boyfriend or anything really. But meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much, more than I can convey using words. You complete me in a way no other guy ever could and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Paul and Anna exchanged rings and then everyone made their way to the reception. When Anna threw her bouquet Aimee caught it and smiled over at Jacob. Then the two of them went off on their honeymoon to Hawaii a gift from Anna's dad.

* * *

**Five years later **

Anna had graduated from college starting her career as at teacher at the elementary school in La Push. Anna and Pau had two kids, the first was a girl they named Sierra and the second was a boy they named Cole, she was also pregnant with their third child. Anna's dad still worked out of town some but he spent more time at home visiting and spoiling his grandchildren. Anna never imagined her life would have worked out the way it did but she had never been happier in her life, she got everything she ever wanted.

THE END


End file.
